Two Become One
by Spacebabie
Summary: 6 months after an Earthquake Xander seeks out a new Slayer unknown to him that another world merged with the one he knew with different kind of vampires including one that used to be a hero and seems to be interested in the new girl.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The characters in the Buffy and Angel universes belong to Joss Whedon and the folks at Mutant Enemy and 20****th**** Century Fox.**

**Characters from Fright Night belong to Tom Holland, Tommy Lee Wallace, Colombia and Tristar.**

**This is an AU crossover fic. It's a bit of a deviation from the Buffy and Angel comics and if things at the end of the Fright Night sequel took on a bit of a dark turn.**

**Warning for torture.**

**Two Become One **

_Prologue_

* * *

_Twenty Two Years Ago_

Charley closed his eyes as he fought against his new vampiric urge to bite Alex and feast on her blood. She loved him and he loved her and he was not going to let Regine win. His love for Alex was too strong for that to happen. He reached up to grab Belle's wrists.

Belle was already moving one of them. The transvestite had dug one of his black nails into Alex's throat and slid it straight across, spilling Alex's blood and ending her life in a single sound that was a cross between a whimper and a gasp.

Charley stared in a horrific shock as his girl friend's body slouched a bit. "No," the words barely escaped from his throat. He tried not to look at the blood and refused to succumb to the ravenous cravings from his stomach.

"Drink, Charley," Regine commanded. She had yet to lose that sultry tone of hers. "We don't want any more of that luscious blood going to waste."

Charley kept his mouth clamped shut and refused to look. Even when he felt the muscle head behind him shove him forward. All he could think of was Alex. He wasn't strong enough to resist Regine's power. He felt strong fingers grab the back of his hair and forced his head closer until his lips brushed against the blood that was still gushing. The iron scent and the sticky warm sensation was enough for him to pry his lips apart. A few drops fell into his mouth and once they struck his tongue he could no longer resist the urge to drink. He felt his canines lengthen again as he lapped up the blood around the wound and slurped from the deep gash.

"Good boy," Regine purred.

After several minutes Charley stopped drinking and jolted himself backwards. "No," he repeated as the realization and struck him. There was no going back. He had tasted blood, enough to satisfy his thirst and seal his fate. The pain was not as strong as the sorrow from losing Alex. His eyes were burning from the tears that had formed. He barely heard the sound of a fist striking against something solid. He rocked himself back and forth while he repeated Alex's name.

"Hmmm," Belle murmured as he ran his tongue against Alex's neck. She placed her lips across the gash and drank even more.

"Get away from her," Charley growled and launched himself at the transvestite to only be held back.

"Forget about her," Regine said. She was holding on to his arms. "You are immortal. Now stand up."

Charley shook as he rose. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his tears fall out of the corners. "He killed her."

"Yes _she _did," Regine's voice dripped in distain. "I will have a word with Belle about that. You were the one who was supposed to kill her." She ran her finger under his chin. "Open your eyes and kiss me."

Charley opened his eyes and stared deeply into hers before he felt their lips touch. He squirmed as Regine brushed her tongue over his mouth and saw the slight trace of red on her tongue. She had licked up the little bit of blood that clung to his lips.

"Regine," he whispered her name as he grabbed her shoulders. He didn't know what to say what to do. Everything felt fuzzy; everything was dizzy.

"You are mine," she said before she kissed him again. It was deeper this time. "Come, Charley. It's bed time." She hooked her arm around his and dragged him towards the elevator. "Belle, when you are done cut of the head. Bosworth. I want you to make a call to the authorities."

"He will get the blame," Bosworth said as he stared down at the unconscious form of Peter Vincent in his arms. "What about Louie and Richie?"

"Richie was another pawn," Regine said to him. "And you know what a fool Louie was. We will get over his loss."

Charley barely noticed the two as they walked past them. He closed his eyes again. He had failed his friend. He failed Alex and worse of all; he has failed himself. This was his entire fault. Peter tried to warn him. The signs were all there, but he refused to believe him. Charley had himself convinced that vampires did not exist, and now he was one of them.

"Here we are," Regine said as they stepped out. "Your coffin is over here." She guided him over to one of the open coffins. "Enjoy your rest."

Charley said nothing as he climbed inside. It was lined with soil. It had to have been dug fresh. As soon as he was inside the lid was closed. Charley whispered one more apology before he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Six Months Ago_

Charley felt his lids grow heavier. He had a good night, at least he did once Regine was done with the whipping. His body still bared the marks of the weapon she used. It was a single handle with long narrow strips that sliced open his flesh. Once she was done he was free to go hunt. Charlie's definition of hunting was to simply fly to the nearest ranch and feed of one of the cattle. He rotated himself between three cows that was closest to him until his thirst was satisfied.

Charley wasn't always aloud to go hunting on his own. He used to be kept imprisoned within their home. He fed off the rats and pigeons that Bosworth had hunted for him. Those meals were far and few between when was first turned. Once he went two weeks without anything until Regine brought him a squirming woman who had her wrists bound behind her and a mask over her head. Charley didn't question her or himself and eagerly sank his fangs into the victim's neck. Once he had the innocent human drained she was unmasked. It was his mother.

He spent the following hours curled up in the fetal position crying. All he could hear was the sound of laughter from the others. He tried to kill them, but Regine would always insert her control over him and he would drop the stake. He once tried to take it to his own chest, but Regine had also prevented him from completing the task.

"I can't allow you to die, my pet," Regine had told him. "You are to suffer for all eternity."

No physical torture was more painful than the emotional pain of Charley killing his own mother or not being able to save Alex. He will never forget them, nor would he forget that he was the one who was responsible for their deaths. Charley also blamed himself for what had happened to Peter Vincent. Peter spent the rest of his life in mental hospitals. Charley was never allowed to visit, but learned of his death when Bosworth had brought in the newspaper for the evening.

The emotional pain was the worst but the physical pain was horrendous. There were various whips that were used on him. There were chains that were lashed against his pail and bare skin, cat o nine tails, hybrid whips that were mixed with bits of barbed wire. It wasn't always the whips. He was also beaten from everything from fists to crowbars, to baseball bats. He was cut with various sharp objects, burned by matches, boiling water and oil, covered with burning wax. He had every bone broken at least once. There were a few times he was covered in ice and had nails hammered into his body.

The only upsides to the torment were that Regine only did it once per night and only used one form of torture. The other upside was that only Regine was allowed to touch him. That meant that Belle could never slice him with her claws and Bosworth could not beat him. The other upside was that Regine was easing up. When he was first turned it was twice or even three times a night at least for the first year and that gradually worn down to once a night and now it wasn't every night, only five out of seven days of the week, four if he was lucky.

It wasn't always pain with Regine. Sometimes pleasure was involved. She was able to use every part of her body to satisfy Charley sexually. He did not want to admit it, but a part of him craved her. There were no words he could use to describe the amazing details. They were able to have sex in their human forms, on the wing and even as wolves.

That was another detail that Charley hated to enjoy. He loved taking on the various forms. He loved flying around as a large bat or running along the ground as a wolf. He was worried about turning into mist at first, afraid he would dissipate and never return but he had gotten the hang of the transformation rather quickly.

The mist had faded and Charley found himself on the dance floor. He was dressed in a tuxedo. People surrounded him and they were all gray. All accept one person, one girl. She looked like a princess as she glided toward him. She radiated out a light that was so pure. She held out her hand.

Charley reached out for her, but as soon as their fingers grasped each other his chains made out of shadows wrapped around his body and pulled him back.

Charley awoke with a gasp and realized he and his coffin were shaking. He stared at the lid and could have sworn it was moving like a ring's on water was wigging across it. He blinked his eyes and the rippling had stopped. He raised the lid and sat up.

"Bosworth," Regine called out. She and Belle were also sitting up.

"I'm on it," Bosworth said. He had walked past them with an iphone in his hands. "Accessing the Internet right now."

"Just a small earthquake," Regine said. "Go back to sleep."

Charley nodded and yawned.

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago _

_Scotland_

"I hate earthquakes," Xander Harris complained out loud to anybody that would take care to listen to him. "I really hate the ones that rattle the whole Earth." Growing up in California one would be used to Earthquakes especially minors ones that were only a one or two on the Richter scale. However when one grows up in a place called Sunnydale then it would be wise to take notice of all seismic activity.

"Sorry Monsieur Harris," Monique said from behind the computer on the other side of the room. The French Slayer had her blond hair tied back into pigtails so it would not get into her face. She was one of the smartest of the Slayers with computer skills that were a perfect match to Willow's and since she was in Holland with another group of Slayers Xander and the others had to rely on her.

"Still nothing?" Xander asked. He did not bother to ask her to not call him Mr. Harris.

"There is nothing," Monique said in a disappointed tone. "There has been no other disturbance aside from the mystical rippling effect."

"No Hellmouths opening, no churches sinking, nothing linking to the possible end of the world."

"Nothing, however I do have some information on those who have recently been activated." She grabbed a notepad and wrote down some information.

"I like good news," Xander said.

"Bri?" Monique held up the notes.

Briana, or Bri as she liked to be called rolled up over to Monique on her pink roller blades. Before she was activated she lived to skate and did stylish competition similar to figure skating. Even though she felt committed to slaying, the Bazillion Slayer still rolled around wherever she went and even slayed while on her skates.

"Here, Xander," Bri said as she rolled past Xander and handed him the note.

"Thanks Rollerslayer," Xander said as he accepted the information and quickly read it. "Been activated since March? I hate earthquakes."


	2. The New Slayer

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 1: The New Slayer._

* * *

Some people love flying, other people hate it and others feared it. Xander was one of those that felt meh towards it. Flying was just another way to get from point A to point B only faster. It was also one of the only ways to get from Scotland to Florida. Xander had sat back in his seat with his hands behind his head as he thought of the upcoming task at hand. He had to find the activated Slayer, inform her of what she is and that vampires, demons and other monsters were real and convince her of coming back with him. There was no idea on when that was going to occur or if. That was why the ticket was one way. Once he had the girl convinced he would purchase a couple of tickets to Scotland

"Mommy," a little girl was heard from a few rows up. "When are we going to see Mickey Mouse?"

"In a couple of days," her mother answered.

When Xander was younger he had always wanted to visit Orlando Florida, well all of Florida, but Orlando was the main city. All of his friends wanted to go to Miami. He wanted to go ride the movies, see Disney World, Epcot, MGM Studios, Animal Kingdom and maybe even hit a water park or two. Not now, not with the mission at hand.

"Mommy?" the little boy from the same row Xander was in stared at him. "Is that man a pirate?"

"Justin." the boy's mother stared at her son in a disproving fashion. "You shouldn't ask questions like that. She turned to Xander. "I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay Ma'am," Xander said. "Pirates are cool, although I don't see myself as one. I'm more of a Nick Fury type."

"Nick Fury?" The boy blurted out. "He's black and your white."

"Justin," the mother snapped. "How about a story. A fairytale story, except it's different."

"The dragon eats the knight and marries the princess?" The boy asked in an eager tone."

"Not quite," the mother chuckled. She took a deep breath. "There once was a dashing prince who fought against minions of evil. One time during battle a witch used a magical perfume to lure the hero to her home where she captured him. She threatened to hurt several people if the prince refused to marry her."

"Why didn't he fight her?" her son asked.

"Because the prince was under a spell that made him weak." The mother answered. "Miles away was a small town girl who was as ordinary as other girls. She was pretty, she got decent grades, she liked to go shopping with her friends, she wanted to be a veterinarian and she worked and an ice cream shop."

"How did she know about the prince?"

"She didn't at first. She was going to the movies with her friends."

"What movie did she see?" The child asked.

"They went to see Despicable Me . Now on the way to the theater an old man paused to speak with the girl. The man was a wizard and he told the girl she was the only one who could save the prince."

"Did she have any super powers?"

"Yes but she didn't know as of yet."

The story sounded familiar to Xander. Just replace the wizard with watcher and the girl with slayer and there you go. He could see Giles as a wizard, heck, Buffy told him that Giles dressed up in obvious costume wizard gear when he reopened the Magic Box. He got the wizard and girl figured out, who would the prince be? Him? Nah. Angel, Riley, Spike? As he tried to figure it out he felt himself being pulled into a world of slumber.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Charley sighed as the limo pulled up to the new large house. It was the second time since his becoming a vampire that he and the others moved. The first time was a few years after he had turned and it was to the house that Jerry Dandridge had owned. They lived there until recently. A few months ago _Fright Night_ was bought by Universal. They want to retool the show and bring it down to Orlando to shoot. They also wanted to keep Regine as the hostess and that meant they all had to move down to the south.

Charley was surprised Regine kept on hosting the show after she had succeeded in getting revenge. The studio had practically begged for her to keep on hosting. She agreed because she believed it would annoy and hurt Charley as a form of rubbing salt in the wound.

"You say it like you don't like it," Bosworth said. He got out of the drivers side and let out Regine and Belle first before he opened the door for Charley. "What is wrong, little one? You don't care for the humidity?"

"Nobody does," Charley answered. He fought to keep from glaring at the over sized ghoul. "Except the bugs. I'm sure you will love it down here with the battleship sized bugs."

Bosworth grunted and would have said something if Belle hadn't intervened. The transvestite rolled between the two and placed her hand against the ghoul's mouth as she shook her head.

"What do you think, Charley?" Regine asked. She was staring at the large house. "Do you think it will suit our needs?"

"It does look big enough," Charley said as he approached her. "But where are we going to keep our coffins?" He glanced over at the movers who were bringing the crates that carried their coffins inside. He lowered his voice. "They don't have basements here because of the water table. That is what I heard."

"We will find a place," Regine assured him. "We may have to black out the windows in one room but we will find a—"

"Isn't it past your bedtime little girls?" Bosworth asked. He and Belle were staring down the road with an amused expression on their faces.

They were staring at a trio of teenage girls all on their bikes. One had red hair and freckles, another had an olive undertone to their skin and the third was African-American. Charley didn't care about the other two. His eyes were drawn to the one in the middle the one with the olive undertone. She had slightly wavey shoulder length hair that was light brown in color. Her oval shaped eyes were the color of jade and framed by thick eyelashes. She was emitting an energy that was innocent and pure. Charley had never felt an energy like that coming from someone before. It was almost like the energy from the princess in a dream he had.

"Uh oh," one of the mover's said. "Hey, Tony, your sister is here."

"Huh?" Another mover grunted and set down the boxes. "Lyra? What are you doing here?"

"I had to bring the wallet that some genius left behind," The girl in the middle said and held up a wallet.

"Aw shit." Tony smacked himself against the side of his head. His eyes bugged out. "Aw sorry guys."

"No need to apologize," Regine said to him.

"Lyra," Charley repeated the name. He could not remove his gaze from the girl. "That is a pretty name."

"Thank you," Lyra said.

"Her name means harp," Tony explained. "Which fits cause she is always harping on me."

"That's cause you need it," Lyra said as she stepped off her bike "You ready?"

"Yeah," Tony crouched down and held out his hands.

Lyra threw the wallet at Tony. He caught it but the force of the throw caused him to move his arms back.

"That was quite a throw," Charley commented.

"Damn, Lyra, you didn't have to throw so hard," Tony grumbled.

"I didn't," Lyra said as she climbed back onto her bike. "I always threw like that."

"Not since your sixteenth birthday," Tony said

"Whatev," Lyra said before she and her friends rode off on their bikes.

Tony stood back up as soon as he placed his wallet back into his pocket he rubbed his arm. "Sorry you had to see that, Ms Regine."

"That is perfectly all right," Regine said. She never used her real last name. Eight years ago the first "Regine" retired from hosting duties and convinced the studio for her "Daughter" to take over. Regine had used make up to make her look a little older through the years and when she came back as the next generation she looked young again. "Sometimes the little sister will have to look after her older brother and do things for him." She stared at Charley as she said this. Without losing her smile she turned back to Tony.

"Shouldn't be swearing or acting like an idiot in front of you," Tony said as he picked up the boxes. "Although I'm surprised Lina didn't come with her."

"Lina?" Regine asked.

"Our little sister. She's a big fan of yours, fan of horror in general."

"Ah," Regine smiled. "Then I have a gift for you. The new version of _Fright Night_ will start in July. I will give you three studio audience tickets. Charley will remind me to give them to you."

"I will," Charley agreed. Sometimes he would accompany Regine to the show. A few times she even dragged him in front of the camera. He was her nemesis. The great vampire hunter, Chaz Broker who also was her lover. They played it up in front of the cameras. He might even be there when Tony and his sisters would be there and he could see Lyra again, although he wasn't sure why he was struck by her like that.

* * *

It was time for the meet and greet. In the previous evening, Xander got himself settled in to his hotel room. During the morning he practiced what he was going to say to both Lyra and her family. To her parents he had to pose as a representative for a fancy boarding school in Europe that was impressed with Lyra and wanted her to come and study with them. That was the easy part. The second was trying to convince Lyra of what she is and try to get her to agree to come to Scotland with him.

"Here it goes," Xander said as he rang the doorbell to the Daugherties. He was dressed in the best suit he owned. It was tan with an ivory shirt and gold tie. He had his shoes shined and his hair slicked back. He carried the phony pamphlet for the school. If the grades were average and below he would bullshit about how the school wanted such students to help and improve their grades.

"Hello?" The young girl who answered the door did not look like she was sixteen. She looked like she was twelve. She had her brunette hair tied into a ponytail and had a shirt that had "Voldemort is My Master Now," written across it.

"Hello," Xander greeted back using his most chipper tone. "May I speak with either one of your parents? Tell them it's Mr. Harris. We spoke on the phone."

"Mom," the girl looked back over her shoulder. "Mr. Harris is here."

"Let him inside, Lina," a woman's voice was heard. "I'll be right with you. I'm making refreshments, Lina let your father know he's here."

"You can come inside." The girl stepped back inside to allow Xander to enter. "I gotta go pause the DVR." She pressed the button and made her way towards the back of the house.

"Do you like lemonade, Mr. Harris?" Mrs. Daugherty asked.

"I would love some," Xander said.

"Please grab a seat at the kitchen table," Mrs. Daugherty said as she entered the room carrying a pitcher of lemonade. She was a Hispanic woman about medium height and a little on the pudgy side with her hair cut into a pageboy bob.

"Dad is here," Lina said before she ran back to her TV show. The screen was paused as a man was about to stake a vampire. Xander couldn't help but to smile.

"She's a big fan of his movies," Mrs. Daugherty said as she poured the sweet and citrusy drink into three tall glasses with ice.

"Fan of horror movies in general," Mr. Daugherty added. He was a tall man with dark blond hair that was plastered to his head with sweat. He had a lot of Irish features. Xander hoped he could relate. There was plenty of Irish in the Harris bloodline and certainly plenty of Irish whiskey, cream and beer as well. "As long as there is a monster in it. She's not a big fan of slasher flicks or psychological thrillers."

"She recently discovered the Peter Vincent movies though," her mother explained.

"Me too," Xander added. "They are a lot of fun." He and the others watched it and sometimes used it to discuss what Vincent did was wrong and what he did was right. "Only knew about him for a few months."

"So did we," Mr. Daugherty nodded. "Six months ago we never heard about him and apparently he was arrested and sent to a mental hospital twenty two years ago after decapitating some college student. We didn't hear about that in the news. You would think that would have made the news."

"Yeah," Xander said. He looked Peter Vincent up on Wikipedia. He had never seen or heard of anything he was in before or heard about him. His mother kept up on the Hollywood gossip and she never said anything about Vincent going nuts, or about his death. He was certain that damn Earthquake was involved. "As much as I would love to talk about horror movies I am here to talk about Lyra and about the Shire Education system."

"Oh yes," Mrs. Daugherty said in a polite tone. "I am a little surprised that you choose our Lyra. Her grades our decent but she isn't a straight A student."

"We at Shire like to find the ones who are not perfect but who have potential. We find these girls we take them under our wing and we expand their horizon. Certain elements might be holding your daughter back. With a change in environment and teaching styles we believe we can turn anyone into a straight A student." Damn he was good.

For a couple of hours they talked back and forth about both the Shire and about Lyra. Xander found out that Lyra was into comic books and anime. They had something in common then. He knew that Lyra hated beets and was allergic to wool. He had to assure her family that the uniforms were cotton based. Lyra also had a slight phobia to blood. Okay, that might be a problem but they might be able to overcome that.

"Of course the final decision really comes down to both you two and Lyra," Xander said at the end.

"Well actually the final decision comes down on the price," Mr. Dougherty said.

"You don't have to worry about that," Xander said. "The price is pretty low." He hated to have to make any parent of a Slayer pay, but they can't always be free. "Five hundred dollars will cover the cost of initiation, dorm, books, and food. Any additional costs will come out of the pocket."

"That's all?" Mrs. Daugherty asked.

"That is pretty much it," Xander said as he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "But like I said it all depends on you and Lyra."

"If that is all then yes," the older man said with a smile. Both he and his wife seemed ecstatic. "I'm sure Lyra would love to go."

"Where is she?" Xander asked. During their hours he had not seen their older daughter. A young man in his late teens or early twenties came in and went into one of the rooms but that was it.

"She should be home soon," Mrs. Dougherty said. "She went with her friends to Fun and Wheels."

"Fun and Wheels?" Xander asked.

"It's an activity area," the woman explained. "Go karts, bumper cars, bumper boats, an arcade and mini golf."

"Oh." That did make sense. Why be cooped up all day in the house during the summer when you live in a place like Orlando? "It would best if she and I discussed this over dinner." He had to get her alone so he could tell her the truth. Of course most parents of teenage girls would not allow their daughter to speak with a man alone who they had just met. "I understand if you don't trust me with her. Most parents do. We just don't want her to feel that she is being coerced into going. We only want students who want to purely go on her own."

"That does seem odd," Mr. Dougherty's voice took on a tone of distrust again.

"We had students freak out emotionally," Xander said. "They only went because they felt that was what their parents wanted, not what they wanted." He knew he was sounding more and more suspicious. He hated to have to break out the ring, but he had to speak with Lyra alone.

"This is beginning to sound fishy," Mr. Dougherty said. "The low price, the all of sudden interest in Lyra." He traced his finger along one of the paths of condensation drops.

"We can assure you that we are legit and only hold Lyra's best interests at heart." Damn it, he was going to have to break it out. He reached into his pocket and felt for the ring. "I can have you speak with the headmistress and one of the teachers." He found the ring and slipped it onto his finger. The "headmistress" was a woman named Natalie Bannock. She was a Watcher from Scotland who was visiting some of her family in Toronto when the Watcher's Counsel Headquarters was blown up. She had her own Slayer Cell working with her in Canada but she was willing to play the role of headmistress. The teacher in question was Giles.

"We are still not convinced," Mr. Dougherty said.

"There is also a former student who is now a counselor," Xander continued as he laced his fingers. The jewel on the ring was changing colors from red to purple to blue to green, to yellow, to orange and back to red again. "She even got her younger sister enrolled."

"Did she?" Mrs. Dougherty asked as she blinked. Both she and her husband appeared half asleep.

"I'd be more than happy to give you names," Xander said while still flashing the ring at them. "The Headmistress is Natalie Bannock, there is Rupert Giles the History Teacher, Willow Rosenberg teaches math and has computer classes, Elizabeth Summers is the counselor and her sister Dawn is the student." He hated using that fake name for Buffy since she hates it when people mistake her real name as a nickname and think her real name is Elizabeth, but not many people would take someone named Buffy to be serious. "I can also give you numbers."

"No need," Mr. Dougherty said. "The credentials are legit. You have both our permission to for Lyra to go and speak with her alone."

"Thank you," Xander said. He let his hands dropped back into his lap where he removed the ring. He hated having to use that, but sometimes it was a must. He had to convince the Slayer's guardians of allowing her to go with him. He could have just used the ring period, but it was easier with a cover story and he knew that he nor anyone else was allowed to use the ring on a Slayer. "And thank you for the lemonade."

"Your welcome," Mrs. Dougherty said. "Would you care for another glass?"

"No, thank you I am good." He was going to have to play the waiting game now. "I do need to use the bathroom though."

"It's at the end of the hall," Mrs. Dougherty said and pointed.

"Thank you again," Xander said as he rose up from his chair.

Once he returned he thought about making some small talk with the Dougherties or maybe watch some more of the movies that Lina was watching.

The front door opened and a teenage girl stepped inside. She immediately spun around and stuck her head outside. "Thanks guys. Call me as soon as you get home." She stepped back in. She looked like an older version of Lina except her eyes were green, not brown and both her green eyes were on Xander. "Hello?"

"Hi," Xander greeted and held out his hand. "My name is Alexander Harris of the Shire Institute in Scotland."

"You're going to boarding school," Lina said.

"Wait, what?" Lyra turned from her sister back to Xander.

"The decision isn't final, until you say it is, Lyra," Mrs. Dougherty said. "Your father and I have been speaking with Mr. Harris. It sounds like it would be a nice school, but the choice is yours."

"But me?" Lyra asked. "They want me? I'm not the best student."

"I have already explained it to your parents," Xander said. "Perhaps we could talk about it over dinner just the two of us." Whoops. Now she was going to get the wrong impression.

"A date?" Lyra asked in the same tone as if she were offered mud for dinner.

"It's not a date," her mother told her. "It's just to talk about the school without us being helicopter parents."

"You trust me with this guy?"

"Perfectly," her father told her.

"Okay wow." Lyra held out her hands. "You won't let me take any of the cars unless it is to take Lina somewhere and you trust me to be alone with this guy? This must be one damn good school."

"First watch your language," her mother said. "And secondly it is a good school."

"And a good price," her father added.

"If you guys are certain but first I gotta give something to Lina," she turned to her sister." Here she tossed a pastel object at Lina.

"Another plush animal," Lina said as she caught it. It was an odd looking bear in tie-dyed pastels with a mop of rainbow colored troll doll styled hair. "Wow."

"Sorry it can't be as awesome as tickets to your new favorite show," Lyra said in a snide tone.

"Are you ready?" Xander asked her.

"I guess."


	3. Denial

**A/N: I'm aware they are remaking the original. It would be interesting if we get more fanfic for Fright Night when the remake does come out. Once again I am warning for torture and abuse.**

* * *

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 2: Denial_

* * *

The restaurant they went to was called Steak and Shake and it was part of a franchise. It was based off on old timey malt shops where they cook everything fresh as soon as you order it and the milkshakes are made with the real ingredients. Xander had a hard time trying to figure what he wanted from the menu but he finally decided on a dish that was essentially spaghetti topped with chili, cheese, and onions.

"Food is great here," Xander said after he had taken his first bite. "Never been to a place like this."

"I guess they don't have places like this in Scotland," Lyra said before she took a bite from her burger. She had ordered the platter that came with two sides and she chose fries and a salad.

"Didn't have any in California either," Xander said. The food was good and he did feel ravenous. He and Lyra ate several more bites of their food before he continued. "We do have some good food in Scotland."

"No offense but I aint eating any haggis," Lyra said before she took a sip from her drink.

"You won't have to. I never did."

"So where in California were you from?" Lyra had decided to change subjects. "Where you near L.A with all that darkness and weird stuff. I heard it was a collection of genetic mutants the army created but had hidden away, of course they were covering up with terrorist activity and LSD gas."

"You don't believe them?" Xander asked hopefully. If she was open minded as he thought she was then she would be willing to accept what she was and join in on the fight.

"Nah, everyone knows that half the time the government is just trying to bullshit ya." She ate a few more of her fries. "So, were you near LA?"

"I used to live in a town that was about forty-five miles outside of L.A. called Sunnydale."

"The town that sank?" Lyra asked. "I've seen pictures and heard it on the news and everything."

"Yeah that was the place. I was actually there during the final days. Me and several others barely escaped."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"Yeah, the First Evil."

"The first what?"

"The first evil," Xander repeated. It was time to let her know the truth. "I'm not from the Shire Education system that place doesn't exist. I am from an organization in Scotland that is looking for special women." He waited for Lyra to say something, but she just stared at him. "Lyra, have you noticed anything about yourself since March? I've noticed you brought your sister a stuffed animal from that fun center. Did you win that at ski ball?"

"I did," Lyra answered. She continued to stare at him.

"I know it takes a lot of tickets to win a stuffed animal." He could just picture Lyra rolling the ball and it hitting the 50 and 100 point targets in a mixture of bewilderment and amazement.

"Yeah I'm pretty good."

"Were you always that good?"

"What are you hinting at?" Lyra's tone dropped.

"You have noticed you have become more stronger and more skilled and you heal faster?"

"Are you saying I have developed super powers?" Her eyes widened. "Is this organization like the Xavier Institute for the Gifted?"

"Something like that." Xander nodded and paused to take a sip form his drink. "You are a Slayer. You are one of hundreds of girls who was blessed with the strength and skills to fight and defeat vampires and-"

"Wait," she interrupted. "I'm a natural hunter of vampires?"

"The term is Slayer or Vampire Slayer."

"Whoa." Lyra held up her hands. "This an organization for Vampire Slayers?"

"Exactly," he agreed. He could tell there was some disbelief in her tone. "There is over a thousand in total and five hundred working together in our organization. The school is the cover so you can come with us to Scotland so you can properly train."

"Seriously?"

"As an asthma attack," Xander said.

Lyra stared at Xander for a few seconds and then at her food, then at her hands and finally back at Xander again. "You believe what you just said."

"I thought we had established that."

"Yeah but I thought you were joking at first, but you actually believe in stuff like blood suckers from beyond and super powered girls and secret organizations."

"I know it is hard to digest."

"But I don't have to digest it," Lyra opened her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"I'm going to pay and I thought we wanted milkshakes."

"We did but before you unloaded all your bullshit onto me." She grabbed a five and a handful of ones and placed it on the table. "That's for the tip." She stood up.

"Lyra," Xander said as he rose to his feet.

"No. I'm not listening to any more of your fantasies." Lyra held up a hand. "First of all vampires do not exist, except for those kids who think they are. Secondly I am not leaving my home to train for something. Third I don't have any super powers. Now goodbye."

"Lyra wait," Xander shouted. He flagged down the waitress for the bill. He was going to find her, but first the bill.

* * *

Charley needed to spread his wings and fly. Moving was a pain in the ass, no matter what you were. They did find a room that was suitable for their coffins but it did have a window that needed to be blackened. They had to keep the coffins separated until Bosworth could finish the task. Charley's coffin was in the garage along with Regine's while Belle's was in the Laundry area. He had wondered why Regine agreed to go with the show.

He was lucky Regine allowed him to go fly off on his own for a little bit. She had told him to enjoy the air while he can because when he returned he would be in a world of pain. Charley didn't care. All he wanted was to feel the night, and possibly hunt. He had to find where the nearest livestock were located.

After he was in the air for a while he looked down to see where he was. He saw a girl on a bench. As he lowered himself to get a better look at her he could tell it was that girl he met the other night, the sister of one of their movers. He remembered her name. It was Lyra. He could almost taste the pure energy. Taste her, to taster her sweet and pure blood—no. He maybe a creature of the damned but he certainly was not going to act like one. He wondered why she was outside and alone and where was her bike? Maybe he could talk to her.

Charley lowered himself to the shadows near the corner. As soon as his talons struck the cement walkway he shifted his form back to his usual humanoid figure. "Now to think of what to say." He should tell her he was going for a walk to get used to the neighborhood. He should also introduce himself. He knew her name but she didn't know his.

Apparently Lyra was popular that evening. Three men and a woman approached her. One of them said something and Lyra looked at her watch. They probably asked the time. One man bolted up to her and grabbed her from behind.

Charley felt his eyes take on a red glow as he increased his speed until he was right at them. He thrust his fist into one of their gut.

"Two for the price of one," the woman said from behind Charley as another man grabbed him by his collar and hefted him up.

"Big mistake," Charley said. His eyes changed color and he felt his fangs lengthen. He turned to look at who was holding him and instantly lost his game face. The people were not human either. Their foreheads bulged forward and created thick fleshy brow-ridges that extended down to the top of their noses. They had dark yellow eyes, both their irises and sclera, and they also had fangs.

"What the hell are you?" Charley asked.

"I was about to ask that," the creature that held him said.

One of the other creatures grunted. Lyra somehow escaped from his grasp. She shoved her fist into his gut with enough force to send him reeling back. Her brother wasn't kidding she was stronger than she looked.

Another creature growled and ran towards Lyra. She spun around and grabbed him by the chest, lifted him up in the air and threw him to the side. Bosworth could throw like that, but Bosworth had very noticeable muscles. Lyra did not.

"Oh god," Lyra said as she stared at her hands and arms.

"Lyra, get out of here," Charley shouted.

Lyra bolted with another of the creatures behind her. She ran into the road and nearly was hit by a car that screeched to a stop.

"Get down," a voice shouted as the door on the driver's side was opened. A figure ran around to where Lyra stood. He was a young man in his twenties with dark hair and an eye patch. He was carrying something in his hands.

The creature grunted in pain and turned into a pillar of light brown dust before it dissipated, leaving nothing.

"Mr. Harris," Lyra gasped. She turned back and stared at Charley. "We have to help him."

"Here," the man said as he handed Lyra what looked like a stake. "Shove it into their hearts."

"No, I can't." Lyra shook her head.

"Yes you can."

Charley glared back at his beleaguered captor. "You are supposed to be some sort of vampire?"

"What do you mean by some sort of?" The creature asked.

Charley stuck him in the face with enough force for the creature to let him go. If he used all of his strength then he would reveal to Lyra that he wasn't human, but then again she was certainly something else. As soon as his feet touched the ground he ran over to where Lyra and her friend stood and grabbed the stake out of her hands. "Sorry." He ran back up as the two male vampire creatures ran towards him. He shoved the stake into one of their chests.

"You frea-" the creatures insult was cut off midway as it also turned to dust.

Charley turned to where the third male was only to see it being turned to dust in the same manner.

"Damn it," the mystery man said. "She's getting away."

"For now," Charley said as he handed the stake back to him.

"Yeah," the man said. His solemn expression was instantly replaced by recognition and admiration. "I know you. You were on that show sometimes. You play that hunter Chaz."

"That's me," Charley nodded. He stared at Lyra who was shaking and sobbing. "You better take her home. It's not safe out here."

"You be careful yourself," the man said. "Are you sure you don't need this?" He held up the stake."

"I'll be fine," Charley assured him. He will be fine after he gotten some blood. Which was why needed distance between himself and the two mortals.

* * *

Xander drove slowly, not because of his eye. Willow made sure he would have perfect depth perception and gave him a small translucent gem that he placed over his patch. It gave him the ability to see in a way. The fake eye worked almost perfectly except for the fact he did not have twenty/twenty vision out of that eye. He drove slow because he was unfamiliar with the area and Lyra was not commenting much.

"I'm sorry you had to come across that," Xander said after a few minutes of silence. He was not going to berate her for not taking the stake. Up until that attack she believed vampires were not real. Now she does.

"What were those things?" Lyra asked. Or maybe not.

"Those were vampires," Xander explained.

"I saw the fangs," Lyra said. "And the yellow eyes, but they had the deformed stuff." She pointed at her forehead.

"They never do mention that detail in the books or movies," Xander said. "But some of the other parts are true. They can't enter a home without being invited. They drink blood, sleep during the day and don't cast a reflection."

"And you kill them with a stake in their hearts," Lyra said as she calmed down.

"Sunlight also does the trick, but you have to get them outside into the sun. There is also decapitation, holy water if use it just right will also get the job done.

"Crosses?"

"Give them nasty burning pains but I haven't heard one actually kill one before."

"How strong are they?"

"Extremely," Xander said. "You are also pretty strong."

"I was able to pick one of them up and throw them." She held up her hands and stared at them. "With my own two bare hands."

"That is one of your abilities."

"My abilities." She started to shake. "What the hell am I?"

"As I have told you, you are a Slayer."

"I'm a Slayer." She shivered. "I'm not normal. I'm a freak." She started to sob.

"Lyra I'm sorry. I know this his hard for you. Many others went through what you feel."

"And now you want to take me away from my family, my friends. You want to take me a way so I know how to be a Slayer."

"Yes and no." Technically he could train her right here in Orlando. He did receive some Watcher training and Buffy calls him a Watcher. "I need you to sleep on this. To think about it." He pulled up to her drive way. "I'm going to give you my number." He had one of the Slayers who was good at graphic design create a card for him. "Call me when you are ready."

"What if I'm never ready?" Lyra asked as she accepted the card.

"Well let me know if you never feel ready, but still take your time."

She sat there for a full minute and stared at the card. "Thank you." She placed it in her pocket and slipped out.

Xander watched her until she entered her house. He just had to give her some time.

* * *

Charley landed on the walkway leading to the front door feeling full. He had just drained and killed a man who held up a convenience store. Before he fed he made sure the authorities were called and he dragged the body to somewhere not too distant and fed off his blood before he ripped off the head.

"Had a good evening?" Bosworth asked in a snobby tone as he held the door open for Charley. "Do you need a rat or two?"

"Nope," Charley said and gave his stomach a good pat. "I played judge jury and executioner and society will be better off now." While he hated the idea of drinking from innocent victims he had no qualms about feeding off of crooks.

"Good boy," Bosworth said.

Charley felt like flipping him off but didn't. "How many different kinds of vampires are out there?"

The taller man just stared at him for a full minute. "There is only one kind."

"I saw a different group this evening. Their eyes and fangs were different and their foreheads were deformed."

"What you saw was something else. Some other kind of monster."

"Some other type of monster," Charley said before he headed for the room that would be the library. Half of the books were still in boxes but he was in the mood for a good read.

He paused when he felt something latch onto his side. A burning surge coursed through his entire body lasting for a minute. It paused for thirty seconds before it went through him again. The pain was strong enough to force him to his knees. The surges would last for a full minute before being turned off for thirty seconds. During one pause he glanced around and saw Regine was standing next to him and held onto the tazer.

"Naughty boy," Regine said. "Were you forgetting something?"

"I wish you had," Charley sputtered.

"I'll never forget," Regine said before the burning surge resumed.

* * *

"I see a little blood on the lips," Maxine said as she painted her toenails a bright copper red. She had just finished a relaxing bath and facial and was dressed in her fluffy white bathrobe and in the middle of giving herself a pedicure. She had thick white toe dividers between her toes.

"Sorry about that madam," her minion said while he wiped away the blood.

"You can lose the scary face. Save it when you are hunting for yourself or for me or protecting me."

"Just proud of what I am," the minion said as his vamp face shifted to that of a normal human's.

"That's a big fat duh, Captain Obvious," Maxine said as she dipped the brush into her bottle. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me?"

"I am here until you give me a task," the minion said.

"God," she rolled her eyes. "When Strix sent you to me did he remove your brain first? Go and do something fun. That is an order."

"I must stay by your side until you give me a strict order."

"Here's a strict order. Go and watch television." She was getting tired of the guy just standing around. She had to think of a retort in case the robotic stick that was jammed far up his ass would make him not be able to leave her to do that. Her bitter attitude changed when she heard a knock at the door. "Hey there is something you can do."

The minion nodded and went to answer the door. After he spoke with the person he turned to Maxine. "Someone is here to see you. She says it is urgent."

"Then let them in. If it's urgent then you don't wait to ask for my permission, unless I'm naked."

A trashy looking female vampire ran up to Maxine. "We got big trouble. I was feeding with my boys when we got attacked by some guy and the girl we attacked fought back and then some other guy drove up with a crossbow."

"Whoa," Maxine said as she held up her hands. "Slower. I can't comprehend when you got diarrhea of the mouth."

"I lost my guys," the vampire said slowly. "We thought we cornered this girl at the bus stop and then this other guy showed up. I swore his eyes had this red glow in them for a few seconds before he grew fangs and his eyes changed color." She paused.

"Go on," Maxine encouraged. This other guy did sound interesting.

"Then our food decided to fight back and she was strong. She was able to pick up Reuben and throw him and she was this average looking short thing. Then a guy with an eye patch and a crossbow drove up and shot two of the guys. He gave the stake to the first odd guy and he killed the other and I ran back here.

"Did you really run all the way here?" Maxine asked. If this vampire girl had she was going to be really impressed.

"Not really. I carjacked someone, fed off them and drove here."

"Thought so. It does seem we have some interesting figures in town."

"I don't know what those other guys were, but I think that girl might have been a Slayer."

"A Slayer?" Maxine almost perked up. "Better keep an eye on her." She pointed to the trashy vamp. "You can leave now."

The vampire girl nodded and ran out. As soon as she was gone the minion closed and locked the girl.

"Well what do you think about that?" Maxine asked.

"I have no idea what that man with the glowing eyes and fangs were. The other one could be human."

"And now we have our own Slayer in town."

"Should I inform Master Strix?" The minion asked.

"Hell no. I'm in charge remember? I will be the one that gets to take her down."


	4. The Horror Show

**Two Become One**

_Chapter three: The Horror Show_

* * *

Xander did not expect Lyra to call him the next day, nor did he expect her to call him the day after that. In fact he was not expecting her to call him three days after he had rescued her from a vampire attack, but she did. He was shaving when he received the call and nearly tripped when he went for the phone.

"This is Alexander Harris," he greeted.

"Mr. Harris?" Lyra's voice was on the other end. "It's me, Lyra."

"Hey," Xander used the most relaxing and soothing tone he could muster. "Are you ready to talk?"

"I'm ready to talk, not ready to go with you to this school for Slayers."

Xander held back from correcting her. "When do you want to meet?"

"In a couple of hours. It's safe to take the bus now, right?"

"It is daylight out," Xander answered.

"It is safe."

"Let me give you the address," Xander said. Soon he would help her build her confidence. Soon she would not have to worry about when it was safe. She will be fighting and staking with ease. She will be the one to make the vampires flee in terror. He was going to make one hell of a Slayer out of her.

* * *

Lyra arrived exactly when she said she would. "My parents don't really know where I am." She had her hair tied back and she carried a large purse with her. "That's okay right?"

"For now," Xander said. "You might be able to open up to them later."

"About the school or about me being a Slayer?" Lyra asked. She had unzipped her purse and pulled out a small wooden stake. "I should be carrying this around more often."

"That is a start," Xander said. "I know you have a lot of questions."

"Are you disappointed in me?"

He shook his head. "Several other Slayers would have done what you did. Not everyone jumps at the call, not everyone has been trained before being activated."

"Activated? I'm not a robot am I?"

"You are a flesh and blood human who just has a gift."

"A gift," she repeated as she set down her purse. "I'm a mutant."

"Only in a Marvelous way."

"Marvel also created Blade. Am I going to be a hunter like him?"

"First forget the movies—"

"I'm not talking about the movies," Lyra said. She kneeled down and rummaged through her bag. "I'm talking about these." She pulled up a few comic books that were sealed in their clear plastic covers. All of them were of Blade.

"I see you are well read," Xander couldn't help but to hide how impressed he was. "A bit of surprise."

"Yeah a girl who likes comic books," she rolled her eyes. "Some of us are also gamers you know."

"I am aware," Xander said. "I was never underwear of such." He noticed the way she was looking at him. "I meant under aware."

"Were you over aware?"

He shrugged. "You could say that." He stared at the issue date. "Wow these are ten years old. Are you sure you want to be lugging them around like that?"

"These are my reading copies," Lyra explained. "I always get two copies of a comic book. One is for storing away and the other is for reading."

"Wow," Xander blinked. "Let me just compose myself before I trip on my tongue again." He doubted Andrew would have such luck. The new Watcher would have gushed about comics and the two would be talking about that instead of the task at hand, not that the subject of comic book heroes were uncool.

"So are you my Whistler?" Lyra asked. "Yeah I know he was only in cartoon form and in the movies, but are you?"

"Sort of," Xander said as he ran his hand through his hair. "First thing to learn is that there are no such thing as half vamps. Vampires can't have children, except in very special cases. In fact that only happened once and the child is human."

"Does he fight vampires?"

"Yes he does. He is almost like a male Slayer."

"They are rare?" Lyra asked and almost seemed disappointed.

"Extremely. Slayers are all women. Now there can be male vampire hunters."

"Like Chaz?"

"Like him," Xander said. As soon as he had discovered the series Xander became an avid watcher of _Fright Night_. The hostess Regine was sexy as hell and he loved those corny old movies. He had seen all the episodes with Chaz. There were not many but his character was listed in the Wikipedia. He wondered how much the people on the show did know about real vampires.

"So there are no half vamps," Lyra said as she placed the comics back into her bag. "What else is wrong?"

"About vampires?" Xander asked. "Well lets see. They can't fly. They are damned good jumpers in both height and distance but they can't fly. They don't turn into bats, or wolves or mist." He decided to leave out that there was one vampire who could do that. The less he thought about Dracula the better.

"What about garlic?" Lyra asked. "You didn't mention that part at all."

"They don't like it. I've never seen the effect at all, but they are not fond of it. Of course the smell does tend to ward off anyone away."

"But the perfect ingredient in food."

"Oh that is true," Xander agreed. While his own mother never really cooked he had delicious meals t hat included garlic when he was invited to the Rosenberg's or the Summers's houses for dinner. Anya had tried to cook for him. Some of them were a disaster, but those that weren't were turned out to be a symphony of flavors to his tongue. He closed his eye. The thought of Anya cooking opened up a wound in his heart. He loved her. It didn't matter if she was a demon or a human, he loved her and her death was still painful to him.

"Is something wrong?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing." Xander shook his head as he snapped out of those thoughts. "What other questions do you have?"

"It's about being a Slayer. Is there a deactivation switch. Can I turn it on or off."

"Uh no." Xander said.

"Darn," Lyra mock pouted. "I was hoping I could harness my powers by holding up my hand and shouting 'Slayer Power Make Up.'"

Xander had to smile. "No fun phrase to power up, but before you go into battle you could come up with a cool catchphrase."

"Like time to take a slay ride?" Lyra suggested.

"Well maybe."

"Do you want to see some moves I learned?" Lyra asked.

"Moves?" When and where had she begun her training?

"Cheryl's boyfriend is a first level black belt in karate," Lyra explained. "I told him how I was nearly attacked the other night. I did not truthfully tell him by what though and he showed me some basic self defense moves."

"I would love to see it. A combination of martial arts and Slaying abilities makes a kick ass cocktail."

"Hmmm," Lyra placed on her lips. She took a deep breath. "I will unleash a kick ass cocktail on you."

"That part is still gonna need some work," Xander sighed.

* * *

The past few days had been a bit of a routine for Xander. Lyra would meet with him in the afternoon. Together they did basic exercises and did some training. She would practice some of the moves she learned from her friend with the black belt and he showed her some of the Slaying moves that he learned. After a few sessions he called back to Buffy and reported the good news about how Lyra was progressing.

"So when are you two going to fly back?" Buffy asked.

"That's the thing," Xander said. "Still don't know quite yet. I'm thinking about getting an apartment. I'll sign a lease for a few months and we will probably come back around the end of August or the start of September. It will give Lyra one last summer before she leaves everything behind."

"You will let her know that will get a chance to visit."

"I'll tell her everything," Xander assured. "Take care, Buff."

"Talk to you later," Buffy said.

Now that was settled all Xander needed to do was look up possible places to rent. Ones that would have short leases. His laptop was charging and while he was not as savy as Willow or Monique when it came to computers he did know how to use one for the Internet. He was not ashamed that he used it to look at porn.

His phone rang again. "I wonder if she forgot something," Xander said as he pulled out his phone. The number belonged to Lyra. "Hello, Lyra is something wrong?"

"Mr. Harris we need you," Lyra said. Her voice was calm. "Can you come over?"

"Sure. I'll be right there," Xander said before he hung up.

Lyra was standing outside of their house with her sister. "Don't worry, Lina. I'm sure Mr. Harris will be able to save the day."

"Over dramatic much?" Xander asked as soon as he stepped out of the car. "Hopefully?" He was not sure what the situation was. Their parents could be in danger, or the two girls accidentally locked themselves out of the house, or something similar. He hoped it was the later.

"It will save Lina's day," Lyra explained. "We have these tickets and passes to be in the studio audience for the premiere of the new _Fright Night_. They were a gift for my brother. He got to help Regine and her entourage move in so she gave him the tickets and passes."

"He couldn't get tonight off," Lina said. "His boss is a jackass."

"Watch your mouth," Lyra told her. "Our parents are gone. We have no cars. Well there is my mother's car but she has the keys."

"Let me guess," Xander said in a calm tone "You want me to drive you to the studio?"

"There is still a third ticket and pass," Lyra said. "I know you are a fan."

"I am a fan and it would really be cool to go and see the show." Perhaps he could do a little bit of research find out why he nor anyone he knew had heard of the show before the world wide quake. "I could also use a night off."

"Here comes the but," Lina said.

"Nope no buts," Xander said. "I know I am here on official duty, but hell why am I weighing all these options? Let's go."

"Thank you," Lina threw her arms around him.

"Mr. Harris you did show your but," Lyra said in an amused tone.

"First of all please don't say that to me again," Xander said. "Second of all, call me Xander, and third of all could you pry your little sister of me?"

"Lina, that is enough," Lyra said with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Lina released her grip. "I'm just so excited to see the show being taped and stuff."

"Taped?" Xander stared at the younger of the two sisters. "I thought they filmed it live."

"They are still doing the old school style," Lina said. "Tonight they are taping the show for the new series style for Friday. It is going to be an hour-long show and they are going to people coming across monsters and ghosts and other creepy things. Sometimes there will be a happy ending and sometimes there will be a twist."

"Oh so it's going to be like _Tales from the Crypt_?"

"What's that?" Lina asked.

Xander stared at her and then at Lyra. "She doesn't know?"

Lyra shrugged. "She's twelve. Lina, you do know of those two movies with the Crypt Keeper?"

"There was a TV series?" Lina asked.

"We'll Netflix it for you," Lyra told her.

Xander smiled. He remembered being like Lina. When he learned of a new classic horror movie. He just had to see it. "Come on. We don't want to be late."

* * *

Charley sat back in his usual VIP chair as he watched Bosworth and Belle apply make up to Regine. She had told other people at the studio that she only trusted her friends to make her look glamorous. She agreed to people to assist her in wardrobe but not with her hair and makeup. There was always the threat of a revealing mirror with them.

"Are we going to see Chaz Broker tonight?" One of the Best Boy's asked. Or in this case it was a Best Girl.

"Not tonight," Charley said. He would love to don the wool trench coat of his alter ego again. He was curious if he should wear it when he went out. There could be more of those freaky faced vampire wannabe's out there and they do seem to die by staking.

"Do you know when?"

Charley shrugged. "It depends on when Regine wants him to make an appearance." It was her show after all. Even though she stole it from Peter. He closed his eyes. He was not going to let those memories surface. Not tonight. There were other things on his mind tonight, other people and he had a gift for one of them.

"Big time crowd," one of the camera guys said as he walked past Charley.

"Premieres usually bring in a large crowds," Charley said as he carefully pulled out his thermos with bandaged hands. It contained blood freshly squeezed from rats and birds. He sucked at it as he watched the crowds. His gaze was instantly drawn to the young man with the eye patch since he stood out from everyone. Next to him was Lyra and a younger girl who had to be Lyra's sister.

"All right, Regine," the director shouted. "We start in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Derek," Regine said as she waltzed away from Belle and Bosworth. "Take your places." She commanded.

The set was made to look like a pet store. There were dogs and cats in cages in the back There were a few rodent cages and aquariums. Regine walked into the center of the set and picked up a birdcage and made it look like she was staring at the bird inside.

"On five," the director said. "Now five, four, three." He stopped counting off and held up two fingers and then one.

"Good evening faithful viewers," Regine purred into the camera and glanced up from the cage. "Things are going to be different. Oh we will scare you, that is if you want me to but there will be some changes. Change can be good, but some can't handle change. Like a man named Andy. He hated changes. He loved how routine his life was and did not want anything to upset the balance, but his wife had other ideas including bringing home a new pet dog."

"And cut," the director said. "Okay Regine we just need to do that one more time. You were perfect, just one of the dogs was licking himself."

"That is perfectly understandable," Regine said.

The filmed the same shot again. The second was when the show would come back from a commercial break. Regine sprinkled fish food into the tank while she welcomed viewers back. That one was done in one take. She barely made any mistakes. She had been performing so long. She was practically flawless.

Charley glanced at the audience a few times to see their reactions. Several of the men seemed to be almost drooling at Regine. The women looked like they wished to be her. He focused on Lyra. She seems to be interest in the show, not as eager as her sister and her friend with the patch also seemed to be drinking up Regine's performance with his good eye.

The closing scene had Regine petting one of the dogs. "It is too bad for Andy that he had to be muzzled. Hopefully someone will break him free before it is time for him to be put down. That is all for this evening of _Fright Night_. Tune in tomorrow for more classic fun."

"Cut," the director shouted. "That was perfect everyone."

"Charley, Bosworth, Belle," Regine called out.

Charley closed the lid of his thermos and rose to his feet. He looked to the audience and watched as half the people got up to leave, a quarter had decided to linger and another quarter had got up to head to backstage. He grabbed a cool towel and handed it to Regine.

"Thank you, Charley," Regine said. "What did you think of my performance?"

"It was stunning," Charley said.

"Thank you for the compliment," Regine continued to smile. She accepted the glass of water from Belle. "Thank you, dear. Bosworth, how many are heading to backstage?"

"At least fifteen," Bosworth said.

"Good number," Regine said. She took a long sip from her glass. "Shall we? It would be a crime for them to wait."

Charley followed his family to where they would go to meet the fans. He passed out a pen to Regine and kept one for himself.

"Bosworth," Regine said once she was settled in. "Let them in."

They came in as groups of two and three. They gushed about how much they loved the show and how much they loved the characters and couldn't wait to see the new episode at home. Regine thanked them and made small talk with them as she signed whatever it was they brought for her to sign.

Charley signed autographs and a few other items that his fans brought for him. He was very friendly to each one and almost prattled on a little too much as he spoke with them.

"What is your name," Regine said when Lyra's little sister approached her with one of the official guides to Fright Night.

"Angelina Dougherty," the girl said. "But everyone calls me Lina."

"That is a pretty name you have there," Regine said. She looked up. Her smile widened. "Ah you are Lyra's sister. Where is your brother, Tony?"

"His jerkwad boss made him work tonight," Lina explained. "They wouldn't let him get tonight off so he could see you. He even asked in advance."

"That is a shame," Regine's voice had a bit of disappointment in it. The tone disappeared when she noticed the man with the eye patch. "Who is this dashing young man you brought with you?"

"Nice to meet you Xander," the man greeted. "My name is Regine." He blinked his one eye and shook his head. "My name is Xander."

"Xander? That is unique."

"It's short for Alexander."

"And you don't want to be another Alex," Regine said with the corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk. "Too many Alex's, don't you agree, Charley?"

Charley tried not to glower at her. He knew she was trying to remind of him and Alex and how he failed to save her. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Mr. Broker?" Lina sounded like she was standing in front of him. "Will you also sign my guide?"

"Sure," Charley said after he let out a sigh. "Would you like me to sign as Chaz or my real name?"

"Both please," Lina said in a hopeful tone.

"That I can do," Charley signed his real name and his character's name along with his character's quote "Stake them hard, and stake them good."

"What happened to your hands?"

"It was just an accident," Charley said. He could not tell her the real reason. "I'm just a bit of a clutz around the kitchen. Here you go." He handed her the signed autograph.

"Thank you," Lina nearly squeaked before she skipped back to her sister.

"Your name is Charley?" Lyra asked as she approached him. "I want to know the real name of the man who saved me the other day so I can thank him properly."

"That is my name," Charley said. "I have something for you. Something to give you, but you have to have total faith in it for it to work." He handed her a brown paper bag.

"Thank you," Lyra said as she glanced in the bag and mouthed another thank you before she followed Xander and Lina out of the room. The gift should help her against those vampire creatures. One was a wooden cross for her to hold. The other was a small gold plated cross on a chain for her to wear around her neck.


	5. Afraid of What She Is

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 4: Afraid of What She Is_

* * *

Lyra kept on taking deep breaths as she rode with Xander. Tonight was the big night for her. It was the night she was going to into a cemetery and stake her first vamp. That is if there was going to be a vampire. Xander told her that not every graveyard was going to have a vampire every single night. He told her they do like to hang out them, especially if there were large crypts. Those made nice dwellings for a vampire.

"So why now?" She asked Xander after a few minutes. "Why not just find out where their coffins are and then come back in the morning."

"First of all they don't sleep in coffins," Xander explained. That was another myth that got busted. "Not all of them. A few do but most don't."

"Where do they sleep?" Lyra asked. She stared at her nails. She had painted them a deep red color, the same color as blood. She felt if she stared at something that was blood colored then she might get used to it and she might be able to get over her fear and be better at this slaying. Although Xander told her that vampires don't bleed when you stake them. They just turn to dust.

"Wherever they want," Xander replied. He pulled up along the side, right next to the locked gate. "You know what you have to do?"

"Find something with fangs or a freaky face and shove this into its chest," Lyra said as she held up her stake. "I can ward them off with this." She held up the wooden cross she received from Charley. "I just have to have faith in it."

"The cross will work no matter what you feel," Xander said. "Just looking at it will give them the ebbies."

"What about the jeebies?"

"They get that from looking at that." He pointed at the stake in her hand. "You got everything?"

"Stake in my right hand, cross in the left." She held up the weapons. "Another cross hanging from my neck."

"We can communicate with this," Xander said as he clipped on a two way onto her belt. "I won't be far."

"I can do this," Lyra said before she took a deep breath. She had super powers. She was going to be a hero, a fighter for good, a champion of justice. She took another deep breath.

"I will help you if you need it," Xander assured her. "And afterwards I'll treat you to an ice cream cone."

"I kill a vampire and I get ice cream," Lyra said. "Sounds about fair." She stepped out of the car and looked up at the tall gate. "How do I get inside?"

"Climb. You have the ability to scale it."

"I can climb walls and beat up and kill vampires. Can I also shoot webbing from my fingers?"

"No but you may feel your Slayer sense tingling if you are near a vampire."

"Gotta hone in on my senses," Lyra said. She had set up some more clips onto her belt and used them to hook the cross and stake to it. She took a deep breath and jumped and nearly made it to the top. She grabbed onto the bars to climb over it and scaled half way down before she let herself down in one large jump. Now all she had to do was find a vamp.

* * *

The wind felt surprisingly cool against Charley's leathery wings. It was still summer and even during the middle of the night the wind felt warmer than it did in the spring or fall. A cool front was coming in. That had to be it. He should have checked the weather before taking flight, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get away from Regine and the others.

The night before they had singled out his left leg. She had him tied down with his leg exposed. Regine brought out a razor and acted like she was going to shave him. Well she did remove hair, and more. After she had finished cutting him she brought out the matches again. She struck them and let them fall on his bare and bleeding leg. Charley didn't know what was worse, the sting of the cuts or the burning. His tormentor followed through with pouring a mixture of lemon juice and salt over his leg. The final act was to beat his leg with a wrench. He could not go out to hunt and was dependent on rat blood once again.

Charley had recovered a little during his daily sleep. The soil and the coffin both assisted in his accelerated healing. He still had a few scabs from where he was burned and his leg still hurt in a few places when he put some weight on it.

Tonight's abuse was emotional instead of physical. Regine taunted him about how Belle slit Alex's throat, How Charley drank half of his girlfriend's blood. She brought up Peter Vincent and how Charley had failed him and finally added when Charley bit into the throat of his mother and drank from her.

After an hour he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out and either walk or fly and since his leg was bothering him he took flight. He kept asking himself why he didn't just leave. He knew the answers. Where would he go? He didn't have any friends or knew anyone where he could sleep and if he told anyone what he was they would either think he was crazy or test to see if he was telling the truth and once they knew what he was they would stake him.

He knew he can't kill them. He had tried before, especially with Bosworth and Belle during those early years. It was Regine who held him back. Her words, her command was a harness and leash that held him back. He had made it no secret that he wanted to kill them all and they knew he would if Regine relaxed on her word.

Charley wasn't sure if he wanted to die. Ever since that quake he felt like his life had taken on a whole new meaning. That reoccurring dream with the princess had given him hope and for some reason there was also Lyra. He kept picturing her in his mind. He saw here wherever he went. He even saw her walking around in the cemetery below him. On a second look he noticed that there really was someone walking around and that someone was a young girl.

'It couldn't be her,' he thought, but it did bare some investigation. He landed several feet in the shadows and turned back into his human form before he approached the girl.

"I would really love to go, Cheryl," the voice belonged to Lyra. How was it possible that they kept meeting like this? "I might have something else to do, but I really want to go to Geckos with you and Ronnie." She was speaking into a cell. "I can't really explain it."

"Turn off the phone," a voice came through as if it were on a speaker and Charley could see the two way that was attached to her belt. "Say goodbye and turn it off."

"I'm going to have to call you and Ronnie later," Lyra said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Bye." She hung up and pressed the button to turn it off.

"You can't slay and chat," the voice came through the speaker again. "You need to be at full alert."

"Jeeze, Xander," Lyra grumbled. "It's not like someone is sneaking up behind-" she turned around as she talked. Her eyes widened at the sight of Charley and she held up her cross and gasped. "Oh," her eyes closed and she sighed.

Charley frowned at the cross and sighed. He did not feel any form of discomfort. She did not have enough faith in it.

"Sorry," Lyra apologized. "I thought you were a one of those things from the other night."

"I can assure you that I am not the same as those creatures," Charley said.

"What are you doing out here, Mr. Brewster?" Lyra asked and ignored her friend on the radio who kept asking who she was talking to.

"Please, just call me Charley."

"Okay, Charley. What were you doing out here?"

"Trying to learn more about those things," Charley answered. It was the truth after all. "May I ask what you were doing out here?"

Lyra shrugged. "I guess I can say the same." She smiled. It was a pretty smile. "Kinda of interesting to see life imitate art. You play a vampire hunter and here you out trying to investigate vampires."

"Those things weren't vampires."

"The legends and movies got a few things wrong," Lyra said. "They never mentioned the forehead bumpies. Although they sort of did in Lost Boys."

"Lyra!" Xander shouted, except it was not through the two way. The man with the eye patch was walking up to them. "You are supposed to be doing this alone."

"Well sorry," Lyra said as she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Charley glared at the other man. "You are letting an innocent girl walk around alone here, in the middle of the night with who knows what walking around?"

"You don't understand," Xander said.

"Clearly I don't," Charley said. He felt his hands clenching up into fists. "You know how to kill these creatures. She doesn't."

"She has to learn," Xander said.

"Who said she had to learn. Why are you bringing her into this?"

"Because she has the ability to fight."

"Does she want to?" Charley turned to Lyra. "Do you want to?"

"I think I do," Lyra said as she stared at the cross in her hands.

"There," Xander said in a satisfied tone. "You should leave."

"Not until I am certain Lyra is safe," Charley said. "I also want to give her a gift."

"Another gift?" Lyra asked.

"That might help protect you as well." Charley reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic water gun. It was a miniature super soaker. "Take this and fill it with holy water."

"I'll take that." Xander swiped it out of his hand. "I have a canteen with holy water on me." He walked back to the gate where a large bag.

"How did you climb over the gate?" Lyra asked. "Both of you?"

"I might not be good as you," Xander said as he pulled a canteen out of the bag. "but I still can climb." He screwed off the top and poured the water into the gun.

"The same," Charley said. "What is he putting you through and why are you going through with it?"

"You believe that vampires are real." Lyra said. "And if so do you believe there are some people with the abilities to defeat them?"

"I believe." It was hard not to since he was one of them. Lyra did seem to have some inhuman form of strength. She launched that wallet at her brother and she was able to pick up and throw one of those vampire like creatures.

"I don't think I can explain much-"

"Lyra," Xander's whisper interrupted her. "Behind you."

Charley turned the same as Lyra to see a figure shuffling along in the shadows. From the distance they were at they could see it was covered in dirt.

"Fresh out of the grave," Xander continued to whisper. "That is the best time to get them when you are still new, cause they are still new to being a soulless demon."

"Demon?" Charley repeated at the same time as Lyra. Those creatures from the other night were demons, not vampires.

"I thought I was going to fight and kill a vampire, not a demon," Lyra said.

"Vampires are a kind of demon," Xander said. "Now go and embrace your destiny."

"Right," Lyra agreed and crept around the tombstones in pursuit of the creature.

"Time to embrace your destiny?" Charley just stared at Xander. He fought back the urge to correct Xander about vampires. They were not demons, monsters yes, but not demons, and they did have souls. "You watch way too many movies."

Xander shrugged. "I guess so."

There were sounds of scuffles and a male crying out in pain. Followed by a female voice crying out in joy.

"Sounds like the little lady got the job done," Xander said. His pleased smile was replaced with a panicked frown when they heard a scream.

"Lyra," Charley screamed and ran off towards the direction Lyra had gone off to. He knew the second he started to run was a big mistake since he put weight on his injured leg again. He grimaced as he limped as fast as he could.

"Wait," Xander cried after him. "You are unarmed. I got weapons for the both of us."

Charley ignored him. Even with his injured leg he was still making incredibly good pace. He had caught up with Lyra in less than a minute.

Lyra had used a good sideswipe kick to get one of the monsters on the ground while struck at another in the face with her cross. The second the wooden crucifix touched the creature's face smoke wafted up and there was a sizzling sound. Looks like she formed faith after all.

Charley pounced on the downed monster and held him down while he watched Lyra in action. She had kicked at the monster she had burned before spinning around to face another running up to her. Lyra slammed the stake into its chest and turned around to stake the other before the dust could even settle.

"What are you?" The monster Charley held down asked.

"I'm an actual vampire," Charley hissed. He knew his eyes had changed and his fangs had lengthened.

"Those are just contacts and fake fangs," the creature said. "Yet you don't smell human, but you also reek of a soul.

"Chaz," Xander shouted from behind him.

Charley regained his human face and turned towards Xander who threw a stake at him. Charley caught it and shoved the pointed end into the monster's chest. The creature turned to dust.

"No more," Lyra said. Her voice was shaking.

"Looks like there are no more," Xander agreed.

"No more vampires," Lyra said. Her eyes were filled with tears. "No more of these demon creatures." He walked toward them. She was now dirty and her hair was out of place. She had also scraped her knee. Blood was dripping from it.

Charley stared at the blood and felt his thirst increase. He felt his canines lengthen and knew his eyes had changed color again. He closed his eyes and spun around before he took a few deep breaths.

"You okay?" Xander asked.

"I'm bleeding," Lyra gasped. "Maybe he doesn't like it either."

"Wha?t blood?" Xander asked.

"Yes," Charley answered. He could use that as an excuse.

"You appear on a show about monsters and vampires, you play a vampire hunter and you can't stand the sight of blood?"

"That's fake blood," Charley explained. "It's different."

"He's got hemophobia," Lyra said. "We both do. I can stand the sight of my own and I'm getting better with the fake stuff, but not the real stuff. What if I come across one that was eating. He'd have blood all over his mouth."

"We are going to get you over it," Xander said. "I'm going to help you get over your fear."

"I'm not good at this," Lyra said. Her voice made it sound like she was whining but she had a right to whine. "I'm going to come up on one with blood dripping form it's mouth and I'm going to freak out and they are going to kill me."

"They are not going to kill you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm going to be there to help you," Xander said.

"Help me what? Help me learn how to fight vampires. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. Maybe I don't want to do this."

"You just had your first hunt," Xander continued in a slow and relaxing tone of voice. "You just need to sleep on it."

"I don't need to sleep on anything," Lyra said. Charley had regained his composure and turned around to see her as she threw her stake on the ground. "I'm done. You said these things were a kind of demon. Are there other kinds of demons?"

"Yes," Xander said in a somewhat defeated tone.

"And Slayers have to fight them as well?"

"Pretty much."

She held up her hands. "Well you will have to find someone else. I don't care if I have this gift. I don't want this gift and I don't want to fight anymore. I'm just going to try to live as a normal girl."

"Lyra, please," Xander tried to start.

"Leave her alone," Charley said. "Just because she has some special skills does not mean she has to use them."

"You stay out of this." Xander pointed at him.

"I don't care if she is the only one who could stop the evil that is out there," Charley continued. "It is her choice."

"You are right it is her choice," Xander sighed. "And she isn't the only one. There is nearly two thousand Slayers and we have about a quarter of them working with us."

"Then stop pushing pressure on her."

"I'm not pushing her. I'm guiding her. She could be a great hero. She shouldn't give up so fast."

"She made it clear that she doesn't want to fight anymore."

"Stop it," Lyra cried. "Stop it both of you. I just want to go home."

Xander sighed. "Let me at least give you a ride home. The both of you."

"I can manage on my own," Charley said.

"Not the way you've been limping," Xander said. "How the heck are you going to climb back?"

"The same way I climbed in." Charley gave his leg a gentle pat. "Of course that is how I got it like this."

"Just be careful and take it easy."

Lyra was the first to scale the fence. What kind of powers she had that would assist her climbing he did not show. She climbed the fence like any normal person would. Charley was next and he used both hands and his right leg to get over. Xander was last and he brought his bag of vampire fighting goodies with him.

"Drop Lyra off first," Charley slid into the back and sat low so he would be able to avoid the rear view mirror.

"Fine," Xander said as he and Lyra got into the front. They drove off.


	6. Dangerous Dancing

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 5: Dangerous Dancing_

* * *

Xander stomped around in his apartment. It had been two days since he lost his Slayer. His Slayer? Why the hell was he thinking like that? Lyra did not belong to him. He did not own any of the Slayers. He was in charge of a team of Slayers but he didn't own any of them. Why was he thinking like that?

"Get a hold of yourself, Harris," Xander said. Why was he making Lyra into a personal project for himself? He had recruited other Slayers before. There were also others who refused to go with him and refused to believe in vampires. He did not linger and try to get them involved. He needed to talk to someone about it.

"Please be free," Xander said as he dialed her number. "Please don't be in the bathroom, or in the middle of a complicated spell, or locking lips with Kennedy."

"Hello?" Willow's voice came through on the other end.

"Will, thank God," Xander greeted. "You're a sound for sore ears."

"Xander? What's wrong?"

"Had a little recruitment trouble," Xander said as he sat down on the edge if the inflatable mattress that he had been using as a bed.

"What kind of trouble?" Willow asked.

"She knows what she is. She knows what she can do. She believes in vampires. She has seen them and killed a few. After her first hunt she had a bit of a freak out and she wants out."

"Oh Xander, it's not your fault," Willow said in her most sugary sweet tone. "I know you tried your best."

"I just can't let her go," Xander said. He explained about how he wanted to help Lyra realize her potential and help train her to be her best. "I just don't get it."

"Maybe there is a spark."

"Will, I am not that horny."

"Not that kind of spark you Slayerphile." Willow sounded almost disgusted with him. "A different kind of spark like a mentor and apprentice spark. You feel like you should be her Giles."

"Her Giles?" Xander blinked. "First of all I am not a Watcher. Second of all I lead teams of Slayers."

"But this is the first time you felt such a connection?"

"Pretty much."

"Maybe she felt such a spark with you. You just have to give her a little more time. Don't crowd her. Give her room. Let her know you are there for her, without being there."

"You are right," Xander said. "Thank you. You always know what to say."

"You have done the same for me, and beyond," Willow said and Xander was certain she was smiling. "Is there anything else? Do you need my help with hour math homework?"

"Nah," Xander felt himself grin. "I'll just copy the answers off you tomorrow at lunch. Take care, Will."

"Call me anytime," Willow said before she hung up.

"Now I know what to do," Xander said after he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "Next time I see Lyra I will let her know. I'll apologize for pushing her. The only problem is he didn't know where she would be. Wait a second he did know. When he drove her back the other night she called her friend and said that she was going to a place called Geckos on Friday. He will find out where Geckos is and see if he could find Lyra and speak with her.

* * *

The driving beats and rhythm of the music made Charley feel like his insides were pulsating. It was hard to just simply walk through the nightclub without wanting to break into a dance. He had selected clothes that would fit for the scene. He chose dark jeans, a simple black shirt and his trench coat. He placed his favorite pair of sunglasses on top of his head. He had long switched from the pair that covered most of his face to something smaller and more fitting for the current decade.

"Hey there," one of the club girls said as Charley walked past her. Her bleached blond hair was styled in multiple braids. She wore an outfit that looked like it was a combination of short leather miniskirt and what appeared to be a short cut purple tube top that showed the bottom of her abs and the silver ring in her naval. "Come here often? I think not. I'm always here."

"Just looking for someone," Charley said as he shoved past her.

She grabbed his arm. "Can I be that someone?"

"Sorry," he wrenched his arm free. He did not have time to deal with loose women looking for a one-night stand.

He first sought out teenage girls with the underage stamp on the backs of their hands. Then when he found one he checked to see if her hair was similar to Lyra's, and then tried to see if she was Lyra.

"Whoops," a young guy nearly crashed into Charley. "Kind of tight tonight." He had strawberry blond hair that was styled into one of those fauxhawks.

"Sorry," Charley said.

"The fault lies with me," the young man said as he maid his way to one of the table's where four other teens had gathered. Three of them were women, and to Charley's surprise and glee was Lyra.

"You know Lyra?"

"Yup," the guy said. "One of my girlfriend's closest friends. Come on over."

"Thanks," Charley said and followed the guy back to the table.

"Hey, Lyra," the teen said as he sat down. "Someone wants to speak with you."

Lyra looked up. Whatever she thought of Charley she did not display it in her face. "Hi."

"Can we talk alone?" Charley asked.

"Place is pretty crowded," one of the other girls said. She was African-American and had her long hair set into a single braid.

"It's okay, Ronnie," Lyra said as she stood up. She headed over to where Charley was. "What?"

"This way," Charley said and lead Lyra away from her friends. The two of them brushed past two men that had something off about them, something chilling. Charley noticed that Lyra was also staring at them. She watched as they went to her friends' table.

"What is it?" Lyra asked. She didn't sound annoyed to see Charley. "Was it about the last night we met. I'm sorry I freaked out like that." She ran her hand through her hair. "Looking back on that I must have looked like whiny little brat who was afraid to break her nails."

"That was perfectly natural," Charley said. "But you know those things are out there. You might not want to go into offense but you will need defense. The gifts I have been giving you will help and so will this." He handed her a round tortoiseshell compact that was the size of the palm of her hand. "It's empty save for the mirror. You can put whatever you want in the bottom. It can be lip gloss, it can be blush, anything, but if you feel that someone might be a vampire or those vampiric demons then use that on them."

"Thank you." She placed the compact in her pocket. "At least I know they exist and how to avoid them."

"Forewarned is Forearmed," Charley told her. "Peter Vincent taught me that."

"You met him?" Lyra asked. "Before he went crazy?"

Charley closed his eyes and cringed. "He did not go crazy." Everyone thought he was responsible for the death of Alex. They also pinned the death of Louie on Peter and accused him of dragging out Richie's corpse. They even managed to get the cops to believe that Peter had also killed an art student and two workers from a bowling alley. "The real murderers are still out there."

"How can you be so sure?" Lyra asked.

"It's complicated." He could not tell her the truth. "I have to go."

"Charley, wait," Lyra held out her hand. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He smiled at her before he left.

* * *

"Some places are different and yet some are the same," Xander said as he fumbled through the crowds. He tried to dance through, although he knew he didn't impress anyone. Even when he was a teenager his dancing was not the most impressive of course back then he thought it was great.

He just had to find Lyra. He even resorted to asking people if they saw her based on description or name. Some people directed him and some of those directions were legit, because he gradually came across her sitting alone at a table.

"Xander," she seemed to be a bit shocked to see him.

"Lyra, I know you are pissed off at me, and rightfully so and you probably wish to never see me again."

"Not really," Lyra said and glanced at the ground. "But-"

He cut her off. "I know you don't want to be a Slayer and you wish vampires were not real and I understand you don't want to go around hunting and killing them. I pushed you too hard. You still have plenty of potential and I hate to see you not harness that, but it is your life not mine. If you wish to speak with me you know my number. I just wanted to apologize." He waited for her to answer. While he was talking he had noticed the panicked look on her face and how she kept looking down.

"Found it," the voice belonged to a girl and it came from the floor next to Lyra. A young African-American girl stood back up, held up the dime that had dropped on the floor and then gave a nervous glance towards Xander. "Who is this crazy fool?"

"The lord of the cretins rises again," Xander said. "Lyra, I'm sorry. I had thought you were alone."

"You thought she didn't have any friends?" the other girl looked at Xander as if he was the stupidest person on the planet and he felt that way.

"That's not what I mean," Xander tried to explain.

"Xander, relax," Lyra held up her hands. "Just don't say anything about you know what to Ace, Tyler or Cheryl."

"Say what?" a Hispanic teen age boy jogged up to them.

"Nothing," Lyra said.

"Lyra, you actually believe and going along with what this guy says?" The girl asked while she pointed at Xander with her thumb.

"What is going on?" the boy asked.

"Nothing, Ace," Lyra said. "Have you seen Tyler or Cheryl?"

"Big line at the bar," Ace said as he pointed at the direction to the nearest bar. "Even for water and Cheryl is still with those two guys."

"She's been gone for an hour," the other girl said.

"She still is gone?" Another boy asked. He wore a crisp white shirt and jeans and had his hair sticking up. This had to be Tyler. "I'm going to go find her."

"Uh, Tyler?" Ace tried to get his attention. "Can I have my water?"

"Sure," Tyler said as he handed the clear plastic glass to his friend. "Where are those guys?"

"What guys?" Xander asked.

"Why the heck is it your business?" the other girl asked.

"Ronnie, please," Lyra told her and turned to Xander. "Some strange guys who say they can get anyone to a VIP lounge where people can win tickets to the Mullo Strix show."

"The magician?" Xander asked. He had a seen a special of on TV. Strix was becoming a more popular magician than Chriss Angel or David Blaine.

"Those two guys are coming this way," Tyler said. He waved his hand around. "Hey over here."

Two men approached them. Both were tall. One had his hair cut short. The other had his long hair gathered into a ponytail. Both were dressed in suits that were more fitting for Crocket and Tubbs.

"Can we help you, kids?" The one with the shorter hair asked.

"Yeah," Tyler asked and got into his face. "Where is Cheryl?"

"Cheryl?" The two men just stared at each other.

"You know," Tyler said as he pointed to his hair. "She's sixteen years old with bright red hair and freckles, warm brown eyes, cute little nose and a laugh that is almost as musical as a flute."

"Oh the one who was very excited about the raffle?" the man with the long hair asked. "The raffle has yet to take place. We can take you to her."

"Yeah you can," Tyler said. He turned back to the others. "I'm not leaving until I find her."

"Should we go with him?" Ronnie asked as the two guys lead Tyler away. Ace just shrugged and Lyra had their backs towards them while she was staring into a compact.

"Xander," she whispered.

"What is it?" Ronnie asked. She also looked into the compact and then back at the two guys. "They don't have any-" Lyra placed a hand across her mouth.

"They don't have any what?" Ace asked.

"Tickets," Xander said. He realized that those two strange men were vampires and thus did not cast any reflections. "The raffle is a sham."

Lyra rose to her feet. "I'm going after them."

"Me too," Ronnie added.

"No," Xander said the same time as Lyra.

"I know what they are," Ronnie said.

"Scam artists," Ace said with a nod. "We all know what they are now."

"I want to help," Ronnie said with determination in her voice.

"You guys can help by finding management," Xander said. "Inform as many as you can about the scam and then leave."

"Not safe?" Ronnie asked.

"Exactly," Xander told her.

Xander and Lyra searched for the two vampires. They were not too hard to find. They were already walking up the stairs to the VIP lounge with Tyler following close behind.

"So what's the plan?" Lyra asked.

"Don't have one," Xander admitted. He didn't think he would of come across vampires at this club. He should have known better considering how many times the bloodsuckers appeared at the Bronze.

"We get find Cheryl, get her and Tyler out of there and kill any vampires that get in the way?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Hold it," a tall and beefy looking bouncer blocked them. "Do you have any passes to get in here?"

"I got one," Xander said as he pulled out the rosary he kept in his pocket and held it out in front of the bouncer. The man did not budge. He did not even raise an eyebrow.

"You have to have complete faith," Lyra said.

"No solicitors," the bouncer said.

"What about scammers?" Xander asked as he reached for something else in his pocket. "There are people cheating other people out of their good hard money by holding a phony raffle up there." He put on the ring and held up his hands. "Now I know we are not real cops, but all we want to do is gather information. Find out what is really going on and let you know."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" the man asked in a dull and sleepy tone. He was blinking.

"If we are lying you just have a couple of Salahis on your hands," Xander said as the jewel in the ring kept changing color, but if we are right then we save your club a possible lawsuit."

"And if it shuts down you will have a lot of disappointed people," Lyra said. "Plus you would be out of a job."

"Can't have that," the bouncer said. He was half asleep. "I'll give you ten minutes."

"That was easy," Lyra said as she and Xander walked past him and up the stairs.

"I'll let you in on the secret later," Xander said. He knew she was going to be pissed when she found out he had used it on her parents, and right now she needed to focus her energy on fighting.

There were two more guards at the top of the stairs. "You can't come in here." One of them said.

"Really?" Xander asked and held up the cross. He did not waist a second and pressed it against one of their chests. Smoke rose from the impact.

The two vampires shifted their faces into their grotesque mugs and growled.

Lyra kicked one in the gut and sent him flying through the door while Xander fished out his stake and slammed it into the vampire's chest. He followed after Lyra into the room.

There were dead and drained bodies on the floor with bite marks on their necks. There were also a few knocked out vampires on the floor. Lyra could not have done all of that within a few seconds.

There were several vampires still standing. Half of them were trying to hold down Tyler while the other half went after Lyra and Xander.

"I'm unarmed," Lyra said as she ducked the advance of one vampire, punched another in the face and kicked another one.

"Hold them off," Xander said as he dodged another vampire. He spun around and staked another. He caught sight of a small wooden side table that held several glasses. "Get the table." He felt two hands grab onto his shoulders. Xander turned around and tried to stake the vampire but the demon had ducked. Xander tried again but his foe kept darting away.

There was a splintering crunch as Lyra had thrown one of the vampires onto the table with enough force to break it. She snapped off a leg and broke it in half. Two vampires came toward her. She staked one and while another dodged her she was able to kick it's legs out from under him and stake him as well.

"Running out of friends," Xander said as he tried to stake his foe again and missed.

"Doesn't matter," the vampire said. "She still lives."

"Who is she?" Xander asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" The vampire asked. His eyes widened as he fell forward.

Xander held out the stake and once the vampire had landed on it turned to dust. "No I think your dead." He looked up, expecting Lyra but instead saw Tyler. The young man had bruises but he was otherwise fine.

"Thanks," Xander said and glanced around the room. The only vampires that were left were unconscious.

"No problem," Tyler said. "These freaks won't tell me where Cheryl is."

"We'll find her," Xander told him. "But first we have to take care of this mess."

"Through the chest?" Tyler asked.

"Through the heart," Lyra corrected him as she gave him the second stake she had made.

They shoved the wooden weapons into the chests of the vampires on the floor and looked around for Cheryl. There was no one else there.

"Where is she?" Lyra asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not sure," Xander said. "The one thing I know is that we have to get out of here."

"Not without Cheryl," Tyler said.

"She isn't here," Xander said. "There is a possibility she could have escaped." He knew that was slim to none, but he had to convince the kids to get out of there and he wasn't going to use the ring on them.

"She's fast," Lyra said. "Always winning the track and field meets."

"She has to be okay," Tyler said. "She has to be."

"Let's go before we all get into trouble," Xander said as he escorted the two teens out of there.


	7. The Big Moment

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 6: The Big Moment_

**A/N: The title is based on Whistler's line in Becoming pt 1.**

* * *

Xander needed to get the kids out of there. He had to tell them something important and he couldn't shout it out to the world, heaven knows how many would actually hear him through the loud music, but thanks to him there were two more people who knew about the world of vampires and Slayers. That was going to lead to another problem. He had to tell Lyra and her two friends without dragging in the one called Ace.

"Okay," Tyler said once they had left the club and were on their way to Ace's car. "Why are we out here and not looking for Cheryl."

"What happened to her?" Ace asked. "You said she wasn't up there. What's this got to do with a scam?"

Xander stared into the eyes of the ones who knew. "We think Cheryl got the hell out of dodge." He had to think of a better answer than that. Learning about tickets to a show, no matter how awesome that show was, turning out to be fake was no reason just to leave the building without telling anyone.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Ace asked. "Were her friends. Why didn't she run back to Tyler?"

"We don't know where she is," Lyra said. She gave Xander a look that told him he better keep his mouth shut. "We think they wanted pretty girls or pretty people in general."

"You think they tried to rape her?" Ace asked before he turned to Tyler. "And you are not telling anyone. You are not trying to find her?"

"We are trying to find her," Ronnie said calmly. "We can't jump to conclusions."

"She wasn't up there," Tyler added. "That is why we think she ran and we don't know where she ran too."

"And no one knows where she could have gone?" Ace asked. "Nobody tried to call her."

"Gotta give her some leeway," Xander said. "If she is hiding we can't risk exposing her with a ringing cell phone. We need to give her time."

"Damn," Ace said as he shook his head. "You making it sound like she is a secret agent on a mission."

"We have to think logically," Xander told him.

"What are we going to do?" Lyra asked.

"You four are going to go home and try to reach your friend." Xander instructed.

"Wait who is this guy again?" Ace asked as he pointed his thumb at Xander.

"Investigative reporter," Lyra said and turned to Xander. "Mr. Harris this Javier "Ace" Perez. Ace this is Alexander Harris, but everyone calls him Xander."

"Hey," Ace said and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Xander said and shook the teen's hand.

"Ace could you bring the car over?" Lyra asked. " I think I might have hurt my ankle upstairs."

"Sure," Ace said. "Ty, you wanna come with?"

Tyler stared into the eyes of the girls and noticed Xander was shaking his head. "I better stay with the girls. I don't exactly trust this guy and I know how to fight."

"No prob," Ace said as he ran off towards wherever they had parked.

As soon as their friend had gone Tyler turned to Xander. "Okay, what the fuck just happened up there? There were these guys and they were drinking blood and they had fangs and their foreheads bulged out and were freaky and they were strong."

"Vampires," Ronnie said. "They were vampires."

"Real vampires," Tyler held up his hands. They were shaking. "Shit."

"They didn't have any reflections," Ronnie said. "And this guy said Lyra could fight them." She blinked. "Lyra did you?"

"I fought them."

"Fought them?" Tyler asked. "She kicked their asses. She was stronger then them. She's stronger than me and they way she moved." He took a deep breath and turned to Lyra. "Where did you learn how to do that? I only gave you a basic lesson is self defense and how the hell did you get so strong?"

"I'm a Slayer," Lyra said. "I guess it's kind of hard to explain."

"Might want to hold off on that," Ronnie said as a black Kia Carnival pulled up next to them.

"Don't say anything to anybody," Xander told them. "When you come across your friend or if she calls you then call Lyra and Lyra you have my number."

"I'll promise to let you know," Lyra said as Tyler opened the car for them.

Xander watched as the teens got into the car and didn't move until the vehicle pulled away. He had expected the worst about their friend, but he did not have the heart to tell them. There was still a slim possibility that she would be all right and with that possibility he did not want to cause them alarm. He just wanted them to take proper caution and he hoped they would.

* * *

"What is this?" Maxine asked as her minions brought her the dying redhead and laid her down in front of her.

"An offering," one minion said. "With a Slayer we will need new recruits."

"She killed the others in the VIP lounge," the other minion said. "We didn't drain her too much.

"And instead I get sloppy seconds?" Maxine asked as she rolled her eyes.

"We could have brought her to Master Strix."

"And let the Slayer know what he is?" She pointed to the door. "Leave."

The two minions bowed before her before they left.

"Damn," Maxine said and paced around the girl. She was pretty and young and hopefully she would have some brains and be able to think for herself rather than the cast offs that Strix had sent her.

"Hmmm?" The girl moaned.

"Hey," Maxine poked her. "Those idiots are gone."

"I wanted to go to a Mullo Strix show," the girl said.

"Oh sweetie you will get to see him soon, but first a snack." Maxine felt her forehead shift and her fangs extend before she bit into the girl.

* * *

As Xander had feared it was the following night when Lyra had called with the news that Cheryl had been found and was heading over to Tyler's. Lyra promptly called Xander before she and Ronnie drove over in Ronnie's car.

"Don't go inside," Xander prayed. "Don't go inside yet." He was certain that Tyler had invited Cheryl in and Tyler was in the most danger, even with his knowledge of karate, he was still at risk.

He lowered the window as he pulled up along the curb. "Don't go inside." He shouted. He parked the car. "Stay out." He turned off the ignition and ran out of the vehicle. "Do not go inside."

"We have to see our friend," Ronnie said as she rang the doorbell.

"Why are you acting like that?" Lyra asked.

"It might be dangerous," Xander said. "It is best if the three of us go in together."

"Wouldn't it be safer if Ronnie stayed out?" Lyra asked. "Since she is normal."

"Hey," Ronnie said in a dejected tone. "Watch who you are calling normal, girl."

"Sorry." Lyra shrugged. "You know what I mean."

"Nothing wrong with being the normal one," Xander told her. "I'm pretty normal, well sort of normal."

"Why don't you want us to just go inside?" Ronnie asked. "What's wrong?"

"Just expect the worst," Xander told her.

"Forewarned is Forearmed," Lyra said.

"Exactly," Xander said. That was a good lesson. Sounded like something Giles would have said. "Now the three of us need to stick tog-" the sound of a guy's scream cut him off. "And barge right in." He slammed himself elbow first against the door. The pain was felt all over.

"Well that was stupid," Ronnie said.

"Yeah," Xander groaned in agreement. "I should of asked Lyra to do it."

"Or you could of just turned the knob," Ronnie said as she opened the door. Now why didn't he think of that?

"Come on," Lyra said as she ran into the house followed by Ronnie.

"Remember the plan," Xander said as he hobbled in after them. "We need to stick together." He followed the two girls into the living room.

Tyler was trying to pull off a girl with red hair as she had her mouth clamped around his neck. A few droplets of blood had escaped her lips and were dribbling down his shoulders.

"Oh god," Ronnie gasped.

"No," Lyra said. "Cheryl no."

Xander knew he had to be the one to attack. The girls were both frozen in place at the realization. They were not ready to accept the truth. He harnessed his entire strength and ignored the pain while he struck Cheryl in her bulging forehead with his fist. It was enough to get her off of the boy.

"Hey you jerk," Cheryl said. She still had her full vamp mug on. "You made me lose my lunch."

"Lunch?" Ronnie asked. "This is Tyler."

"Yeah, so?" Cheryl asked in a bored tone.

"You love him," Lyra said. She was shaking her head. "And he loves you."

"And we can love each other forever," Cheryl said as she wiped her mouth. "Now give him back."

"No," Xander said coldly. "Ronnie get Tyler out of here. Go to another room and lock yourselves in there."

"What about Cheryl?" Ronnie asked.

"We'll take care of her," Xander said. "No go."

"No," Tyler groaned as he was dragged away. "Cheryl."

"Thanks," Cheryl said once Tyler and Ronnie had left. "Now I have a snack for later. Or maybe Tyler will have a snack for later."

"You are not going to sire him," Xander said.

"Cheryl, it's me," Lyra said. Her eyes were watering. "It's me. We are friends. We have been friends since the first grade."

"She is no longer your friend," Xander told her. A part of him wanted to comfort her. He felt the pain of losing Jessie again.

"It's not too late," Lyra said. "We can still cure her."

"Lyra." Xander had to tell her the truth.

"There is still time," Lyra said. She was not listening to him.

"Lyra no."

"We just have to find the one that did this to her."

"Lyra."

"Hunt him down."

"Listen to me."

"Kill him and she will be back to normal."

"She's dead," Xander explained. "Her soul is gone. She is—right behind me." He felt hands grab onto his shoulders.

"You talk to much, Cyclops," Cheryl said. "Hey Lyra, wanna be immortal?"

"No," Lyra said as she blinked.

"Why not?" The vampire asked.

"I don't want to live forever and watch everyone I care about grow old and die. I don't want to leave my family, or my friends, or anyone."

"You won't even care about you family," Cheryl said in a smug tone. "I didn't when I ate them."

"No," Lyra cried out.

"It's easy," Cheryl said. "All you got to do is hold em down and bite. Like this."

Xander was ready to stomp down on her foot as soon as he felt her lips on her neck, but he never got the chance. The vampire was thrown off him. He turned around and watched as Lyra had her pinned down.

"I can't," Lyra said as she struggled to keep her friend down. "I can't do it." She looked up at Xander with pleading eyes. "Please don't make me."

"I won't make you," Xander said. He pulled the stake out of his pocket and shoved it through Cheryl's chest. As soon as the vampire turned to dust Lyra broke down and cried. Xander placed his arms around her and let her sob into his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I lost a friend like this. A good friend who I grew up with."

Xander how no idea how long he held her and how long she sobbed. It almost felt like an eternity. That moment was shattered when Lyra's friends ran into the room.

"Cheryl?" Ronnie asked.

Xander could only respond by shaking his head and Lyra was set off again.

"No," Ronnie gasped out before she broke down and cried.

"You bastard," Tyler growled. "You killed her." He ran up to Xander. "You killed her."

Xander stood up and shielded himself from Tyler. "Don't. You suffered from some blood loss."

"I don't care," Tyler said as he tried to throw the first punch. "You killed her."

"No Tyler," Lyra said. She had grabbed onto his arm. "They killed her." She and Ronnie had managed to pull Tyler off.

"They killed her when they took her blood," Xander said. "They drained her and made her drink theirs. That created a demon inside her. She died and her soul left. This demonic parasite took over. It wore her face made her walk, used her voice to speak. It had access to her memories but she isn't the same." He pointed at Tyler. "Sit down. You shouldn't be movie too much." He rubbed his forehead. "They took my friend the same way."

The three friends did not say anything but continued to sit on the couch and cry and hold onto each other. Lyra was the first to stand and she ran outside.

"Don't move," Xander held up his fingers and ran out of the house.

Lyra was leaning over in the grass. Her hands were on her knees and she was heaving.

"Lyra," Xander addressed her in a calm tone. He heard something behind him and he turned around, only to see nothing. "Lyra, do you want to talk about it?"

"Gah," Lyra croaked. She wiped her mouth and stood back up. "It's not going to get easier is it?"

"Slaying?"

"This being a Slayer. This whole thing."

"I'm going to be honest," Xander said. He grabbed onto her hands. "There will be good days and bad. There will be times when you will have an easy kill and there will be times when it will be difficult. There will be times when you are not sure you will win and those you know you will and when you succeed you will not always feel good about it. It's pretty much life in general but I have been told that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it."

"My fault."

"No it's not."

"When those two first came to our table. I sensed something but I shrugged it off. Unless Slayers don't have any vampire sensing abilities."

"They do." He wanted to comfort her but he also wanted to be honest.

"I blew it. Cheryl would still be happy and alive and human if I gave in to my instinct but I didn't and now she's dead."

"You had no idea," Xander said. He grabbed onto her shoulders. "Now look into my eye. You are still new at this. You had just a bomb of information land on you and turning your world upside down. I forced you when you were not ready, but you did save Tyler's life twice."

"But he's going to become a vampire."

"No he isn't. It's not just the bite like in some movies. They have to drink a certain amount and then you have to drink theirs. That is how a vampire is made. I know several who were bitten and still can walk in the sun. Some of them are also Slayers."

"This is the part where you tell me that with great power." She stopped and looked at him hoping that he would finish the line.

"Comes great responsibility." He gave her a small smile. "I understand if you still do not want to get involved."

"I do. I have this gift. I have to use it." She no longer sounded sad or weak. "I don't want anyone else to go through what I just did, what we just did. I need to learn how to be a great Slayer."

"I will teach you everything I know and what I don't I'll call a whole lot of people who are smarter than me who will help." He turned back to the house. For a second he thought he saw someone or something on the roof, but it turned out to just be the shadows playing tricks on his eyes. "Let's go back in. Your friend, Tyler needs you for friendship, for comfort and support and he needs some calories."

* * *

Xander rummaged around through the boxes he kept bathroom stuff in that had yet to fully unpack. He needed some Tylenol. After what had happened earlier that night he needed to swallow a few with a glass of water and just lie back. He would have poured himself a drink except he didn't have any alcohol and he didn't want to get into some of his father's habits.

He stayed with the kids until they were ready to go home, except for Tyler since he already was home. After a few snacks involving peanut butter and nicely fortified cereal and milk Tyler was looking a little better. He still didn't feel better. Xander knew how he felt. It seemed like everyone he had fallen in love with has died. Anya had died in the battle against the First, he was informed Cordelia had died not long after that, and most recently with Renee. Xander felt like he should not get involved with anyone ever again out of fear that something would happen to them.

His phone range as soon as he had gotten the bottle open. "Hello?" He had sandwiched his phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"Hello, Xander." It was Giles.

"Not the person I was expecting." He popped the pills in his mouth and took a long drink from his glass. In truth he was not expecting anyone.

"Is something wrong?" Giles asked.

"Just had a stressful night," Xander said. He unloaded everything that had happened onto the former retired and newly reinstated Watcher. "They feel a little better now, but it's not something they are ever going to forget."

"Of course not," Gile said and after a sigh he continued. "That poor girl. It's always hard when something like that happens and you say she blames herself?"

"Yes she does."

"She had no way she could have foreseen that was going to happen. Even if she had dreamed it there was no way it would be perfectly clear."

"I don't think she dreamed it," Xander said as he made his way to the single chair that he brought to Florida.

"I should explain the reason that I have called you," Giles said. "Willow has informed me that the new Slayer was not willing to accept her role."

"She is now."

"Well one of the other Slayers had thought she needed a little more persuasion and bought a ticket to Orlando. She will be arriving within a few hours."

"She doesn't need persuasion," Xander said. "Although having another Slayer might help. They can go out together, find a nice graveyard, stab at a few vampires and exchange some gossip."

"This is Slaying you are talking about not shoe shopping."

"Depending on the Slayer they might squeeze that into their routine." Xander thought of Buffy. "Which one is coming?"

"Well I need to prepare you since the two of you have a bit of history tog-"

"Giles," Xander interrupted. "Just tell me which one."

"Faith."


	8. Big F

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 7: Big F_

* * *

One of the many questions that floated around in Charley's mind was what the hell was he doing here? That usually ends up when he was trying to find Lyra for some reason. The few times he had come across her it was so he could give her something to protect her from vampires. Now that was a joke. He's trying to protect her from creatures like himself. No not exactly like him, creatures like Regine, or even worse, those with the deformed faces.

There was no way for him to find out where she was all the time and he should enjoy what little time he had free to himself when he was not being subjected to Regine's torture du jour. He was certainly lucky when he was able to come across Lyra. He had figured she was in the metro area, but not in the downtown area.

"Charley you have to stop this," he told himself as soon as he had stopped to rest on a house. "This stalker thing you have is just plain creepy." He sat back and wondered why he was getting involved with this girl. She did know that vampires exist as well as those demonic vampire creatures. She was also sent to fight them. She did seem stronger than normal people, not to mention faster and more agile. Why was he drawn to this vampire hunter in training?

A car had pulled up to one of the other houses on the block and two girls got out. One of them looked like Lyra. No it couldn't be her. He was just wishing and he shouldn't be wishing.

"What are you doing?" Charley asked himself as he flew off towards the direction of the house. As soon as he landed on the roof he slapped himself. "Stop it this isn't healthy." Then again why would a vampire care about what is and what wasn't healthy?

He heard shouting and saw another car had pulled up. The man with the eye patch, Xander, had gotten out and ran up to the girls. Charley wished he could listen in on the conversation.

A young man screamed from within followed by a slam and that was followed by a door opening and closing.

"Brewster, don't do it." Charley told himself as he inched closer to the edge of the house. He had to see what the scream was but there were a few details that held him back. The first was that he could not get inside without an invitation. The second was what was he going to say? He couldn't just ring the doorbell and say he was in the neighborhood now could he? As much as it had bothered him he knew he had to wait.

About an half an hour past and a young woman that looked like Lyra had run out of the house. She was sobbing and coughing before she leaned over and heaved. The man with the eye patch ran after her.

Charley adjusted himself on the roof to try and get a better look. He ducked when Xander turned towards his direction and held fast with the side of his face pressed against the shingles. He watched as Xander spoke to Lyra trying to calm her. Their voices were too soft to listen.

Charley could not help but to glare at the other man. Why did he feel anger towards him? He had to wonder what Xander's relation was to Lyra. He wasn't her brother. Lyra and Tony hadn't mentioned any other siblings besides Lina. He was too young to be her father. Was her uncle, cousin, or lover? Oh no. He was too old to be her boyfriend and even if he was then why would he put her through something like that the other night. He wished he had asked when he was in the car with them the other night.

The two humans went back inside. After an hour both Xander and the two girls came out. Xander got into his car and the two girls got into another car.

"Okay enough with the obsession." He told himself. He was not going to come back here each night to watch for her. He was going to go home right now and accept whatever punishment Regine had for him.

* * *

Xander ran through the gamut of feelings when he had heard Faith was flying in. He was not surprised that she was the one since who else would book a flight at such notice at such late an hour. Of course there were at least a five hour distance and that meant she had to have left around three in the freaking morning over there and she would be arriving around midnight in Eastern time.

He didn't feel like parking for her and waiting for her. First of all he did not want to have to pay for the parking and second of all he wasn't sure what to say to her. He told Giles to contact her and tell her to meet him outside at arrivals.

There was not many people driving around to pick people up at this hour. He did have to keep moving until he saw her. He didn't have to drive around in circles for long. One the third trip he saw her walking out to the curb, carrying several bags and dragging two more. He had no idea what she was taking.

"Hey X-man," Faith greeted as soon as Xander had stepped out. "Long time no see."

"Welcome to Florida, Faith," Xander said to her. "I take it your flight was all right?"

"The food sucked, the service sucked I couldn't find a decent channel for my headphones but otherwise it was five by five."

"You need help with your luggage?" Xander had already popped the trunk and raised it completely up.

"I can take care of it." She placed some of her suitcases inside. "So what's the newbie like?"

"Well she is your average sixteen year old who just discovered what she can do," Xander said. "She goes to school during the school year. She likes to chat with her friends on the phone. She goes to dance clubs."

"Another babydoll Slayer," Faith said as she shook her head. "Doesn't mean she's hopeless. Look at B. She certainly progressed."

"Yeah." Xander nodded and watched as she put the last of her luggage away. "We all did."

The first thing that Xander did when he woke up was check the time. It was five minutes until ten. Good, that meant he had time before Lyra would come over to train. He had a bit of surprise for her in the form of Faith. He had no idea what Lyra was going to think of the other Slayer. He also had no idea what Faith was going to think of Lyra. She had already passed judgment on her with that babydoll remark.

Xander rolled off the air mattress, grabbed a change of clothes and jumped into the shower. He had offered the mattress to Faith last night and opted to sleep on the sleeping bag she had brought, but Faith had said that the mattress was uncomfortable for her to sleep on.

"Plenty to do today," Xander said as he finished cleaning himself off. After he had dried himself and shaved he put on his clothes. "Now for the first order of things." He felt and heard his stomach growl. Well that answered that question. He thought about getting donuts and coffee for him and Faith, but decided that might be a bad idea. Lyra could come by while he was out. He had plenty of disposable bowls; plastic spoons and he had recently purchased some cereal.

"Faith," he nudged her gently with his toe. "Breakfast."

Faith murmured in her sleep and rolled over. Her dark hair was draped over her arm and her eyelids fluttered. She was kind of pretty when she slept and she did appear innocent.

"I'll make you breakfast."

"Xander," Faith moaned. She rolled over on her stomach and lifted her head. She barely blinked before she curled up her lip in a snarl and grabbed at Xander's ankles. "Don't you ever wake me with the promise of food unless it is already here."

"I just wanted to ask you what you wanted," Xander said. "There are some Corn Pops, Trix and Cookie Crisp."

"Cereal?" Faith asked as released her hold on him. She rolled over onto her back. "Freaking cereal." She closed her eyes again and opened them a second later. "Wait, you said there was Cookie Crisp?"

"I'll get us a couple of bowls, and I'll make some coffee." Xander raced back into the kitchen and prepped the pot for two cups. While the coffee brewed he poured two bowls and brought one to Faith. He sat down next to her and started eating. He was halfway done when the coffee was ready and he poured them their cups.

Xander had finished eating and was halfway done when he heard a knock on his door. "I'll get it." He ran to answer it. He was expecting Lyra. He was not expecting her two friends.

"Hey," Lyra greeted.

"Hi," Xander said right back and pointed at her friends. "Why are they here?"

"They insisted," Lyra said.

"You should be proud of her," Ronnie said. "She tried to convince us to not come. She pleaded a good case, but she didn't count on us pitbull strong stubbornness."

"Those things took Cheryl from me," Tyler said. He had a large bandage where Cheryl had bitten him. "They killed her and put that monster in her body. Cheryl and I have been together for nearly two years." He closed his eyes. "I loved her." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. "I want to make sure each one of those blood suckers are dead." He held up what looked like a single set of nunchukus except they were sharpened at the bottom ends. "I worked on making these last night."

"Nun-stakes," Faith said. She had put the cereal on the floor and stood up. "Nice."

"Uh," Lyra stared at Faith. "I had no idea you had someone over." She had a weak smile on her face and it almost looked like she was blushing.

"This is Faith," Xander introduced. He already knew what it looked like. "She is also a Slayer, has been one for years. She thought it would be a good idea to come over and help teach you, train with you."

"Ah," Lyra said as she fully entered and approached Faith. "Hi Faith, I'm Lyra."

"Hey," Faith said as she looked her up and down. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My name?" Lyra asked. "It's a constellation of a harp."

Faith nodded. "So who are your friends?"

"This is Veronica Porter," Lyra introduced her friends. "We all call her Ronnie and this is Tyler Johansson."

"So they came to watch?" Faith asked.

"Watch and train with you," Tyler said. "Lyra explained to us what a Slayer is. I know I don't have your powers, but I am a fighter."

"Let me guess, you know kung-fu?" Faith asked.

Tyler shook his head. "Karate. I have a black belt. It is only the first level of black belt but I know how to fight."

Faith shrugged. "I guess. Non Slayers have fought vampires and demons before, right Xander?"

"That is true," Xander agreed. "Ronnie you don't mind sitting back and watch as I give them instructions?"

"No problem," Ronnie said. "Got anything to read incase I get bored."

"Ronnie," Lyra gasped. "Sorry about that she speaks her mind."

"I got something," Faith said. She pulled out a book of famous vampires of the past and tossed it to her.

"I have another question," Ronnie said as she picked up the book. "How did you get involved in all of this Mr. Xander?"

"First of all Xander is my first name, and secondly it is kind of like how you found out." He decided to tell them everything.

* * *

A drive around hunt, which was what Charley called it when Bosworth drove the four of them to an area and then waited for the three vampires while they hunted and fed. They were to seek out a victim, kill them or knock them out and then take them back to the limo where they would feed. Charley hated doing that. They expect him to hunt down a human to feed from while he preferred feeding from strays and vermin. He came across some cows that would satisfy his thirst. The last time he went on a drive around he had come across man trying to force himself on a woman. Charley killed and fed off him and didn't feel guilty about it.

"I have to find someone," Charley said as he strolled up close to a graveyard. This one was attached to a church and was not fenced in or gated. He remembered the last time he was in one and smiled. It had been a couple of weeks since he last seen Lyra. He could not forget how sad she was, and how he wished he could have comforted her.

The sounds of growling pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see one of demonic vampire creatures running toward him. Charley waited until the last second and side stepped the creature before he rammed his fist into the demon's chest and followed with a second punch to the face.

"Give me one good reason I don't stake you myself?" Charley asked as he kicked out the legs from under the monster. He knew his eyes were glowing and he had his fangs bared.

The monster just stared at him with a confused expression on his face.

Charley pounced on him. "Maybe it is because I want to show you to the others." He had tried to tell Regine and Bosworth about these creatures but they refused to listen. There was only one kind of vampire. Belle seemed to listen, but then again the roller skating vampire never said anything. He slammed his fist against the creature's face and picked him up.

Bosworth was standing by the limo. He had already picked up Belle who was feeding off of her victim.

"This is what I was talking about," Charley said as he held up the creature.

"Good sized meal for you," Bosworth complimented.

"Not for eating," Charley said. "I wouldn't try drinking from it. It would give us a stomachache." He slapped the demon in the face. He got no response. He slapped it again.

The creature opened its eyes and immediately resumed his demonic mug. Growling he managed to slip out of Charley's grasp and was immediately grabbed by both Bosworth and Belle.

"What the hell is this thing?" Bosworth asked.

"Ask it," Charley said. "It claims to be a vampire."

"I am a vampire," the creature said. "I don't know what the hell you are supposed to be."

"It can die like us," Charley said as he turned to head back to the cemetery.

"Where are you going?" Bosworth asked.

"To see if there are anymore." He paused to break off a tree branch and split it in two, creating two stakes. "This is our town, or hunting ground. I'm just protecting our turf." Hopefully they will buy that lie. Charley didn't like these demonic vampires. Creatures without souls that have no remorse are far more dangerous than what he was. He was going to make sure they are hunted down and killed.

There was another one running around the edge of the cemetery. Another one flew into it. Correction it was kicked into it. The person who kicked it ran up to both. She was a young woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties. Her brown hair fell past her shoulders and like Lyra had a slight wave. She punched another vampire in the jaws and ducked when the one she had kicked had tried to grab her.

Charley watched in a mix of fascination and awe. He was transfixed by the sight of this woman and wondered if this was part of a new trend with young and beautiful women fighting vampires. He also wondered if she knew who Lyra was.

His question was answered when Lyra ran up the fight. The younger of the two reached for her belt and grabbed one of the black cup shaped attachments and twisted off the top. She pulled out what looked like a silver water balloon from the container and threw it at one of the vampire creatures.

The monster's skin boiled and smoked upon impact. The balloon was filled with holy water.

"Thanks Little Star," the older of the two women said and shoved a stake into the chest of one of the monsters.

"Got your back Big F," Lyra said before she staked the one that was burned. "I think that was the last of them."

"The last of this batch," Big F said. Even from where Charley stood he could see she heavily made up eyes and wore dark red lipstick. This vampire hunter certainly appeared to be quite vampish. "Still no clues on their leader."

"Xander thinks she lives near downtown," Lyra said. She removed the elastic from her hair. "I just wish we can pinpoint the exact location. I want this to be over with."

"One of the rules of Slaying, Little Star, it's never over. Even when you kill one Big Bad there will always be more. Sometimes the new one will be worst than the old one, however this place aint a Hellmouth."

"Those are the places that have a lot of vampire activity?" Lyra asked.

Big F nodded. "And sometimes they drift out to nearby cities, especially big popular places like here." She stared past Lyra and seemed to be looking at Charley

"Gotta love living in a tourist town."

"And gotta love being watched." The older girl was staring at them.

Lyra spun around. "Charley?" Her eyes lit up.

"Hello Lyra," Charley greeted. "I didn't expect to see you in a cemetery again, not after last time."

"I changed my mind," Lyra said. She pointed at the two stakes in his hands. "Were you coming to help?"

He dropped the weapons. "I thought I saw more of those creatures with the deformed faces, and decided to try and take care of them."

"That's kind of dangerous," Big F said.

"Yet you two are doing it," Charlie pointed out.

"It's kinda of different for us," Lyra said.

"Who is this guy?" Big F asked as she stared him up and down.

"Faith, this is Charley Brewster," Lyra introduced. "Charley, this is Faith. She's my cousin from Boston."

"Hey," Faith said.

"Hi," Charley greeted her. "Did you come down here for the killing or for the attractions?"

"Business mostly, but I like to mix work with pleasure." Faith swiveled her hips and adjusted her feet as she talked. "So your name is Charley? Like the unicorn?"

"Yeah," Charley sighed. He hated that damn meme. He hated people saying "Candy Mountain" to him.

"He plays Chaz Broker on _Fright Night_." Lyra explained and "He has helped me in the past. He gave me my cross necklace, my mini soaker and my mirror."

"A celebrity who fights vampires," Faith said. "That's pretty cool."

"Well I'm not really a celebrity. My character only appears once in a blue moon."

"Dude, you have your own Wiki page," Lyra said.

"Charley, who are you talking to?" The warm and sultry voice sent a chill down Charley's back. He turned around to see Regine was standing behind him and behind her was the limo.

"A friend," Charley said as he tried to see into the car. He could see both Belle and Bosworth. The victims had been disposed of all ready and there was also no sign of the demonic vampire.

"Oh," Regine said. Her mouth pulled into a smile. "Hello, Lyra."

"Hello Miss Regine ," Lyra greeted.

"You can call me just Regine and who is your friend?"

"My cousin, Faith," Lyra answered.

"We are throwing a party a few evenings from tonight," Regine said. "Will the two of you be free on next Thursday?"

"I guess," Lyra said and turned to Faith. "What about you Big F?"

"Hell yeah," Faith said.

"I'll let Charley give you the address and the date," Regine said. "Lyra tell your brother he is invited, and your friend, Xander. In fact bring all of your friends."

"Do any of you have a pen?" Charley asked. He wasn't sure what Regine was planning.

"I got one," Lyra said. She handed him a pen.

"Thanks," Charley took it and wrote down the address and handed it to her. "You two take care and be careful."

"Same to you," Faith said.

Charley got into the limo next to Regine. "What was that about?"

"I feel like having a party," Regine said.

"What do you want with Lyra?"

"Nothing. It's Xander and Tony who I am interested in."


	9. The Party

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 8: The Party_

* * *

Xander said very little as he drove up to the address. There were several feelings on his mind. The first was how cool it was that he was going to party with Regine. The second part was that he was worried that the younger ones were going to get in trouble at the party, despite the fact that they were invited. The third thought that went through his mind was that they still hadn't found out who the Big Bad was. They only know she was a female vampire and that she lived closer to the downtown area.

"I hate to quote Star Wars," Xander said as he pulled the car up to the curb. "But I got a bad feeling about this."

"Lighten up, X-Man," Faith said. She and Tyler had been chatting through out the ride, mostly about the different fighting styles and the weapons Tyler helped create for them. It was his idea to use water balloons filled with holy water and to be carried in small plastic cups. They had dubbed them Holy Hand Grenades.

"I am lightened up," Xander said. "Would Giles say okay to the party? Would Willow or Buffy? If I lighten up any more I would be floating."

"I would have said glowing," Tyler said.

"Glowing is good," Xander agreed. "Of course I would have used glowing for something else, although there is the light part of lightening up."

"Why are we discussing this?" Faith asked. "There is a party in that house."

"She's right," Tyler said. "The last party before school starts."

"Remember Tyler, do not mention anything about vampires to Lyra's brother or Ace," Xander cautioned. He had already told Lyra's friends that they had to keep mum about the whole Slayer business. He just felt like reminded them.

"Not a word," Tyler agreed. "Although I would like to go with the two Slayer's next time."

"Talk later," Faith told him. "Faith wants to party and what Faith wants she gets."

The rest of the group rode with Ace in his Kia , or possibly his parent's Kia. Tony spoke with Lyra, something Xander couldn't hear, but he was certain he was telling her to be careful and stay out of trouble and other basic things an older brother would tell his little sister.

"I can't believe this," Ace whooped as he nearly skipped ahead on the walkway leading up to the front of the house. "We get to party with Regine. Can that get any cooler?"

"Well if you threw in Emma Watson, Morena Baccarin and Kirsten Dunst into the mix and then it would be perfect," Tyler said. Xander had thought he would have asked for Cheryl to still be alive but as far as his friend Ace knew she was still missing, even though her family had been found, dead and drained of their blood.

"Not on my list," Ronnie said.

"Can we just be happy that we are here?" Ace asked.

"I'm happy I'm here," Faith told him. "I'd be even happier when I'm inside."

They did not dawdle any longer. The seven of them approached the door and rang the bell.

"Are you certain we are all invited?" Tony asked.

"We got the personal invitation from Regine herself," Faith said. She turned to the face the house when the door opened.

The guy answering the door was nondescript. He also didn't seem bored with the fact that he was given the doorman patrol. "I'd love to let you in." He did not stop bopping along and grooving to the music. "I just need to see some I.D."

"No problem," Xander said as he showed both his driver's license and passport. He stepped back to let the others inside and let them show their ID. The doorman placed red rubber band bracelets on the wrists of Tony and the other kids, mostly to signify they were under drinking age.

"So where is the party?" Ace asked as he had entered the house.

"Everywhere," the doorman said. "On the first floor that is. Just stick to the first floor."

He was not kidding. People were everywhere either talking or dancing. A few large rooms were chiefly for dancing. Xander thought about asking Faith if she wanted to cut the rug when he saw that the older Slayer had dragged off Tony and the two of them were dancing together. He turned to Lyra and her friends and he saw the four of them stuck together as they danced around.

"And once again I have entered the town of odd man out," Xander said to no one in particular. He felt like he was in high school again. He could at least survey the place, at least the first floor. There were a few people sitting on the bottom steps with glasses in their hands and in the hallways people had gathered around to speak. He found a side door that led out to the large driveway and a back door. He also found out where the rest rooms were. That was useful information.

Looking up he could see the second floor and a second set of stairs that led to a third landing with two doors. He could see there was sort of a third story from outside but he wasn't sure how much what he saw from outside but now that he saw the third story from within.

"I might as well get something to drink," Xander said as he made it to the kitchen and dining area. There were a variety of snacks on the table and breakfast nook was set up as a bar. There was a small line leading to it.

"What can I get you?" The guy behind the bar said when Xander reached him. He was a tall guy with muscular arms and a strong jaw. There was something familiar about him.

"Just beer me for now," Xander said as he held out his wrists.

"What kind?"

"Any will do."

"Miller?"

"Actually it's Harris," Xander chuckled. "Sorry bad joke. I'll take a Miller."

"No problem." The tall guy poured the beer into a red Solo cup and handed it to him.

"Have we met?" Xander asked as he continued to study the guy.

"I don't think we have."

"You just seem to be so familiar." Xander took a long sip.

"I look like Arnie." The bar tender smiled. "I get it all the time."

"Ah. Well thanks for the beer my friend." He took another sip wand walked out into a large room that is full of people dancing and nearly bumped into someone. "Whoops."

"I'm sorry," the woman said.

"My fault. I should have looked better to where I was going." Did he just say that? Yes he did. He still hadn't grown out of saying stupid things in front of pretty women. "I know my depth perception is a little bit shot, but I still should have looked better."

"I don't think you could look better," the woman said. "Or should that be better looking."

"Yeah well." He started to nod in agreement until he realized what she had said. "What?"

"I think you are good looking."

"Well you are also looking good and I better stop talking before I actually do say something stupid." He took a long drink from his glass.

The woman laughed. "You are good looking and you are funny." How much did she have to drink?

"I am a man of many talents," Xander said. "My dance is fun to watch and can also make people laugh."

"I might not be laughing if I'm dancing with you."

"Okay," Xander said. He took another sip from his glass and started to dance. He moved to the music, at first trying to mimic the other dancers before he shifted back to the famous Xander Harris style of dancing. When he glanced over to the woman he saw that she was also dancing next to him and she seemed to try to match him perfectly. Why did he have a bad feeling about this night again?

"You certainly dance better than that one," the woman said as she singled out some kid in the crowd that was dancing like he stuck a finger in an electric outlet.

"That used to be my style," Xander said. It took him a second look to realize that was Ace.

"What happened?"

Xander shrugged. "I guess I got better."

* * *

The fruit platter was almost empty and Charley had the task of refilling it. He cleaned a knife and sliced up more apples and pears and pineapple. He cut another cantaloupe in half and used the melon baler to carve out perfect little pale orange spheres. The last fruit he added were the grapes, both red and pale green and the cherries.

"The ranch dip is also getting low," Bosworth told him as he brought out the plate. "There is another in the fridge."

"I can only do one thing at a time," Charley said. He brought out the dish and replaced all the eaten fruit with the ones he had just cut up.

"I had no idea you were also brining out cherries," Lyra said. She had used a hair clip to put up her hair and she was wearing a light blue shiny shirt. She was standing at the buffet table, nibbling a cracker with some cheese on it.

"They seem to be popular tonight," Charley said. He smiled at her. "I'm glad you made it."

"I couldn't pass it up for anything," She said before she finished her cracker. She followed him back to the kitchen. "Need help with anything?"

"You are one of the guests and I am one of the hosts," Charley said. He reached into the fridge and pulled out another container of ranch dip. "I should be asking you if you want anything or need any help."

"All I need is a Sprite," Lyra told him. She glanced at the line. "But I don't mind waiting."

"If you insist," he told her.

"It would only be fair."

Charley replaced the dip and came back to wait with Lyra. A citrus flavored drink did sound about right. "Don't mind if I wait with you?"

"Of course not," Lyra said. "What is it like living with Regine?"

"It has it's good and it's bad days," Charley said. Most of them were bad, but he could not tell her that. He couldn't tell anyone that. One of Regine's orders was that he could not tell anyone about his condition. "I don't think I could even leave this place, even if I wanted too, even if I tried. Regine has that kind of power over you."

Lyra shrugged. "I understand."

'No you don't,' Charley thought. 'You have no idea what she can do and I hope you never do. I do not wish anyone would go through what I did'

"You seem to be deep in thought," Lyra told him. "What's on your mind?"

He shrugged. "Not much." He looked up when he saw they were ahead of the line. "Two Sprites, Bosworth."

Bosworth stared at him coldly. "Coming right up." He filled the two cups with the clear drink. "One for you." He nearly slammed it down in front of Charley. "And one for the little lady." He set that one down more gently and smiled at Lyra. "Enjoy the party."

"Thank you," Lyra said as they walked away. "I take it you two don't like each other?" She paused by the buffet table to grab a few of the cherries.

"Not much," Charley agreed. He took a sip from his glass. "So did you brother finally get a night off?"

"That he did," Lyra said. She popped the cherries into her mouth one by one. Charey couldn't help but watch her chew on the dark red fruits.

"How many more of your friends came with you?" He looked out into the crowd, trying to see if he found any familiar face that wasn't someone from the show and set. His gaze was drawn to a young woman who moved to the music in a sensual way. He blinked twice before he realized it was Faith. "I see your cousin has made it."

"Oh?" Lyra blinked before she stared at the direction he was looking at. "Oh Big F."

"She dances in an interesting way."

"Yeah she does," Lyra agreed. "Faith does everything in an interesting way. At first you want to know where it came from and how she does it, then you wonder if you should feel embarrassed or even intimidated for what she does and the way she does it, and finally you want to be her and wish you were more like her, or be more like her and be allowed to get away with it."

"I have a feeling that even if she weren't allowed to get away with she would still do it."

"That does seem to be Faith in a nutshell."

Charley nodded and took another sip from his glass. "How often do the two of you go around looking for those demon things to kill?"

"We go vampire hunting every night," Lyra said, making her voice even lower when she said vampire.

"You call those things vampires." Charley shuffled his feet nervously. He shouldn't. She had no idea he was a vampire, a real vampire. She only killed those creatures with the deformed faces.

"Those are vampires."

"I guess they could be a kind of vampire since they can be killed with stakes and holy water and sunlight I take it?" Charley had to ask. If there were other ways to kill those creatures he wanted to learn it.

"And beheading and fire," Lyra said. She blinked. "You really want to talk about this here?"

"Not here. This isn't a good place. Maybe over a cup of coffee."

"I know the perfect place," Lyra said. "Don't know when though."

"Next Tuesday around nine?"

"Morning or evening?"

"Evening. I'm pretty preoccupied during the day."

"I think I can get that time off." She popped the last cherry into her mouth. After she swallowed her eyes widened. "Did you just ask me out?"

"A friend date." Charley did not want to intimidate her. "Just to get to know each other a little better."

"A friend date," Lyra said. "I like that."

"We should go over the details. I mean I think we should exchange numbers."

"And my address," Lyra said. She took another sip from her cup. "I should tell my broth-" The lights went out and the music stopped. Several people gasped. "Er about this. Hello."

"Don't worry." This was all part of her act.

The music resumed but the lights did not come on. Several people were talking amongst themselves in small almost whisper like tones of voices.

A single light was turned on and shone down at one of the entrances in the form of a spotlight. Regine glided into the room a second later. She was dressed in a pale blue gown that hugged her entire body. The sleeves were long and nearly dragged along the ground. She moved like water as she danced around the room. Her sleeves and the scarf like attachments to her dress swirled around like smoke around her body.

Not a single person in the room spoke a word. Everyone was staring at her. Charley felt himself longing for her. He forced himself to close his eyes. He did not truly love her. The longing was pure lust and that was because of her hold on him. When he had opened his eyes he made sure he was looking at Lyra.

Like the others, Lyra was fascinated by Regine's performance. Her eyes were wide opened and she did not move.

Charley turned his gaze back to Regine just as the vampire had singled someone out with her lacquered bronze fingernail. She curled her finger back and forth, beckoning the one she had sought.

The person she had chosen was Xander. The man with the eye patch walked up to her with his mouth hanging open.

"Dance with me, Xander," Regine commanded in her most alluring tone of voice.

"I guh," Xander sputtered.

"Take my hand," Regine said as she offered her hand to him.

"Ya." Xander grabbed onto her hand and was pulled to Regine's chest.

Regine smiled and whispered something into his ear before she led him into a dance. It was a smooth tango. The two of them danced across the floor together alone while keeping the beat to the music. When their dance ended the music stopped and all the lights came on. Everyone in room applauded.

Someone shouted. "You're so cool, Mr. Harris."

"He's cool?" Lyra snickered. "He kept tripping over his own words."

"Regine has that effect on people," Charley said. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He felt a little odd about the flirting and the date. She was young enough to be his daughter technically and she was a vampire hunter, his enemy. He still thought of vampires as being his enemy again.

"Something wrong?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing," Charley said as the music resumed. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, I guess we can talk about date details while we dance."

"Yeah. We can do that." He took her hands and they moved together across the floor. He kept his eye open for Regine and saw that she was dancing with Lyra's brother. He looked over and found Xander. He didn't seem disappointed. He was happily dancing with Faith.

* * *

Maxine glared the minion on the floor. She had just backhanded him across his face with enough force to send him toppling to the ground. She did not break a single nail and it didn't hurt, actually it felt kind of good. She should be able to slap them around for fun and not when they were being incompetent like they were.

"Can't any of you do your damn jobs?" Maxine asked as she went to grab a cigarette. "None of you can take down the Slayer? None of you can even find me some strong demon grunts that will actually get the job done since you obviously aren't going to do it?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress," one of the minions who were still standing said.

"Don't call me that," Maxine said as she slapped him. She held back a little on the force and instead of sending him tumbling to the ground she made him stumble a little. "Strix aint around. You can call him master but I am just Maxine."

"I'm sorry, Mis—Maxine," the minion said while he rubbed his cheek.

"That's better." She stuck the cigarette in her mouth and fished around for her lighter. It wasn't where she had left it.

"Allow me," a male voice that had a thick Eastern European accent said. A hand covered in a fingerless glove appeared and held a lighter that looked like a rock of blue crystal in front of her.

Maxine allowed him to light her cigarette. She took a puff before she addressed him. "Hello Mullo."

"You are stressed," the tall man said as he flicked off the flame of his lighter. He had his long blond hair tied back. He wore a leather vest and pants. Tribal tattoos were easy to see on his sculpted muscles. He stared at her with his cold blue eyes. "You are working yourself over nothing."

"Nothing?" Maxine asked. "We have a Slayer in the city killing all our underlings."

He waved a finger. "Two Slayers."

"Shit."

"Do not trouble yourself," Mullo said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Maxine said before she took another long drag. "We have two Slayers in town that's going to bring us nothing but trouble."

"You need to relax." He stood behind her and Maxine knew he was going to try and knead her muscles.

"Oh no," she stepped away from him. "You can think it's no big deal and play with your magic tricks. Nobody is going to suspect the truth about you. They will be going after me."

"You need to order the underlings to lie low, do not sire within the city."

"We need an army."

"No," he pointed at her. "We will keep things low and when they think they have killed all the vampires they will move on. This is an order." He walked out of her penthouse.

"An order." She rolled her eyes. She might have the idiots that were loyal to him follow his commands but she still had those who served her first. They will find the Slayers and kill them.


	10. Coffee and Stakes

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 9: Coffee and Stakes_

* * *

It had been days since the party and Xander could still smell Regine's perfume. It was a sexy scent that had a bit of a sweet and spicy after scent. He had to go to various stores and sniff all of the testers to see which scent was hers. It wasn't just the scent. Xander could also hear her voice that was warm and smooth as silk. He could feel her hands as they danced. Damn, he hadn't had celebrity crush this bad in years, then again he never really been that close to a celebrity.

"Yo X-man," Faith's voice brought him back to the here and now. She was standing in a defense stance while Lyra looked like she was about to pounce on her. "Are you paying any attention?"

"What?" Xander sat up. "Sorry, just a lot on my mind with the airport and the complaints." All the airports in Scotland were under lockdown due to terrorist activity. It was just normal human activity, not supernatural at all about it. That did impede on their flying back to Scotland with Lyra, but they knew that would still have to wait at least until the start of the next semester since they got their own Big Bad to take care of in Orlando. The complaints were from neighbors about they noises that were being made during training.

"I can help with that," Tyler said. He had brought over a bag of shiny pieces of metal, and a toolbox that contained the basic set of tools, a blowtorch, and a soldering iron. "My aunt and uncle own a mystical book shop. Like the one Ray had at the start of the second Ghostbusters movie. Well there is a large backroom that is set up for my cousin and her Wicca group and on Saturdays they have Magic competitions."

"They attack each other with spells?" Xander asked. He could not believe that some witches and wizards would hold such competitions.

"Magic as in the Gathering," Tyler explained. He had a 'Are you serious?' look on his face. "You know with cards?"

"Oh that." Xander realized how stupid he must have recently sounded. "People still play that?"

"That they do," Tyler told him. "I'll call Aunt Rosalind and Uncle Cornelius and ask if we can borrow the room for a few nights."

"Thank you," Xander told him.

"I'll be out on your patio balcony," Tyler said

"I can't wait to see what you whip up." Xander was impressed with the weapons that Tyler had created so far. He had told Buffy and the others and they applied the same technique and created similar weapons.

"Are you saying magic is real?" Ronnie asked. The young girl was kneeling in front of the coffee table and working on Xander's laptop. Her attitude screamed Cordelia at times but deep down her brain was on Willow's level.

"Yeah it is real," Xander said. He continued to watch the way the two Slayers mock fought each other. Faith was a good instructor and Lyra was a good listener and student.

"People can summon stuff and turn things into other things and make things float," Ronnie asked. "And I am aware that my speech has mutated into senseless jabber."

"Don't apologize," Faith told her. "At least you are using real words unlike Xander at the party when what's her name danced with him."

"Her name is Regine," Xander said. He reflected on the party again and remembered how she chose him first and how it felt like they were the only ones there as they danced.

"Aw he's getting starry eyed again," Lyra said.

"I think it's sweet," Ronnie said with a smile on her face.

"Ladies," Xander held up his hands. "I wanted to say something more comprehensible."

"Your brain couldn't think of the words?"

"No my brain did think of the right words. My mouth just couldn't form them."

Faith laughed along with the others before she spoke again. "Do you think Tyler is going to stay out there for long?" She was answered by the clanks and tinks of a blunt object banging against metal.

"He looked pretty busy and determined," Xander said. "What do you need him for?"

"I thought it would be neat if he sparred with us," Faith said. "He could use some of his moves on us."

"That would only work if we fought against karate vampires or ninja vampires," Lyra said. "They don't exist do they?"

"Ninja vampires?" Xander asked. "Sure if some ninjas happen to get turned into vampires.

"Remember they retain all the knowledge they had as a human," Ronnie told her. "I still wish I could narrow it down."

"Don't give up," Xander told her. "We will find out the name of this vamp bitch and where she is." He felt his phone go off and when he looked at the number he saw that it belonged to Willow. "Faith, Lyra, you two keep on training. Ronnie, keep on doing research. I need to take this."

"We'll try not to have too much fun," Faith told him.

Xander went into the single bedroom and closed the door. "Hello Willow."

"Hi Xander," Willow greeted. "How's Faith and the new girl. Faith didn't break her yet has she?"

"She is still a hundred percent intact," Xander answered. "Orlando is great. It's a little muggy as usual and the traffic sucks because of the tourists."

"Xander, you are tourist technically."

"I wish you were here, and I'm not saying because it is bad but because of this great party we went to. We were at the residence of horror hostess and performance artist Regine aka the hostess of _Fright Night_." He relayed to her what had happened at the party.

"Did you actually say anything to her or did you trip over your tongue again?" Willow asked.

"You wound me." Xander pretended to cringe. "You know me too well, but that still hurts. So what brings your voice to my ear, besides the obvious form of technology that I'm holding."

"We came across a couple of vampires."

"That's it?" There had to be more. She wouldn't call him just to tell him that.

"These were different. Their fangs were different and so were their eyes and they could make their eyes glow red."

"Were they hard to kill?" While it was fascinating that there were some vampires that were a little bit different than the ones they fought he still wanted to know the important details.

"No, they told us their kind can die like our kind, except you have to keep the stake in their chests and then decapitate them."

"Wait they told you?" Xander wasn't sure he heard right.

"Yeah they did. They don't go poof like ours and they can turn into bats and wolves and mist. They were very helpful."

"They learned the same tricks that Dracula did? Wait they helped you? Do they have souls or something?"

"Their kind has souls. A lot of them don't choose to listen to their conscious, they get high of their power and sometimes it's hard to control their blood cravings, but Evana and Derek just feed of wildlife or the get blood from butcher shops."

"You guys are working with them?"

"Well they are being helpful. I just wanted to call to tell you about these other kind of vampires."

"Thanks for the head's up," Xander said. "I'll let you know if we learn anything."

"Same here, take care," Willow said and hung up.

When Xander left the room he had saw both Lyra and Ronnie were packing up their stuff. Tyler was sitting on the floor and waiting for them.

"Leaving already?" Xander asked.

"I have to get home and shower," Lyra said. "You did say I can go on dates."

"And I need to go with her and help coordinate what she should wear tonight," Ronnie said.

"And I'm driving them," Tyler added. "Don't mind if I leave my tools here?"

"No problem," Xander told him. He could understand how much of a pain it would be to keep on packing up and unpacking the tools whenever he came over. "Looks great out there. Let's people know that a manly man is here, or let them think that."

"So you are saying that Tyler is marking the territory for you?" Faith asked.

"Not in such words," Xander said. "And thank you, Faith."

"Anytime." Faith smiled.

"Thanks for giving me a night off," Lyra said.

"I'm not a hardass," Xander said. It would feel hypocritical for him to tell her not too when Giles let Buffy go on dates. "Just one word of advice. Never kill a boy on the first date."

"Good advice," Ronnie said as she gave him thumbs up.

Xander waited until they had gone before he sat down. "Almost feels like old times."

"Heh," Faith chuckled. She opened the bottle of sports drink in her hand. "I would love to be able to have a night off to do what I want to do."

"What would you like to do tonight?"

She pursed her lips and looked like she had to think about it for a while. "I want to go out and kill some vampires."

"All yours." He leaned back against the small love seat and closed his eyes. He wanted to mention Willow's advice to Faith, but not now.

"I'm bored," Faith said after she took a long sip from her bottle. "You want to do it?"

"What?" Xander sat up. He looked at her. "Are you serious?"

She grabbed him by his shirt. "Less talk more fun." She dragged him to the bedroom and Xander did not protest.

* * *

They went to a coffee shop called Studios. It was designed to resemble a cozy cottage that would have been found in the French countryside. There were several tables outside and since it was a nice evening they decided to sit there.

"Never know what to really order in a new café," Charley said once had picked up the menu. "I don't really go to coffee houses that much." He did drink coffee, but it was usually brewed at home or purchased at Starbucks.

"I love the fact that Studios is pretty close," Lyra said. She had a pretty nice outfit on, probably what she would have considered perfect for a friend date. It was a cute little jumper dress with a pale blue dress part and a short sleeved white shirt. She wore a white headband in her hair and completed the look with a pair of tan sandals.

"Hard to find non franchise café's," Charley agreed.

"What's not to love about this place?" Lyra asked. "The coffee is delicious all the pastries are freshly baked. The art on the walls is done by local artists and they have local musicians and poets that come here for entertainment."

"I wish we had such a place where I grew up," Charley said. It would have been a fun place to hangout. He certainly would have taken Amy to it, and probably Alex. He tried not to cringe at the thought of Alex. At least he knew that Amy was still alive and safe. Last he heard she was happily married with children.

"I would like to know about you," Lyra said. "Where you are from and how you got involved with fighting vampires."

"Long story," Charley said. He read the menu and still couldn't decide. "What would you recommend for a newbie?"

"I would go for the choconilla cappuccino," Lyra said.

"Hi guys," their waitress approached them. "Welcome to Studio's. My name is Patty, what would you like this evening?"

"Ladies first," Charley said and smiled at Lyra.

"I'll have the decaf butterscotch latte and can I have that with two percent milk?" Lyra asked.

"Sure thing," the waitress said as she wrote it down.

"And I would like two triple chocolate chip cookies," Lyra said.

"Going for the deal." Patty turned to Charley. "And what would you like?"

"I'll go with the choconilla cappuccino and a cinnamon roll," Charley ordered. He did not need human food and could not get the right kind of energy from food that he did with blood. He ate for taste and while his taste buds have been dulled from vampirism there were certain foods he could not get enough of and he loved baked goods.

"I'll be back with your orders shortly," Patty said and left.

"So," Charley said after a few seconds had passed. "Where would you like to start?"

"With you," Lyra said. She was staring at his lower right arm. "How did you get those bruises?"

"An accident," Charley said as he pulled down his sleeve. He had forgotten how the sleeves tended to ride up on him.

"What kind of an accident?" Lyra asked.

"Fell off a bicycle."

"Oh." She pressed her lips together. "I guess we can get back to the main topic. How did you get involved with fighting vampires?"

"When I was in high school. A vampire named Jerry Dandridge moved in next door to me. He killed a few women, turned my friend into a vampire and nearly turned my girlfriend at the time into one as well. I killed him with the help from Peter Vincent. I've come across the supernatural from time to time. I know plenty about vampires and werewolves. What about you?"

"I actually recently started killing vampires this summer," Lyra answered.

"Just recently?" Charley blinked. "But you are pretty good at it and you are well stronger than you look."

"That's because I'm a Slayer. My powers were activated recently."

"Powers? Are you saying you have super powers?" Well why not? That would explain why she was able to fight like that.

"Yeah there are hundreds of girls like me with the strength and speed and agility to take on vampires. I'm pretty much learning about this."

"Wow," Charley sat back. "Wish there was a Slayer in town when Dandridge came."

Lyra shrugged. A few seconds later she smiled and sat up in her seat. Charley turned around to see their waitress return.

"Here you go," Patty said as she set their cups down in front of them first and then set down their baked treats. "I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Charley told her. "Don't know where to go from that."

"You can always tell me what life was like in your old town," Lyra said and "About your hobbies."

Charley told her everything he remembered from his high school life. He told her what he loved to do in his free time. He mentioned his favorite movies, television shows, books and movies.

Lyra went next. She was a student and Dr. Phillips, the high school that was across the street from Universal. She was going to be a junior and her favorite classes were science, English and art and while she was not a fan of math she did okay in the subject. She was a fan of comic books and Japanese animation. She loved to try different things on dates and it doesn't have to be big and fancy.

"I'm glad we were able to do this," Charley said before he took another sip from his mug it had a good combination of chocolate and vanilla flavors and the top of the foam was covered in chocolate shavings.

"Maybe we could do it again," Lyra suggested. She did not see the group of people that were walking up to her from behind until the last second. "What is it?"

"Don't move," a gruff voice said and two hands slammed down on Charley's shoulders. "We just want the girl."

"I'm sorry." Charley shot up from his seat. "But you can't have her." He spun around and punched the stranger in the jaw.

"Looks like you want to be snack food." The strange man's face shifted into the mug of one of the demonic vampires. The other people in the group's face also shifted.

"Big mistake," Charley said as he punched another in the gut and avoided being struck by another.

"Take both of them," the one monster ordered and grabbed onto Charley's arm.

As Charley tried to wrench him free he was grabbed at the side and back by two more and was dragged away. He watched as Lyra faced off against three others with a stake. She probably had that in her purse. She was smart to bring it.

"There is something you just don't know about me," Charley said once he was far enough away from Lyra. Using all his strength he wrenched his arms free and jumped away from his captors.

"He's strong." One of the demonic creatures said. "Almost as strong as one of us."

"I might actually be stronger," Charley growled out the last part as his face went straight to the third and most frightening stage. He snarled at them with his mouth wide open and giving them a good view of all of his sharp teeth.

"What the hell is he?" One the creatures asked as they turned to run.

Charley instantly caught up with them. He grabbed one, lifted him up and threw him at the others. He missed but he caused the creature to smash through a small fence. Charley broke off a long and pointed piece.

The demon he threw tried to stand up but Charley slammed his new wooden weapon through his back and into his heart. The creature turned into brown dust and dissipated.

"One down," he muttered as he chased down the others. Too bad for them that he was much faster, although he didn't want to kill them, not quite yet anyway. He braced himself against the side of the building. He heard a different struggle not too far away and watched as Lyra dusted another of the creatures she only had one more to go.

"The Slayer is dating some sort of freak," one of the creatures that Charley fought against said to the other.

"A Slayer," the other said. "There is no longer the anymore."

"Whatever, get to the Purple Tower and let Maxine know."

"Thank you." Charley said as he leapt out from his hiding place and staked one of the creatures.

"Shit." The other one tried to run but Charley tackled him and slammed the stake through his back.

"That was for ruining our date," Charley said after the demon was dusted. Now he just had to help Lyra. He made sure he looked like a normal human before he went to find his friend.

Except Lyra did not need any help at all. She had killed the three vampires that had advanced on her. She stared at the stake in her hands before looking at Charley with sad and frightened eyes.

"Lyra?" He knew something was wrong.

"They knew who I was," She said. "They knew what I was. They know I'm a Slayer."

"It's going to be okay," Charley told her. "We killed them all." He pulled her close. "We got them."

"There will be more," Lyra said. "I put you in danger because of it. Charley, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"We shouldn't see each other any more. You could get hurt or killed."

"I know about them. I know how to fight them. I know how to kill them." He didn't want their friendship to end. "I want to see you again."

"But it's dangerous."

"Life is short. We should live in the moment and eat up the sweet dessert first." He blinked. "Yeah, that did not come out sounding the way I wanted to. Let's pay the bill, tip the waitress and I'll take you home."

The drive back to Lyra's house was in silence. The poor girl kept thinking the whole thing was her fault and kept apologizing despite what Charley told her.

"Tears don't suit you," Charley said as they pulled into Lyra's neighborhood. "You are very pretty when you smile. Well, you are pretty all the time, but you are even prettier when you smile." Our of the corner of his eye he saw her mouth form a small smile. "See now you are lighting up my car with your radiant beauty." Good lord Brewster, could you sound even more stupid?

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Lyra asked.

"I thought that was what we are doing all night." He pulled into the driveway of her house. "Let me walk you to your door."

"Sure," Lyra agreed.

"I did learn something from our attackers," Charley said as the two walked. "They work for a Maxine and there is a Purple Tower."

"That's great," Lyra's eyes lit up. "But how did you learn all this?"

"I'm kind of stealthy."

"Stealthy is good," Lyra said as they reached the door.

"I know you are not ready for a second date," Charley said. "But when you feel up to it I want you to call me."

"I will. Maybe after we kill their boss it will be safe to go out again." She had her hand on the doorknob and stared into his eyes. Was she expecting a good night kiss? Was she wondering if they should kiss?

"Good night," Charley said. He took her hand into his and kissed the back of her knuckles. "I hope you sleep well."

"I will," Lyra said as her cheeks became flushed. "You be careful getting home."

"I'm always on the side of caution," Charley said. He walked back to his car. After a few steps he turned around and watched her enter the house before he returned to his vehicle. "I hope she does call." He slid into the front seat.

"Hello, Charley," Regine said from behind.

Charley jumped and banged his head. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long at all," Regine said. "We saw your car and we followed. I had Bosworth drop me off at the corner and I entered while you were walking your girlfriend to the door." She stared in the direction of the house. "You seem to be quite taken by Lyra."

"Don't hurt her," Charley said. His voice was low. He didn't care what Regine did to him but he would not allow Regine to harm Lyra.

"Are you commanding me, or are you threatening me?"

"You will not feed off of her. You will not kill her." He glared into her eyes.

"I won't touch her," Regine said. Charley did not like that smile on her face. "You however will. You will bite her, taste her blood and turn her into one of us. She will be all yours."

"And you will take her brother?" Charley asked. He had no intention of turning Lyra into a vampire.

"Tony is cute, but there was not a connection. Not the way I felt with Xander Harris. Now Charley, drive us home. It is time for you to take your medicine."


	11. The Purple Tower

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 10: The_ _Purple Tower_

* * *

Xander wasn't sure what he was dreaming. He just pictured things flying around his head and those images were pretty vague and fuzzy and it seemed to be moving away from him. He would have loved to teach out and grab it if he actually cared. He kind of knew he was waking up. He should wake up but he just wanted to be lazy. He just wanted ten more minutes, just ten more minutes.

"Sun's up," Faith came barging into the bedroom. "Time to wake up."

"More time," Xander moaned and rolled over.

"Oh no. You are not going to fall of the wagon and go back to being a slackaholic." Faith gave him a sharp kick in the side.

"Ouch," Xander grunted and sat up. "She makes her point with pointy shoes."

Faith looked down on him. "I'm wearing slippers."

"Slippers?" Xander asked and stared down on her feet. She was wearing a pair of bright green slippers that resembled frogs. "So when you went Slaying you decided to kill Kermit?"

"They're a gift."

"From who? Lady Gaga?" He rubbed more of the sleep out from his eyes. "Okay, could you have not kicked so hard?"

"I barely tapped you with my toes."

"For a Slayer that might have been barely a tap." Xander rose to his feet. "But for me that was harsh kick."

"You a little sensitive?" Faith asked. She looked like she was trying not to smile. "Did I wear you out last night?"

"Whoa." Last night was a bit of a thrill. He could not believe how much stamina Faith had even though she was his first it had been a while since they were together like that. After her tenth climax and Xander's second he had actually passed out from that ride.

"So I did." She had a proud smile. "The kids will be over soon. I made you your favorite."

"A triple stack with bacon, sausages and eggs?" Xander asked hopefully.

She stared at him. "What do I look like, an IHOP?"

"You did say my favorite."

"Okay, I made your specialty."

"Cereal and coffee." It didn't sound glamorous but it was food. "Let me get washed up and dressed."

"I'll be on my second bowl by then."

Xander went through his routine as fast as he could and wore a towel wrapped around his head as he sat down to breakfast.

"Is it wrong that we are eating cereal that has a vampire on the box?" Faith asked before she ate another spoonful.

"Nothing wrong if it involves chocolate," Xander said as he sat down. "Unless the chocolate is laced with something."

"See if I were evil, again, I would do something with the breakfast cereals. Nobody would suspect the breakfast cereals."

"I still suspect the captain," Xander said. "I only carry a grudge because I once had a box of Crunchberries that was supposed to have a prize and it did not include the prize."

"What was the prize?"

"I forgot, but it's the principal that matters."

Faith shrugged and shoveled her spoon back into her bowl. "I stab at thee cereal."

Xander ate a few bites. "I wonder what those other vampires are like."

"They have souls right?" Faith asked.

"That's what Willow said."

"And they don't have the you know." She pointed at her forehead.

"That is what I've been told," Xander said and took a sip from his cup. "They have yellow eyes but only their iris's are yellow and they have fangs but longer and they can turn into bats, wolves and mist."

"I dunno," Faith said as she shook her head. "You are used to the one kind and then you find out there is another kind. Your whole worldview is blown."

"Very blown."

"Speaking of blown that was great last night."

"Yeah," Xander sighed. "We shouldn't make a habit out of it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to get into anything. I don't want to get into a relationship. I shouldn't get into a relationship, not anymore. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"First of all relationships suck. Second of all I'm just in it for the sex."

"I think Anya just wanted it to be sex at first." Xander closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Friends with benefits," Faith told him. "That is that and no more. Once we are done here we will go to our separate corners in the world. Then when we meet again we can have fun again."

"I can handle that."

"It makes sense." Faith ate a few more mouthfuls before she continued. "I have needs. You have needs. I like sex and you like sex. There shouldn't be too much thinking when it comes to the subject."

"We need to get this conversation out of our system before the kids get here."

"Conversation is gone. Let's eat."

* * *

The kids came around one that afternoon. Lyra entered first while she was in a deep conversation with Ronnie and Tyler brought up the rear. He looked pretty pleased for someone who had to listen to teenage girl chatter for who knows how long. This must mean he had some good news about his Aunt and Uncle's back room.

"Did we get the place?" Xander asked.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays," Tyler said. "Tuesday and Thursdays are for the Wicca group. I already explained about Saturday and Sunday's is craft night."

"Nothing sounds like arts and crafts like a magic book store," Xander commented and wondered if he should have retracted the statement.

"You'd be surprised," Tyler said "The girls have even better news and I am going to let them tell it. I need to get to work."

"Take all the time that you need," Xander said and turned to the girls who were now giggling. "So I heard there was good news."

"Yeah," Ronnie said. "I think Charley likes Lyra."

"Embarrassment city hello," Lyra gasped and that was followed promptly by another smile. "He likes me."

"Ah teenagers," Xander sighed. "Don't ever change."

"So how was the date with Unicorn boy?" Faith asked.

"Unicorn boy?" Xander blinked. "Does he turn into a unicorn?" After all he has seen and experienced he would not be surprised if people can turn into magical creatures.

"Big F is just riffing on his name," Lyra explained. "It was great. I introduced him to Studios and their Choconilla drinks. We talked. I know more about him and he knows more about me and things went well. Right up until a group of vampires showed up and attacked us."

"Now that sounds like my kind of date," Faith said. "Did you kick their asses?"

"We both did." Lyra's smile faded. "But they know I'm a Slayer. That was why they attacked me. They probably know Faith is a Slayer."

Faith shrugged. "It happens."

"Yeah, but not anymore," Lyra said. Her voice took on a determined tone. "We are going to find their nest and flush them out and crush them."

"She's starting to sing my tune," Faith said in a satisfied tone.

"How?" Xander asked. "I hate to be the Debbie Downer on your take charge attitude but how?"

"Charley mentioned that they reported to a Maxine in a purple tower," Lyra said.

"And I did the research," Ronnie said. "The Purple Tower is the name of a perfume store. They sell all kinds of perfumes, scented lotions and even bubble bath. The store is two stories. On top of that is a seafood restaurant and on top of that is a living quarter that is owned by Maxine Barrow. She also owns the perfume place and is a favored assistant to the Mullo Strix."

"The magician?" Xander asked.

"Exactly," Lyra said. "Although he probably doesn't know she's a vampire."

"Wait is he one?" Faith asked.

"Can't be," Ronnie said. "He has a reflection."

"So we are going to this Purple Tower and take out Maxine?" Xander asked. "I don't know why I'm asking. Of course we are."

"The questions are how and when," Ronnie said.

"Yes," Xander pointed at her. "Thank you. We all need to do research. Find out when Maxine will be home and then take her down."

"Sounds like this is a job for research girl," Ronnie said as she set down her laptop. "Defending against the uninformed and unaware."

"Sounds good," Xander said. "You research your way. I'll do it my way." He pointed to the two Slayers. "You train." They have plenty to do.

* * *

Charley cringed against his bindings. Both his legs and arms were stretched out and his wrists and ankles bound. Half of his body was covered with strips of duct tape. As soon as he rose from his coffin he stumbled into the kitchen and drank what blood he had in his thermos. The second he had swallowed the last droplet he was knocked out from behind. When he came to he was tied down and Regine was applying the silver metallic strips.

"You didn't think that I would forget, did you, Charley?" Regine asked. She removed the strips. Some slowly and some quickly. No matter what, it was all painful.

"Never," Charley grunted. "No matter how much I want to."

"Exactly," Regine tore off another strip. "And why am I doing this?"

"Because I deserve it." He decided to avoid the long drawn out conversation. "I deserve it for what I have done to your brother. I murdered him and I have to be punished for what I have done."

"You have learned well." She peeled another strip and was about to grab another when Charley's cell went off. "I wonder if that is your girlfriend."

"She's a friend," Charley said and licked his lips. "Just a friend."

"You never really had another friend who as a girl," Regine said as she removed another strip. "Not since Alexandra."

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else," Charley said between gasps. Each time she removed a strip it felt like she was removing a strip of his skin. "I didn't want you to do to anyone else what you have done to Alex and Peter."

"Oh don't worry," Regine said as she brushed her fingers against the side of his head. "I like Lyra. She has her charms. I think she will make a lovely addition to our family. She seems to be in to you and you like her. Don't you, Charley?"

"We are friends." He closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be anything more than friends with Lyra.

"Of course," Regine said in a condescending tone. She ripped off two strips at the same time.

Once she had the strips completely removed she balled up the tape and gave it to Bosworth to dispose off. She removed the shackles from Charley before she went off to retreat into the bedroom that she chose for herself. She was probably going to turn into a bat and fly out the window to hunt.

Charley staggered to his feet and gradually put on his clothes. His skin still burned and he bled a little from some of the places. He needed a little more blood to drink but what he needed was to hear Lyra's voice. He checked his phone to see who called him, hoping it was her and it was. He called her back.

"Lyra," he managed to get out.

"Charley?" Lyra greeted.

"Sorry. I was tied up a bit."

"That's okay. Is it safe place for you to speak?"

"Pretty much." He had no idea what she was talking about unless it had something to do with those demonic creatures. "Why?"

"We know where the Purple Tower is located," Lyra said. "We are going to take out the Big Bad on Saturday. Will Chaz be needed?"

"I don't think so," Charley told her. "Why?"

"We are going to need every fighter and against the part of me that doesn't want to get any civilians involved I know you can fight. You have the experience."

"I'll be there. Where are we going to meet?"

"At Xander's apartment. Let me give you the address."

Charley found a scrap of paper and pen and wrote it down. He hung up after he thanked you. He might be a bloodthirsty creature but he was still a fighter. He was still a killer of evil creatures and these so called new vampires were as evil as they came. He just needed to get some more weapons. He ran upstairs to his own room and ran to the one large trunk that was in the corner of his room. After opening it he removed the false bottom. In the real bottom were the weapons that Peter and Alex used when they tried to rescue him.

* * *

"I don't get why we are all going to a perfume store," the driver of the black Kia said as he drove Charley, Xander, Faith, Lyra and her friends to the building that held the Purple Tower.

Charley studied the others. All of them were wearing large coats like him. The coats helped conceal the weapons they carried. Xander carried two long stakes under his. Faith had a crossbow she had brought from Boston that is if she did come from Boston. Lyra had her stake and the hand held stake shooter that Charley gave her. Ronnie carried one of those jumbo pump action water guns that was filled with holy water. Tyler had his weapon that looked like two stakes that were connected together by a small chain plus several small silver weapons.

"I have heard good things about the restaurant on top of the store," Tyler told him.

"So we are going for the food then?" The driver asked.

"Well the girls are going to want to shop a little bit," Tyler said. "And Mr. Harris said he wanted to get a gift for his sister."

"Yep," Xander agreed. "Buffy likes the exotic fragrances."

"Buffy?" Charley mouthed. While he was glad that Xander was going along with the ruse he wished he had picked a real name.

"Buffy?" The driver asked out loud. "Is that her nickname? That can't be her real name."

"Actually it is," Faith said. "We've met."

"Okay we are going shopping and then food. Sounds like a plan."

Charley leaned over to Lyra. "Did you want to get him involved?"

"No," Lyra whispered back. "We needed his car. We are going to make certain he sticks with Ronnie and Tyler while the rest of us take on Maxine."

"Won't they be defenseless if they are left alone?"

"Tyler has a black belt," Lyra answered. "And he's been the one making our weapons."

"That is good. I hope," Charley said.

The driver had parked the vehicle and the seven of them got out and approached the building. Everything was open although there were a few customers in the store.

"Ace you should stay close to Ronnie and me," Tyler said

"Why?" The driver asked.

"Cause all of us third wheels should stay out of the way of the two couples," Ronnie said and rolled her eyes.

Xander and Faith stared at her and then at each other before Faith smiled and Xander shrugged. The two of them went inside first.

"Do we know what this Maxine looks like?" Charley asked as he and Lyra entered.

"Tall and slim with barely any chest," Lyra described. "She has long sleek black hair that goes all the way down to her butt. Her lips look like she had an allergic reaction to something. I want to say she OD's on collagen, but I don't think vampires go for the plastic."

"I have never heard of them using it," Charley told her. Regine would often scoff at actresses that would resort to that.

"Might as well look like we are shopping," Lyra said. She picked up one of the bottles and looked at it before she sniffed the tester. She handed it to Charley for him to sniff. It was a sweet fragrance, a little too sweet for his tastes.

They walked around the first floor looking at the merchandise in the fashion. Twice they passed by the group of Lyra's friends. At first they were arguing about something. The second time they were laughing. They passed by Xander and Faith while Xander was at the mixing station where people could try and design their own fragrances. What Xander had created smelled a lot like Regine's favorite fragrance.

"I don't want to alarm you but people seem to be suspicious of us," Lyra said. She pointed at the sales people who were whispering and pointing at them.

"Well we are kind of dressed suspiciously," Charley said. In addition to their large coats they were both wearing pairs of sunglasses.

"Sorry folks," one of the employees announced in front of the registers "But we are closing in ten minutes."

"Hey wait," Ronnie strode up to him. "According to the sign we got a couple more hours."

"We have a bit of an emergency on our hands," the employee said.

"What kind?" Ronnie asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Ronnie stop," Lyra whispered. "She's going to expose us."

"The owner feels threatened," the employee said. "We are closed now."

"Sounds like BS to me," Ronnie said.

"I don't think the restaurant is," Ace said as he approached her. "I want to eat."

"Well so do we," the employee said and his face shifted.

"What the hell?" Ace asked as Faith and Xander removed their coats and came charging up to the vampire.

The floor in front of the registers dropped open and Ronnie, Ace, Xander and Faith fell through.

"Guys?" Tyler asked. He came up to Lyra and Charley

"We got to rescue them," Lyra said.

"Uh we got our own problems," Tyler said as several more vampires were enclosing on them.


	12. Maxine

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 11: Maxine_

* * *

Charley stared at the vampires that were closing on them. They were too close for him to use the crossbow rifle and for Lyra to use her stake gun. He could see that both Tyler and Lyra were reaching for other weapons. No one seemed sure on who should make the first movie.

Charley let out a grunt and kicked at one of the advancing vampires. Two more closed on him and he slammed the front of his weapon in the demon's chest, piercing through the undead flesh and shoving straight into the heart. He didn't even wait for the body to start to decay before he pulled it back out and jabbed it at another vampire. He felt two pairs of hands on him and he turned to see two more of the demonic creatures as they grabbed onto him. He kicked back but they held fast.

Tyler had used his nunchuku weapons against the vampires as he kicked and chopped. He dusted one vampire before he kicked at another ducked the attack from a third, jabbed a fourth that came from behind with his elbow and dusted the vampire he originally avoided.

Lyra was doing even better than they were. She crouched down as two vampires advanced on her and jumped up as they were about to grab her. She slammed her fist into the face of one and slammed her stake into the chest of the other before she dodged another and used a few kicks to knock another off his game. She shot a fourth with the gun and used it to shoot one of the ones that she had blocked. She shot again and missed but used her stake to take care of it.

Charley gathered all of his strength and wrenched his left arm free. He grabbed another stake that was on him and stabbed one in the chest. He was about to stab at the other one when it turned into dust.

"Nice shot," Tyler commented.

"Thanks," Lyra said as she lowered the gun. "Ronnie." She ran to the edge of the pit and looked down. "Ronnie? Ace? Xander? Faith?" Not a single person shouted back.

"Ace, Ronnie," Tyler called down.

Charley crouched down and tried to see into the gap. "Xander!" He shouted down into the pit only to be answered by his own echo followed by something rustling. "Xander? Faith?"

Something large and purple jumped out. Charley threw both kids to the floor away from the pit and narrowly avoided the creature landing on him.

"What the hell?" Tyler asked.

The creature was running towards them. It looked like a spider but with five legs. The beast jumped.

Lyra kicked at it before it could land and she threw herself down onto it and tried to pin it.

"What is that thing?" Tyler asked.

"I have no idea," Charley said as Lyra continued to struggle to keep it pinned. "Help her keep it still."

Tyler grabbed the other end and held down. The two free legs of the creature were still thrashing about. Charley used his stake and slammed it down in the middle of the creature, causing dark purple liquid to burst up and spatter his nose and hair.

"Demon creatures," Lyra said. The juice from the beast and created a fat streak across the upper half of her face. Some it got onto her bangs. "I hope this washes out with shampoo."

"Almost looks like a mask," Tyler commented.

"A mask," Lyra repeated. She smiled for a second before she stood up. "Another one."

Charley turned around to see a vampire coming from a doorway. He aimed his weapon at the creature as Tyler threw several small silver objects at it. The pieces of metal smoked upon impact that monster cried out in pain. Charley fired a bolt into the demon's chest. Killing it instantly.

"Good shot," Tyler said.

"Thank you," Charley told him. "What were those things you threw at him?"

"Ninja star crosses," Tyler explained. "Made them myself. I got the idea from a web comic."

"The others," Lyra said as she stared down the hole. "Anyone got a light?"

"I always bring one," Charley said. He handed her the flashlight. "You look. I'll make sure nothing is coming down." He stared at the entrance where the last vampire came from while the other two used the light to seek out the others.

"They are not there," Tyler said.

"No but there is a hole in the wall," Lyra said. "Maybe they crawled through there."

"Maybe," Charley said. "We need to keep moving."

* * *

Xander groaned the second they had landed from the drop. The pain wasn't too bad but the worse feeling was the slippery cool fluid that was soaking his butt and his legs from where he sat. The basement or trap or pit or whatever it was had an inch of fluid covering the bottom.

"Wow," Faith said in nonchalant tone. "An actual trap door."

"Shit man," Ace said. He had already risen to his feet and was splashing around. "What the hell kind of place is this? Their faces change and they open a hole in the floor. What the hell is this shit?"

"Ace," Xander tried to speak calmly to the boy.

"No," Ace said and continued to pace around. "What the hell? What the hell is this shit?"

"Ace as much as I love your Bill Paxton impression from Aliens you need to chill," Ronnie told him.

"I am not going to just chill," Ace said. He was standing still but there was the sound of something crawling around in the water. "There is some weird shit going on and I'm in the middle of it and you guys are acting way too calm."

"Ace, you have to list—aaaah." Ronnie screamed when something jumped on her, setting Ace off into another freak out.

Faith tore the creature off and slammed down onto the floor when she stabbed at it with her stake. The creature stopped moving. Another creature jumped on her.

Xander felt two more of the things land on him. He struggled to get the stake out of one coat pocket and the dagger out of the other. Needle like barbs stabbed at him and he realized it was coming from the mouths of the creatures, wherever that might be located. He grabbed one and stabbed it with his knife. It stopped moving. He stabbed the other one. As another landed on him. Xander disposed of it and kicked at two more that tried to jump on him.

"Ronnie," he called out her.

The poor girl was trying to keep the creatures from landing on her and Ace by smacking them away with her water gun and kicking them.

Xander ran up to her and while he tried keep more of the beasts from jumping on him. He used his knife and impaled another one as it tried to jump on him.

"Shit," Ace cried out and repeated the word several times while he used his arms to shield his head and thrashed out with his legs.

"Take this." Xander handed the stake to Ronnie as two more creatures landed on his back. He spun around and grabbed another and kicked at two others. He used his knife to stab at another. He felt one being removed from his back. He shook around and thrashed and grabbed the last one and stabbed it with his knife.

"My first kill," Ronnie said as she dropped the dead creature that she had stabbed with the borrowed stake.

"First kill?" Ace asked. He screamed when another creature leapt at him. He smacked it down and jumped up at the same time. He landed on the creature while another one landed on him. Still screaming he ripped it off him and pinned it against the wall.

"And now second," Ronnie said as she stabbed at the creature.

Xander did not feel any more on him but he did hear a few more scurrying towards him. He jumped onto one of the creatures and caught the other as it jumped. After he had stabbed both he turned around to face the kids.

"Oh god," Ace was staring at what looked like a pocketknife in his hands. The creature he had killed was only a few inches from him.

"Ignore him," Ronnie said. "How's Faith?"

"Faith," Xander whispered. He nearly forgot about her.

"Don't worry about me," Faith said. "I'm five by five." She was surrounded by several of the creatures corpses.

"What the hell?" Ace asked. He pointed at one of the dead creatures. "What the hell is that thing and what the hell is going on?"

"Ace, I'm sorry," Xander told him. "We didn't want you to really find out. We were hoping you would stick with Ronnie and Tyler and they would keep you preoccupied while the rest of us takes care of Maxine."

"What?" Ace stared at him and blinked.

"Ace look into my eyes." Ronnie grabbed at his head and stared into his eyes. "Vampires are real they turned Cheryl into a vampire and she killed her family and we had to stake her because that wasn't the Cheryl we knew but a demon that killed her and took over her corpse. Lyra recently became a Slayer like Faith. They are both girls with super powers that is capable of killing vampires. We are here to take out the vampire queen." She said it all in a heartbeat.

"Ace, you are going to have to stay close to us," Xander told him. "We need to get out of here."

"Hole." Faith pointed to the opposite wall. "I think it's where those things came in." She stuck her fist into a small hole. "I think I can make it bigger." She tore out chunks of plaster, making the hole even bigger. "Let's go."

"I'll take the rear," Xander said.

"Were they expecting us?" Ronnie asked as she led Ace to the large hole.

"Or someone like us," Xander answered. He followed after the two kids. "Unless they had some really bad customers."

* * *

Charley wasn't sure what he had felt when he, Lyra and Tyler walked up the stairway that the employees used. They had already walked up past the second story of the perfume shop and were on their way past the restaurant. Charley felt a little bit of fear. There was also the chill of uncertainty. A part of him wanted to take Lyra's hand, but every time he had thought about getting close to her he could hear Regine in his mind. Charley was not going to kill her, or feed off of her, or turn her.

"So what's the plan?" Tyler asked.

"Don't really have any," Charley said.

"I was thinking we confront Maxine and take out every minion of hers that tries to attack us," Lyra suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan," Tyler said.

"We best keep quiet," Charley said as they neared the apartment at the top of the stairs.

There were three vampires guarding the entrance. All three were quickly taken out. Both Charley and Lyra fired their weapons at the vamps and Tyler took out the third with his sharpened Nunchukus.

"That was a little too easy," Charley said as he pushed open the door.

He was right. As soon as they stepped into the room they could see about fifteen more vampires with their faces set into the demon mugs. They were standing in front of a woman stretched out on a fancy couch. She had long dark hair and full lips and a bored expression on her face. She looked like she was caught in the middle of doing a shoot for Victoria's secret. She was wearing a bra and panties and a semi see through bathrobe.

"Maxine," Lyra addressed her enemy.

"Slayer," Maxine said as she sat up. "About damned time you showed up." She licked her lips. "With such tasty treats." She pointed at Tyler. "Food for my minions." She pointed at Charley. "A new salty goodness to take to bed with me." She smacked the closest minion next to her. "How come none of you told me she's got someone this hot with her?"

"My friends are not food," Lyra said coldly. "Nor are you going to turn any of them into vampires."

Charley couldn't help but to smile. Not a single one of them knew that he was already a vampire, albeit a different kind of vampire.

"Tough shit , Shortcake," Maxine said. "Let her through and take her friends." She pulled a staff out of the stands that had a curved blade at the end that looked like the letter G. "Come get me." Her face shifted.

Lyra dropped the gun and picked up her stake and ran towards Maxine. She dodged the first two strikes while She struck against the weapon with her stake.

Her minions advanced on to Charley and Tyler. The teenager threw both handfuls of his ninja star crosses and holy water balloons on the advancing horde while Charley shot his bolts at them. He knew it wasn't going to be enough.

The demonic vampires came close and he smacked one in the face with the weapon and he dodged two more. He pulled his stake out and struck one of the creatures in the chest. He tried to strike again but was blocked and when he tried to wench free another vampire grabbed his arm. He tried to kick at them but they had a firm hold on him.

Tyler grunted and almost sounded like he was trying to growl as he tried to wrench himself free from the group of vampires that held him.

Lyra was still going head to head with Maxine, but the fight looked like it was a standstill and unless Lyra created one Hail Mary pass of a move they were going to lose.

"Could you possibly not be more annoying or boring?" Maxine asked as she fought.

"I don't know," Lyra said as she deflected another blow. "Could you possibly even dress more like a slut?"

Charley glared into the eyes of one of the vampire's that held him. He felt his canines lengthen into fangs and knew his eyes had also changed.

"Get the hell away from him," the voice of the boy called Ace cried out followed by a crash. Charley retracted his fangs and turned to see the boy land on two of the vampires that held Tyler and began to wail on them with his fists.

A geyser of water shot out of the ceiling and struck several of the vampires that were holding Tyler. Ronnie jumped down and continued to soak the creatures while they burned up.

Faith was the next one to follow. The second she had landed she sprung up and fought. She smacked at another vampire with her cross bow and kicked another in the gut. She ran up to Charley. Grabbed the stake he was holding and used it to dust a couple of the vampires.

Xander dusted another. "Sorry we were late."

Charley grabbed his second stake and used it to dust another. "Don't mention it."

"Lyra," Ronnie gasped. Together with Ace and Tyler they had dusted the other vampires.

"Don't worry," Faith said. "Little Star is getting help from Big F." She aimed her crossbow at Maxine and fired.

The bolt struck the vampire right on her left breast.

"What the hell?" Maxine stared up at Faith. "You shot me in the tits you bitch."

It enough of a distraction for Lyra to disarm her. Lyra pulled out the bolt and shoved it back into her chest, right into her heart.

"You didn't aim for her chest on purpose," Xander accused.

Faith shrugged. "She needs to kill her first Big Bad."

"Ya!" Ace cried. He had his hands balled into fists. "Who are the big bad monsters? Huh? Where are you now? You are dust, that is what you are. You all just had your asses handed to you on a silver platter."

"What the hell?" Tyler asked.

"He's just over stimulated," Ronnie rolled her eyes. "He just needs someone to knock him out and put him to bed."

Charley ignored them. He went straight to Lyra. She was now leaning against the couch.

"Are you out of breath?" Charley asked her.

"No," Lyra said. "It's just now that it is over I feel like I should be doing this."

"I understand," Charley said. "Since it is over will you still continue to slay?"

Lyra shrugged. "If there is evil then I will continue to fight. What about you?"

"Fight if I have to. I would like to see you again. If you feel that you are ready."

"I am." She smiled. "Now their leader is dead. I am going to take on the forces of evil a little bit differently now. Just have to squeeze in some time in my upcoming hectic lifestyle. Especially since I have to tackle something even scarier."

"And that is?"

"School."

"Yeah that was pretty scary." He continued to stare at her face. Even with a few droplets and splatters of monster goo she was still pretty. He wondered if he should kiss her or if he should just hug her.

The sound of a cell phone going off decided for him. He noticed there was one on the floor.

"Is that yours?" Lyra asked.

"I was about to ask if that was yours," Charley said as he picked it up. He pressed the button and held the phone to his ear.

"Maxine," a smooth voice greeted on the other end. "Have you taken care of the Slayers?"

Charley hung up.

"Who was that?"

"Her Calvin Kline supplier," Charley answered. "It's nothing."

"Hey Unicorn Boy, Little Star," Faith called after them. "Are you ready to go?"

"We are ready," Lyra rose to her feet.

"Very," Charley added. He checked the last number to call and saw it had the local area code. He placed the phone into one of his pockets.

"This felt like it was too quick," Xander said as they left the apartment. "It felt like it was more of a mini boss."

"Don't be harshing on our squee," Faith said. "Don't worry guys we won."

"It's just they usually start causing trouble in September and we defeat them around May or June," Xander continued. "I'm not used to it being over this soon."

Charley had felt like he was going to regret the fact that he showed Regine the phone and told her it was the leader of the demonic vamps. He just knew that she was going to do something and he didn't want to alarm Lyra. He wanted her to relax a little bit.

* * *

"You have made me proud, Charley," Regine said as they were about to enter the home of the real vampire leader. "I get to meet a legendary magician and take care of a possible threat at the same time."

The door opened and a man wearing a dark red silk shirt and long blond hair. "The enigmatic Regine." The man had a rich and velvety voice. It was the same voice on the phone. "You honor me with your visit. Please come inside."

"I admire your graciousness," Regine said as she entered the home of the magician. "You do have a fabulous home."

"Thank you. I hope I do not seem rude to you, but I do wonder why you are honoring me with this visit tonight."

"I have longed to meet you," Regine held out her hand and he kissed it. "We have something in common."

"We are both entertainers," the magician said.

"That and much more." Her eyes glowed red and her fangs extended.

"What are you?" Strix asked as his face shifted.

"What you claim to be," Regine said. "We could forget this and form a truce."

"I like the sound of that." Strix smiled.

"I do have one question," Regine said as she stroked his chest. "How was it possible that you were able to reflect?"

"Cameras, they projected my image on the mirror, made it look real."

"That is what I needed to know." She leaned forward as if to kiss him. "We may be the same but we are also different." She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, right into the stake she held. "For example. We can both be killed the same way but we die differently." She said to the figure of dust before it dissipated.

Several minions rushed to attack them. Bosworth killed a handful and Belle managed to stake a few more while Charley took care of the rest. A few more approached them slowly and stopped.

"We had to make an example," Regine said. "Charley you and Bosworth can wait in the car for me."

Charley said nothing, only glared at the three remaining vamps before he followed the ghoul out of the house. He had no idea what Regine was about to do, but he knew he regretted informing her.


	13. The Debut of Slayer Star

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 12: The Debut of Slayer Star_

* * *

Xander had to admit he was pretty impressed with the store called Booklantis. Tyler was right about it containing several books on the occult and even some books that contained magic spells. Some of them were even real. There were also books on science fiction stories, fantasy novels and horror books. There were even graphic novels for both western comic books and Japanese manga. Xander did not complain. While he was drawn to the graphic novels he was more drawn to the back room with the folding tables.

"This will be perfect," Xander said as Faith and Tyler folded up one of the tables.

"Hold it," the voice belonged to a young girl. She was dressed in a black velvet blouse and short black vinyl skirt, fishnet stockings, thick and heavy black boots and several bracelets on her wrists. Her dark brown hair was streaked with crimson and put into pigtails.

"What is it now, Rissa?" Tyler asked in a defeated tone.

"Who are these people?" Rissa asked. "And why are they moving the tables?"

"Friends of mine," Tyler said. "You know Ace, Ronnie and Lyra."

"Yeah but they never been here before," Rissa said. "And who are these other people and why did you bring in a large punching bag and what looks like tackle dummies." She pointed to the large white objects in the corner of the room. "And do I even want to know what is under the tablecloth or blanket or whatever?" She pointed to where they had stashed the weapons.

"No you don't," Tyler placed his hands on his hips. "Now leave. Your parents gave us permission to use this room."

"I use this room also," Rissa said. "I just want to make sure this room will still be in one peace."

"Okay we'll tell you the truth," Ace said as and Lyra finished folding up the last of the tables. "We are building a quantum accelerator centrifuge."

Rissa stared at him for a few seconds. "Do you even know what you just said?"

"Not exactly," Ace said with a weak smile. "It just sounded cool. In a sci-fi way."

"That did sound kind of cool," Xander said in a low tone. Made him think of a time machine or a teleporter or something in that vein.

"Rissa can I ask you something?" Ronnie asked. "Are you still doing graphic designs?"

"Yeah I still do that," Rissa said. She raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I have this design in my head," Ronnie explained. "I can't draw a damn thing. Do you do commissions?"

"I haven't before," Rissa said and shrugged. "But I could always use the money. What are you trying to think of?"

"It's a design for a shirt," Ronnie said as she led the goth teen out of the room.

"I owe her," Tyler said once his cousin was gone. "Sorry about that Mr. Harris-"

"Xander, please just call me Xander."

"Sorry about that Xander and Faith," Tyler continued. "You have just met my cousin, Nosy Nerissa."

"We all have family," Xander said. "We all have someone like her."

"Not me," Faith said. She had already looped some of the rope over a support beam and used the end to tie to the large heavy bag.

"And some of us are lucky," Tyler said in a wistful tone as he and Ace set up some of the dummies.

Xander turned to Lyra as soon as they had finished setting up. "We are going to work on your reflexes. I am going to throw some knives and ninja crosses at you and you are going to dodge them, smack them and kick them out of the air."

"Sounds simple," Lyra said. She took a deep breath. "Hit me."

Xander threw a few of the ninja crosses at her. She smacked a few out of the air and dodged a couple more. He knew he also had to remain focused, but there was also the lingering feeling about how they didn't kill the real big bad. He brought it up again to Faith but she dismissed it and pointed out Orlando isn't sitting on a Hellmouth.

"So Little Star," Faith said in between punching and kicking the large bag. "Are you going patrolling soon?"

"I might on Saturday," Lyra said before she kicked another knife out of the air. "Depends on a few factors. Friday night I have a date."

"With Unicorn Boy?" Faith asked.

"Yep."

"What are you going to do this time?" Ace asked. "Is it private or can we also come."

"Dude," Tyler just stared at him.

"Nothing really romantic," Lyra said as she barely missed getting hit. "We are just going bowling, so if you manage to show up it wont be a big."

"Less talk," Xander told her. "You should patrol much sooner."

"I'm still working on the details," Lyra said. "You will see what I mean."

"Nothing really out there," Faith said. She had paused to take a sip from her bottle. "There was nothing on Monday and I only dusted two vamps last night, proving my point that we took out he Big Bad."

"You are right," Xander sighed. He just wished he could believe his own words.

* * *

Charley watched as Lyra picked up the bright red ball again. She had only three pins left. If she could pick up the spare that would be great. He was still winning by only a few points. He had no idea if he was doing better because he had been playing for so long or because of his vampiric strength.

"Score," Lyra cried out once the ball had struck the remaining pins. "You watch your back because I'm catching up."

"There is still plenty of game left," Charley told her. He had beaten her in the last round.

"I know but things can still change." She gave him a wink. It was a cute wink and he wished she did it again.

"Have you been keeping up with the after school job?" He asked. They already talked about school and her family and about the fact that Chaz Broker may be taking over the Saturday evening version of _Fright Night_. The only topic left to talk about is her slaying.

"Just training." She sat down. "We got a place where we can train and improve our skills." She took a sip from her soda.

"What about actual on the job work?" He picked up his ball and rolled it. He frowned when he saw that it was not the angle he wanted. He watched as the pins were knocked over leaving two on the ends. "Damn."

"Sorry about that," Lyra said. "As for being out on the job field I don't need to hurry. Faith told me that things have been slow since we took care of Maxine and since we are not near a Hellmouth we shouldn't worry about another big boss type for a while."

"That's good," Charley said as he rolled the ball again. This time he took out the pin on the left. A part of him hated the fact that she didn't know the truth that the real big boss was the magician, Mullo Strix and that he and his vampire family took him out. Charley winced. He thought of Regine and the others as his vampire family.

"Is there something wrong?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing."

"You know I'm catching up?"

"Yeah that's it."

"You may have met your match, Mr. Brewster." She stood up and walked over to the balls and picked up hers.

"I think I may have, Miss Dougherty" He sat back down. He wished he heard of these Slayers long ago. He would have taken out Dandridge with one and probably team up to take care of Regine. He would still be human and Alex would be alive and Peter would have lived out his life as a free man. He closed his eyes and shook his head. What good would wishing do? He could not turn back time.

"Bullseye," Lyra cried out as her ball took out all of the pins.

"The correct term is strike," Charley corrected her.

"I know. I like to mismatch terms like that. When I get a hole in one on the golf course I shout touch down."

"Another bit of oddness about you," he couldn't help but to smile. He loved all of her idiosyncrasies. He loved being near her. Her whims and charms and her energy made him feel alive again. It made him feel human.

"We all have our oddities. If we didn't then we would be boring and who wants that?"

"Boring people?"

"And who wants to be with them?" Lyra asked as she waltzed backed to him. "Certainly not me."

"Neither do I." He stood back up. "You don't plan on going out anytime soon?"

"It will be soon. I just need something to be finished first."

"And what would that be?"

"It's a surprise." She took another sip from her drink.

"Will I get to see it?"

"Maybe." Her voice had a teasing tone.

"You are a bit of tease." Charley rolled his ball again. This time he scored another strike. He had to admit that this date was going well. He wondered what they should do for their next one. "And it's working. I would like to see you again."

"Another date?" Lyra asked.

"Another date." He nodded. "What would you like to do?"

"What would I like to do?" She seemed to be in a bit of deep thought. "I'm going to have to get information from my parents, but if they are cool with it then I was thinking you come over to my place and we watch a movie together."

"A movie at home," Charley said. "I like that idea. Which movie?"

"Your choice. I'll provide the snacks."

"Sounds like a date." He felt his smile growing.

"Aw he's being a woobie," Lyra giggled. She was also blushing.

"Keep on giggling and strike," Charley said as he took his seat again. He had another date with Lyra.

* * *

"Let's see stakes," Xander said as he went over the list of things they would need for that night. It was Saturday and Lyra said she was ready to slay. That was good. Since more people like to go out on weekend nights then so do the vampires. They would be able to find more than a few.

"Check," Faith said as she laid them out in a nice row. They were all hand held and various lengths and widths.

"Holy hand grenades?"

"Got plenty." Faith held up a few of the ones that were filled and had a plastic top of the canisters they are carried attached to the top. "There is still half a bag left. We got plenty of holy water?"

"I have a few thermoses full of it," Xander answered. "Ninja crosses?"

"Plenty." She was already loading up on her weapons. Her belt had several of the grenades and the pouch that was attached to the side jingled with the crosses. She also had selected a couple of the stakes.

"Specialty weapons?"

"Got them." Faith held up her crossbow and hooked it to its holder on her back. "Don't know what you are going to use."

"I'm taking this," Xander said as he selected the crossbow rifle. It was the same weapon that Brewster kid had when they took out Maxine. It was the same weapon from Peter Vincent's Jaws: The Vampire. He still couldn't believe Brewster was able to get a hand on those weapons, not to mention that they actually worked.

"I think Lyra should use this." Faith held up the hand held stake gun that was used in Blood Feast on Broadway.

"Shouldn't they should be here by now?" Xander asked.

There was a knock at the door.

"That could be them."

Xander answered the door. "Hello." Lyra's friends were gathered around the small porch area. "Uh where is Lyra?"

"This way," Ronnie said. "She is in the parking lot."

"Why is she in the parking lot?" Xander asked.

"You have got to see this," Ace told her.

"Not my idea," Tyler said. "All the girls."

Xander followed the kids down the stairs and onto the parking lot. He saw a figure standing under one of the streetlamps and figured it was Lyra. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

It was indeed Lyra. She was standing with one foot on a parking space block and her hands on her hips in a pose that would do Captain Morgan proud. She wore a sleeveless black shirt with the image of a bright red cross in the center. The cross was a bit stylish with fleur like ends and swirls. There was a black star in the center of the cross. A heavy red belt that carried a stake, a bag of crosses and several grenades seemed to separate the shirt from the red faux snakeskin skirt that ended just a couple of inches above her knees. On her feet she wore black boots that went up to her calves and she wore fingerless black gloves on her hands. There was a black cape attached to her shoulders and she wore a black mask on her face with a bright red star placed between the eyes.

"Evil vampires beware," Lyra said boldly. "Slayer Star is here."

"Oh my god," Xander said when he could work his jaw again.

"Now I know this is probably unorthodox," Lyra said as she put her foot down. "But I checked out the Slayer manual and there is nothing in there about wearing costumes, so as far as I see it this is okay."

"Oh my god," Xander repeated himself.

"What the?" Faith just stared Lyra up and down. "Cool."

"Like the threads Big F?" Lyra asked as she posed. "I am the darkness that flaps in the night. I am the stake that pierces through the hearts of evil. I am Slayer Star."

"Oh my god." Xander had forgotten all other words in the English language.

"She certainly has her confidence boosted up," Faith said.

"Not to mention that I can slay and not worry about my identity being compromised," Lyra said as she walked to Ace's van.

"She does have a point with that," Xander said. "Wait your gun." He held up the hand held stake shot gun.

"Thanks," Lyra ran back and took it. "Now to the Slayermobile."

"Hoo boy," Xander gasped. He rubbed his temples with his fingers. "This is going to take getting used to."

"Really Sergeant Fury?" Faith asked him. "You went from being in the Scooby gang to leading the Avengers."

Xander blinked. He was working with two Slayers plus a ninja wannabe who was their weapons guy. They had a computer expert and a wheelman now and another experienced vampire hunter that joined them at times. He couldn't believe it, but Faith was right.

"Xander." Faith poked him.

"Just realizing that I am Nick Fury."

"Uh yeah," Faith said.

"Come, Faith," He pointed to the vehicle that was loading up. "To the Slayermobile."

* * *

Xander kept a bit of distance behind Lyra as they walked around the cemetery. It was the opposite of what he had told Tyler. He wanted to make sure the boy was close to Faith while they hunted down the undead. Lyra needed to do as much as she could on her own. Xander was only to assist when things looked dire. He didn't have to worry about Ace and Ronnie. The two teens were waiting in the car and that was an argument he was glad had ended. He could understand the kids wanting to fight. Hell he was in their shoes once and technically he wasn't being fair since he and Willow did assist Buffy in the past.

"Xander," Lyra called out to him.

"You shouldn't be speaking directly to me," Xander told her. "If you need to ask me something them speak into the two-way."

"Sorry, but you were about to walk into a tree."

Xander stopped and turned to see the trunk of a tree that he was about to walk into. "Thank you, but stick with the radio."

"Gottcha," Lyra said. She continued in her path while she kept to the shadows.

Xander followed after her. He tried to keep a good distance but she was being a little too stealthy for him. He kept losing sight of her. After a few minutes of walking slowly he increased his gate and followed that up with speed walking and when he lost sight of her again he resorted to a light jog.

"Her friend is supposed to be a ninja not her," Xander said when he lost her once again. "Lyra." He whispered into his two-way. "Where are you?"

"In the shadow of a crypt," Lyra whispered back. "I thought I saw some activity in there."

"I think I know which one," Xander said. He had seen one that was a few feet ahead. . "I'll be right with you." He turned off the speaker and was about to look up to see where he was going when he noticed the pair of shoes that were a few feet ahead of him. He also noticed the legs that were attached to the shoes and the body that was attached to the legs. He stood up straight and was staring into the face of a vampire.

"Are you lost?" The vampire asked.

"No because I was looking for you," Xander said. He unsheathed his stake.

Someone grabbed that arm and a third person wrapped their arms around him.

"I don't think you are going any where," the vampire in front of him said.

"Didn't your sires ever tell you it is bad to eat and run?" Xander asked. He could see movement behind the vampire.

"My sire abandoned me," the vampire said. "He never got to see me make my first kill or had a beer with me." He shook his head. "I try not to make the same mis-" His body turned to dust before he even could finish the sentence.

"What was his problem?" Lyra asked as she lowered the handgun.

"Sire issues," Xander explained.

One of the vampires released their hold on him and ran up to Lyra who blocked his hands with her hands and after a good kick she planted a stake in his chest.

Xander wrenched himself away from the third and jumped back.

The vampire was staring at Lyra. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Slayer Star." She fired another bolt and it struck him right in the heart.


	14. Conversations

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 13: Conversations_

* * *

There was no beer in the fridge and that didn't sit right with Faith. Granted it was too early to be drinking but when the time was right she was going to want to crack open a bottle and chug down it's contents, preferably after she gets back from a good night of killing. Hopefully there will be something to kill.

Orlando was a great town. There were a lot to do there, at least during the day and there were plenty of clubs to dance at, however it was not a Hellmouth or even two hours away from a Hellmouth like LA was. Demons and other creepy things were few and far between and it was making slaying kind of boring. She hoped for and against another Big Bad surfacing. It would give her something to do. She and Xander were stuck there.

His reason for being stuck in O-town was not the same as hers. Xander had to wait until the semester was over before he and Lyra could fly back to Scotland and get Lyra aquatinted with the other Slayers. Faith can fly to wherever she felt like flying to although she would want to go to one of the other Slayer cells. Except that was the problem. Every airport that is close to a Slayer cell is not flying. It wasn't just terrorist activity. There was also magic involved. The idea that someone was trying to keep the groups of Slayers from actually meeting up with each other was giving her another headache and she was going to need that beer if it persists or if there is nothing to kill.

"Xander, we are out of beer," Faith said. She noticed another bottle near the back of the fridge. "We are almost out of beer." She got no answer from him and closed the door. "One of us is going to have to make another beer run either tonight or tomorrow." Still no response from him. "Hello?" She walked out into the living room.

Xander was seated in front of the small television set. The light on his Xbox 360 was glowing and there was carnage on the screen of several zombies rushing towards the group of four humans that were trying to fight back.

"Uh Xander?"

"Francis get out of my shot," Xander shouted at the screen as he mashed against the controller.

"Are you even listening to me?" Faith asked.

Xander gritted his teeth as he continued in his onslaught.

"Xan-der!"

"Can't talk, killing."

Faith folded her arms across her chest and glowered at him. She waited until he was done. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Xander said as he sat back and relaxed.

"We are low on beer."

"How low?"

"One bottle left."

"I think we should at least wait until tomorrow," Xander said.

"But there is only one bottle left."

"And?" He looked at her with a semi annoyed expression on his face. "I know you like to unwind with a bottle after you go hunting. You can have that one bottle tonight. Either you or I can go get more tomorrow."

"Don't plan to accompany us slaying tomorrow?" Faith asked. She leaned her back against the wall.

"Well if you go slaying it will be solo. Lyra has a date and the other kids have plans as well."

"I might just go get the beer myself. You will lend me your keys right?"

"Do you know how to drive?"

"I'm the anti Buffy remember?"

"Ah," Xander smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

She sat down next to him. "We don't talk much anymore."

"We talk all the time." He looked at her and then turned his focus back to the TV as some weird and eerie crying was heard.

"We just been talking about fighting."

"What else is there?" Xander asked. "You a tough nut to crack sometimes."

"I'm pretty good at cracking nuts."

"Please don't say that again," Xander said as he crossed his legs. "With you its one day we are having sex and the next you are trying to kill me."

"I'm over that," Faith assured him. She once thought she was bad and no one understood her, except for Richard. He was almost like a father to her. He nurtured her dark side and that was what she thought she had wanted. Then she took Buffy's body. She saw things differently. She was still bad. She knew that she was bad and it disgusted her. There was no turning back and was willing to fight to the end.

And then Angel came into her life, or rather she went into Angel's. She beat up Cordelia and tortured Wesley in hopes that it would bring Angel to her so he could kill her. But he didn't. He knew there was a spark in her that wanted to do the right thing. He knew she felt guilty for what she had done in the past. He was the only one to understand her, because he was once in her shoes. He still regretted the things he had done in the past.

"That's good to hear," Xander said.

"Except for the sex part."

"That is even better." He took a deep breath. "Except for sex there really isn't a lot of common ground."

"This game looks interesting," Faith said. "We can bond over it."

"Are you sure?" Xander asked.

"Very," she said in her most determined tone.

"I'll get a second controller his weekend."

"Thank you." She placed her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Charley thumbed through his collection of DVD's. Tomorrow night was his next date with Lyra and they were going to watch a movie together at her place. She had confirmed it with her parents and they were pretty cool with it, especially since her older brother was going to be home

"Looking for something to do, Charley?" Regine appeared behind him. Her voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Just looking for a movie," he answered. He did not want to look at her. An hour ago she used tweezers to pinch at his arms. She would take the ends, grab a bit of skin and twisted.

"You are being a bit blunt with me," Regine said as she ran her finger down his arm. Charley grunted out of pain. "Still sore I see."

"Very sore." His finger had paused at Scream For Your Supper.

"Watching one of your old friend's movies?"

"It is for tomorrow."

"Going to see your new friend?" Her lips pulled into a smile. "I noticed an address written down on one of the coffee tables."

"Not hers," Charley told her. It didn't matter if she knew the exact address or not. Regine had been at Lyra's place.

"Then who does it belong to?" She stared deep into his eyes as she brushed her fingers across his forehead and stroked his chin. "Tell me, Charley."

"Xander Harris," Charley answered. Even if he didn't want to tell her he couldn't resist her when she did that. That little act reinforced her hold on him.

"Ah. I should pay him a visit, but I should call him first. What is his number?"

"I don't have it."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't have it or you don't want to give it to me." She stroked his chin again.

"I don't have it."

"Does Lyra have it?"

"I think she might." He closed his eyes as he tried to resist.

"Perhaps you should call her and ask for it."

"No." Charley tried to crawl away. "I won't let you."

"You wont let me what?" Regine asked. She grabbed his arm and held it hard, causing him even more pain.

"I won't let you do to Xander what you did to me." He gritted his teeth as he pulled away. "I won't let you hurt Lyra."

She laughed a condescending laugh. "I only plan to turn Xander into one of us for pleasure. I will not harm him at all. All that pain and torture is just for you. I won't do it to Lyra either. Lyra will be all yours."

"I'm not going to turn her," Charley said in a determined tone.

"Oh yes you are. Think of the fun we will all have. I plan on sharing a bed with you and Xander at the same time. I'm certain you would want to do the same with Lyra and me."

"She stays human."

"You are such a silly boy," Regine stroked his chin. "Now call her and ask for Xander's number."

Charley grimaced as he weakly reached for his phone.

* * *

Xander stared at the Two-Way in his hands. He only heard the chatter that went on between Faith, Lyra and Tyler. There was not much slaying going on tonight so far. Tyler was even considering coming back to the car since it was a slow night.

"Sounds like a good idea," Xander told them. "One of you should walk Tyler back"

"I can come back on my own," Tyler said. "There is nothing out here."

"Still need to be on the cautious side," Xander said.

"I'll do it," Faith suggested. "I think Little Star can watch her self for a few minutes."

"Slayer Star," Lyra corrected.

"She'll just keep her radio on and we will come back."

"Sounds pretty sound," Xander told them. He set his radio down once they stopped talking to him. He could hear Faith and Tyler talking to each other and Lyra talking to herself.

"You know," Ace said from the driver's seat. He had been playing a game on his DS. "If things are going to be pretty slow then we can go out and do some patrolling."

"He's right," Ronnie said. She was reading a book and writing down notes. "I know I'm getting some extra study time and all but we feel so useless."

"You two are pretty useful," Xander told them.

"How?" Ace asked. "I'm just the guy with the wheels and Ronnie is research girl."

"It's dangerous," Xander said. He felt like slapping himself. Danger did not keep him and Willow from helping Buffy in the past. "Okay next time we go out we divide into two teams and everyone goes out."

"Sounds fair," Ronnie said and went back to her studying.

"Okay dokay X-man," Ace said.

"Please don't call me that again," Xander told him. He felt his phone buzz.

"You let Faith call you that," Ace pointed out.

"She's Faith," Xander said and answered the phone. "You have reached the line of Alexander Harris."

"Hello Xander," the woman's voice sounded quite familiar.

"Hello?" Xander asked. He knew he should know her but her name had slipped his mind.

"This is Regine. You do remember how we danced the other night."

"Oh yeah," Xander said and hoped he didn't sound to excited. He could not believe Regine called him. He didn't know if she had his number. "I appreciate this call, but I'm curious on how you got my number."

"Lyra gave it to Charley who gave it to me."

"That would explain everything," Xander said as he leaned back. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"You don't owe me anything," Regine said. "I was thinking about the party and how I enjoyed dancing with you and I thought about how I could possibly reach you."

"You wanted to talk to me?" Holy crap. The Regine wanted to speak with him. He hoped he didn't gush like a schoolgirl.

"Of course I do, Xander," her voice was like honey and music. "I just wanted to know if you would like to do something together."

"You mean a date?" Xander could not believe this was happening.

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting to know each other," Regine said.

"Yeah. Hey that would be great. I mean of course. I mean that sounds like fun." Harris, restrain yourself. You are no longer a silly teenager with hormones out of whack. He was now a silly adult with his hormones out of whack.

"We can discuss the details now if you would like."

"Sure maybe a dinner and a movie sometime?" Dinner and a movie, could he sound even more unoriginal and stupid?

"Perhaps it would be better if I come over to your place. We can talk more then."

"I love you. I mean I'd love to." He could not believe this was happening.

"I hope to hear your voice again," Regine said. "Have a good evening, Xander."

"Good night," Xander said and hung up. He stared at his phone. "What just happened?"

"You are so cool," Ace said. There was no trace of sarcasm in his voice. He actually believed it.

Tyler approached the vehicle. Faith was still standing at the edge of the cemetery. She seemed to be both bored and annoyed.

"Welcome back," Ronnie said as soon as Tyler climbed into the vehicle.

"What did I miss?" Tyler asked.

"Regine asked Xander out," Ace said. "He is so cool."

"You guys are pathetic," Ronnie said.

"I better tell Faith to go back," Xander said. He was about to press the button when he heard someone else speaking to Lyra and it wasn't a voice he had heard before.

"Faith," Xander addressed her. "You have to go find her."

The Slayer didn't need to be told. She had already taken off.

* * *

Lyra stared at the three vampires that had approached her. They already had their game face on, but they also appeared to be a bit confused. They kept looking her up and down.

"Good evening gentlemen," Lyra decided to break the ice.

"A little early for Halloween?" One of them asked.

"The stores don't think so," Lyra answered.

"What are you supposed to be?" Another asked as he circled around her.

"I'm Slayer Star," Lyra explained. "I kill vampires. It's what I do."

The three vampires stared at each other and started to laugh. "She think's she's a Slayer."

"Uh yeah," Lyra said. She shouldn't be surprised. She had expected some of them to laugh. On second thought this might be to her advantage. "You evil creatures should beware for I am your worst nightmare." That set them off even more.

"Oooh we should beware," one said and wiggled his fingers.

"Whatcha going to do?" Another one asked.

Lyra pulled out her stake. She stepped forward and shoved it onto the chest of one of the vampires.

"Holy shit," one of the remaining ones said.

The other growled and lunged for her. Lyra ducked and grabbed at him when he came close. She tried to pull him over her and to her surprise it actually worked. She slammed him down on the ground.

The other vampire tried to grab her. Lyra blocked his advances with a few kicks before she grabbed him by the arm and slammed her stake through his heart.

"You are a Slayer," the vampire said before his body turned to dust.

"And now for the last one," Lyra said. She turned to where she had thrown him. He had gotten up and was running away. "Oh no you don't." She fired a bolt from her hand gun and missed. "Damn it." She ran after him.

She had chased after him for a few minutes before she was about to catch up. She held up the gun again and was about to fire when someone stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the vampire by the neck. The figure thrust something at the demon and his body turned to dust.

"Faith?" Lyra asked. "Xander? Charley?"

"None of the above," the man said. He looked like he was in his early thirties with light brown hair trimmed neatly and eyes like steel. "May I ask what you are doing out here?"

"Killing vampires," Lyra explained. "Like you were."

"You think what I just killed is a vampire?" The man asked. He was wearing a suit.

"One kind of vampire," Lyra answered. "I heard there were two kinds." She walked closer to him and stopped when she saw the large object between her and the man. On a second glance she could see it is a dead body. "Oh." She stepped back as she kept her eyes on the corpse. Her eyes widened when she saw that it didn't have head. "Oh." While it wasn't flowing she could see the blood. "Oh god." She closed her eyes and inhaled.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," the man said.

"That was also a vampire?" Lyra asked. She opened one eye and stared at the corpse. The blood wasn't flowing. It wasn't going to hurt her. She kept repeating those words in her head and forced her other eye open. As she stared at the neck she could see the two puncture marks.

"That was my meal," the man said.

"You're a vampire?" Lyra asked. She noticed how different the puncture marks were in comparison to the ones Tyler had received. "You're the other kind."

The vampire nodded. "My name is Rick Calders. I'm a detective. That man that I killed is a mobster, or was a mobster."

"A vampire detective?" Lyra asked. "Like on that show?"

Calders nodded.

"Shouldn't you have arrested him and gone through proper justices and all that?"

"I have but they failed," he frowned. "Due to his team of lawyers he got off easy. This man is responsible for many deaths of the innocent."

"Okay." Lyra wasn;t sure what she should be doing. She knew she had the duty of killing vampires, but this one wasn't evil. "So you are a good vampire? You have a soul?"

He nodded. "That other kind didn't?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Then how do they walk around? Vampires, or the kind I am are souls that are trapped in corpses."

"Isn't that what humans are?" Lyra asked

"Humans are alive. We are not. Sorry if I frightened you."

She shrugged. "I should be used to it."

The detective looked at his watch. "Not all of us are good. We are like people there are some good and some that are bad. I have been informed that there is another like me in the city and they are not someone you would want to be friends with. I have to leave. Take care young vampire killer." He leaped into the sky and after a few seconds he had shifted into a large bat like creature and flew away.

Lyra watched as he flew. She didn't know someone was behind her until they grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and spun around.

"Sorry." It was Faith. She looked up. "What was that?"

"That was the other kind of vampire. He's a detective."

"Like in that show?" Faith asked. "So he's a good one."

"I think so."

"We should get back. Good job on killing those vamps."

"No problem," Lyra told her. She took one last look of the sky before she turned around and followed after her.


	15. Seduction

**A/N: **Whoo Boy. They have unveiled the image of David Tennant as Peter Vincent for the remake. I have no words.

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 14: Seduction_

* * *

"I think we will call that a day," Xander said. He was seated in one corner of the back room and watched as the two Slayers finished their exercises. Both ladies were dressed in simple tank tops and shorts.

"I felt like I was getting a little sloppy," Faith said. She ran her fingers through her hair. "One of the dummies was still standing when I finished."

"This one?" Tyler pointed to the one dummy that was not knocked over. "He's gonna need some surgery." He pointed to the scraps that were torn and the stuffing that had fallen out.

"That one," Faith confirmed.

"I think you still got the job done," Xander told her. "Lyra you did pretty good but you still need to work on your upper cuts. You were hesitating a little bit at the end there."

"No problem coach," Lyra said. She had put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Now don't forget to do a few cool down exercises," Xander said. He walked over to the only person who was lying down. "How are you?"

"Peachy," Ace said as he was still grabbing his thigh and groaning. He tried to mimic some of the exercises that the Slayers were performing. He did not do any proper warm up exercises and ended up pulling a muscle about a minute ago

"More like the pits," Xander told him. "What were you think you were doing?"

"Getting into better shape," Ace said.

"Well the shape you achieved is that of a pretzel." He turned to Tyler. "Does your aunt and uncle have a first aid kit around here?"

"I think so," Tyler said before ran out of there. "Aunt Rosalyn."

Lyra and Ronnie kneeled down next to their friend. Both girls tried to rub his leg.

"Thanks," Ace said.

"You don't have to hurt yourself," Lyra told him.

"I want to be someone besides the wheelman. I want to be more help. I want to be able to fight. I want to be able to assist you guys."

"You will," Xander told him.

"When?" Ace asked and looked into his eyes.

"Saturday," Xander said. "Saturday we will be split down into two groups with one slayer in each group."

"Not now, Rissa," Tyler grumbled as he and his cousin entered the room. "I don't need to hear any of your lip." He was carrying a paper cup full of water.

"Then you need to tell me what your friends are really using this room for," Rissa said. She was carrying what looked like a bottle of pills and a container of Icy Hot.

"Private training lessons," Tyler said. "Now get lost."

"Let me see him." Rissa kneeled down next to Ace. "Give me some room." The other girls scooted back. She set down the container of Ice Hot and opened the bottle of pills. "Swallow this now."

"Still want to be a doctor," Tyler said.

"Always do," Rissa said and turned back to Ace. "You need to slip your pants down a bit so I can put this on and—hey." She glared up at Tyler who snatched the cream from her.

"I'll stay with him and help him put it on," Tyler told her.

"I think the rest of us should leave," Xander announced. "C'mon." He leaned against the door and watched as everyone had vacated the room. "Tonight is date night?" He asked when Lyra stepped out.

"DVD night," Lyra confirmed. "I'm looking forward to it. Are you and Faith going to do anything?"

"I'm going for a drive," Faith told her. Drive meant going on patrol of course. "And I plan on getting some beer."

"I'll probably just lie back and watch some TV," Xander said. "Maybe play a few video games, maybe surf the net."

"Sounds more fun than my night," Ronnie said. "I've got to baby-sit my little brother."

"Tweet me," Lyra said to her.

"Well I hope we all have fun," Xander said.

* * *

Charley wondered if he should have brought flowers. The idea kept repeating in his head over and over. Flowers was the most practical gift, but not creative enough and they were not really dating. They were not a romantic couple, just friends. He also didn't know what kind of flowers Lyra liked, or even if she liked flowers. She could be allergic to them, or just allergic to a specific kind and knowing his luck he would have gotten her the kind she was allergic to.

"Can't stand out here all night thinking about it," Charley said and rung the doorbell. He decided against dressing up and chose a good clean pair of blue jeans and a black shirt.

Lyra's brother answered the door. "You are right on time." He said in a clipped tone. He did not seem to like Charley for some reason, guess it was because he was getting close to Lyra.

"I try to be punctual," Charley said. He kept his eyes on Tony. "So you are holding down the fort for tonight?"

"How old are you?" Tony asked.

"Nineteen," Charley lied. It wasn't exactly a lie. He was nineteen when he was turned. He was frozen in that age.

"She is sixteen," Tony said.

"So he is old as you," a young girl said. It was Lina. "Dad is five years older than mom."

"Hello Lina," Charley greeted the preteen with a smile. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Lina smiled back. "Tony step aside. Come on in, Charley."

"Thank you," Charley said. Now that he had the invite he could enter. He was careful as he stepped inside. Regine had used hot nails on the bottoms of his feet the previous evening. "Where is Lyra?"

"She's getting snacks," Lina answered and pointed towards the direction of the kitchen. "Lina, Charley is here, and Tony is giving him a hard time."

"Coooming," Lyra sang out. A few seconds later she came out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn. "Tony, don't you have a psych test to study for?"

"I do," Tony said. He did not remove his disapproving glare from Charley. "Keep in mind I will be in the other room." He walked down the hall.

"Wow overprotective much?" Lina asked.

Charley shrugged. "He's just being a good big brother."

"More like being a big bother," Lyra said as she set down the popcorn. "Lina can you give me a hand?"

"Sure," Lina said as she followed her sister into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Charley asked. He knew they were going to tell him to relax but he wanted to sound helpful.

"You are the guest," Lyra said. She emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate of sandwich quarters that were cut in a triangular shape. Her little sister followed with a bowl of candy, looked like M&M's.

"What kind of movie are we watching?" Lina asked.

"Scream For Your Supper," Charley held up the DVD case.

"Sweet."

"Fine, Lina you can stay and watch," Lyra told her. "If it's okay with you, Charley."

"Not a problem." Charley opened the case. "Do you want me to put it in the player?"

"Sure," Lyra said as she headed back to the kitchen. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coke or Pepsi." Charley wasn't particular when it came down to dark cola. He slowly walked to their DVD player. His feet still burned from the pain.

"Me too," Lina called out as she sat in the middle of the couch. Both it and the sofa was set in angles where the ends nearly touched, giving the living room area a more triangular shape. "Are you okay, Charley?"

"Feet are a little sensitive," Charley explained. "Stepped in a developing anthill."

"You have to be careful about those around here," Lyra called from the kitchen.

Their DVD player wasn't hard to figure out. Charley turned on the right button and put the disk in. He turned to go join Lina on the couch and saw that the young girl was lying on it and took up all the space. He sat down on the love seat instead.

"Don't know if you liked any fancy kind of popcorn toppings," Lyra said as she set down the glasses. "I just went with the old stand by of salt and butter, well margarine, but it's got calcium."

"That will be perfectly fine," Charley said. As long as it wasn't garlic butter he would be fine with it.

"And now all we can do is start the movie." Lyra picked up two remotes. With one she used it to turn on the television and set it to the DVD setting. The second remote she used to start the movie. After she set the remotes down she sat down next to Charley.

After fifteen minutes Charley stared at Lyra. She was really focused on the movie and seemed to be having a good time. He looked over at Lina who was really interested in the movie. She was now sitting on the edge of the seat and Charley suspected that her taking up the entire couch earlier was because she wanted him and her sister to sit together.

Lina had removed her gaze from the screen and caught his eye. She yawned and stretched her arms and lowered them until she placed them on the backrest. She was trying to hive him a hint of doing one of the oldest moves in the book.

"Honestly," Lyra sighed. "If you want to put your arm around me you can."

Charley smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder. "What about your brother?" He cast a wary glance at the hallway.

"Forget him," Lyra said.

"Yeah," Lina agreed. "Let's just enjoy the movie."

* * *

Xander stared at the weather channel as he lied against the couch with half of his face touching the material and his one good eye focused on the screen. There was nothing else on and the weather team seemed to be quite excited. The fact that it is the middle of hurricane season may have something to do with it.

He was alone. Faith went out on her own to do a little patrolling and possibly some slaying. She also said she was going to get some beer that will last for a little while. He had no idea where she got the money nor did he ask. It has been nearly two hours so maybe she was having a good time.

"Here I am on a Friday night and sitting at home with nothing to do," Xander said as he continued to watch. "It's a déjà vu of high school." That was of course before Buffy entered his life.

There was a knock at the door. He was not expecting any visitors. It could be some of the Avengers. Lyra's friends have accepted the nickname of their vampire hunting team. The kids might have some ideas that would improve their hunting. They did come up with a few cute ideas that actually worked before. It could also be Faith. She might have forgotten her keys again.

"Coming," Xander said as he stood up. He unlocked the door and turned the knob. "Faith did you…" He trailed off after he had opened the door.

"Good evening, Xander," Regine was standing in the entrance wearing a simple little black dress that ended several inches above her knees and was cut low on her chest.

"Hi," Xander greeted. She was the last person he was expecting that evening. "Hi." Once again his brain had forgotten how to process words for him to say.

"I'm sorry if this is a surprise for you," Regine said.

"Don't be sorry," Xander said. "Please come in."

"Thank you," Regine said as she stepped inside. She glanced around the apartment. "You have a nice place." That was a lie. She was just trying to be polite and Xander appreciated it.

"It's just a temporary place," Xander said. He could not believe this. He wondered it was the cologne he was wearing. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"I would like a cup of coffee," Regine said. She was still standing.

"Please take a seat." Xander pointed out the couch to her and ran back to the kitchen. He put in a new filter and added a few scoops of the grounds to it before he poured in the water. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

She chuckled. "I decided to come for a visit. You did say that I could stop by anytime."

"I did," Xander said. He stood by the coffeepot while it brewed and went over the words in his head of what he was going to say to her. "Would you like me to turn off the TV?"

"I would, but is there a radio we can turn on? I would love to have some back ground music."

"That I can do," Xander said as he brought out the cups. After he set them down he turned on the radio and turned it to WXXL. "So what would you like to talk about?"

Regine picked up her cup. "I would like to know a bit more about you, about your work." She blew on the steam curling up from her cup.

"I'm a recruiter," Xander explained. He could not remove his gaze from her lips. "I recruit students. Well not exactly recruit. I seek out a variety of students for a special school in Scotland."

"Is that why this is a temporary home?" Regine asked before she took a long sip from her cup.

"Exactly," Xander said and he took a sip from his cup. "Unfortunately I'm kind of stranded here. No one is flying in our out of Scotland for a while."

"I have heard that on the news. Is Lyra one of your prospective students?"

"Yes she is."

"You don't sound like you are from Scotland."

"I'm from Sunnydale originally," Xander said and noticed she seemed confused. "In California. It was the city that sank in on itself."

"That's the name," Regine said "I have heard about it months ago."

"I thought the whole world knew about it years ago when it happened," Xander said and took another sip from his cup. He should not push the matter. After all six months ago he never heard of Regine or _Fright Night._

"Oh," she closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry I love this song. I just have to dance to it."

"Go ahead." He would love to see her dance.

She stood up and swayed to the music and waltzed around on the floor. She held out her hands to him. "Come join me."

Xander set down his cup and grabbed her hands and was instantly pulled in close to her. He swayed along with the music and he felt her wrap her arms around his mid section and pressed her head against his shoulders. Things were moving fast. He wondered if they were moving a little to fast.

His cell phone went off. God Damn it.

"I'm sorry." He stepped back and pulled out his phone. The number belonged to Willow. "I need to get this." He answered the phone. "Willow you are the queen of bad timing."

"Is something wrong?" Willow asked.

"I was going to ask you that. Could you wait a second?" He looked up at Regine. "I'm really sorry."

"It is all right," she assured him.

They heard a key in the lock. The door opened and Faith walked in carrying a few plastic bags. The Slayer paused when saw that Regine was in the apartment.

"This is a really bad time I see," Regine said and grabbed her purse. "I should go."

"No wait," Xander held up his hands.

"I'm just the room mate," Faith said as she set down the bags.

"I thought you were Lyra's cousin," Regine said as she glared at her. "Good bye Xander."

"No," Xander set down the phone. "Regine wait." His words were no use. The lovely actress had left.

"Sorry," Faith said.

"She came by unannounced," Xander said. "And we were dancing and then Willow called and you showed up."

"Bad time." Faith had picked up the phone. "Call back later." She set it down and retreated to the bedroom.

Xander sat down on the couch and sighed.

* * *

The movie was nearly over. Peter Vincent, the great vampire killer had just entered the dwelling of the vampires along with a couple of teenagers who were assisting him. A female vampire was about to advance on them but Peter held up an ornate crucifix.

"Back you fiend from hell," Peter shouted. "Back I command."

The vampire hissed and stepped back.

Charley had seen this film nearly a hundred times. He knew all the lines and mouthed them along with the characters. He watched Lina who was really into the movie. She gasped and even nearly screamed a couple of times. Lyra seemed to be enjoying it, even though it was not her favorite genre.

"I wouldn't do it that way," she commented as the two teens helped Peter stake one of the vampires.

"Not exactly my preferred style either," Charley chuckled. Then after a glance towards Lina. "Of course if I faced against a real vampire I'd probably scream and run."

"Exactly," Lyra said and rested her head against his arm.

Charley watched her as she shifted her head and exposed her neck. He stared at her exposed flesh and felt his thirst grow. He could almost hear the blood being pumped. Her blood would taste so sweet. He was sure of it. If he bit her she would be just like him. He didn't want her to go through what he had. He closed his eyes and felt his fangs retract.

"Well isn't this _special_?" Tony was heard overhead and overemphasizing on special.

"Tony." Charley snapped his head back.

"What were you thinking?" Tony asked. "I saw the way you were looking at her chest."

"I wasn't," Charley said. It was the truth he was looking at Lyra's neck. "I just noticed she was wearing the cross I got for her."

"Jay Eff See," Lyra mumbled out the acronym as she rolled her eyes. She paused the move and turned around to face her brother. "Tony what the hell?"

"I'm not letting some guy take advantage of you," Tony said.

Lyra glared at him as she spoke to him in Spanish. Charley knew what she was saying and half the words could make a drunken sailor blush.

Tony spoke back to her in Spanish using a few more curse words while Lina watched with her mouth open in a satisfied shock.

"I have an idea," Charley said. "We finish the movie with Tony sitting with Lina. There is only about twenty minutes left and he can keep an eye on me. Then I can go home."

"Sounds fair," Tony said as he sat down next to Lina who scowled at him.

"Unbelievable," Lyra said and started the movie back up.

They watched as Peter and his friends killed the vampires and burned down the house in the process. The last scene was with Peter wishing the kids good luck in the future and walked off while the teens kissed.

Charley smiled at Lyra and she smiled back. He wanted to kiss her and she looked like she wanted to kiss him, but there was no chance of that with Tony watching them.

"I had a great time," Lyra said as Charley packed up his movie. "Until someone had to come along and ruin it."

"Just protecting you," Tony said.

"At least one of us is getting dates," Lina said. "I think that's his main problem."

Charley knew it was best to leave before siblings raise war against each other. "Call me when you can." He said to Lyra.

"I will," Lyra said and without any warning kissed him on the cheek.


	16. Lessons

**A/N:** Just a Small Warning. This chapter is a little darker than others.

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 15:_ _Lessons_

* * *

Xander sat down in one of the chairs in the training room. It had been over two weeks since Regine came to visit him. It was a miracle that was destroyed by a phone call and from Faith returning. He had called Regine several times trying to apologize and every time he either got the machine or their servant. He had yet to call back Willow. He didn't sign on any of his instant messengers to avoid her.

He ran his fingers through his hair. He was being childish. Willow did not know he was going to have a visitor that night. Xander had no idea that Regine was going to come on over. He didn't blame Faith though they barely spoke to each other for the first week and he still had yet to get that second game controller like he said he would.

"Swords?" Lyra asked as she held up Faith's crossbow. "I'm going to have to learn how to wield a sword?"

"You are going to have to learn how to use all kinds of weapons," Faith told her as she stood behind her. "This includes swords, axes, staff's, spears, mallets, clubs, hammers and traditional bow and arrow."

"What about guns?" Lyra asked she lifted the crossbow. She aimed at the dummy that had the picture of drawn vampire face taped to the head.

"Not so much," Faith said. "Of course B knows how to use a rocket launcher."

"Oh sweet when do we get one?" Ace asked. He was in the middle of doing sit ups. He had learned his lesson. He did not try to push himself and did proper warm ups and cool downs when he exercised.

"What do you mean we?" Ronnie asked. She was nose deep in a book about demons that were most likely to be found in the southeast. "We are not Slayers."

"Okay I mean when does Lyra get one of those?" Ace asked.

"Might be complicated," Faith said. "I heard she had to steal one from the military."

"I had to," Xander said as he sat back. "And we took it because we had to fight a specific demon."

"A demon that can only be killed by a rocket launcher?" Tyler asked. He had placed a chair in front of the door and sat in it. Xander was appreciative of the teen making sure they would not be disturbed although he was a bit amused by the squabbling between Tyler and Rissa.

"He could not be killed by a weapon that is forged," Xander answered. "So we got the rocket launcher and Buffy used it to blow up a demon in a mall."

"That sounds like it would be a great attraction," Ace said. "Go to the mall and blow up a demon."

"That would get me inside a mall," Faith said. She pointed at the target's heart which was also drawn onto a piece of paper and taped over the chest of the dummy.. "Now aim for the chest, specifically for the heart."

"I hate the mall," Ace said.

Faith turned to him. "If there wasn't this age gap I would kiss you."

Ace sat up. "Can we forget about the gap?"

"No," Tyler and Ronnie said at the same time.

"You have fifteen more minutes in there," Rissa's voice was heard through the door.

"We have a half hour left," Tyler said and knocked on the door.

"Mom said fifteen minutes."

"Have her come and tell me that," Tyler said. He lowered his voice as he stared at the others. "She is trying to get me to leave and go speak with Aunt Rosalyn so she could sneak inside."

"A bit on the paranoid side aren't you there?" Xander asked.

"She is that type," Tyler said.

"How is it sneaking if she knows it's still full of people?" Faith asked.

Tyler shrugged. "She's determined to see what we are doing. I gave her logical explanations, bullshit answers that I know she would buy and she still wants to see what is going on."

There is a knock at the door. "Tyler, honey?" It was a woman's voice. "I'm sorry if we have to cut your time a bit short but we need to fumigate tonight and we don't want to wait too late."

"We'll do that Aunt Rosalyn," Tyler said.

"Somebody owes somebody an apology," Ace said.

"Why?" Tyler asked. "I didn't say it to her face."

"I shoot like this?" Lyra asked. She had yet to release an arrow.

"Just press on the trigger," Faith said.

The arrow was launched and landed straight into the dummy's crotch.

"Whoo," Tyler and Ace said at the same time and cringed.

"Nice," Faith said. Her smile was unnerving. Xander had to wonder if she had ever fired a weapon at a vampire or a demon's crotch like that before. Faith probably did strike in that area although it was probably a human that had pissed her off.

"Not nice," Xander stood up. "Evil and you should not encourage her to do that."

"Whoops," Lyra said. She actually did look embarrassed. "I guess I should have raised it higher."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Xander said and approached her. "You are still used to the hand held. With bigger and heavier weapons you got to use a little more strength. You have to use a little more lift." He took the crossbow from her hands and placed in another arrow. "Now watch." He fired. The arrow struck the dummy in the neck.

"And sometimes you can use too much lift," Faith said. She retrieved both arrows and brought them back. "Balance."

"I have to keep it in balance," Lyra said and replaced one of the arrows. She held up the crossbow again and fired. This time it landed in the stomach. "I'm getting closer."

"You see," Faith told her. "Balance and practice."

"I'm very balanced," Lyra said. "I keep my school life and work, Slaying, training and even dating in balance."

"Still dating Unicorn Boy?" Faith asked.

"Of course," Lyra said and smiled. Xander recognized that smile. It was the smile that both Buffy and Willow had when they were falling in love with someone. "A couple of weeks ago we hung out at the arcade and I beat my old record at both Ski Ball and Dance Dance Revolution. Last week we went to a Chinese buffet. I know these are not the most romantic dates, but they are fun dates."

"Can't go wrong with that," Ronnie said. "What are you guys going to do on your next date?"

"We are going roller skating," Lyra said. "And we'll try movie at home again next week. My parents will be home but they will retreat into the bedroom, but I can call on them if Tony gets obnoxious again."

"What will you see this time?" Faith asked.

"My choice and I'm thinking of watching Curse of the Black Pearl."

"Can't go wrong with that."

"Do you think I might be able to use some of the moves that Jack Sparrow and the others do?" Lyra asked.

"You will be surprised at what you will learn," Xander told her.

* * *

Charley fumbled around in the bathroom looking through the first aid kits for the necessary tools to treat his new wounds. Both his legs and arms got the torture treatment that night. Once again Regine had tied him down and this time she had used Bosworth's power drill to put screws into his limbs. Regine had paused a few times during the torture to kiss him and lick his tears. Once she was done she had untied him and went with Belle and Bosworth for another hunt.

Charley had spent an hour removing the screws with the same drill and used towels to blot at his arms before he stumbled into the bathroom. He didn't need to disinfect a thing since he was a vampire. He just needed to patch up the holes. He used big thick cotton pads and secured it with medical tape. When he had ran out of those he used gauze and more cotton until his arms and legs were completely wrapped up.

"Now for…something to…drink," he said as he staggered to the kitchen pantry. He had already swallowed a few painkillers and now he needed to chug something hard to assist with the pain.

He had removed the cap from the bottle when Bosworth walked in and removed it from his hands.

"I need…that," Charley sputtered. "The…pain. I need…it for…the pain."

"The pain so great you have to speak like Shattner?" Bosworth asked. "You are supposed to suffer." He grabbed Charley by the arm and led him to the den.

Regine and Belle were seated on the couch with a strange woman with her hands bound and her mouth gagged.

"Are you ready for your lesson, Charley?" Regine asked.

"Hmmm," the woman groaned through the gag while her eyes were wide open. She wore a top with very revealing cleavage and a pair of denim shorts that were cropped to her thighs. She had stiletto heels on her feet. Her hair was styled into an updo and her eyes were lined in dark make up that was now running down her face.

"Did I hurt you too much tonight?" Regine asked. She walked over to Charley while Belle kept an eye on the woman. "Can you stand for a while?"

"I can," Charley said.

"Dance with me," Regine said as she grabbed his hands.

"Can't. You hurt me to much."

"It was for your own good," Regine pulled him close. "You know I actually love you?" She kissed his cheek. "You been good to me, Charley Brewster. It is amazing what you are able to do with your hands and your tongue." She kissed his jaw line.

"You love me," Charley repeated. He didn't believe her. There might be a part of her that love him, but it wasn't pure, not like the feeling he had for Lyra.

"Do you love me?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yessss," he lied.

"Do you love Lyra?"

"Yes." This time it was more heartfelt.

"Would you like her to be with you?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes. He imagined Lyra holding on to him. She would actually be concerned about his well-being. She would look at him with concern. "I love Lyra. She wouldn't hurt me."

"Does she know what I do to you? Does she know what you are, what we are?"

"No." He couldn't tell her. She was a Slayer. If Lyra knew what he was then it would be over, but he wasn't going to tell Regine that Lyra was more than what she seemed.

"You will never tell her." Regine stroked his face. "Look into my eyes."

"I won't tell her what we are," Charley said as he stared into her eyes. He felt softened by the stroking. "I will not tell her what you are. I will not tell her what you do to me."

"Good boy." Regine kissed him it was long and a warm. "I have something for the pain." She stepped back away from him. "Belle, bring me Charley's meal."

Belle got off of the couch and rolled towards them while she dragged the bound woman. She set the victim right in front of Charley and pulled her head back, exposing her neck.

"Look at her neck," Regine said. "Imagine all that blood within her."

Charley stared at her neck. He could almost smell the blood and almost hear it. He felt his fangs lengthen. He wanted to satisfy his thirst. He need to satisfy himself. This woman was innocent, just someone that was plucked off the street.

"Good," Regine said. "Now put her under your control."

Charley grabbed onto the woman's shoulders. He stared into her eyes. He wanted her to calm down to relax. All he could see was her fear. He stroked her chin while the frightened woman continued to whimper.

"Tell her to relax. Use your power."

"Easy," Charley whispered as he continued to stare into the woman's eyes. "Just calm down." He stroked her chin and her hair. "It will be okay."

"Hmmmm," the muffled sounds were no longer frightened. The woman's gaze softened and seem to be pleased that Charley was looking at her.

"Good boy," Regine whispered into Charley's ear. "Now bite her."

"No," Charley closed his eyes. "She is not a criminal."

"She is a tramp," Regine said. "She does not care about love and sells her body for money. She is knowingly spreading diseases around with who she sleeps with and she doesn't care."

"I can't," Charley said.

"Think of her as a blight. She is food. Now bite her and drink."

"No." His indignation was met with a slap.

"You will drink." Regine walked to the woman and using her fingernails made two tiny cuts into her neck. "Now drink."

Charley stared at the little bit of blood that dribbled out of her neck and felt his fangs return. He could no longer hold back. He grabbed onto the shaking woman and licked her wound. The blood was delicious. He tried to suck but the wounds were not big enough. Charley bit into her neck. The blood filled his mouth and he gulped down. He savored the salty and iron tang and it fell down his throat. He could feel himself healing with each gulp.

"This is the first lesson," Regine whispered into his ear as he drank. "You will soon no longer want to hold back and hunt and drink like the rest of us. You will want to turn Lyra into one of us. You will seduce her until she wants to always be with you and you will satisfy that desire. I can show you many tricks in the art of seduction including holding out, making their desire for you grow stronger, like I have with Xander."

Charley half listened as he continued to feast. The desire of being with Lyra forever was growing in his mind. If he were to change her he would make it romantic. They would kiss passionately and then he will bite her. No. His eyelids flew open. What the hell was he thinking?

"I've had enough." He dropped the woman onto the ground. He knew they were going to cut off her head so she wouldn't rise as one of them.

"I have waited enough," Regine said. "Now kiss me." She pulled him back to her.

Charley kissed her. He kissed her long and pried open her lips with his tongue. Fresh human blood increased his arousal and he felt his fingers fumble with her blouse and he felt her hands reach for his belt.

* * *

Xander stared at his bedroom window or rather what was on top of his window. The ornate runes had a soft glow that was fading. That both worried and comforted him. Willow had mailed him the runes as an apartment-warming gift when he first rented. She assured him the most complicated part of the spell was complete and all he had to do was read off the card.

"What does it do?" He had asked after he had set them up.

"They protect you," Willow had explained. "No one would come in through the window not a vampire, even if they were invited, or a ghost, or a demon or even a regular human who wants to rob you."

"Great. I should get this for my door." The idea of not having anyone want to rob him or haunt him or kill him sounded like a good idea.

"That would keep everyone out even if they were invited."

"I won't be inviting any vampires and if I did I would want them to stay out."

"Xander, it would keep normal humans out."

Now there was a soft glow to it and that meant that someone tried to get through his window and were blocked.

"What's going on?" Faith asked as she stood in the doorway. With her sleeping out on the living room couch, he did not need to worry about anyone trying to break in through the front door.

"My protective runes went off," Xander explained. "Something was trying to break in."

"Are you certain it wasn't a bird or a fly?" That was a good question. Xander never did ask how sensitive those things were.

His phone went off. "Got a call." He planned on answering it no matter what. If was Willow he promised he would speak with her. He was done with the cold shoulder act.

"Hello Xander." It was Regine.

"Well hello Regine," Xander greeted. He waved at Faith hoping she would get the message to leave.

Faith nodded and stepped back into the living room.

"I've sorry I haven't returned all your calls," Regine said. "I wrongly jumped to some conclusions about you. I needed some time to think."

"Thinking is good." Why hello world. It is Xander Harris the lord of saying stupid things.

"I thought about meeting with you again, perhaps for a few drinks?"

"Sounds great." Think Xander. You actually have a lump squishy gray stuff in your head. "Is there any place in particular?"

"I have heard of a place called Gators. We can meet up there in a week from Saturday?"

"I will be there." He listened while she gave him the address. "I may even be there early."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you," Regine said. "Have a great evening, Xander."

"You too." He held the phone against his ear until she had hung up. "Wow. I actually have a date with Regine."

"You actually have a date period," Faith said.

"That is also true." He pressed some more numbers. "Now I got to admit to being an ass."

"Hello?" Willow's voice appeared on the other line. She sounded apprehensive.

"Will, Hi. I'm an idiot."

"What did you do this time?"

"Not this time," Xander said. "My being an idiot for ignoring you. I had a gorgeous actress in my crib and then you called and then Faith walked in and I was pissed at you both but she called me back and we have a date."

"Good for you," Willow said.

"I was wrong for not calling back and ignoring you and I want to apologize. Will you accept my humble words?"

"It depends," Willow said. There was a hint of teasing in her voice.

"What are the conditions?"

"Chocolate and I want you to send me a video of you doing the Snoopy dance."

"I'll put it on Youtube for everyone to see," Xander said. He meant it too. "Everyone will get to see me make an ass out of myself."

"Apology accepted."

"Now I have no idea if you know what you were trying to tell me the other day."

"I do. It's about the earthquake. We figured it out. It was caused by two dimensions merging into one, our world and the one with the other kind of vampires."

"Oh," Xander said as he sat down on the edge of his bed. That would explain why he had never heard of some television shows, movies, actors, video games, bands and comics. "Is it bad. Is it going to cause both worlds to end."

"We don't think so. We are still researching it."

"Let me know when you find anything." He said. The next lesson for the Avengers is going to be an interesting one.


	17. Truth

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 16: Truth_

* * *

Faith was calm despite the fact that her adrenaline was at full blast and she felt sweat beading on her forehead. She glanced to both sides of her and watched as the two vampires came rushing towards her at opposite directions. Timing was everything. She knew she couldn't strike too soon.

The vampires were now close enough. She felt her two stakes that were up her sleeves slide forward into her hands. She raised her arms just as they were about to grab her. The points of her wooden weapons pierced through their chests and stabbed through their hearts.

"Now who's next?" Faith asked. She had staked a good handful of the creatures tonight.

A vampire tumbled past her. She smiled knowing she had something else to kill but her joy was cut off when Tyler pounced onto the vampire. A few seconds later and the demon was dusted.

"Cut into my joy, why don't you?" Faith asked.

"Sorry about that," Tyler said. "I have been chasing him for a while and kicking his ass along the way. I think I may have tenderized him a bit."

"Bah," Faith dismissed that idea with a wave. "I want a nice fresh one to wear down." Killing ones that have been weakened or exhausted takes the fun out of the slaying.

"You might have your chance," Tyler said he pointed behind her.

Faith turned around to see a vampire standing on a large rock. She grabbed her stakes and was bout to jump up to fight him when the demon was dusted from behind. As the dust settled she could see Xander looking down at them while lowering the crossbow rifle.

"This is getting annoying," Faith said. She and Lyra had been through a few dull nights looking for things to kill in graveyards. Xander had suggested looking through someplace a little more peaceful, a place where people might actually show up and they came to the park and that was when they found a nice large group of vampires. The only problem for her was that several of the kids were getting better with the killing.

"I'm sorry?" Xander said in a confused tone.

"Gah," Ace shouted.

"Sounds like Ace is in trouble," Xander said.

"He always sounds like that," Tyler said. "Then of course he is always in trouble."

"Talk less, kill more." Faith took off in the direction of the yell and came across Ace and Ronnie trying to pin down a vampire with a great amount of difficulty.

Ronnie removed a slender stake from her pocket and shoved it into the vampire's chest. The vampire screamed in pain but did not die. She had missed. Ace pulled it out and shoved it back in. This time he got the heart.

"Damn," Faith said.

"Yeah," Ronnie said as she stood back up. "I should have aimed better."

"Good thing I was here," Ace told her. He did not sound cocky. "Good thing we were all here."

Faith gritted her teeth. They were becoming competent fighters but they were not Slayers. Safety in numbers was a good thing. Ronnie might have been snack food without Ace and visa versa. She should not be pissed that they were all getting the job done. She felt a little bit guilty that she had felt angry.

"Are there any more?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't think so," Faith said. She turned when she heard Xander and Tyler catch up. "I think we should do one last sweep before we call it a night."

"Sounds good," Xander said. "Everyone together as we walk."

"I think I almost achieved my goal," Tyler said as he led his two friends.

"What would that be?" Ace asked.

"I'm trying to find a nerve point in each limb so when I hit them there they can't move that limb."

"You are Ty-ler not Ty-lee," Ronnie told him.

"Nobody said it couldn't be done."

"I think we have a pretty good team going," Xander said as he walked along with Faith.

"Too bad Little Star had to miss it," Faith said. She knew Lyra was on another date with Unicorn Boy.

"It is her one night of the week where she can date," Xander said. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything to her about men failing and all that blather."

Faith shrugged. "Everyone eventually finds out on their own. How about you and Regine?"

"Been on a couple of dates," Xander said. "Had a nice dinner and another night we went through City Walk."

"You don't think things might get serious between the two of you?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea at this point."

"Have you noticed things are getting serious between Lyra and her boyfriend?"

"Serious? Nah they are just friend dating."

"Wow," Faith just stared at him. "Are you blind in both eyes? That girl is in love with him. Have you noticed the way she gushes about him and how she lights up when his name is mentioned?"

"I thought she was just brightening up because of the idea of a date."

"Yes, with him." Faith shook her head. "He just better not disappoint her."

* * *

"And the light streamed in through the holes and killed him," Charley finished his small tale on how he and Peter killed Dandridge. He and Lyra were walking around Lake Eola and enjoying ice cream cones.

"Your first vampire killing experience," Lyra said before she took another lick of her mint chocolate chip. "I love hearing about that story again."

"I'm surprised you are not bored of that yet." He had told her the story several times before and she just liked listening to it.

"I guess I like hearing the way you tell it." She paused to take a few more licks. "It causes me to picture you as a dashing hero, not that you aren't."

"You think I'm dashing?" Charley had to pause. He never would have seen himself as some sort of dashing hero.

"You are to me."

"I don't know what to say to that." He took a few more licks from his own pistachio cone. Ice cream did not taste as sweet to him as it did when he was human but he still liked it. "I don't know what to compare you to. You are so you and I love that."

"You love that?" Lyra asked.

"I love the way that you talk. The way you act. I love how you want to protect the innocent. I love how you protect the innocent. I love your voice, the way that you laugh. I love your hair, your eyes, your smile." He closed his eyes. "I love you, Lyra."

"You love me?" She blinked. "I uh wow. You love uh me and wow." She was blushing. "I never had a guy say that to me before." She took a deep breath. "Well not say it and mean it. Last April my old boyfriend, Rick, he did but he only wanted to get into my pants and I refused and a few days later he just dumped me like that."

"He was a jerk," Charley said and suddenly wanted to find this Rick and either beat the crap out of him or drain him, possibly both. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

"Felt like a stake through my own heart," Lyra said and shook her head. "Didn't take me long to realized the jackass didn't want a real girlfriend. He just wanted another notch on the bedpost."

"He would have broken up either way?" Charley asked. He knew assholes like that back when he was in high school.

"Exactly. I'm sorry I'm bringing us both down on our love happy high."

"You don't need to apologize for that," Charley told her. He blinked when he realized she didn't say you our your. "You said us and our?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'm also getting all heart fluttery here." She pointed at her chest. "I love being with you and hearing your stories. I love your voice and your eyes and your smile. I thought was falling but now I'm wrong. I have fallen hard. I am in love with you."

He stared deep into her eyes. "The best night was when we moved and I met you."

"I'll never forget that night you came to my rescue." She paused to finger her cross. "I was so confused and scared." She looked into his eyes before she closed her own and pursed her lips slightly.

Charley leaned forward. Her lips touched his. They were cold from the ice cream, yet soft. He could smell and taste the chocolate and mint. He could also smell her favorite perfume and her shampoo and conditioner. He never wanted the kiss to stop but after a few seconds they separated.

"Wow," Lyra sighed.

"Yeah," Charley agreed. He wanted to kiss her again.

"I feel alive," Lyra said as she skipped ahead. "I've had boyfriends before, but they never lasted. I never had been in love like this." She twirled around. "I'm in love with Charley Brewster. Charley Brewster loves me."

"Don't spin away from me," Charley said in a half joking tone. "You will go out of orbit."

"Not so." She twirled back. "I will always return to you."

He caught her and held her into a deep embrace. They kissed again and continued their walk, This time with his arm around her shoulders.

"The stars are shining real bright tonight," Lyra commented. "They seem more beautiful than before."

"Yes they do." Charley stared up at the sky. He could barley see the stars considering they were in downtown but he could understand why they were brighter to her. He also took notice of the moon. "The moon is a perfect crescent tonight."

"It certainly is. I just realized something. You are my Tuxedo Mask."

"I am?" He knew who she was talking about. The character was the boyfriend of the anime heroine Sailor Moon. The guy always showed up at the right moment to assist the girl he loved.

"Yes you are," Lyra confirmed. "We are about to come up on the pagoda."

Charley looked ahead and saw the two-tiered pagoda. He enjoyed all the different sights of the lake. He had already seen the beautiful color changing fountain and where the swan boats had docked. The pagoda was more of a gazebo that had the roof styled to resemble the Asian structure. There were two people underneath it making out.

"Hey stop," the girl said. "Ouch."

"Hey," Charley shouted. "Leave her alone." He and Lyra walked up to them.

"Mind your own business," the guy said. His forehead was raised. His eyes were golden and he had fangs.

"Never leave home without it," Lyra said as she reached into her bag. She pulled out a stake and ran up the vampire. She blocked one arm with a kick but he smacked her in the face with his fist, causing her to drop the stake.

"Lyra," Charley shouted. He struck the vampire in the head from behind while Lyra retrieved her weapon. He grabbed the vampire and held onto him.

"Got it." Lyra staked him. "I was hoping not to mix business with pleasure."

"Are you okay?" Charley asked. He did not have to worry about the victim. She had already run off. "He hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine," She said. "Slayer strength."

"Good." He ran his finger under her chin and leaned in for another kiss. This time her lips were warm and wet. It only took him a second to realize that it was blood. He felt his fangs lengthen as he licked her lips.

"Whoa," Lyra stepped back. "Not sure if I'm ready for that yet."

"Sorry," Charley turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Charley, there is something wrong." She grabbed his face and looked at him. "Oh my god!" Her eyes were widened with fear.

"Lyra, I'm sorry."

"You're a vampire."

"I'm not evil." He closed his eyes. He heard her running. "Lyra, wait." He bolted ahead and appeared in front of her. "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" Lyra asked. Her eyes were watering. "You're a vampire and you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to, but something held me back."

"Why? You are one of the ones that have souls. I wouldn't have killed you."

"I'm sorry." He reached for her and she slapped his hands away.

"Stay away from me."

"Lyra I love you and-"

"Don't say that."

"But it's true."

"If you loved me then you would have said something." She took a step away from him. "Leave me alone."

"Let me take you home."

"No." She was crying. "Just leave me alone."

Charley didn't move. He didn't say anything and watched her run off. He blew it.

* * *

Faith didn't feel like putting a bra back on after she got out of the shower. She didn't feel like putting on anything. She decided to skimp on the underwear entirely and put on a simple pair of sleep shorts and an old slightly threadbare large t-shirt. She wrapped her hair into a towel and walked out, ready to just sit back with her music and a beer.

"Are you serious?" Xander asked. He was on the phone with someone. He looked confused. "Well I guess in that case it is good you walked away. Don't worry I'll be there to pick you up."

"What's wrong?" Faith asked as soon as Xander got off the phone.

"I need to go downtown," Xander explained as he put his phone away. "Lyra needs a ride home."

"Ugh," Faith closed her eyes. She hated being right. She knew Unicorn Boy was too good to be true. "Do I need to sharpen some stakes?"

"Actually you might," Xander said. He wasn't joking. He was completely serious.

"I was joking. It's not like he's a vampire."

"Actually he is," Xander said. "The other kind but still trouble."

"Really?" Faith blinked. "He's been one all this time or was he just turned a few nights ago?"

"I have no idea." Xander said. He grabbed his keys. "I just want this guy to stay away from her."

* * *

Faith wanted to go and stake Unicorn Boy, or at least kick his ass for what he did to Lyra. She felt the younger Slayer was like a little sister and she did not want to see her get hurt by anyone. Since physical harm was out of discussion she tried to cheer up Lyra. She called her to see if she wanted to go get milkshakes but Lyra just needed some alone time for a while.

Sunday afternoon Lyra called Xander and said she was in the mood to go patrolling They were taken to the University of Central Florida to look for the blood suckers. Faith wasn't sure if Lyra would wear her costume or not and did not have any reaction when Slayer Star had shown up for duty.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Faith asked as the two walked around together?

"So confused," Lyra sighed.

"Men cause that to happen."

"I see stuff around my room," Lyra said. "I see the napkin from bowling alley we went to that I pinned to my corkboard. I look at the prizes I won at the arcade when I was with him. Every time I turn on the radio I think of him because the song reminds me of him or we danced to it."

"Lay off the music for a while," Faith said. "Throw that stuff away."

"I can't." She stopped and stared at Faith. "Right before I found out what he was he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him. We kissed and everything was perfect."

"Never fall in love. They will always disappoint you."

"I don't know what to think anymore." She grabbed her head. "I'm pissed at him that he kept his secret for so long. I can understand why. Even though he is the other kind from the other dimension that got merged it still cannot be. He's a vampire and I'm a Slayer. We can't fall in love or date or anything like that."

"Um," Faith stared up. She had no idea how to start this.

"What does that mean?" Lyra asked. "They are evil and we have to kill them because they are demons without souls."

"Except for two," Faith said. "And the both were in love with a Slayer."

"Two vampires and two Slayers in the whole history?"

"Recently and only one Slayer."

"Wow," Lyra gasped. "I have got to meet this girl." She shook her head. "My heart still aches."

"We will move on. Your life should not be defined by a man or by love."

"Have you been in love before?" Lyra asked. "Sorry if it is difficult or you don't want to talk."

Faith shrugged. "I'm five by five with it. I actually have fallen before. I told him he'd leave me and he proven me wrong."

"Are you still with him?"

"Not anymore." Faith stared at the ground.

"Is it…" She trailed off. "I think I saw something." She ran straight ahead.

"It's because I left him," Faith said softly. "Because he deserved better." She took off on a run after Lyra.

Lyra tripped over a root on the ground. Even when she stumbled in that get up it looked somewhat heroic. She did not seem disappointed that she tripped but rather horrified.

"You okay?" Faith crouched down next to her.

"Not really." She pointed at what she tripped on. It wasn't a root it was an arm. There were two corpses under the tree. They both had their heads attached, and there were no bite marks on their necks.

"Get away from there." A loud voice boomed as flashlights struck them. "This is an investigation scene. No one without a badge is allowed to be here."

"Shit," Faith stood back up and turned to the cops. She raised her hands.

"You're not in trouble," one of the cops said. He was dressed in a suit and had a head full of salt and pepper hair and wore thick glasses. "Just need you and your friend to get out of the area."

"Detective Calders?" Lyra asked.

"Hello Miss Super Hero," the younger of the two greeted them. This was the vampire detective that Lyra met the other day. "Hynamen I'm going to walk them out, make sure they are okay. People tend to get shaken up when they come across something like this."

The other man nodded. "I'll let you know what we find."

"Come with me," the vampire detective said. He lead them out of the area while the bright yellow police tape was set up. "There has been a string of murders in this area."

"Vampires?" Lyra asked.

"Not mine or the other kind," Calders said. "This has been leaving us baffled."

"Regular human on human crime?" Faith asked.

Calders shook his head. "It always goes after couples. Then a few days ago it was just a single man. His girlfriend managed to get away. She said they were attacked while they were making out. She said she felt long ropes that were made out of rubbery meat and covered in slime brush against her. She swore she saw her boyfriend being pulled beneath the dirt."

"Why are you telling us this?" Lyra asked.

"I know one of you is a Slayer," Calders aid.

"We both are," Faith told him. "How do you know what we are if you are the other kind?"

"I have heard a few things," Calders said. "Then I know you might be able to find out what this thing is. Despite my being a creature of the night we still don't have an X-Files department." He turned around and headed back to the crime scene.

"What do we do now?" Lyra asked.

"Report and research."


	18. Sexy Beast

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 17: Sexy Beast_

* * *

Good old fashion research. Xander hadn't participated that in a while. On Monday afternoon He and Faith and the kids had dragged several boxes of books and a laptop and took it to the back room of the bookstore. While Faith and Lyra trained he and the others were going to go over both the books and the net trying to figure out what kind of demon they were up against and how to stop it.

"I don't know what to do," Lyra said as she and Ronnie entered the room together. "He's been calling me and leaving me messages."

"Delete the messages and forget about him," Faith said. She held out two swords.

"I can't," Lyra said. "I still love him." She grabbed one of the swords. "Every thing reminds me of him."

"You and Charley have been the subject of school gossip ever since school started," Ronnie said. "Everyone has to talk about it. Nobody wants to talk about how Garret Binoit broke up with Alicia Montgomery."

"None of them are celebrities," Ace informed them.

"This will help you forget," Faith said. "We need to learn how to use the swords."

"What she needs to do is talk with him," Ronnie said. "When she is ready. From the messages it sounded like he is ready to apologize. Let them talk."

"No," Tyler said coldly. "He's a vampire. He's evil."

"He's the non head bumpy kind," Ace told him. "Right?"

"Exactly," Lyra said.

"They all should be staked," Tyler took his place in front of the door.

"Hey Ty, buddy," Xander waved to him. "I'm going to need you and Ace help me out with the books here." Xander knew how Tyler felt. He automatically hated Angel when he found he was a vampire due to the fact that he hated vampires for turning Jesse into one of them and because he was in love with Buffy at the time and was jealous.

"What about me?" Ronnie asked.

"Try and find what we are looking for on the Internet," Xander instructed. He glanced over at Lyra. She still was sad and he worried about her. "Are you feeling well, Lyra? Are you sleeping well?"

"I am I think," Lyra said as she imitated Faith in the way she held the sword. "Just have been having some odd dreams."

"Slayers have prophetic dreams sometimes," Xander said. "They also have dreams of what happened to Slayers in the past. Would you like to talk about them?"

Lyra nodded. "One was in front of a house. I think it's the house where Charley lives but I'm outside during the day and there is this young woman. She is pretty with long dark hair and haunted eyes. She asks me what kind of flowers should she plant."

"You're going to help a gardener?" Ace asked.

"Have to keep all possibilities open," Xander said. That one didn't sound like an important prophecy though. "Continue."

"There is one that I dream of a lot," Lyra said as she thrust and parried at the air, matching Faith's movements. "I'm dancing with a man. He's dressed in a suit and a cape and I'm dressed like a princess. Then these chains appear, wrap around him and pull him away from me." She paused in the exercise. "What if that man is Charley?"

"Any others?" Faith asked. She was quick to trying to get Lyra to forget about the vampire.

"Well there was this one weird one," Lyra said. Her frown turned into a smile. "Everyone was randomly bursting into song and dance and there was background music playing, and some people were combusting."

Xander coughed and turned the page. That one was an odd experience he did not want to go through with again.

"Didn't that happen to you guys?" Faith was staring at him.

"No power on this Earth," Xander told her. "Get back to training her."

"I think I got it narrowed down to eight possible demons," Ronnie said. She had found the website Demons Demons Demons. "I just put in slimy, tentacles and life force sucking."

"This should make things easier," Xander said. The last part about the life force was pretty much a guess, from what they could gather the coulpes did not have any injuries on their body.

"Yup." Ace pulled out his DS. Xander snatched it out of his hand. "Hey!"

"There is still the possibility that what we are looking for might not be in the data base and we still might find out what it is first." He held up the handheld. "When we learn about the demon then you can have it back." He placed it into one of his own pockets.

They read through the books and descriptions in silence. The only sound came from Faith as she instructed Lyra on how to use her sword. Ronnie had to rule out some of the possibilities she had come across. One of the demons only fed on the life force of men. Another only fed on dogs. Another only lived in the desert.

"I just had an idea," Ace said.

"Unless it is something about the demon then I'm not really interested," Xander said as he continued to flip through the pages. He had yet to come across a demon with tentacles.

"I think it might be important anyway," Ace said. "What if Regine was also a vampire?"

"What?" Xander stared at him.

"They live together," Ace continued. "It would make perfect sense."

"Or she might still be human," Xander said. There was no way Regine could be a vampire. They would not be on TV like she was. "Since he is on her show they could be friends and she is providing him a sanctuary, not to mention perfect irony. She plays a vampire and he plays the vampire hunter."

"Still might be a possibility," Ace said.

"I know," Xander sighed. He had never thought about Regine being a vampire. Should he ask her? That would be an odd conversation. Should he wait for her to tell him? Maybe it should be her secret. He didn't tell her how he worked for the Slayer organization. Damn. This was a lot to think about.

"Got it," Ronnie shouted.

"Finally." Xander sat up.

"This thing is called the Hanch-Tei," Ronnie read off the website. "These things slither around underground. They feed off the life force of those who are in the act of sex. It does not eat those who are still virgins."

"That would explain why it didn't eat that one girl," Tyler said. "Faith and Lyra did say that it ate mostly couples and it didn't eat one woman and the victim claimed they were making out."

"Somebody got a wee bit impatient," Xander said. It also meant the creature was starving. Once he found out how to stop the creature they were going to set up with some way to attract the beast. "How do you kill it?"

"Stab it in the center of its center eye," Ronnie said.

Xander closed the book. "Tonight we are going demon hunting." He stood up. "We will meet at my apartment after sundown. I know this is going to sound skeevy, but wear something sexy."

* * *

Charley sat at the edge of a bed. It wasn't his bed. He never had a need for a bed for sleeping ever since he was turned. The only one who actually slept on a bed was Bosworth and he didn't really sleep as much as rest his body for a few hours. The beds were usually used for other purposes and this time Charley was using it to wallow in his depression. He was so stupid. He should have been able to tell Lyra the truth of what he was earlier except he couldn't. Regine ordered him not to and she still had power over him.

Charley had tried calling Lyra several times. She never answered the phone. A part of him wondered if she was doing the same trick that Regine did to Xander but he quickly got that thought out of his mind. Lyra was not Regine.

"Maybe it is for the best," Charley sighed as he stretched out and lied back on the bed. If Lyra doesn't want to be with him anymore then she would be safe. He would not be near her and have to hold back on his cravings. He would not fulfill Regine's order to turn Lyra into a vampire. She would be safe and away from him. He cringed at the thought. He was in love with her and hurt him that she now hates him. If his heart could beat it would break his chest.

Charley paced around the room and stopped when he reached one of the windows and looked outside. He saw about three people near the house, just standing there. He had been noticing several people flocking to the house recently. Sometimes Regine spoke with them and sometimes Bosworth took care of them. Charley wasn't certain but he had a feeling those people might have been the demonic kind of vampires, although he had no idea why Regine would just simply talk to them.

His phone rang.

Charley fumbled to pull it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He greeted and wished he didn't sound as weak as he did.

"Charley?" Lyra's voice was soft and full of uncertainty.

"Lyra?" Charley sat up. "I'm so glad you called. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I wanted to but-"

"I know-" She told him. "I want to speak with you and I know this may be a bad time but we also need your help."

"Sure." Charley tried to hide the eagerness in his voice. "I'd be happy to."

"Can you come to Xander's apartment?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Charley had decided against flying to Xander's. He did not want to freak Lyra out even more. As he drove he thought about getting her some flowers, but decided against it since she wanted to see him as soon as possible. As soon as he had parked he tore up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Faith answered the door. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was him. "You."

"Hi," Charley said weakly.

"Does the invite thing work for your kind?" She asked.

"Yes it does and I was already invited before when we took on Maxine."

"Then get in here."

"Thank you," Charley said as he stepped into the apartment. All eyes were on him. Both Ronnie and Xander stared at him with uncertainty. Tyler glowered at him with pure malice. Ace just stared at him. His expression was at an impasse. The only eyes Charley was interested were Lyra's and right now her green eyes were filled with sadness a bit of confusion and what looked like longing.

"Charley," Lyra spoke.

"I'm sorry," Charley said. "I'm sorry for that I am sorry for not telling you."

"On the patio," Lyra said as she gestured to the back.

Charley followed her past the sliding glass door onto the patio that gave them a nice view of a dealership that was next to the apartments.

"I'm still not pleased," Lyra said. She did not look at him. "I wish you told me sooner."

"I know," Charley sighed. "I tried and I couldn't. Something held me back. Every time I tried something froze my tongue."

"Like a curse?" Lyra asked. She seemed to brighten a little. "There is a spell that keeps you from telling people you are a vampire?"

"Something like that."

"I have so many questions. I want to know how many centuries you have lived and how you became a vampire and everything."

"Two centuries," Charley decided to joke. "I've only live in two centuries. I was turned in 1988."

"Oh so you are not that old?"

"No as for who turned me it was Rrrrrr," he tried to get the word out. He wanted to tell her everything about what Regine had done to him, about the torture and what she had made him do, but he could not get the word's out.

"They won't let you tell either?" She blinked. "I guess they were trying to cover all of their bases."

"Let's just say I got bit." Charley pointed to his neck. "Well not really. A fang cut into a developing scab from a shaving accident. They came back the next night and reopened the scab with their fangs and drained some more. My transformation was slow."

"I thought they had to drain your blood and then you feed on their blood."

"Not my kind. All it takes is a bite." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I did not want to become one."

"Can your kind be turned human?"

Charley shook his head. "This is permanent."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

She reached for his hand.

He was about to take it when the sliding glass door opened.

"Have you told him?" Xander asked. Behind him the others were gearing up several weapons.

"Sorry," Lyra said. "We just talked."

Xander nodded. "There is a nasty demon with tentacles and slime that's feeding on the life-force of people who are quite sexually active. We are going to take it down."

"I'll be happy to help," Charley said. So that is why they wanted him over. He didn't mind helping with fighting demons and the demonic vamps. He hated those monsters as much as the humans did.

"No time to talk," Xander said. "Well we can talk in the drive over if you don't mind riding in back trunk area, but we got to go now."

* * *

That night was a bust which was why they returned to the park the next night and try to bait the demon into surfacing so they can kill him. It was a good thing to because he felt sore from the chest down from being whipped the previous evening. The next evening he was not as sore and probably would have been a better fighter. Regine had promised him that his punishment will happen when he returned.

Charley took his place in the trees and watched as Ace and Lyra tried to make out. Charley was surprised that he did not feel the least bit jealous but that was because he knew that Lyra and Ace did not have any feelings for each other.

The two teens were going in deep. Ace wore a pair of pleather pants and a sleeveless shirt while Lyra was donned in a purple top with a glittering border and spaghetti straps and a short skirt. She wore one-inch heels on her feet and decided to go with dark make up and let her hair down. Both teens were dressed a bit more provocative than they were yesterday.

"My lips are getting numb," Ace said before he took a step back from Lyra.

"So are mine," Lyra said. "Maybe that wasn't why it's not attacking. It knows we don't really feel anything for each other."

"I like you," Ace said and ran his fingers through his hair. "But well I really can't say."

"You don't think I'm sexy?" Lyra asked as she placed a hand behind her head and another on her hips. She was sexy. She didn't have to dress like that for Charley to feel anything. She was just gorgeous.

"Is there anyway I can say this without getting my face slapped?"

"Just be honest."

"You are hot right now. I always thought you were pretty and right now you are smoking, and yes you are sexually attractive, and now you got powers and women who can kick the ass of vampires and other things are always hot. If it weren't for three little things I would ask you out as a girl friend."

"Because I'm pretty?"

"Because you are pretty."

She smiled. "What are the three reasons why you won't date me?"

"The first is because you are a close friend. For me it would be like dating a sister or a cousin. The second is because you are already involved and your boyfriend is a blood sucking creature of the night." He stared up at the tree Charley was in. "No offense."

"None taken," Charley told him.

"The third reason is because I think Tyler's cousin has a crush on me, although I can't be certain."

"You can always talk to her," Lyra suggested.

"Uh yeah you know how that would go?" Ace asked. "I'm not going to ask her if she has a crush on me."

"I said talk, not ask stupid questions. Just talk to her like you talk to Ronnie and me." That was good advice. That was how it started for Charley and Lyra.

"Okay I'll talk and then?"

"We'll do something fun together as a group," Lyra suggested. "And you ask her if she would like to join us."

"And it's just that easy?"

"Easier than you would think," Lyra told him. "How are your lips?"

"Back to maximum puckerage."

"Great now let's get back to work."

"I also have an idea," Ace said. "How about we try to take of our clothes? I'm not saying we go fully naked."

"Oh no you are not," Charley said in a low tone.

"We may have too," Lyra said. "If it means to draw out this creature."

Ace kissed her and slid her shirt up as they kissed. Lyra undid his belt and pulled down his zipper. She allowed him to take off her shirt. They had no idea Charley had turned his head. He would love to see Lyra in next to nothing but he wanted it to be on her terms.

"Damn it," Lyra grumbled. "This isn't working. Ace, are you certain you have done it?"

"Trust me. I have."

"This isn't working. We need a better plan."

Charley glanced back into there direction and saw that Lyra had pulled her top down.

"Unless we find a spell that will allow us to burrow in the ground we are screwed," Ace said. "And not in the way that thing wants us to be. This is so far the only way that will draw that thing out."

"Hopeless," Lyra sighed.

"Not hopeless," Charley said as he climbed down from the tree. "I've never seen a group of people manage to fight against demonic starfish and vampires like you guys before." He walked up to Lyra. "Don't say words like that. It doesn't suit you. You have this spark, this bit of happiness and I want to see it again."

"You'll see it when we defeat this thing," Lyra said. "That is if we defeat it."

"We will." Charley stroked the bottom of her chin prompting her to look up. "Let me see some hope in your eyes."

"He's right," Ace said. "We will defeat this thing."

"Just wish I knew where it was," Lyra said.

"We will find it together," Charley told her. He stared deep into her beautiful green eyes. "I don't care how long it will take. I will keep coming out to help you find it."

Lyra smiled at him and stood up on her toes while eyes closed. Charley leaned forward for another kiss.

Slimy rubbery ropes grabbed onto the both of them.

"Charley," Lyra gasped and shoved him out of the way with all of her strength as the creature tried to reach out for Ace who jumped back several feet and called for the others. She pulled out a knife and pulled on the tentacles, raising something round through the ground. She tried to plunge the knife into it but the bulge went back under ground and along with Lyra.

"Lyra," Charley cried and grabbed at a few tentacles and pulled with every ounce of strength he had. He extended his claws into the tentacles to get a better grip.

"That thing only eats non virgins," Ace said as he managed to grab another tentacle and pulled. "It shouldn't want her."

"It might not want to eat her, but it still can kill her right?" Charley growled in frustration. He felt a pair of arms grab from behind and pull him back.

Ronnie ran up to Ace and grabbed him from behind and also pulled. More tentacles surfaced and Tyler and Faith grabbed them and yanked up. There was a different kind of thrashing underneath.

"Get it up so I can get the eye," Faith grunted.

The tentacles suddenly went slack and they pulled again. This time they pulled out a long beast with a round head and three eyes. The middle of its eye had a knife in the center. Lyra had her hand around the handle and a firm hold of the demon. The gang pulled again and on the second pull they pulled out the rest of demon and all of Lyra.

"Oh god Lyra," Charley dropped the tentacles and picked her up. She was damp and covered in slippery purple slime. She was still breathing.

"Oh god," Ronnie gasped.

"Lyra," Both Xander and Ace said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Tyler asked.

"Did I get it?" Lyra asked. She still had her eyes closed.

"Yes you did," Charley said as he took her into his arms. "You can open your eyes."

"No I can't," she said and raised her head. "That slime stings."

Charley chuckled along with the others. "I told you, you will do it."

"I was afraid."

"Truth be told, so was I."

"I think we all were," Ace said. "Mostly for you, Lyra."

"I was so worried," Ronnie added.

"Don't have to be," Lyra said as she wiped her hand across her eyes and blinked several times. "I told Charley I would always return to him." She opened her eyes and immediately shut them. "Still burns."

"A little water should get that out," Charley said. He leaned down for a kiss.

"I got goo on my lips," Lyra warned.

"I don't care," Charley said and kissed her anyways.


	19. The Halloween Dance

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 18: The Halloween Dance_

* * *

Charley woke up feeling quite chipper. He didn't care what kind of torture Regine had in mind for him. He was doing something good in the evenings when he wasn't trying to memorize scripts. He assisted Lyra's friends or the Avengers as they called themselves on evening patrols, hunting and killing the other kind of vampires and demons.

He will never forget seeing Lyra in her Slayer Star costume for the first time. She just looked cute in it and once he saw her fight in costume he wondered if he should create his own costume to fight along side her and just figured to dress up as Chaz Broker. He also wondered why the others didn't have any costumes unless that was just Lyra's shtick.

Charley had worried what Lyra's friends thought about him being a vampire. Both Ronnie and Ace treated him as a friend of a friend, which usually meant they may treat him as a friend. Xander and Faith treated him in a professional matter. They also acted like a second set of parents to Lyra whenever he kissed her. The only person who gave him trouble was Tyler. The young man never spoke to him and always tried to keep his distance. Charley knew why even though he was a different kind of vampire than the one that turned Cheryl.

"Good evening," he greeted as soon as he climbed out of his coffin. With a change of clothes he went to the shower and cleaned himself, got dressed and brushed his hair.

"You got mail," were the first words that fell out of Bosworth's mouth.

"Oh?" Charley asked as he pulled out his thermos from the fridge and placed it in the microwave. "I'm not interested in a discover card." He never got mail at the house. He did get fan mail, but it was sent to the studio.

"From your girlfriend." Bosworth smacked his face with the letter.

"A letter from Lyra," Charley said. He grabbed the letter from the servant and sat down at the breakfast nook. "Run along now and go attend to Regine and Belle." His first out of the coffin routine was different from the others. Bosworth would prep a couple of baths for the others. He would help them both out and dress them into a bathrobe.

"Enjoy your cow blood," Bosworth said. He flipped off Charley before he walked off.

Charley took sip from his blood as he opened his letter. It was an invitation to the homecoming dance. She also bought him a ticket. The instructions read that she would arrive with her friends at their school. While they can all cram into Ace's car for patrols it would be better if they took separate cars for that night since they would be all wearing costumes and dresses. That was another instruction. Since the dance would be so close to Halloween everyone would be in costume.

"In costume," Charley repeated. "I can do that."

* * *

Xander took a sip of his iced coffee drink as he watched the two Slayer's work on their swordsmanship. They had moved up from just merely showing Lyra how to thrust and parry to actually dueling each other. Faith was still holding back a bit, considering that Lyra was still learning.

"Have you done that?" Ace asked. He was sitting next to Xander and was staring at a piece of notebook paper with some writing on it. Xander had thought it was either homework or notes the kid had taken during class.

"Sword fighting?" Xander removed his gaze from the Slayers. "I admit I have dabbled in that art."

"No," Ace said. "Invite a girl to a dance."

"That?" Xander asked. "I'll admit that is even scarier. I have invited several girls to actually dance with me, but only a few took up that offer. I did date a contender for homecoming queen and I was invited by a girl to the prom." He closed his eyes as he thought about Cordelia and Anya.

"So how do you do it?" Ace asked.

"You just ask her," Xander said. "Just go up and talk to her. Sure you will feel this great weight just uh weighing down on your shoulders and you will be sweating buckets up to that moment, but the sooner you get it out of the way then the sooner you will get rid of that feeling. Now the crush of having your feelings pureed or the sweet drunken feeling of being accepted all depends on her answer."

"Got it," Ace gulped.

"So who is they mystery girl?" Tyler asked.

"Your cousin," Ace said.

"Nerissa?" Tyler asked. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. "You want to invite Rissa to homecoming?"

"As a friend," Ace explained. "To just come along with us. We can fit three people in the back. No one else has a date-"

"Except Lyra," Ronnie interrupted. She was in the middle of doing her math homework.

"Except for Lyra," Ace said. "It will be fun and we all are going to be there."

"That's true," Xander said. "I convinced your school to allow Faith and I to be chaperones."

"Why?" Ronnie asked.

"Past experiences," Xander said. He remembered the Slayerfest that occurred during his senior year homecoming and the hellhounds that threatened to attack the prom.

"So what we can expect on Halloween night?" Ronnie asked. "Will things be really scary?" She looked frightened.

"Actually no," Xander told her. "The unholy and supernatural like to take a night off on Halloween. However the had been a few times when some strange things happened on Halloween, but that was caused by regular humans using magic."

"So if anything happens it's because of our fellow species," Ronnie said. She pressed her lips together and nodded. "What exactly happened?"

"The first time a chaos worshipping jerk put a spell on the costumes purchased from his shop. It caused the wearers to become the costume they wore. I actually became a soldier."

"You became something that could fight," Ace pointed out.

"That was a good thing," Xander said. "Another time at a frat party some frat boys accidentally summoned the power of a fear demon. Our greatest fears came true."

"How scary was this guy?" Ronnie asked

"He looked pretty scary, but he was only this big." He held his fingers apart by a few inches.

"Tiny demons I can handle," Ace said. "I hoped my costume choice is good in case we do become them."

"What is it?" Ronnie asked.

"A Jedi."

"Great, so instead of being afraid of little creepies we have to be afraid of you with a light saber."

"Actually," Xander said as he raised a finger. "When you become the costume it affects you mentally, so you have the proper knowledge and skills."

"Bring on the magic." Ace spread out his arms and looked at the ceiling. "Are you and Faith going to be in costume?"

"Yup," Xander said. He hoped the kids would not press further and ask what the costume will be. He could not believe Faith talked him into it.

"Time's up," Rissa knocked on the door. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Clean up time. Restore everything to where you found it." She had changed the colored streaks in her hair to black and bright orange

"Bossy," Tyler commented as he packed up his books. "Ace are you sure you want to go through with this? You have my blessing no matter what."

"Thanks," Ace said. His voice came out as a squeak.

"Remember you are just inviting her as a friend," Xander told him.

"Gotcha." Ace stood up and walked over to Rissa. "So uh do you have a thing this Saturday?"

Rissa turned to him. "What do you mean by thing?"

"Plans," Ace coughed out. "Do you have any plans this Saturday?"

"Nope."

"Our school's homecoming is this Saturday and we are all going together as a group-"

"Sure."

Ace blinked. "You want to join us for our dance?"

"I don't have any other plans." She seemed amused.

"It's got a Halloween theme so everyone will be in costume."

"Sound's even better."

"We'll pick you up at seven," Ace told her.

"Great now help your friends clean up." Rissa spun around and left the room.

"Wow," Ace said as he leaned against a wall. He smiled at Xander. "You are right, master."

"You have learned well young padawan."

* * *

Alicia Montgomery stared at the slip of paper in one hand and the bowl of water on the table. She couldn't believe what she was doing, not that it would work, but a part of her wishes that it did. She placed the bowl on the pentagram she drew on the floor of her parents' garage.

"You who broke my heart, You who stole my love, you both shall be punished tonight. Medea Kerkopes I call you forth to exact my revenge. Make them suffer, make them feel pain." She placed in two pictures she cut out of last year's school yearbook. The first was of her ex Garret and the second was of Jocelyn. She placed both into the bowl of water. "Hunt them down and burn them." She grabbed the safety pin and used it to prick her finger. A single drop of blood fell into the bowl.

The light bulb flickered a few times and the wind whistled outside.

Alicia sat up. "It didn't work. Magic is not real. It did not work." She did however feel a little bit better.

* * *

Lyra wondered when Charley was going to arrive and what he was going to be dressed as. She pictured him in his Chaz Broker costume but figured he might go for something a little bit different. She didn't dress up as Slayer Star after all.

"Can you see where you are going?" Tyler had asked Ronnie as they walked up to the Tupper Ware Center. He was dressed as a generic pirate captain. He decided it would be in bad taste to wear an eye patch.

"I can see just fine," Ronnie said. She was dressed in a white gown and had pale bluish gray makeup spread across her face. She wore a long black wig that fell forward.

"Sorry," Tyler said. "Just making sure you don't trip on anything. Or accidentally walk the plank."

"I don't walk planks," Ronnie said. "I just walk out of wells and through television screens."

Lyra smiled at the two and glanced back at Ace and Rissa. Ace had donned a pretty good Jedi costume. He even tried to gather what hair he could to make into the braid and clipped to his belt was a plastic light saber toy.

Rissa wore a white dress with a red jacket and had a blond wig on her head that was topped with a nurse's hat. She said it was a character from Silent Hill. Lyra had no idea which character. She never played the game and only watched the movie.

The five of them gave their tickets at the door to Mr. Forrester, the chemistry teacher and proceeded inside to the waiting area.

"I wonder when Charley is going to get here," Ronnie said.

"Me too," Lyra said. "I wonder what Faith and Xander are dressed up as."

"They could be in the main ball room already," Ronnie told her.

"Could be. Now I just need to use the bathroom," Lyra said as she slipped away from her friends.

There were a few other girls in the restroom when Lyra exited the stalls. Several of them were doing some last minute make up touches and talking about the dance. Lyra ignored them as she checked her own reflection. She had chosen to go as 80's style Madonna. She had donned a dress with a poofy tutu style skirt and wore a short black and gold jacket over it. She had the fingerless lace like gloves and lacy stockings on her legs. She had teased her hair and put in the same bow. She also wore the long heavy rosary necklaces and several bracelets

A few people were giggling. They both were dressed in various costumes that have been worn by Lady Gaga in the past. People were certainly not creative when it comes to costumes.

When Lyra had left the bathroom the doors to the ballroom had opened. She caught up with her friends as they entered the large room.

"Should we find a table first?" Tyler asked.

"Later," Rissa said. "I came to a dance and that is what I intend to do."

They didn't have to wait long for the music to start and it started with a good beat. The five of them danced together as a group amongst the others in the large dance floor. Lyra tried to mimic some of the dance moves from the 80's, something that Madonna would dance to before she tried to dance the same way she had seen Faith dance. The song ended and another one began and no one lost a beat.

"Damn," Ace gasped after the fifth song had ended. "I need a break."

"You out of shape?" Tyler teased.

"He's right," Rissa said. "I need a break too, not all of us are athletes like you."

"I am pretty thirsty," Lyra said. "We should get some punch or soda and find a table."

"Buffet table is over there," Ronnie said as she pointed out the table in question. "And there are two chaperones standing in front of it. It could be Xander and Faith."

"Why are your personal trainers acting as chaperones?" Rissa asked as they walked over to the table.

"They really had nothing better to do tonight," Ace said.

Lyra decided to start of with a glass of punch. As she filled her glass she noticed that the chaperone in front of her and her back turned to them. She was wearing a tight black leather cat suit and wore a bright orange-red wig. There was only one person who would be bold enough to dress like that.

"Great costume, Faith," Lyra commented before she took a sip.

"Thanks," the girl that dressed up as a cheerleader said. Faith had dressed in the red and white short sleeved shirt with matching pleated skirt and put her hair into pigtails. She also had her make up different with pastel eye shadow and bright pink lipstick.

"Faith?" Lyra just blinked. "But who is dressed as the Black Widow?"

"It's Molotov Cocktease," Xander said as he turned around revealing a well rounded and realistic looking bust. He had also put on a fake mole, along with some red lipstick. He had switched out his regular eye patch with one that was heart shaped.

"Oh my god," Ace gasped.

"Holy shit," Tyler added.

"Xander?" Ronnie could not blink.

"Wow," Rissa chuckled. "That took balls."

"More like took the balls away," Ace said. "Why?"

Xander shrugged. "I got tired of either being Fury or a pirate every year. My one eye gives me limitations."

"But what if something happens and we do turn into our costumes?" Lyra asked and bit her tongue. How would they be able to explain that to Rissa when she asked.

"I think that will be interesting if it happens," Faith said.

"Right," Tyler said after he nearly drained his glass. "I think we will be finding a table now." He ladled in a little more and led the group to a vacant table that no one staked their claim on.

The five of them sipped their drinks and nibbled on pretzels and chips that were placed in bowls that every table had. They decided not to talk more about Xander's costume and instead of the dance itself. To their luck, Rissa did not bring up the question of becoming their costumes.

Lyra was still laughing at one of Ace's jokes when everyone went quiet. "What?" She smelled a floral scent a few seconds before a daffodil appeared in front of her, held in a hand that was clad with a white glove.

"Sorry it isn't a corsage," Charley said.

"Charley," Lyra spun around.

"Why would I miss this?" Charley was dressed in a black tuxedo with a red cape, black top hat and a white mask that covered his eyes. "Or you?"

"Nice costume," Lyra commented.

"I love yours," Charley said. He held out his hand "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love too," Lyra said and accepted his hand. They walked back to the dance floor and. She continued to hold his hand and wrapped another arm around his waist. She pulled back when he cringed. "What's wrong?"

"Just a little sore in various places," he explained.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He wrapped both his arms around her mid section.

She put her arm around his waist and this time he didn't cringe. The two of them waltzed and swayed to the slow song while the lights had shifted to several dots of blue.

"I don't want this moment to end," Charley said. "Not soon anyway."

"Neither do I," Lyra said. "Charley why did you use a daffodil?"

"They are the birth flower of March. I know it's supposed to be roses but I can't handle them. My kind can't handle them. We burn up at the touch."

"I'm sorry," Lyra said softly. "I didn't know. I do like daffodils."

"I wish I knew what your favorite kind of flower was."

"Orchids." She placed her head against his chest.

A screech cut through the music followed by several more and scream from a boy and girl. Everyone stopped dancing and the lights turned on.

Three black and white furry creatures were attacking a couple dressed as a cat girl and the Mad Hatter by trying to cover them in what looked like burning gold.

"Not tonight," Lyra hissed and ran over to the creatures. She tore one off while Charley grabbed another. Faith ran over and grabbed the third.

The girl screamed as she ran out of the ballroom. Lyra struggled to wrestle with the monkey like creature she had torn off. It had blue gray skin and black and white fur. It's long baboon like snout had tusks and the top of it's head had knobby looking horns.

The beast bit Lyra's hand and ran into the direction off the other girl. Another girl broke free from her group of friends and ran after her.

"Damn it," Charley said as the one he tried to fight also broke free.

"What the hell are those things?" Ronnie asked as she ran up with the others.

"Terrifying space monkeys?" Ace suggested.

"Never a night off when you are a Slayer," Lyra said as she tore off after the creatures. She had no idea why they had targeted that couple. She recognized the girl as Jocelyn Andrews. Lyra knew she had started dating Garret Binoit.

Lyra caught up with one of the beasts in the hall. She pounced on the creature.

The creature turned around and created a liquid gold secretion in its hands. Lyra did not want to think about what that was and grabbed the beast by its throat and squeezed as hard as she could and throttled it. She stopped when she heard a snap.

"Did you get it?" Charley asked.

"Yes," Lyra answered as she stood up. "There is still another."

"Your friends are taking care of the third," Charley said. "We have to find that other one and the girls."

"I might find them in a place you can't go," Lyra said and ran to the nearest ladies room. She stuck her head inside and saw that both girls where inside. "Are you okay?"

"She will be," the second girl said. It was Alicia Montgomery. She was dressed in an 18th century gown and was placing folded paper towels under a water faucet. "I'm sorry." Tears were running down her face.

"Don't be," Jocelyn said. She had removed her costume and had the damp paper towels plastered on areas on her arms and chest.

"It is," Alicia said and applied another damp towel. "I Invoked them and now I revoked them."

"You may have wanted something bad to happen to us," Jocelyn told her. "But there was no way you could have done this."

"But I could and did." She was crying so hard she was shaking.

"I'll tell some of the administrators where you are," Lyra told them. "I'm pretty sure they have called the paramedics and animal control about now." She stepped out of the bathroom and nearly ran into Charley. "Sorry."

"Are they in there?" He asked.

"The girls are," Lyra said. "I think they are going to be okay."

"That's good," Charley said and placed an arm around her. "Sorry about the evening."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She wasn't sure how it could be Alicia's fault either. Unless she used some magic spell to summon those creatures. "We need to let someone know where they are."

He nodded. "I'm not used to all these demons."

"Just vampires?"

"Just them. Your friends say it is because our dimensions merged?"

"That's what they say and it would make sense since there ware two different kinds of vampires now."

"I hate to sound selfish but I'm glad we merged." He looked up. "Lyra get down." He pushed her out of the away and rolled on the floor next to her.

The third monkey creature landed where the two of them were standing. It glared at them while it made more of the burning gold in its hands and hissed. The beast launched itself.

Only to be grabbed by one of it's legs by someone wearing a black leather duster. The mystery figure snapped the neck of the creature and dropped it on the ground.

"You best watch your back there, Niblet. I've seen a few Slayers die that way. I should know. I killed two of them myself."


	20. The Bloody and Evil

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 19: The Bloody and Evil_

* * *

Charley stared up at the mysterious stranger. The man looked young, somewhere in his late twenties with well-defined cheekbones and a scar on his left eyebrow. He had bleached his hair and he was dressed in black: shirt, jeans, a black leather duster and black boots. Charley wondered if the guy was supposed to be dressed like a character from the Matrix. He was from England by that accent.

"What did you call me?" Lyra asked.

"Niblet," the man said and pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket.

"No, after that. You called me a Slayer. You know what I am?"

"Hard not to see what you are, love," He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth before he lit it.

"You're a vampire?" Charley asked. He thought he was getting good at recognizing his own, but this one knew about Slayers and that meant he was the other kind of vampire.

"We both are," a familiar voice said and was followed by a hyena like laughter that Charley could never forget. His old friend, Edward Thompson came sauntering out of the corner dressed exactly like the mystery vampire. He even had his hair bleached.

"Ed," Charley said as he stood up. "Never thought I'd see you again." He was unsure if he should dust this one vampire or not. Ed was once a friend of his and the keyword is was. They did have a short falling out a few months before Dandridge moved next door and what he had learned from Peter was that Ed had fully embraced his new vampire self.

"Brewster?" Ed stared at him. "What are you doing here with kids half your age?"

"Not now, Evil." Charley did not look at him as he helped Lyra to her feet.

"Brewster's robbing the cradle," Edward laughed. He silenced himself quickly and held up his fingers. "Ready to visit Scott Hanson? Have a seat over here."

"Shut up, Evil." He slid back his mask.

"Hey Father Time and Mother Nature have been good to you," Edward said. "You haven't aged at…" The realization just hit him. "Brewster, your one of us?" That set Evil off again. His laugh wasn't just annoying Charley. He could see that Evil's friend also had an expression that said 'Please Stake Me.'

"You two know each other?" Lyra asked as she pointed to Charley and Evil.

"Oh yeah, Brewster and I are old friends," Evil said.

"Great do you know where his off switch is?" The British guy asked.

"Lyra," Xander shouted. Both he and Faith ran up to them and slowed when the saw the new visitors. "Spike?"

"Xander?" The bleached blond stared at Xander and blinked for a few second. "Is that you?" He could not hold it together and broke down into laugher.

"I take you two know each other," Lyra said as she pointed at Xander and the blond.

"Yeah we know each other," Xander said. "Unfortunately and Spike, not another word."

"There will be plenty of words, mate," Spike said in between laughter.

"Damn," Evil said. "I thought both of them were women."

"One's a woman and the other just fight's like one," Spike said.

"You're a sexist pig," Lyra told him.

"See that Spike?" Xander asked as he pointed Lyra. "She just met you and she already has an accurate impression of you."

"Oh," Evil chuckled as he stepped closer to Faith. "Oh oh oh. Who is this? You are hot."

Faith just glared at him. "Who's this mouth breather?"

"Careful with that one." Spike pointed at her. "She bites."

"And so do I," Evil said before he licked his lips.

Charley sighed and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Lay off."

Faith did not remove her glare from Evil. "Can I stake him?"

"How did you know I was a vampire?" Evil asked.

"I didn't."

"I would love to give you the word," Spike said. "But we need to keep him alive," he paused to glare at Evil. "For now."

"She's a Slayer," Charley told Evil. "She will have you flat on your back before you can even blink."

"Why can't I date a Slayer?" Evil asked. "You are dating one right."

"Was he always like this?" Lyra asked.

"Always," Charley said

"Fallen for a Slayer have you?" Spike asked him. "Your kind seems to be stealing from me. I'm glad I got on the soul wagon before it got trendy and now we got more vampires in love with Slayers and this one is dressing like me." Spike pointed at Evil. "And speaking of dressing what the hell are you supposed to be, Harris?"

"I'm Molotov Cocktease," Xander said in a tone that said he wished he hadn't.

"Cocktease?" Spike asked and laughed, setting off Evil again.

"It's a character," Xander explained. "Part of a block where adults go swimming on a network that shows cartoons."

"So where is the monkey?" Faith asked.

"Dead," Lyra said. "What about the other one and Garret?"

"Monkey is dead and the kid will live," Faith told her.

"The dance?" Lyra asked.

"Pretty much also dead," Faith said.

"What are we going to do now?" Lyra asked.

"I'd like to know why Spike is here," Xander said.

"I came here to ride the movies," Spike told him in a sarcastic tone. "I came here to give you some information."

"We," Evil added.

Spike rolled his eyes. "We came down here with some information."

More people were coming out of the ballroom. Now would not be a good time to talk. Xander looked pained, like the costume was too tight or rubbing him the wrong way.

"Damn it." He closed his eye. "Lyra, I want you to find Tyler and the others. Drop Rissa off at her home first and then come by the apartment. Charley can you show it to these guys."

"I can," Charley said and turned to Spike. "Do you need a ride or can you follow."

"We'll follow you," Spike said and smiled at Lyra. "So you have friends in on the whole gig? Formed your own Scooby Gang have you?"

"Avengers," Xander corrected.

"Right," Spike chuckled.

"Just get out of here," Xander told him. "And take whatever that is with you." He pointed at Evil.

Charley grabbed Lyra's hand. "Sorry about this evening."

"Don't blame yourself," she told him. "Blame those monkey things."

"You'll get back to the apartment okay?"

"I'm with Ace and trust me he is one of the best drivers in the 'verse."

* * *

Xander kept asking himself over and over if what he did was the smart thing. He knew he needed to know what knowledge Spike and that annoying vampire had, but he did not like the idea of having them in his apartment. He already gave his invite to one vampire already.

"Should I prepare something?" Faith asked as soon as they had returned to the apartment. "Like drinks."

"Wait until everyone shows up," Xander told her. "And then offer it to them."

The three vampires were the first to show up. They had arrived after Xander got himself out of his costume and changed into a shirt and pair of shorts. As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by a smug grin from Spike.

"So you two didn't get lost," Xander said.

"Nope," Spike said and crossed his arms.

Xander sighed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "Okay Dumb and Dumber get inside."

"Thank you , Harris," Spike said as he sauntered in and was followed by his wannabe.

"Smoking bachelor pad you got here," the other vampire said as he entered. "Oh and you live with this Slayer? You are so cool."

"This was a bad idea," Xander sighed. He looked outside and saw that Charley was still out there. "I thought I gave you the invite."

"I was waiting for you to ask me in for tonight," Charley said as he walked inside. He was still wearing the Tuxedo but left the cape, mask, hat, and gloves in his car.

"A vampire with manners," Xander said. "Never thought I'd see that."

"We are not all the same," Charley said. "I don't even like the fact that I used we." His voice sounded weak and he had a pained distant look in his eyes.

"You didn't want to become one, did you?"

Charley shook his head. "It was against my will."

"So," Faith sauntered into the room. "Can I interest you boys in anything to drink?"

"Can we drink you?" The one called Evil asked. He did not see Spike rolling his eyes behind him and Xander had to wonder what that drive was like.

"Can I stake him now?" Faith asked.

"Leave her alone, Evil," Charley told him.

"Oh come on, Brewster," Evil said as he pointed at Faith. "How can you not want a piece of that?"

"Some of us know how to talk to women," Charley said.

"Are you certain you are no longer human?" Evil asked. "You got this power, this strength all of this coolness and you still act like the same Charley Brewster from twenty five years ago."

"I am the same, mostly."

"Still playing by the societies rules?" Evil shook his head. "Man you are sad."

"Excuse me," Xander grabbed their attention. "Angel junior and Spike junior can we not argue about this now?"

Spike had stared at the younger two vampires for a few minutes with his mouth open. "Right." He turned back to Faith. "I could go for a beer, love."

"One beer coming up," Faith said.

"Two beers," Evil said.

"Okay two beers and what would Unicorn Boy like?" Faith asked.

"Unicorn Boy?" Evil asked and laughed.

Charley ignored him. "Whatever kind of soda you have would be fine."

Xander was relieved there was a knock at the door. "That should be the kids." He opened the door. "Glad you ma—"

"Three of those god damned bloodsuckers," Tyler said a he stormed into the apartment.

"Made it," Xander finished what he said. "The rest of you can come in now."

Ace and Ronnie entered and at down on the couch. They kept their eye on Spike and Evil. Lyra went up to Charley.

"Tyler I will admit I'm not keen of the idea of Spike and his little buddy being here," Xander said. "Although right now one of those so called god damned blood suckers is more polite than you are."

"Got the beer and soda." Faith entered the room with a glass and two bottles. She handed both bottle to Spike and gave Charley the glass. "What would you all like? We got Pepsi, Sprite, orange juice and water."

"Pepsi," Ace and Tyler said.

"I'll take a water please," Ronnie said.

"And I'll have the Sprite," Lyra said.

"X-man?" Faith asked.

"Ask me later," Xander said. "Right now I want to know why Spike and this guy are here in town." He pointed at Evil.

"I got a call from the witch," Spike said after he removed the cap to his beer. "They caught an obnoxious vampire of the turn by biting and keeping the soul variety." He nodded back to Evil.

"Willow called you?" Xander asked He could not believe she would call Spike before calling him. "She called you about this guy and she didn't call me and didn't call me with the fact that she called you?"

"Hi," Evil waved at him. "I'm this guy and I'm still in this room."

"Unfortunately we can't ignore him," Spike said.

"Trust me I tried," Charley told him.

"I'm sorry for you, mate," Spike said. "At least he aint copying your style."

"Why the hell would anyone want to copy you?" Xander asked.

"He does look kind of cool," Ace said.

"Thank you," Spike nodded at him.

"Okay Willow called you about Evil," Xander tried to get the idiot back to the point. "Then what happened?"

"I showed up at her address," Spike continued in his story. "She invited me in gave me a hot cup of tea and we caught up on old times."

"Not that," Xander said as Faith passed out more glasses. "I don't need the exact play by play of everything that happened. Just get to the point."

"Don't you cramp his style," Evil pointed at Xander before he took another sip of beer from his bottle.

"Mini brained me shut up," Spike held up his arm. "I meet this guy both he and Willow have a theory that this whole merging of worlds is due to someone on our original world who wants to make sure there are more vampires for some reason."

"Probably thinks we are like your kind," Charley said. "And we would work together."

"They over looked the detail that ones like Charley have souls," Ronnie said before she took a sip from her glass.

"Bullshit," Tyler coughed.

"Continue," Xander said as he nodded at Spike. He saw that Faith had returned and was sitting on the arm of the couch and sipping her own beer.

"That's pretty much it," Spike said. "I also came on down because Willow felt it would be better if I wore this." He hiked up the pant leg on his right leg and showed a shiny blue metal band.

"You decided to get some ankle jewelry?" Xander asked.

"Magical cuff," Spike explained. "Numbnuts over here has one as well. He gets to far away from me and he gets zapped. A bit like my old chip."

"So he's leashed?" Faith asked. "Can we also muzzle him?"

"I got some juicy gossip," Evil said as he raised a finger. "Something that I know Brewster will be interested in."

"What is it Ed?" Charley asked in a tone that says he doesn't want to know.

"Guess who is going to be resurrected?" Evil asked. "Someone you had actually killed."

"Jerry Dandridge?" Charley asked. "How? Peter and I took him out with sunlight."

Evil nodded. "But someone has stolen his ashes. Now I don't know about you but I don't think they want to scatter them over some sentimental place."

"Jesus," Charley rubbed his temples. "Wait what ashes. I was certain there was nothing behind." More importantly why didn't he or the others come across when they moved into Jerry's house?

"They found something," Evil said. "Some powerful wizard kind of guy. We think he's the one that did the whole merger deal."

"Damn," Charley gasped. "God damn it." He shook his head.

"Charley?" Lyra looked at him. "This is the one you told me about?" She sounded frightened.

"How bad is this guy?"

"Pretty bad," Charley said. "He's still in my nightmares."

"He's not too scary," Evil said. "He's cool and suave. Ladies like him."

"Are you going to be okay?" Charley asked. "You were under his control."

"His thrall?" Xander asked. He knew what that felt like.

"Thrall?" Evil grinned. "I like that. I was and keyword is was. He's been staked. The thrall has been broken."

"What is this thrall?" Ronnie asked.

"It's a way a vampire can control the ones they turned," Charley said. "They can start it when the other person is still human. They mesmerize and seduce them. That was how they got me."

"And they could be the ones that won't let you tell others what you are?" Lyra asked. "Or who did this to you?"

"That's correct."

"I'm sorry," Lyra said and embraced him.

"That means whoever sired Unicorn Boy is still alive," Faith said. "Or undead."

"I will stake that person myself," Lyra said. Her voice was determined.

"Speaking of being staked," Charley said as he stared at his old friend. "How come you are still walking around, Ed? Peter told me he staked you. Your body was on the living room floor. They took you out in a body bag."

"Peter didn't leave the stake inside," Ed said as he tapped his chest. "I was in sort of a comma until dusk the next night. I woke up feeling ravenous. I had to feed on an owl, several rats and a stray dog."

"Thanks for the tip," Faith said.

"Shit." Ed closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't feel bad." Spike gave him a pat on the back. "You're earning your keep. Keep barking up the facts and we don't kill you."

"That should be it for now," Xander said. "We'll meet Monday at our usual place and time."

"I still have one question about tonight," Faith said. "What were those things?"

"Medea Kerkopes," Ronnie said. "They were in one of the demon books. They were used to punish people who cheat on their lovers. They secrete liquid burning gold from their hands and us it to burn their victims."

"Why did it go after those two kids?" Charley asked.

"Garret Binoit broke up with Alicia Montgomery a few weeks before Homecoming and started to date Jocelyn Andrews," Ronnie explained.

"Alicia kept apologizing to Jocelyn in the bathroom," Lyra added. "We figured the rest out in the car. Alicia summoned them to punish Jocelyn and Garret. She didn't really want them to be burned to death. She just performed the spell to make herself feel better."

"And apparently it's a bad idea to try spells even if you didn't mean it," Ace said.

"You got that right," Spike pointed at him.

"As soon as you are all ready you may leave," Xander said as he stared at the two bleached vamps.

As soon as everyone finished their drinks they left the apartment. Xander held open the door and watched them as they left.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Charley asked as he and Lyra walked out together.

"Ronnie and I were going to watch movies and give out candy," Lyra said. "What about you?"

"No plans really," Charley said. "I was going to invite you over and cook you a dinner. I guess we can do that Friday."

"I'll be looking forward to that," Lyra said. "Would you like to come over and watch the movies with us?"

"I'll be over as soon as I can," Charley said. As he and Lyra walked down the stairs together he appeared to be blushing, although that was impossible. Vampires don't blush.

Xander sighed. He just hoped what Lyra's romance with Charley would not exactly repeat like it did with Buffy and Angel.


	21. The Dinner Date

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 20: The Dinner Date_

* * *

The kids were prompt on Monday. As soon as school had ended they came over to the bookstore. They were outside in the main part of the shop, looking like they were actually browsing the titles when Xander and Faith have arrived.

"No one is late," Faith stated as Rissa opened the back room door for them.

"We all came in the same car," Tyler explained as he put back one of the books. "Not a single one of us dawdled."

"If I had any scented stickers I'd give it to you," Xander said and as the kids walked into the room he turned to Faith. "I kind of miss scratch and sniff stickers."

"I liked the ones that smelled like chocolate," Faith commented.

"I once had one that smelled like a pepperoni pizza," Xander said as he remembered that sticker. He actually got it for turning his book report on time and while his pencil scratches were sloppy and it was no way nearly as detailed as Willow's report he still received the sticker.

"You didn't eat it did you?" Faith asked.

Xander chuckled weakly. "I got the sticker at the start of class and it smelled so good and it was so close to lunch and-"

"You don't need to finish that sentence."

Xander was one of the last people to enter the room and he went to the front while the kids gathered around the table. He did not notice they had an extra guest until he turned around and saw that Rissa had followed them inside.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as he stared down his cousin. "This is off limits to you."

"Number one I am here to thank Ace for that lovely time on Saturday," Rissa said.

"Lovely time?" Lyra asked. "It was canceled half way because of the evil monkey things."

"It was lovely up until then," Rissa said. "And those things are called Medea Kerkopes." Her smile faded when she noticed everyone was staring at her. "What I looked it up."

"Why else are you here?" Tyler asked her.

"My school's homecoming is this Saturday and I want to know if Ace would like to come with me to it."

"I'd be happy to," Ace said.

"Cool," Rissa said and took a seat at the table.

"Excuse you," Tyler said. He grabbed the chair Rissa was in and pulled it back and across the floor. The sound of the flat ends of the legs created an annoying grating sound.

"Tyler please," Xander managed to get out while he cringed. "You don't have to drag your cousin out of the room."

"Why is she still here?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe you should let her answer," Ronnie suggested.

"Agreed." Xander smiled at the young goth girl. "Rissa, why are you here?"

"Because you are like the Winchesters," Rissa said. "You fight and kill some mystical creature that only appears when they are summoned right in front of me and expect me to not want to take part?"

"What we do is dang-"Xander had started.

"Yeah," Faith said. "You can be in."

"What?" Xander just stared at her.

Faith shook her head at him. "She's part of a Wicca group right?"

"They don't do spells," Tyler said. "It's a neo pagan religion. They pray to nature goddesses and-"

"We do magic," Rissa cut her off. "We hold séances and have moments of prayers. We have tried some spells in the past but they were pretty hit or miss."

"What kind of hits?" Xander asked. He was now pretty curious.

"Remember that thunderstorm two weeks ago?" Rissa asked.

"We live in Orlando," Tyler said in an annoyed tone. "There is a thunderstorm practically every day here."

"I think we need to begin the actual meeting," Xander said. "We can start with what we heard last night."

"About how the worlds are merged because some big evil from this one thought they could get vampires from a different world on their side?" Ace asked.

"They didn't really think that one through did they?" Faith asked.

"What about Jerry Dandridge?" Lyra asked. "Is it possible to resurrect a vampire?"

"It has been done before," Xander said. He remembered how the minions of the Master had brought him back only for Buffy to kill him again. "But the one that has been brought back was pretty damn old."

"I'll look up everything I can on him," Ronnie said. "Since our worlds have merged there has to be some information on this vampire that I can find."

"That will be your goal," Xander told her. "Use the net and try to look him up. I'll go through the books on vampire resurrection." He turned to the two Slayers. "Train as usual." He turned back to Ace and Tyler. "You guys do your usual exercises and training." Finally he nodded at Rissa. "You can also help me with the books and you can keep the time."

"All aboard," Rissa said.

* * *

Charley checked the recipe he looked up on his computer and wrote down the ingredients. Tomorrow night he was going to cook a dinner for Lyra. She told him she knew that he didn't need food and would be fine with him drinking blood, despite her fear. He was going to have some of the dessert he was going to prepare for her.

"Time to face the music," Bosworth said to him. He glanced at the computer screen. "You trying to learn how to cook?" He started to laugh.

"I've cooked before," Charley said. "And it's easy." He handed their servant the list. "I need you to get these things from the store tomorrow while we rest."

"Why should I?"

"Because," Charley said as he stood up and glared at the ghoul in the eyes. "You are our servant and as long as I am part of this family you will see to my wishes and desires."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"You do have to listen to Regine," Charley said. "Or should I go and report your insubordination to her?"

Bosworth scowled at him. "She wants to see you."

"And what should I tell her?" Charley asked as he turned off his computer.

"Nothing." Bosworth snatched the list from his hand. "I'll do your damn grocery shopping."

Charley sighed as he climbed the steps to Regine's room. He had no idea what the evening torture was going to be for the night. He expected to see power tools, knives, matches, chains, wooden blunt objects and cuffs.

He did not expect to see a light blue dress hanging from the canopy of Regine's favorite bed. He took a good look of the plunging v shape neck line and how the beads around the waist and straps caught the light.

"Do you like it?" Regine asked as she closed the door behind him. "It's made out of chiffon."

"It is beautiful," Charley said. "Am I supposed to wear this for our evening torture?"

Regine chuckled. "This is for Lyra. After you bite her we will bath her and put her in this. She rise as one of us in style."

"You don't know her," Charley said in a low voice. He kept thinking about Regine had him bite and feed on hookers after she put them in his thrall. He could not do that to the woman he loves. "She's special."

"I know she is special," Regine said. "That is why you are going to make her immortal."

"I can't," Charley said. "I won't. I will end it now with her."

"No," Regine grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. "You will dine her. You will dance with her." She stroked his face. "You will kiss her and you will turn her." The red glow appeared in her eyes. "Did you listen to me? You will love her and you will bite her."

"I will dine her," Charley said. His mouth and voice were not listening to his brain. "I will dance with her."

"You will kiss her and you will turn her."

"I will kiss her." He wanted to kiss her. "I will, I will."

"You will turn her and you will want to turn her." The glowing grew brighter.

"I want to turn her," Charley said as he imagined sinking his fangs into Lyra's bare neck. He imagined her waking up in that dress and when she kissed him she will have fangs. "She will be one of us tonight."

* * *

Lyra took a deep breath as Ronnie pulled up against the curb of the mansion like house. She had so many thoughts that were running through her head. She barely was able to understand what Ronnie was saying.

"Yeah sure," Lyra finally said.

"You weren't even paying attention," Ronnie said. "I asked if you wanted to shave your head."

"Sorry," Lyra closed her eyes. "I have been on several dates with him before but this one is really going to be romantic, not saying him showing up at the dance in that costume with a daffodil was not romantic, but there was half the student body there and tonight it will just be the two of us."

"Listen to you. You are a killer of well killers and you are freaking out over a date, and it's not even a first date it's what your tenth?"

"Eleventh," Lyra confirmed.

"Your eleventh date. Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know. Okay I do know and it's also because of my mother."

"Is this going to Freudian?"

"No. It's what she said before you picked me up." Lyra cringed as she thought about what her mother had told her. "She was all like 'Lyra I know you think you are in love and you might be a bit star struck and he is good looking but you don't have to give up anything.'"

"Oh god," Ronnie groaned. "My mother is the same."

"I'm not even going to touch the part where she thinks my boyfriend is cute."

"Well we are here," Ronnie said as she pressed the unlock button. "You are going to keep it together?"

"Yes I am," Lyra said as she checked her reflection to make sure nothing was out of place. She had chosen a pinkish purple blouse that was shiny like satin and a pair of light blue jeans for the evening.

"Now go on and have fun and if he tries to force anything on you then I will kill him."

"Man girl, you have gotten fierce lately."

"Lately?" Ronnie blinked. "All girls are this fierce when it comes to the well being of their best friends, now go and enjoy the night and call me when you need to be picked up."

"I'm going to enjoy my evening," Lyra said as she stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her.

"Atta girl," Ronnie said.

Lyra inhaled deeply as she walked up the paved stone path to the front door. She could not shake the feeling that she was being watched by someone or something. Was it her Slayer senses again? She looked around before she rung the doorbell and waited.

The tall muscular man answered the door. "Good evening," he greeted. He was the same man who was in charge of beverages at the party.

"Hello," Lyra said and flashed her perfect and perky toothpaste commercial style smile.

"Charley is expecting you." He held open the door for her.

"Thank you," Lyra said as she stepped inside and only paused to glance back at the street. Ronnie had already driven off.

"This way," the man instructed and led Lyra to the dining area.

Charley had gone all out. There was a dark red runner that went down the length of the long table. He had lit candles that were set in a perfect straight line on the runner. The rest of the table was covered in petals.

"Lyra," Charley greeted her. His smile was a bit different and there was a longing look in his eyes.

"You know how to make a girl feel special," Lyra said as she walked up to him. "Everything looks gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you," Charley said and embraced her.

Lyra embraced him back. She leaned her head against his chest. All the anxiety she had before had melted away just by being in his arms. She enjoyed the sound of his voice and the way that his cologne smelled, or was it his aftershave? She didn't care he just smelled so good.

"Bosworth you are dismissed for the evening," Charley said to the other man.

"I'll be here if you need me," Bosworth said as he walked away.

"I hope you like chicken stir fry and noodles."

"I love all of that," Lyra said. "I have been looking forward to this all week."

"So have I." He pulled out a chair for her. Lyra sat down and was pushed in. "Here is your napkin." He unfolded a large napkin and laid it across her lap. "Here comes your dinner." He brought out a silver covered dish. "Voila." He removed the lid. "Now for your drink. He brought two wine glasses and set it at the table. He placed a second next to a thermos at the other end of the table.

"I don't think I should really be drinking," Lyra said. She hope she didn't offend him.

"I understand." He ran into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of white grape juice. "I heard chicken goes better with white." He poured some into her glass.

"Thank you," Lyra said she took a sip of her drink. She picked up her plate and skewered some of the chicken and vegetables. She blew on the steam before she placed it in her mouth. It was delicious. "Hmmm good."

* * *

Another microwavable meal has come to and end for Xander. He finished the last bite of his brownie from his Hungry Man dinner and stood up to clean up after himself. That basically just entailed him tossing away the tray and cleaning the fork. He might nuke a similar meal for Faith unless she ends up getting something to eat while she was out Slaying.

Xander had entertained the idea of going out with her and even thought about rounding up the rest of the Avengers except for Lyra and even, even seeing if Spike and his new buddy would want to come help. Spike did have a soul now and he has helped out in the past and he might need the fresh air. Of course Spike might be at a bar somewhere along with Evil Ed. Xander had shrugged the whole idea off. Although he kept thinking of Evil annoying the hell out of Spike and that thought made him smile.

"Do I want a beer?" Xander asked and opened the fridge. There were about four bottles in the fridge. He was about to decide when his phone went off. "Hello?"

"Hello Xander," Regine's sexy smooth voice greeted him. "Are you doing anything this evening?"

"Nothing much so far," Xander said. He was about to inform her of the gourmet meal at the courtesy of chez Stouffer but decided not to. He was Xander Harris, the man with the bottomless stomach after all.

"Would you like to meet at Tabu?" She mentioned the name of another club that Lyra and her friends like to frequent. "Then we can go have coffee at my place afterwards."

"I would be delighted," Xander said. "See you in half an hour." As soon as he had hung up he scribbled a note for Faith telling her where he will be.

* * *

Charley watched as Lyra took the last bite of her dinner. He could tell by her expression that he actually did a good job cooking it and she was not just complimenting him because she was his girlfriend. His girlfriend and soon she will be so much more once he gives her the eternal kiss. No, he didn't really want to do that. Oh yes he did.

"Is something wrong?" Lyra asked. She had finished her plate.

"Nothing's wrong," Charley said as he rose out of his seat. "I'm just looking forward to dessert."

"Can't wait," Lyra said.

"I hope you have room." He took her empty plate from her.

"Plenty."

"I didn't use too much ginger, did I?"

"Oh no. It was perfect."

Charley put the empty dish in the sink and returned to the stove where he had kept a small pot of melted chocolate over a low frame. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bowl of cherries. He took it and the pot back to the table.

"Oh my," Lyra gasped in delight when she saw what he had brought.

"I remembered how much you like cherries." He set both the pot and bowl down and pulled out another chair and adjusted it so he could sit right next to her.

"I can't believe you actually did this." She selected one of the cherries and dunked it into the rich chocolate after she twirled it to make sure all the drips were taken care of she brought it to her mouth. She licked a little bit of the chocolate off before she bit into the fruit. The red juice dribbled down her lips.

"How is it?" Charley asked. He felt a little bit jealous of the cherry and he partially imagined that the juice was blood. Soon she will be turned and taste blood for the first time, except she is still getting over her blood fear. Charley couldn't turn her.

"Heavenly." She selected another cherry and it ate it in almost same fashion.

"I was going for decadent," Charley said as he selected his own cherry. "But heavenly is also good." He nibbled on a few cherries while he watched Lyra eat hers. He kept imagining how her blood will taste. He got a tiny sampling before and her blood was more savory and sweet than the blood of other people he had.

"What are you thinking about?" Lyra asked.

"Being with you," Charley said as he selected another cherry after he had dipped it in chocolate he plopped in her mouth.

"I love being here," she said while she ate. "I love being with you."

They continued to eat their dessert and sip their juice. Charley stared into her eyes the whole time and tried to enchant her. He had no idea if her Slayer powers would resist him or not. After the last cherry was eaten Charley licked his fingers and lips while Lyra licked hers. He could no longer resist kissing her.

"Close your eyes," Charley whispered before his lips met hers. Her kiss tasted like both cherry and chocolate as he was sure his kiss had tasted for her. He went in deeper, kissing with more vigorous passion.

"Wow," Lyra whispered when she came up for air.

"I have some music prepared," Charley said as he held out his hand.

"I would like another dance," Lyra said and accepted his hand.

Charley led her into one of the living rooms that had the CD player all ready to go. He picked up the sleek remote and pressed the button. The music started to play and he and Lyra moved to the music just as they had danced at homecoming. They swayed back and forth while he held onto her. He stared into her eyes, trying to put her more under control. He stood behind her as she spread out her arms and he ran his hands down the sides.

Finally it was time. He grabbed her hand and twirled her out and then pulled her back. He stroked the back of her head, urging her to place it against his chest and exposing her neck. He could feel his fangs extend. Just one bite and she will be his. He lowered his head and opened his mouth.

And snapped it closed only allowing his lips to touch her flesh. He could not do it. He wanted her to be with him forever but the part of him that truly loves her just wouldn't let him go through with it.

"Charley?" Lyra whispered.

"Get out," he growled.

"What?" She opened her eyes.

"I said get out." He stared at her with his yellow eyes and his fangs still out.

"What are you doing?" Lyra asked.

"I want to bite you," Charley confessed. "Her power…forcing me." He closed his eyes. "Get out and run…After Xander." He could not exactly tell her what Regine wants to do with Xander. "Save Xander."

"Charley," Lyra's eyes were filled with tears. She was shaking her head.

"I said run!" He shifted into the third stage as he snapped at her.

Lyra turned around and ran. Charley watched as she ran through the house and out the door. Once he knew she was safe he crumpled to the floor.


	22. Calvary

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 21: Calvary_

_

* * *

_

Lyra had run from the house as fast as she could and didn't stop running until she was out of breath. She had put a good distance between her and Charley. She walked while hugging herself and tears streaming down her cheeks. Why did Charley do that to her? She loved him and she thought he loved her. He had controlled his bloodlust until now, so why did he try to bite her? Now that she was far away she was able to think strait.

Charley had mentioned that he wanted to bite Lyra and something about "her" power forcing him. Whose power? He also was trying to get a warning out to save Xander.

"Xander's in trouble," Lyra said as she fished for her phone. She had left her bag at home and only brought her phone and her wallet with her. She counted the rings while whispering to her Watcher to pick up.

"Hello this is Xander." Thank god he finally answered. "I'm unable to be reached right now please leave a message and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hey you look lost," some guy said as he and a girl walked up to her. "Want to come with us a to a party?"

"No thank you," Lyra said. Why would random people just invite her to a party like that? She kept her eyes on them as she removed both her compact and her stake from the bag. She kept her weapon concealed while she looked at her compact. They did not have any reflections.

"Checking your make up?" the male vampire asked. "I think you look nice and pretty."

"Just checking for something else," Lyra said before she ran up to the vampire and shoved the stake into his chest.

"You bitch," the female vampire said as her face changed. She growled and lunged for Lyra.

Lyra stepped to the side and kicked back at the vampire before she ran up and struck her in the face and then on the top of her head, sending her to kiss the sidewalk. Lyra did not waste anytime to stake her.

"Great," Lyra grumbled. "A perfect evening." She needed to call Ronnie. She barely paid any attention to the black car until it pulled up next to her.

"Fun Size," the British vampire stuck his head out of the driver's side. "What are you doing out here?"

"Spike?" Lyra asked. She had been briefed on who Spike was. According to Xander he was one of the demonic vampires who was a pain in the ass for Xander and his friends until he got some chip in his head that wouldn't let him attack humans, just other vampires and demons, and that Spike also got his soul restored.

"What are you doing out here?" Spike repeated. "You got none of your Scoobies with you, or Avengers or whatever you call your little group of friends."

"Xander's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I just know that he is in trouble."

"You need a ride to his apartment?" Spike asked.

"Yes." She did not have a definite impression of him. She thought he was a bit of a pig but that was nothing compared to Charley's old friend. Charley. She could not get that image of his face like that all gray with pronounced brow bones and mouth like a deep sea fish out of her head. It was more frightening than the bumpy face of the other kind of vampires.

"Well then get in. The back doors are unlocked."

Lyra jumped into the back seat and as soon as the door closed the car took off. "Whoa, can I buckle first?"

"Sorry bout that, love," Spike said as he slowed down. "You did say Xander is in trouble?"

"You okay?" The one called Evil was riding shotgun. "You look shaken."

"When did you get all concerned?" Spike asked him.

"She's Brewster's girl," Evil explained.

"I thought I was," Lyra said softly. She explained how the their date ended and how Charley wanted to bite her and what he had said. "He looked and acted like he was in pain."

"He was," Evil said. "He was trying to go against his thrall."

"It was a spell?" Lyra asked. She felt a little bit relieved. "His sire wanted him to bite me?"

"Sounds bout right," Spike said. "Probably got tired of his angsty Anne Rice act and wanted him to be a true vampire."

"This vampire could be living with him?" Lyra asked as she continued to dial for Xander. "Could they also be beating him?" She recalled the bruises she had seen on his arms and the bandages at other times and recalled when he was limping. He kept saying it was due to accidents but now she wasn't so sure.

"Someone is beating Brewster?" Evil asked as they pulled into the parking lot of Xander and Faith's apartment complex.

"Yes they are," Lyra said her voice dripped with acid. This sire not only turned Charley against his will but was also physically hurting him. She felt the temperature of her own blood rise to a slow boil. She undid the buckle and jumped out of the car.

"Niblet wait," Spike called after her.

Lyra did not wait. She stormed up the stairs and drummed her fists against the door.

"Hold on," Faith shouted and opened the door. "Lyra? What is it?"

"Where's Xander?" Lyra asked.

"He's not here," Faith said. "He's probably on his date with Regine."

"Regine," Evil repeated. He and Spike had caught up with Lyra. "That was the name of the chick that wanted to know who killed Jerry Dandridge. She said she was going to punish both of them."

"Oh god," Why hadn't Lyra seen it sooner. Charley lived with her. "It's Regine. She's the one that turned Charley."

"Ace was right," Faith said.

"The demon in me thinks that's brilliant," Spike said. "How else do you make someone suffer forever? You sire them and torture them a bit each night."

"No," Lyra gasped. "That bitch has been hurting him for twenty two years and now she wants to do the same to Xander."

"Screw that," Faith said. "I'll stake the bitch myself."

"She's mine," Lyra said in a low tone.

"Good feel that anger," Spike said. "Go with it." He then turned to Evil. "How did you not know that she was his sire?"

"I dunno," Evil said. "I didn't know she was a vampire at the time."

"Did you not recognize her when she was on camera?" Spike asked and smacked the other vampire up the side of his head.

"I stopped watching _Fright Night_ after Dandridge got killed. And I don't keep up with gossip rags. When I got into it again it was ten years later and I did not connect the two."

"Enough arguing," Lyra said. "We need to get our weapons."

"Call the team," Faith said. "And we'll meet at the store." She ran back into the apartment .

Lyra called Ronnie's number first. "Ronnie call Ace and have him pick you, Tyler and Rissa up and take you to the book store."

"Lyra, what's going on?"

"Regine's a vampire. She's the one that turned Charley and now wants Xander."

"Whoa can you pause and go back a few scenes?"

"No time to talk, just call Ace." She hung up and dialed Tyler's number.

"Hey Lyra," Tyler greeted. "Didn't expect you to call."

"Tyler it's time for Avengers to assemble. Ace is going to come by to pick you up and your cousin. Call Rissa and explain this an emergency battle against the forces of darkness and we need the keys to the bookstore."

"Don't need to say anymore," Tyler said.

"Thank you," Lyra hung up and turned to Spike just as Faith left the apartment with her arms full of a large container and a garment bag. "I need you to drive as fast as you can."

"No problem about that, love," Spike said. "Just tell me where to go."

* * *

They were the first to arrive at the shopping center. It was no surprise, considering how fast Spike was driving and the fact that they did not have to stop and pick up anyone or anything. Faith had brought the necessary supplies from the apartment, including the large container of holy water and Lyra's costume.

"What are we waiting for?" Evil asked as soon as they stepped out of the car.

"Ace and the others," Lyra said. "Rissa has the key to open the shop."

"A book store?" Evil asked as he pointed to the shop. "We are here why?" He was so annoying. It took all of Faith's strength to keep from punching him.

"My guess is where this little group of junior Scoobies keeps their toys," Spike said as he lit another cigarette. "Am I right?"

"You're right," Faith said.

"So why are we still waiting?" Evil asked. "Why don't we just take a brick and throw it through the window?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Faith asked. She could not believe the sheer idiocy of this vampire.

"Brilliant plan, mate," Spike said. "We break and enter the shop and while we get the weapons the cops will come. Do you know how it's going to look like?" He smacked the side of Evil's head. "Next time you have an idea just let it fade away."

"He's just worried," Lyra said. She had been pacing up and down the sidewalk while hugging her arms and it wasn't because of the temperature. "He just wants to help Charley."

"Exactly," Evil said.

Faith approached the younger Slayer. "Are you scared?" She wanted to comfort the girl and if her focus was on Lyra then she wouldn't have to speak to, or listen to, or even look at Evil.

"Just worried," Lyra said. "Not just about Charley, but about Xander. I'm not going to let Regine hurt any of them. She had already put Charley through enough."

"We are going to get them both back." Faith put her arm around Lyra's shoulders.

"Can't get Brewster back," Evil said. "Been under the fang too long. He won't be human."

"She means get him away from this Regine," Spike said. "You said it yourself. This bird has your old friend under her thrall."

"If you kill her then Brewster is free to be his own vampire," Evil said. "And if we get there in time we can stop her from turning your other friend into one of us."

"That's what I mean," Lyra said. Her eyes widened and a smile of relief appeared on her face when Ace's minivan pulled up. "They're here."

Faith stared at the vehicle as it parked. The black Kia Carnival had a few details added it to it. There was a deep purple under light that lit up the asphalt under the vehicle. There was a bright red cross painted across the hood. It was the exact same cross as the one on Lyra's costume. There was a silver cross hood ornament planted near the front and the bumper had a metal grill over it with two rows of wooden stakes with the sharp points sticking out

The driver's side door opened and Ace jumped out. "Sorry about the wait. Ronnie said she needed her lap top."

"Need it for breaking in the house," Ronnie said. "I noticed the Cassaco Security sign. You are going to need someone to override the system."

"Ronnie," Lyra gasped at her friend. "I thought you got over your hacking phase."

"I have only reformed in my ways. Now I only do it for good."

"Can you use it to change my grade in Algebra Two?" Ace asked

"I said I was using it for good," Ronnie told him.

"What the hell is this?" Spike asked as he pointed at the minivan.

"Looks like an official vampire hunter vehicle," Ed said

"Got the stake racks installed I see," Lyra said.

"I was thinking of installing a missile launcher on the top and near the back," Ace said as he rubbed his chin. "Except instead of missiles it would fire stakes, or maybe a big horkin water gun that shoots holy water."

"Talk about pimping the ride later." Faith grabbed his shoulder and hauled him off to the storefront.

"I hope my parents don't find out about this," Rissa said as she unlocked the door.

"What are they doing here?" Tyler asked as he pointed at Spike and Evil.

"Helping," Lyra said. "We need everyone to rescue Charley and Xander."

"Xander's in trouble?" Ace asked.

"It's Regine," Faith said as they entered the store and went straight to the back room. "She the one who turned Charley and now she wants Xander."

"I knew it," Ace said. As soon as he had entered the room he grabbed some of the stakes from the storage bins and sharpened them. "I was right and nobody believed me. Nobody ever listens to me."

"Ace, not now," Ronnie snapped at him and turned to Lyra "Lyra, what happened?"

"Regine has Charley under her thrall," Lyra explained. "She tortures him a little each night in some fashion that I don't know about and I don't want to know. She was using her power to force Charley to feed on me, or possibly turn me. He was about to but he didn't. He's trying to fight her power and it's hurting him."

"Good," Tyler said under breath, except it wasn't quiet enough.

"What do you mean good?" Lyra asked in a low tone.

"They all should suffer," Tyler said. "I don't see why we should rescue him."

"What about Xander?" Ace asked.

"We'll rescue Xander and stake every other vampire," Tyler said and pointed at Spike and Evil. "Including these two."

"No you are not," Faith said.

"You are not hurting my boyfriend," Lyra said.

"He's a vampire, Lyra." Tyler glared at her.

"He's a good vampire."

"There is no such thing."

"God damn you two," Ronnie stepped in between them. "Lyra now will be a good time for you to suit up."

"Thank you," Lyra said coolly before she turned on her heel. She shoved past the other two vampires and grabbed her costume that was still inside its garment bag before she left the room.

"We knew Cheryl longer than you did," Ronnie said as she stared into Tyler's eyes. "She was more than a friend. She was like a sister to us. A part of us died when she did. I could not go to sleep that night or the next night because I couldn't stop crying. So don't think that we don't care."

"This vengeance feeling you have is not the answer," Faith said while looking at Tyler. "It will lead down a dark path. I've been there and I thought I could never come back, but if you let this hate consume you then you may go even darker."

"Think of Xander," Ace said. "Think of your sensei and what he says."

"Aren't you always going around talking about being a ninja?" Rissa asked. "A ninja does not let anger guide them. They must make peace with in himself, or herself You need to ask yourself WWLD."

"WWLD?" Faith asked. She figured out what the other letters were except for L.

"What would Leonardo do," Tyler explained.

"It's his favorite turtle," Rissa added.

"I need to focus," Tyler said as he slid down onto the floor with his back against the wall. "I need to gather my chi. I need to focus my mind."

"Anger leads to the dark side," Ace reminded him.

"We wasted more time getting that bit settled then," Spike said.

"He's right," Faith said as she grabbed some arrows. "We need to get ready and need to be ready five minutes ago."

Ace and Ronnie got down to assembling more Holy grenades. While Spike and Evil rooted around looking for the right kind of weapons they should use. Tyler remained where he was seated as he looked like he was meditating. Rissa helped Faith load her crossbow.

Lyra came in after she had put on her Slayer Star costume and loaded both the stake hand gun and rifle. She only looked up a few seconds later to see Rissa, Spike and Evil stare at her.

"What's with that get up?" Rissa asked

"It's her Slayer Star outfit," Faith explained. "That's her thing. A lot of us Slayers have their own thing."

"Can I see your thing?" Evil asked.

"My thing would be taking a stake and shoving it into your chest," Faith told him. "Now load the weapons into the Slayermobile."

"Slayermobile?" Spike asked before he and Evil both laughed.

"Don't laugh at my baby," Ace told them.

"Fine," Spike said once he composed himself and turned to Lyra. "Not a bad little quirk to have there, Fun Size. A Slayer that developed a cool name and wears a mask to protect their loved ones."

"Everyone got everything ready?" Faith asked. She waited for everyone to agree. "Then lets go."

The eight of them left the store loaded with weapons. Rissa only paused to lock it back up before she jumped into the vehicle.

A cell phone went off. Lyra grabbed it.

"It's me," she said before she brought it to her ear. "Hello?" Here eyes narrowed after a few seconds. "Regine."

Faith was instantly by her side and tried to listen.

"That was an impolite thing that Charley had done to you," Regine's voice was heard. "He should have not run you off like that."

"Where is Xander?" Lyra asked.

"I invited him over," Regine answered. "I am inviting you over so Charley can apologize."

"She doesn't know," Faith hissed. "She doesn't know that you know."

"I'm not sure," Lyra said. "He really upset me."

"Lyra?" Charley's sounded dazed.

"Charley," Lyra breathed his name.

"I'm sorry," Unicorn Boy said. "I'm real sorry. Please don't be mad. Don't be mad."

"I'm not," Lyra said softly.

"I want to see you again. I want you to come over."

"I'll be right over," Lyra said in a honey sweet tone. She really was a good actress.

"Careful about that, Niblet," Spike said. "I think he was trying to put you under his thrall."

"But I'm a Slayer," Lyra said as she hung up.

"We're not immune to that kind of thing," Faith told her.

"Just be careful," Ronnie said.

"I will," Lyra said

"Maybe I should drive," Spike offered after he had climbed into the back.

"No," Faith and Lyra said at the same time.

"Nobody drives the Slayermobile but me," Ace said. "Everyone buckled up?"

"Everyone except the three of us in the back here," Ronnie said.

"Your padiwan is coming, master," Ace said before he turned on the car and floored it.

* * *

Faith leaned back against the upholstery as they waited for Ronnie to do her work. The sixteen year old swore she was able to hack into the system and turn it off. She stared at the house. They didn't want to be close as to rouse any suspicion but they also had to be close enough for Ronnie to do her stuff.

Rissa was dialing someone on her cell. "Hey Deb?" She was quiet for a few seconds. "So you got most of them? Good. You switch to speaker phone and I'll pop in my blue tooth."

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Helping," Rissa said.

"By calling your friends?" Tyler asked.

"We are stronger when we focus as a group," Rissa said "Ronnie let me know when you are close to getting in."

"Just about got it," Ronnie told her.

"We call upon you, Goddess," Rissa said as her eyes are closed. "We call on your power to guide us, to protect us. We ask you to create a shield, let Ronnie get through. Protect her from no one finding out. We ask upon you Goddess."

"I'm in," Ronnie said. "Now to disable their system." Her fingers flew across the keys while she chewed on her bottom lip. "Just about, almost."

"Protect our friend and give her strength," Rissa continued. "Give help guide her, protect her."

"I think I-" Ronnie gasped and smiled. "I did it. Ha, I knew I could do it." She reined in her enthusiasm and smiled towards Rissa's direction. "With your help of course, thanks Rissa."

"Don't need to mention it," Rissa said. She touched her Blue Tooth. "We did it everyone."

"Now what?" Ronnie asked.

"We go in there and get back our boys," Faith said as she got out of the car and immediately went to the back. As soon as it opened she grabbed her crossbow.

"What is the plan?" Spike asked. He and Evil handed out weapons to everyone.

"Divide into two teams," Faith said. "Lyra will go with you and your wannabe. Tyler and Ronnie will go with me. We'll take the first floor through the back door."

"My team will take the second floor through the window," Lyra said.

"What about me?" Ace asked.

"Stay in here and protect my cousin," Tyler ordered and turned to Faith. "We're ready."

Faith nodded. "Let's go and take this bitch down."


	23. Showdown

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 22: Showdown._

* * *

"Should I kick it in?" Tyler asked once they head reached the back door.

"No," Ronnie said and shook her head. " I took down the security and that includes the electronic locks. You kick it in and they will know we are here."

"Right, we still have the element of surprise."

"Quiet," Faith hissed. They had not alerted anything so far. There were no minions or guards coming out to welcome them in their own matter "I'm going to try the knob. If it's locked then Tyler and I will try kicking it down."

"We have you covered," Tyler said.

"Don't worry about covering me. I'm a Slayer. Worry about your own asses."

"We are in this together," Ronnie said. "We are the Avengers. You just didn't inspire bravery in Lyra. You inspired it in all of us."

"Actually I was pretty brave be-"

"Shut up, Tyler," Ronnie said and shoved the butt of her neon green and dark blue plastic rifle into his ribs.

Faith held up a hand to tell them to stay quiet and opened the door. There were no lights on. For a group of people who should be awake at this time one would think they would be walking about. She took a few steps inside.

The lights flicked on and there were two vampires inside what looked like to be the laundry room. One was crouched on the dryer and jumped onto Faith's back and he turned to dust before she even had a chance to dust it.

Tyler was in the middle of fighting the other vampire and once he had kicked it against the door he used his double stake nunchuku's to kill it.

"Which one of us is supposed to be a Slayer again?" Faith asked before she nodded at the kids. "Good job."

"Those were the demon kind," Ronnie said. "Why are they here?"

"Because this is a vampire nest?" Tyler asked in a well duh tone of voice.

"This Regine might be using her power over them," Faith said. "Her sexual power, that or she might be paying them."

They stepped into the small hall and at the other end they came into the main part of the hours that overlooked the two staircases, the view of the second story and what small bit of a third story the place had. There was just a landing and two doors.

"Lyra made it in," Ronnie said. She pointed out where the other Slayer and the two bleached vampires had come in.

"I don't like this," Tyler said as he kept looking around "Where are the other minions."

"Maybe there were only two," Ronnie suggested.

"No," Faith said. "There are never only two."

A door swung open and out rolled an ugly woman on skates. Faith thought it was a woman at first but on second glance she was sure she saw an apple.

"Oh bugger," Spike shouted as more vampires stepped out of the rooms.

Faith looked up at them and then over at the third story landing. Regine walked out of one of the rooms wearing a whiye gauzy gown. Next to her was Unicorn Boy dressed in a dove gray suit. His eyes looked vacant as if he were stoned or under a powerful spell.

"Looks like we have unexpected guests," Regine said as she placed her hands on the railing. "Welcome to Fright Night."

"Welcome to the Slayer show, bitch," Faith said as she stared back up at her.

"That is a dirty mouth you have young lady," Regine said. "So you happen to be the Slayer in town. My minions have informed me of your kind." Her smile grew wider. "You are all very naughty children for coming in uninvited. You will have to be disciplined before I can serve the refreshments."

"And we are on the wine list," Tyler said.

"Children?" Spike blurted. "Children? I happen to be well over a hundred years old you stupid bint."

"When did you get the grunts?" Lyra asked.

"Lyra?" Regine asked and raised an eyebrow. "That is quite a clever costume, but Halloween is over my dear." She never lost her smile. "You were the only one who was invited. You should have informed be about your friends. I would have gladly invited them into our home.

"Lyra," Unicorn Boy nearly d her name.

"She is coming," Regine said to him. "And she will soon be like Xander."

"Where is he?" Faith demanded.

"Resting," Regine said. "He has quite a good taste. Soon he will rise and have his first taste of blood. It might be yours."

Faith glowered at her. "You are dead."

"Have been for a thousand years," Regine said before she grabbed Unicorn Boy by the hand. "Time to go, Charley. Lyra will join us shortly." She led the other vampire into the bedroom.

As soon as the door had closed everyone had attacked. Both Faith and Ronnie fired their weapons as Tyler threw a few of the grenades and Ninja Crosses. Two of the vampires turned to dust while two more were burned.

One vampire tackled Faith. She kicked him off and rose to her feet where she used her fist's to beat back another before she thrust her stake into his chest. She jumped on the banister as the other vampire came to her and before it could blink she jumped down and staked it.

Four sharp blades cut into Faith's arm as something sped by her. It was the one vampire on roller skates and it was continuing on her path towards Ronnie who had just dusted another vampire.

Tyler tackled the girl and rolled her out of the way at the last second.

"You cut me?" Faith asked. "Nobody is doing any cutting, except for me."

The vampire on wheels rolled back with her claws bared again. She zipped past Faith and barely missed being staked as she slashed down with her claws and ripped open a few more of the water balloons. The vampire hissed in pain as the water burned through her fleshy tips of her fingers.

"Aw did you break a nail?" Faith asked in a taunting tone. She held up her arm. "Look fresh blood. Wanna taste?"

The vampire rolled back towards her and crouched down. Her eyes were yellow, fangs bared and was about to swipe at Faith.

Tyler stepped in front of Faith or rather almost in front. He held out a bunch of the hand grenades just as the roller vamp's brought her claws down and shoved the balloons back towards the vamp, spraying her hands and her face.

Faith tackled her from the back while the vamp was still crying out in pain and forced her to the floor. She shoved her stake through the back, cutting deep through the flesh and getting blood spurted into her own face. She remembered what Unicorn Boy and that simpering idiot had said about their kind and left her stake inside.

"What was that about?" Faith asked as she stood back up. She wished she had brought a sword with her. She would have been able to properly cut off the head.

"Can't let you have all the fun," Tyler said

"It's all up to you, Niblet," Spike shouted from upstairs as Lyra ran to the stairs leading to the third story landing.

Lyra had paused when she reached the top and looked like she was pulling a few things out of her pockets.

"What is she doing?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know." Faith wasn't sure she liked this. A part of her felt like she should also be up there because it is also her fight, but she knew Little Star needed to face someone like Regine by herself someday.

"Is she under Charley's thrall?" Ronnie asked.

"Shit," Faith hissed. She heard a door creak but not turn to it." I'm going up there."

"Guys," Ronnie sounded worried. "We are not alone."

Faith turned around. Her eyes widened. "No."

* * *

The vampires were no match for them. As soon as they came running towards the three of them Spike was ready. He took a stand between two of them and let the stakes that he held up his sleeves slide out and he took out two vampires at the same time.

"Teach me that," Ed said after he had staked another and Lyra had used her hand gun to take out two more.

"When we are done here," Spike said and punched another in the face. He grabbed the vamp by the hair and pulled him up before he dusted him.

"And we are done," Ed said after he had killed another.

"Might want to check on the others first," Spike said. "And costume girl needs to rescue her boy toy."

"Not just yet," a man said as he stepped out from one of the rooms that was close to the second story stairs. He was pretty tall and had a good physique.

"Didn't you hear?" Lyra asked. "I got an invite." She fired her hand held.

The meathead grinned as he caught one and with lightening like reflexes he grabbed another.

"Looks like we are doing this the hard way," Spike said and ran up to him.

"You like it hard?" The man asked as he grabbed Spike by the first and squeezed. He wasn't human. He was able to crush the bones in Spike's hand. "I'll give you hard." He punched Spike in the stomach and picked him up.

Lyra kicked the muscle man in the gut with her lightening fast feet and legs, prompting the goon to drop Spike.

Spike fell onto the banister and would have fallen over the side if Evil hadn't grabbed onto his legs and pulled him back over. As soon as Spike was on his feet again he turned was ready to help Lyra.

The little Slayer was doing fine. She ducked and dodged the attacks from the muscle man and was able to get a few chops and kicks in herself.

"You are strong," the buff man said as he swiped for Lyra and missed. "But I'm stronger."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Lyra said as she jumped and kicked and struck him in the chin.

"How should we help take this guy down?" Ed asked.

"You go high and I go low," Spike instructed.

"On three?"

"On three. One, two, and three."

Spike jumped and grabbed the legs of the goon while Ed jumped on his back. "We got him." He choked out while he stared at Lyra. "It's all up to you, Niblet." He watched as she ran up the stairs to the third balcony. "Right, now about this."

Ed was struggling to keep the big guy subdued and it wasn't working.

Spike shoved a stake into the man's stomach and pulled it out. Blood did not fall out of the hole. Maggots, and various beetles slid out instead. Spike looked at it in complete revulsion.

"Ugh," Evil gagged. "What the hell are you?"

"Whatever he is he's dead," Spike said. He closed his eyes and slipped his fingers through the hole and ripped it wide open releasing more of the creepy crawlies while the guy seemed to deflate.

Evil jumped down before the bug man fell over.

"I have seen several disgusting things in my afterlife," Spike said as he stared at the corpse. "I was the cause of several of them, but that makes me want to go bark at the ants."

"Do you think she made it?" Evil asked.

Spike shrugged and looked at the upper staircase. "Looks like she went inside. Hope she will be able to take on this bird and not have to slay her boy toy. Has happened one too many times to a Slayer."

"I thought you said there was only one Slayer who fell in love with a vampire with a soul."

Spike nodded. "That was one too many times."

"There is the possibility that Brewster might put his thrall on her."

"Bloody he—wait that also happened before. Buffy was able to resist that poncy bugger." He wasn't certain if that was part of the whole Slayer package or the fact that it was just pure Buffy. She did have a will like no one else.

"Xander, no," the young girl called Ronnie shouted out from below.

Spike looked over the edge and saw Xander. Except it wasn't the Xander that he knew. This Xander was dressed in a bathrobe like Heffner. His hair was damp and slicked back and he was paler than usual. His one eye had turned yellow and there was no mistaking those lengthened canines in his mouth.

He was advancing on the kids and Faith had stepped in between them.

"Come on Fun Size," Spike mumbled to himself as he used his good hand to hoist himself over the railing. He jumped down and landed in front of the teenagers. "What the hell are you thinking, Harris?"

Xander glared at him. His one eye glowed with a red light while he shoved him aside and advanced on Faith again.

"You listen to me, Harris." Spike grabbed him by the shoulder. "You can't harm the Vixen and not just because she can kick your arse. You don't want to harm her. She's special to you. She's your friend, your fellow warrior against evil, your first shag."

Xander blinked and stared at him. The glow was gone but his eye still had that yellow color and he still had his fangs extended.

"You loved so many women," Spike continued. "You have a lot of love in you. It saved the world once when you calmed down, Red. A part of you loves Buffy and it always will. You kill anyone and feed off of them and become complete it will hurt her. You do not want to hurt her."

"Buffy?" Xander asked. His eye color turned back to normal and his fangs retracted. "No. I don't want to hurt her." He said began to pant. He was shaking. "Help."

Spike grabbed onto him. "I've got you."

* * *

Lyra paused on the stairs and turned around to see how her friends were doing. Spike and Evil were taking on the muscle man and Faith had just tackled the vampire on skates. It was all up to her. She just had to do a few things before she went inside.

"Don't freak out," Lyra told herself as she pulled out a Ninja Cross and the compact she received from Charley. "I have to be strong for them." She pulled down her shirt and pressed the sharp point of the bottom of the cross into her collar area while using the mirror to guide her. She cringed at the pain and cringed even more when she saw the blood. Gritting her teeth she made a second hole. Once that was done she pulled up her shirt and put the items back. She also removed the smaller of the two stakes from her belt and slid it down her shirt, between her breasts.

Lyra took a deep breath and kicked the door in. "Regine." She stepped into the room and held up her hand held stake gun.

"Hello, Lyra," Regine said. She did not appear to be afraid at all. She also had two more of the bumpy heads flanking her. "Don't you think it's time to stop in this child's play?"

"Not playing," Lyra said. "This is the big leagues, and I'm stepping up to bat."

"I don't think you understand my intentions, our intentions."

Lyra was about to ask her what she meant when she was knocked into the wall. She glanced over her shoulder to see Charley as he took the gun from her hand and throw it across the room.

"Careful with that," Regine said. "We don't want to damage a classic movie prop. I'm sure the studios would like that classic memorabilia."

"Charley?" Lyra stared into the eyes of her lover and only saw a look of pure hunger.

"He knows who you are," Regine said as Lyra was pulled away from the wall by the two flunkies. "That is why we are doing this."

Lyra grunted as she was forced on her knees and held in place by the two vamps. She gave her boyfriend a pleading look, but knew that would be no use. His eyes had turned yellow and he had his fangs fully extended.

"Remember this, Charley?" Regine asked. Lyra thought that woman's smile could not grow even more smug. "This was just like it was over twenty years ago with Alex. You nearly bit her, but you were a fool for love and held back. You only drank her blood after Belle slit her throat and Bosworth pushed you against her."

Charley closed his eyes and grimaced.

"Oh god," Lyra whispered. What this bitch had done to him, she could not even begin to describe. She wanted to make Regine suffer slowly and painfully for what she had done, but Lyra felt she would be satisfied with just killing her.

"It is time, Charley," Regine said. "Take her."

"You just made one big mistake." Lyra reached up and grabbed one of the vamps that was holding her down and flipped him over. She grabbed her other stake from her belt, jumped up and jabbed it into the chest of the other one. The dust hadn't even settle before she struck her fist on the first goon and sent him to the floor. When he tried to stand up and placed her foot on his neck.

"What?" Regine blinked twice. "What are you?"

"I'm Lyra the Vampire Slayer." She dusted the second goon. "Sorry if I had to change your dinner plans for tonight, but I'm not on the menu. You know what? I'm not sorry. After what you did to the man I love. After what you put him through? I hope you choke on your own blood."

"You are also a Slayer," Regine said once she regained her composure. "Did you know this, Charley?"

"You never asked," Charley said as he glared at her.

"I am asking you now," Regine said. "Take her. Turn her into one of us."

"Don't," Lyra gasped. Her suspicion was right. Now she had to play her part. "Please don't do this." She kept her eyes focused on her boyfriend.

His eyes were yellow once again and his fangs were out. He pounced on her and pulled down her shirt collar. He blinked when he saw the bleeding puncture marks

"Don't Charley," Lyra cried out and raised her head and whispered into his ear. "This is self inflicted. Taste it. Slayer blood, my blood will make you strong. It will be over soon." She lowered her head. "I love you." She said the words while she stared into his eyes.

She closed her eyes as Charley placed his lips over her wound and sucked and licked. It was an odd feeling, almost sensual. She cried out in mock pain and begged him to stop.

Charley sat back and blinked until his eyes returned to their normal brown color. He still had a bit of blood on his lips. He turned to face Regine.

"It is done," Regine said. "You and Xander will be welcome members of our family."

"She is mine," Charley growled. "Only I will go near her."

"She is all yours," Regine said in a proud tone.

"I failed," Lyra whispered as she crawled towards Charley. "I failed everyone."

"Don't worry," Charley said to her after he licked the last of the blood. "I will help you."

"I feel strange." Lyra made her hands tremble. "I feel cold and tired."

"We will prepare a bath for you," Regine said. "And we have a pretty dress."

"A pretty dress?" Lyra asked as Charley removed her utility belt.

"Of course, only the best for a fledgling vampire." Regine kneeled down and removed the mask from Lyra's face and held out a hand to help her up.

Lyra pulled out the stake from her shirt and plowed it straight into Regine's little black heart. She shoved it straight through until even the blunt end went below the flesh.

Regine gasped as the weapon went down inside her. She stood back up and clawed at her chest as she backed up against the wall. She looked up at them in shock and betrayal as blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. Her hands and arms went slack and she closed her eyes halfway before she slid down. Once her knees struck the floor she slumped over to the side.

"Is she?" Lyra asked.

"Dead," Charley finished for her. "As long as that stake stays in her." He shook his head. "I'm free." The words came out in a weak whisper.

"So is Xander."

"I'm free," Charley repeated. His whole body shook. "I'm free." He blinked back the tears that were forming. He ran over to the other stake that Lyra had dropped and picked it up. He placed the sharp point against his chest.

Lyra realized what he was trying to do and tackled him. After she had removed the stake from his hands she snapped it in half.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Not strong," Charley said in a weak voice. "Couldn't save her. I couldn't save Alex. They're dead because of me. All my fault."

"Don't say that. Don't you even think that."

"I failed them."

"No. You listen to me, Charley Brewster. I love you. You have great strength. You saved me that night I learned I was a Slayer. You have helped me. Your friendship, your love and your strength is what makes me strong. I couldn't have done this without you. I'm glad both of our worlds merged together. I know it won't be easy. There will be good days and there will be bad. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it and we can do that together. You are the reason why I am a fighter." She placed a finger under his chin.

"Lyra," Charley choked out between tears.

"I'm here for you." She pulled him into her arms. "I'll never let you go." She felt him embrace her back. She continued to hold him as he sobbed.


	24. Therapy

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 23: Therapy_

_

* * *

_

Faith looked on at Xander, feeling helpless. Her friend had now crossed over from living to living dead and now he wanted to drink from her. He was trying to hold back, but Faith knew that by the way he was shaking and panting he was losing control. She would have to make the dark decision of if she had to kill him or not.

Xander grunted and closed his eye. He was still on his knees and he was holding his head. His color was slowly returning to his face.

"Xander," Spike hissed.

"Ugh," Xander groaned. "My stomach is moving again."

"Do you need to throw up?" Ronnie asked.

"Not yet," Xander said as he lowered his hands. "Whoa." He let out a deep breath. "I hope I never have to go through that again."

"You and me and everyone else," Tyler said.

Faith crouched down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Still feel a little topsy turvy in the ole digestive track," Xander said. "I think that's because of all the Mai Tai's I consumed. Also a bit relieved and a little bit pissed." He grabbed his stomach. "Make that really topsy turvy." He rose to his feet.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Ronnie told him.

"Actually I-" He didn't finish that sentence. He ran to one of the rooms that Faith remembered from the party as one of the bathrooms.

"I guess that means Regine is dead," Ed had said. Nobody had really noticed when he had landed behind Spike.

"According to you if a vampire is killed within a certain time then those who they sired are returned to their humanity," Faith said. She didn't have to kill Xander. A whole ton of weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and chest.

"Where is Lyra?" Ronnie asked. She stared up the third story landing. "Do you think she is all right?"

"She killed the bitch, right?" Ed asked.

"Give the girl time," Spike told him. He had placed a cigarette in his mouth. "She might need to compose herself. First time she killed a Big Bad."

"Second," Tyler said. "She killed a vampire queen."

"We both did," Faith corrected. "We all did."

"She could be hurt," Ronnie said.

Faith held up her hand. "We'll give her a few more minutes."

Xander stumbled out of the bathroom. "Son of a bitch. Why does this always happen?"

"Xander?" Faith turned to him. "Are you all right?"

"Now that I got all that out," Xander said. "I am sick of being a magnet for demon women and I'm sick of being under the thrall of a vampire." He rubbed his head. "I should know better. I can't believe how stupid I was and why am I a Slayer short?" He looked around. "Where is Lyra?"

"We are going to find out." Faith told him. She ran up the stairs only stopping when she noticed a few droplets of blood on the carpet on the stairs going up to the third story. She remembered seeing Lyra do something strange on the stairs earlier, but she was not fighting anyone.

The door was already opened a crack and Faith shoved it open with her toe. She immediately found Lyra embracing Unicorn Boy who was sobbing his eyes out.

"She's dead," Lyra said softly. The areas around her eyes were pink and puffy. She also had been crying.

Faith walked in and turned around to see Regine, dead on the ground with a stake buried deep into her chest.

"Oh Charley," Ed sighed. His face was full of concern.

Ronnie crouched down beside her friend. "Lyra, your neck." Her eyes widened.

"Self inflicted with the bottom part of a Ninja Cross," Lyra explained. "I had to fool her. Where is Xander?"

"Right here," Xander said softly as Ronnie embraced her friend from the side. "I'm going to be right here for you, for the both of you."

"I'm also here, Little Star," Faith said. "We are all going to be here for you." She kneeled down on Lyra's other side. "Whatever you and Charley will need I will try to help."

"Thank you," Lyra whispered.

Faith spread her arms and embraced both the younger Slayer and the vampire.

* * *

"Bloody hell, another one," Spike said as another Christmas commercial appeared on the screen. "Don't they have another holiday here between Halloween and Christmas? I thought they did, but now I'm not so sure anymore." He glanced over at the coffin and the sleeping bag in his room. Not a single peep came from them. "See you at sunset."

That was one of the odd differences between the two different kinds. Spike slept whenever he had damn well wanted to, course he prefer getting some sleep when the sun was up. The other two slept during the day and he had asked if they got less sleep during the winter than in the summer and they assured him it was more along the lines of somewhere between eight and ten hours. The thing was they could sleep solid as a rock unless someone opened up where they slept and jostled them.

Spike almost envied them. They never got insomnia or woke up after three hours. Then again they have to sleep in coffins and on dirt while he got to sleep in a nice comfy bed. The one called Charley was sleeping in a sleeping bag. He just completely crawled in and Spike zipped him up on the outside. He did have dirt. Evil had loaned him some of his own since they were from the same town.

Spike felt bad for Charley, no that wasn't the right feeling. He felt awful for the bloke. That Regine was a piece of work. She not only sired him, but her minion killed his girlfriend and they made him drink her spilled blood and they blamed it on another friend of his and that poor bastard spent the rest of his life in a booby hatch. Regine also tricked Charley into feeding off of his own mother. Then there was the torture. Every night they inflicted some form of torment on the man. Spike had inflicted some of those forms on others before, but never repeatedly on the same person each night for twenty-two years straight.

Charley had whimpered within the sleeping bag several times. There were even times when he had screamed. Spike had thought about waking up the bloke to comfort him in some way, not by hugging or anything twinky like. He would have offered him a warm cup of tea, or coffee, or blood and just talk with him.

There was one person who kept Charley from completely going over the edge of sanity. The little Slayer came by every night to talk with him and he always lit up when he saw her. Her friend, Ronnie would come by most times and sometimes they would come with donuts or other baked treats for him. A few times she would bring a DVD and they would all watch it together.

Charley had said he would gradually return to the house. He just needed a little more time and there was that whole investigation that was going on. The Neo Scoobies—correction the Avengers had a contact with a detective who was also one of the souled variety who had warned them about Regine and he and his coworkers had reopened the original twenty two year old case. Of course there was a huge mess to clean up before. Spike, Evil, Xander and Faith took care of that. The head's of the two vampires were chopped off that night. They also chopped off the head of that bug eating goon for good measure. Spike and Evil took care of the bodies by burning them and sealed up their ashes in coffee cans and burying them. All that was left was to use a little stain out to get out the blood, a little carpet shampooing and some spray freshener.

"And here is something from the cold case files," the reporter said. "The famous vampire hunter, Peter Vincent has now been found innocent of the murder of Alexandra Young. The real culprit of the murder has been the original Regine, the mother of the current hostess of _Fright Night_."

"Justice is finally served," Spike said as he turned up the volume.

"The whereabouts of Regine's daughter also named Regine is unknown," the reporter continued. "It has been revealed that she is leaving the show to go through some personal time to herself after she had learned what her mother had been done. It has been rumored that Chaz Broker may be taking over the job of hosting both versions after he takes some personal time off."

"And that is that." Spike turned off the TV. He smiled at the other sleeping vamps. "Got some good news for when the two of you wake up." He wanted to suck down a cigarette but he couldn't with the no smoking rules of the hotel and it wasn't quite dark enough for him to take it to the balcony. He looked at the clock. The boys will be up in fifteen minutes. Time to make the coffee.

The other two vampires were like clockwork. At exactly five forty-five Ed's coffin opened. Spike's doppelganger sat up stretched and yawned before he climbed out of his coffin and made his way to the sleeping bag to unzip it for his friend.

"I have got some good news," Spike said once the two were up and about.

"You got us some bourbon for the coffee?" Evil asked.

"No such luck, mate," Spike told him. "This is mostly for Charley." He told them about the news report.

"They can rest," Charley said as he sat the edge of Spike's bed. That was one plus of being the only one who can sleep in a bed. You don't have to spend money on a second one. "Their soul's can rest." He closed his eyes. "Except for my mother."

"You didn't kill her," Evil said. "The ones who really killed her was that psycho bitch."

"I fed off of her." Charley buried his face in his hands.

"You are not the only one," Spike said. He could not forget what he had done to his own mother.

"I have a soul," Charley said. "I've always had a soul."

"I may not have always had a soul, but I had love. I had love for me mum. My love for her was a little bit more Greek tragedy related but there was love. I just didn't feed off of her. I sired her."

"You turned your own mother into a vampire?" Evil asked as he stared at him. "And you are just now telling me this?"

"I didn't think it was important." He turned back to Charley. "That turning her was a bit of a big mistake. She was not the same. Her body was taken over by a cruel demon. She tried to seduce me and tried to kill me and I staked her."

"Please stop," Charley told him. "This is not helping."

"I'm saying there is a good difference between the two of us. You never wanted to harm your mother. You were tricked into killing her. I know what I was doing, both times."

"Damn," Ed said. "I'll get the coffee and the blood."

Spike was glad he was gone and quiet. Except things were a little to quiet and the silence was growing even more awkward. He had jumped when he heard a knock at the door.

"I bet it's your girl, Brewster." Evil said.

Spike opened the door to reveal it was Lyra. "Hello Fun Size."

"I'm not that short," Lyra said. She was carrying a cooler with her. "According to Xander I'm about the same height as the Buffy."

"The Buffy?" Spike tried to suppress a laugh. "best not to let her hear that, love. She kind of has a bit of ego now that she is the leader of the Slayer organization."

"I have yet to officially join." She sat down in the middle of the floor and opened up the cooler. Inside was three blood transfusion bags.

"By working with Xander and the Vixen you pretty much are a part of the organization, and where did you get that blood?"

"She brought blood?" Evil stuck his head out of the kitchen area.

"We busted a raid on a bloodmobile," Lyra explained as she handed Charley one of the bags. "Dusted a bunch of the demon types." She paused. "Or should we say soulless ones since you have a soul and a demon."

"Not the best of roommates I tell you that." Spike stared at the bag. It had a large sticker with A + on it.

"I can't drink this." Charley said as he held up the transfusion bag.

"Yes you can," Lyra said as she handed out straws. "We only took a few of the most common blood types. Not a single O or AB were touched." She handed Evil his pouch and a straw.

"How are you handling this?" Charley asked. "Your phobia?"

"Hold on," Spike said as he removed the stopper on the top and stuck in the straw. "You're afraid of blood and you're a Slayer?"

"This isn't blood." She grabbed Charley's bag and put in his straw for him. "It's cherry juice. These are cherry flavored Capri Sun pouches."

"You are looking pale," Charley told her.

Lyra nodded. "I'm trying with this. Ever since I became a Slayer I've been working on it." She smiled at her boy toy. "Making sure you are healthy is more important. My concern for you is stronger than my fear." The color was almost completely drained from her face and her hands were shaking.

"You still don't look too good there, pet," Spike said.

She nodded. "I want to make sure he drinks it before I go compose myself in the bathroom."

"I'll watch him," Spike offered. "You go and sit on the loo, splash some water on your face. Brush your hair and do whatever it is you do to put on your pretty little face."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"I may be dead but I'm not gone. Go on then."

"Thank you." She stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"You trying to make my friend jealous?" Evil asked before he took a long suck through the straw.

"No I was just being honest." He turned to Charley. "I aint making you jealous?"

"I'm not," Charley said as he stared at the pouch.

"Don't make me shove that down your throat."

"I'll drink." Charley closed his eyes and took a long sip through the straw.

Spike drank his blood while he watched the younger vampire nurse on his. The only sound besides sucking was the few belches from Evil and the sound of running water from the bathroom.

"Ronnie is coming over," Lyra said after a few minutes. "She's bringing several things including candles."

"I don't think the hotel people will like that," Evil said.

"Flameless scented candles," Lyra explained. "Both the Febreeze kind and there is a kind you can get at Kohls. The plan is for the two of you to go down to the hotel bar and get drunk and I spend some time alone with Charley."

"I can get behind that," Spike said.

* * *

Charley stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head and wearing nothing but blue-checkered pajama bottoms. He paused when he saw how the room was set up. Ever available surface was covered with one of the battery-powered candles that Ronnie had brought. Even Evil's coffin had a few candles on it.

The fragrance from the candles were nice. They did not overpower the scent from the Cinnabon box. Vampires do not breath, not normally like people. They do need to suck in air to speak and to smell and for those like Spike, to smoke.

"Just about to pop the CD in," Lyra said. She was sitting at the side of the bed. "Just get on your belly."

"I feel a little guilty with you seeing me like this," Charley said as he stretched out on the bed.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sixteen and a half, actually over a half. I'm not going to be freaked by my shirtless boy friend." She put in the CD and pressed play. The sounds of leaves rustling in the wind and birds singing came out of it.

"I just want to take things slow with you."

"We have only achieved the kissing and the hugging," Lyra said as she opened a bottle of what was described as massage oil on the label. "There is still several more bases left."

"I thought there was only four?"

"Maybe in baseball and maybe when you were in high school but things are different now. There is deep kissing, French kissing, groping with clothes on, then underwear and a whole lot more."

"You actually think about these things?"

"Yup."

He felt her hands brush against his back and he tensed up. He could not get what Regine had done to him out of his head but he did not want it to affect his relationship with Lyra. Her touch was pleasant. There was no pain involved. It was soothing, relaxing, and even sensual.

Charley had told her how he had slept with Regine repeatedly. He also told her how he kept the identity of Mullo Strix from her. A part of him told him that it was a big mistake that it she knew then she wouldn't want anything to do with him. Lyra proved that part wrong. She knew it was because of his emotional and psychological state and because of her thrall over him. Charley had wondered if a part of the thrall was a good thing. He had been told by Spike that he knew a handful of people who were driven beyond sanity was because of torture. Regine's thrall refused to let him lose that grasp.

"You are quiet." Lyra said softly after a few minutes.

"Just been thinking how wonderful you are. You are amazing and smart and lovely. I love you so much, but I'm an emotional and psychological wreck, not too mention we can't go walking on beaches."

"We can at night and it would be under the stars and the moon. It would be much more romantic."

"We can't have picnics."

"Moonlight picnics."

"I can't take you to a baseball game, or go to Disney World with you."

"I'm not the biggest baseball fan and those theme parks are way too crowded."

"We can never have a normal relationship. There is always the chance that my bloodlust will get the better of me."

"You never lost control before and if you had it was because of the thrall." She kissed him. "I know what I'm giving up being with you and I don't care. I love you Charley Brewster. Now stop going all Edward Cullen on me."

"Ugh," he groaned at the mention of that character. "Please tell me you don't read that stuff."

"Nope. My sister did because it was supposed to be about vampires, but since there were no real vampires in it she ended up giving her copy to the library. She has her usual tween quirks. She likes the Jonas Brothers."

"And you don't?"

"Not my shot of espresso." Her hands went in deep. "I do have a big celebrity crush on Anton Yelchin though."

"That kid from the new Star Trek and Terminator movies?"

"He was also in this great teen movie called Charlie Bartlett. Maybe you can come over one night and watch it, or I can take it over to your place. That is if you want to move back there."

"I do, but the house will remind me of her and them." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Not if Spike and Ed move in with you?" She continued to rub. "We could get rid of all the stuff that belonged to them. We can redecorate."

"Redecorate?" He closed his eyes halfway as her fingers soothed him even more.

"We get some new paint, some wallpaper, new carpet and tiles." She listed the items. "Possibly other things like new lamps. The whole thing will be pretty expensive but it can be kind of therapeutic. Before I knew about being a Slayer I wanted to be an interior decorator."

"You can still do that. After school of course."

"It will be hard when we still have to fight a lot of evil."

"We can still defeat them." Charley rolled over on his back.

"With you fighting by my side?"

"Always." He pulled her on top of him and stared deep into her eyes before they kissed.

* * *

"I still don't see why I have to do this," Spike said as he painted the special glue over the back of a strip of wallpaper. "I feel like such a poof." They all had gathered at the house, the vampires and the Avengers to redecorate the place. Xander and Faith were also moving in and both have already chosen rooms for themselves.

"You want to live here?" Lyra asked. She dipped her brush into the glue and helped him finish the strip.

"Sorry man," Evil said as he and Charley placed another strip on the wall. This one went over the window. This was going to be the room where the vampires sleep. Spike had planned on getting himself a single person bed and place it in the middle of the two coffins.

"Don't be sorry," Spike said. "At least we are playing my music."

"Gotta respect the classics," Lyra said. "But you shouldn't be stuck in the time period you got to adjust to the now."

"I'm already there," Charley said as he helped Evil make sure there were no bubbles in the strip of paper they had placed. "I know how to get jiggy with it."

"Charley, no one says getting jiggy with it anymore."

Ed started to laugh like a hyena. "You are so cool, Brewster."

"And I just realized it," Lyra said. "You don't have your own Facebook page."

"I don't photograph well," Charley said. That was another detail that separated the two kinds of vampires. They at least can show up on video.

"You have some old photos from when you were human?"

"I do," Charley said. "I guess we can use those."

"You also don't have your own Twitter account."

"Ah yes, Twitter," Spike said. "A great way to let the world know what you had for dinner the previous evening, what time you visited the loo and when you went out for a smoke. Speaking of which I'm going out for one."

The outside air wasn't too cold for him then again the temperature never really bothered him unless it was too hot and he could cook. Spike placed a fag in his mouth and lit it. The house was nice. It would be a good place for him to live or unlive. Well it was a place for him to crash.

"You are there and you are almost complete." The hauntingly beautiful and familiar voice said causing a chill to crawl down Spike's back.

"Who's there?" Spike demanded. He looked around and could not see anyone.

"They told me I would find you here and I did. I saw your smoke and I tried to see shapes but they kept moving too fast." She stepped into view.

"It can't be," Spike said as the cigarette fell out of his mouth.


	25. Drusilla

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 24: Drusilla_

_

* * *

_

"How did Faith get out of this again?" Xander asked as he loaded up his car with some more of the furniture. "Ah that's right. She had to pull that sacred duty for the greater good hero speech. Wish I thought of it earlier to weasel out of stuff." Then again he didn't have any abilities that would help him weasel out of anything. There were a few things left in the apartment that he was going to leave there until the final move out and that would also be when he gave it a good cleaning. That he won't let Faith get out of.

Xander was a little apprehensive about moving into that house, not that it was a bad house. It was a great size and it had many rooms. He and Faith would each have their own bedrooms and there were two on the second floor that also had their own adjacent bathrooms. There was also a good sized garage and driveway that had plenty of room for both Xander and Spike's car's as well as the limo and Charley's ride.

He guess he just didn't want to go and live with vampires, even though all three had souls. One was Spike and to this day he still disliked the guy. It wasn't because he was bloodthirsty and it wasn't because he was a former enemy. Those were very good reasons in their selves. One of the reasons was because Spike was an annoying obnoxious jerk who liked to act big and thought of himself as a bad ass. There was also the fact that he slept with Buffy and Anya.

The other two vampires didn't bother him too much. The one called Evil Ed was even more obnoxious than Spike and that laugh was like someone took a nail file to Xander's ear canal. Charley was, well he was different. He didn't act like a vampire, non-that Xander knew. He was part of a different kind that had souls. Angel also had a soul and Charley was a little like him, except he never gave Xander any lip or attitude. The guy also had it pretty rough.

"I should be happy I'm moving in," Xander said as he went back up the stairs to his apartment. The Slayers would have more room to train. They can also still use the back room to the book store but now they have another place to train on Tuesday's Thursday's and the weekend. There was also a large backyard for them to do even more training.

His phone went off as he had just put in the last thing in the box he was going to put in the passenger seat. It came from Willow.

"Hello Xander," Willow greeted.

"How's my favorite red headed witch with the powerful googlefu?" Xander asked.

"Fine as always," Willow answered. "I just received an interesting call from a coven in Atlanta."

"Anything good or bad?" Xander asked. "Or is it just news?"

"It's news that you just won't believe. They came across Drusilla."

"Drusilla?" Xander repeated. Just saying the name of that insane vampire had set him on edge. Unlike Spike she also wanted Acathla to end the world. She was able to see things that no one else could see and make others see what they wanted to see. She also killed a Slayer. She was deadly. "Did they stake her? Did they cause her any damage? Do they have her in a cage?"

"She is no longer with them."

"Where is she?"

"There is something you need to know."

"Tell me where she is," Xander said. He wanted to know where that psycho was.

"She was heading to Orlando to where Spike is. She should arrive any day now, but you ha-"

Xander didn't hear anything else Willow had to say. He dropped the phone and ran out of the apartment. He had to warn the others. There was a chance that Drusilla might have amassed a small army of minions and with no living occupant at the house they could just walk in.

"Drusilla," Spike said the name of his former lover. He had no idea she was coming.

"Spike." Drusilla smiled. Her dark hair was the same length and she wore a black velvet top, dark blue jeans with faux gems in the pattern of a butterfly on one leg. She wore fancy black boots with heels on her feet and over her shirt was a dark blue button down sweater that she had opened up.

"What are you doing here?" He wondered if she came to kill one of the two Slayers down here in hopes that it would try to get him back. He would not let her come close. He saw Faith as a bit of a friend and he liked the little Slayer, not to mention what would happen to Charley if anything happened to her.

"I was in the southern metropolis that was north of the swamp," Drusilla said. "The witches fixed me, made me complete. I'm cold, Spike. Let me in."

"Can't do that."

"Please, Spike, let me in."

"You are going to have to leave." He grabbed her hands. They felt warm, too warm to be dead.

"Look what they did." She guided his hand to her chest. He could feel a rhythm and her chest was slowly rising and falling.

"You have a breath, your heart is beating and your warm." He could not believe it. "Your alive, really alive."

"They fixed me." She held up a hand and showed where she had a couple of bandages slapped on it. "They used another demon to drive out my demon. I came back home from the pretty vacation. The demon did not keep the home well. Made it do bad things and kept all the pictures." Tears formed in her eyes. "Hurt so many people."

"Easy, pet," Spike brought her to his arms. He still could not believe what he was seeing, hearing and holding.

The front door to the house opened and the karate kid stuck his head out. "Hello good vampire." He said in a mock cheerful tone. "We are certain that your small break might be over and it would be nice if you could come back inside and help with the redecorating."

"Come on in, Dru," Spike said as he lead the former vampire into the house. "Let's get you out of the cold."

"Who is this?" Tyler asked as he pointed at Drusilla when the two of them stepped inside.

"This is Drusilla," Spike said.

"I saw her before I left," Drusilla said as soon as she saw the boy. "She forgives you. She forgives all of you and wants you to know it wasn't your fault."

"What she talking about?" Tyler asked.

"It's hard to explain."

"Is she a vampire?" Tyler asked and raised his voice. "Spike brought in another vampire."

"What?" Lyra asked as soon as she had arrived. It did not take long for everyone else to show up in the foyer. "I have seen her before. In a dream of mine."

"We were outside," Dru told her. "You were going to help me with the flowers."

"Whoa." Lyra took a step back. "We had the same dream?"

"This is an old love of mine," Spike said as he introduced. "Her name is Drusilla."

"I made him," Drusilla said.

"This is your sire?" Ed asked and chuckled. "Man Spike you got lucky. Did you get lucky with her."

"None of your business," Spike said as he pointed at him.

"Can I get lucky with her."

"Shut up, Evil," Charley said as he slapped his shoulder.

"Watch your mouth." Spike narrowed his eyes at the idiot vampire.

"Is she on of the bad ones?" Ace asked.

"Not anymore," Spike told him.

"She has a soul now?" Ronnie asked.

"Yes and even better. She is not a vampire anymore." The silence that followed was thick. Everyone just stared at the two of them.

"How?" Lyra asked.

"Still trying to figure that one out," Spike said. He felt Dru step away from him and approach Charley.

"Poor boy." She reached for younger vampire. "You and I are the same, but the pain came after and not before. You had a bad mummy."

"She was a good women," Charley's voice came out as a snarl. "You have never even met her."

"Not your real mummy. Your other one. The one who did this to you. I had a bad daddy. He's good now but he was bad. He ate my family."

"Dude, I think she means Regine," Ed said. "How does she know?"

"I have visions," Drusilla explained. "I thought they made me bad, made me wicked but they told me they were a gift. I can used them and make things better."

"She's psychic," Rissa said. "She can read people."

"She is many talented that one," Spike said.

A screech of tires was heard outside followed by the slamming of a car door. They heard feet pounding against the pavement. The front door flew open and Xander stormed inside.

"We got trouble," he said. "Drusilla is—right here."

"It's okay," Ronnie said. "We think."

"It's not okay," Xander said. "She's a-"

"Human," Spike answered.

"Human," Xander repeated and blinked. "Wait. How? What? Why? When? Where?"

"Who," Dru finished. "Witches that's who. They called me back from the beautiful place and then they fixed me, made me complete." She studied Xander's face. "There is still poetry and a bad man hurt you. He thought he could blind you, but you see not with your eyes."

"Is she always like this?" Lyra asked.

"Pretty much," Xander said. "She was driven insane before she was sired." He scratched his head. "I better get back to the apartment and wait for Faith." He left the house.

"Eternal punishment," Drusilla said.

"What are we going to do with her?" Lyra asked.

"I was thinking she can stay here," Spike suggested. "There are a few other beds here. She can sleep here." He turned to Charley. "If that is okay with you, mate."

"She can stay." Charley said. There was a spark of something in his eyes.

"I don't want to sleep," Drusilla said. "I'm afraid I'll wake up and this won't be real. I walked outside. The sun is warm and the air is fresh. I want it to be real."

"It is real," Spike told her. "It will always be real."

* * *

"That was intense," Charley said as soon as he and Lyra returned to the room. Intense was only the tip of the iceberg of the emotions he felt. He could not begin to quite understand them.

"I'll say," Lyra said and crouched down. "Never thought I'd meet a former vampire before."

"Someone like me," Charley said as he picked up the brush and dipped it in the glue. "She and I are both broken. We both have been cursed with an eternal torment."

"But you are different."

"I have no idea how." He brushed more glue on the strip. "I should be even more insane than this girl but I'm not. I still have the nightmares. I can still feel the pain sometimes."

"Not everyone is the same. She also has psychic abilities and you don't. The thrall you were under kept you sane."

"Yo Brewster," Ed stuck his head in the room. "Spike's girl does have luggage. She kind of left it under a tree."

"And you are telling me this why?" Charley asked.

"Cause his badassness wants to help her unpack and we can't be too far apart. That means I have to help unpack and you two will be alone. Like you don't want that."

"We'll be fine," Charley told him. He just wanted his friend to leave.

"She was cured," Lyra said. "There is a cure out there. You can be human again." She kneeled next to him and brushed some more glue on the other end of the paper

"I can be human." He closed his eyes. "I can be in the sun. I can really enjoy food again. I can eat pizza. What is the cure?"

"Not sure but it sounds like magic. She is a bit cryptic."

"She has been through a lot. She had been tormented into being insane. Like I have said I am one of the lucky rare ones." They put up the strip and pressed it. "Only a few to go."

"Then we start another room." She dipped her brush into the glue and painted some more of the adhesive on yet another strip.

"Then you and your friends will go home, cause it is a school night." He joined her in the spreading on the glue. "But you can come back tomorrow evening, unless you want to go patrolling."

"I want to make sure this is almost done first," Lyra said. "Then I'll get stabby with my stakes."

"That's my girl."

"So there will be three humans and thee vampires living here. I wonder if you guys will be doing anything for Thanksgiving."

"Faith, Xander and our new guest might be cooking something and—never mind it's kind of gross."

"You will be enjoying a nice bowl of turkey blood?"

"Pig blood," Charley corrected. "And it wasn't just that. Spike said he was going to make a blood based gravy for mashed potatoes and anything else. I hate to sound like a freak but that does sound good and I'm looking forward to that."

"Don't feel bad. I'm sure there are some things that I like that you would find gross."

"Like?"

"I pretty much put pepper on everything and I love putting both powdered cheese and onion powder on my popcorn."

"That's not gross."

"Some people think it is."

They put on the few strips that were left and pressed out all the bubbles. When they were done they took a good look at the room.

"I better get out of this room," Lyra said. "The smell of the glue is getting to me."

"You and me both," Charley said. He hooked his arm around hers and the two of them walked out of the room.

"We finished," Ronnie said. She, Tyler, Ace and Rissa were sitting on the living room sofa. "Both downstairs bathrooms have been turned into under the sea aquariums." The paper that was picked out for some of the bathrooms had sea life, tropical fish, dolphins and sea turtles.

"And I didn't get glued against the wall," Ace said. There was something funny about his hair. He looked like Sonic the Hedgehog with the way it was sticking out in some places.

"No but you did get glue in your hair," Ronnie told him as she tapped one of the spiky points.

"I think it's a good look for him," Rissa said.

"You see?" Ace asked. "Some people appreciate my creative way of grooming." He placed his hands behind his head. A second later his eyes opened wide. "Uh oh."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I'm stuck. My hands are stuck to my hair." He was trying to pull his hands away but couldn't.

"Good thing you weren't doing something else," Tyler told him.

"Don't I know that?"

The front door opened. "And they say I don't think things through." Faith walked in carrying a box. "You just don't see me going off on a panic."

"You never dealt with Drusilla before," Xander said as he followed her inside. "Back when she was insanely evil and undead. Now she's human and still insane, but human."

"If you had waited a few more seconds then Willow would have told you the truth about her," Faith told him. She turned around to face everyone. "Hey."

"Hey," Rissa was the only one to greet her back.

"Did Willow explain how she's human again?" Charley asked.

Faith nodded. "Blood of a Mohra demon. You wound a vampire and get some Mohra blood in the wound and bam, instant humanification."

"Unfortunately they need blood from a live demon," Xander said. "After they cured Dru, the demon broke out of from its binds and they had to kill it."

"Got a problem," Ace said.

"Besides Dru?" Xander asked.

"She's not a problem," Charley told him. "She's an innocent now."

"What's the new problem?" Faith asked.

"Ace glued his hands to his hair," Ronnie said as she pointed to their friend with her thumb.

"Do I want to know?" Xander asked.

"Just the spread on adhesive," Lyra explained. "Nothing really scary or odd or gross."

"Gotcha." Xander nodded.

"Do you have peanut butter at your place?" Faith asked. "Just work that in and shampoo it out. You may have to get your clothes wet."

"No problem," Ace said.

"Now about Dru," Xander said. "What are we going to do with her?"

"We are going to make her feel welcome," Spike said as he walked down the stairs. Evil followed close behind him. "We are going to help her adjust. We are-" He paused when he saw Ace. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Glue," Ace answered.

"Lots of it," Tyler added.

"And now his hands are stuck," Ronnie finished.

"Really?" Spike snickered while Evil went on his loud braying laughter. "That's enough mate."

"Yellow," Drusilla called out from the top of the stairs. "I want my room to be painted yellow."

"Her room?" Xander asked.

"She will be living with us." Charley glared at him. "This is essentially my house now." He turned back to Drusilla. "And we will paint it yellow and put up the curtains you want and put in the color carpet of your choice and you will get to choose your own bedding."

"I'm thinking my room will be painted in a grayish purple," Faith said. "The color of a bruise."

"The six of us together," Xander sighed. "This is going to be wacky fun."

"I smell a sitcom," Ace said.

"And you would play the goofy guy that gets his hands stuck to his hair," Evil said and started to laugh.

"Knock it off, pencil dick," Charley told him earning a few chuckles from everyone else. The six of them living together was going to be interesting.

Abigail Rayne dug down deep and did not care how long it would take. She knew it was there. The locater spell had shown her where it was. It just didn't tell her how deep it was or how long it would take her to dig it out.

After a few hours she had struck the something hard and solid. She used her shovel to dig around it and finally to scoop it up.

"So someone has taken care of her." She studied the coffee can that had been removed from the ground and removed a vial from her belt. She opened the container and poured some of the ashes into the vial and re corked it. "Essence of the sister." She placed the sealed vial against her belt and buried the can again.


	26. Abduction

Two Become One

_Chapter 25: Abduction_

_

* * *

_

"My fingers still smell like bleach," Xander said as he and the rest of the Avengers returned to the house. He, and Faith had just finished the last minute clean up job of the apartment. They even rented a carpet shampooer to clean the carpet. The place even looked better than when he had first moved in. Xander was more than certain he was going to get the cleaning deposit back.

"Better than your hair smelling like peanut butter," Ace said and ran his fingers through his now shorter hair. He did manage to get a good amount of the glue out and what he couldn't get out he cut out.

"I hope you learned an important lesson," Xander told him.

"Don't go crazy with the glue brush?" Ace had asked.

"Not exactly what I was going to say. That is good advice to have. What I was going to say would be do not place your hands in your hair when it is full of glue."

"All solid forms of advice," Ronnie said. "Now if only he will listen and apply it."

"Oh ye of little faith," Ace said.

"I still get chills coming here," Tyler said as Xander tested the knob to see if it was locked. "And the fact that traumatized girl is in there alone with them."

"You need to do some more meditation," Faith told him. "As soon as you get home you should do twenty ohms, twenty chakras and a good round of koom by yas."

"Do not insult the way of the ninja," Rissa said as soon as her cousin gave Faith the stink eye. "It is all sacred and stuff to him."

"I will admit that I'm not the biggest fan of Spike," Xander spoke up and opened the door. "But it has been proven that he has a soul now and there was a time when he was deeply in love with Dru. A part of him still loves her and does not want anything bad to happen to her." He walked into the house and he could hear voices coming from the entertainment room. It sounded like arguing.

"What's going on?" Lyra asked in a worried tone. She ran past Xander.

"Wait," Xander called after her and followed her into the entertainment room.

"It's stupid," Charley said from where he stood behind the couch. "You are throwing logic and reason out the door."

"Logic and reason is not going to win this, Brewster," Evil said. He was in front of the television. Neither of them were paying attention to Spike who was lying, on the black leather couch.

"If they use it and considering what they are they will succeed," Charley said.

"In this case it's brawn that will win over brain," Evil said. "It's all about strength and power."

"Knowledge is power," Charley shot back.

"What is going on here?" Lyra asked.

"What did you do?" Xander pointed at Spike.

"Where is Dru?" Ronnie asked.

Spike sat up. "First of all the only thing I did was ask a simple question. I already know the answer but I wanted to see if they knew and secondly, Dru's in the kitchen.

"Alone?" Faith asked.

"Without supervision?" Ronnie added.

As if on cue Drusilla entered the room from the direction of the kitchen with a big plastic bowl in her arms full of popcorn. She smiled at the sight of her guests.

"I made this," Drusilla said. "The entertainment was getting good. I used two bags, but not at the same time and I used fake creamy butter and gave the shaker just two shakes." She held it out to them. "Would you like some?"

"I would love some," Rissa said in a sugary sweet tone and took a small handful.

"Thank you, Dru," Xander said as he took some of the popcorn. He looked back at Spike. "You shouldn't really leave her alone in the kitchen."

"All she had to do was push the bleeding button." Spike held up his hands. "You keep treating her like she's a porcelain doll just like Boy Next Door over here." He pointed at Charley. "No wonder he siding with Angel on the question."

"What question would that be?" Xander asked.

"Who would win in a fight between astronauts and cavemen?" Evil asked.

"What?" Xander and half the Avengers asked.

"Cavemen and Astronauts get into a fight," Evil tried to further explain. "Who would win?"

The room was silent save from the munching sounds of popcorn.

"Do the astronauts have any weapons?" Faith asked.

"No," Charley, Evil and Spike said.

"What about the cavemen?" Tyler asked.

"No weapons," Charley explained.

"Where is this located?" Lyra asked.

"Dropped off in the middle of the woods," Spike answered.

"No brainer," Lyra said. "It's the astronauts."

"Oh of course," Evil said as he rolled his eyes. "Brewster's woman would be siding with him."

"First of all lackbrain I am no one's woman but myself," Lyra said as she pointed at the idiotic vampire. "Secondly I had no idea who he backed until you said it and thirdly I still would choose astronauts even if he went with the cavemen."

"It has to be cavemen," Ace said. "Astronauts are too logical. They would be trying to figure out how to fight and meanwhile the cavemen are like 'Me see rock. Me throw rock.' It's simple really."

"Not exactly," Lyra told him. "As a Slayer you learn to fight smarter not harder."

"But sometimes you have to use strength," Rissa said. "Primal fierce strength which the astronauts do not have."

"Actually the astronauts do have a good physique," Tyler said. "They go through a rigorous physical training exercises."

"And several of them were in the air force," Xander added. "These guys tend to be in good shape."

"Some of them are also scientists," Faith pointed out.

"But it's not scientists verse cavemen its astronauts verses cavemen," Ronnie said. "The astronauts can also regress if pushed hard enough to tap into their primal fighting instincts, but they also have the advantage of evolution which is what the cavemen are lacking."

"Oh Spike," Dru said as she chomped on some more popcorn. "Look what you have started."

"Fun for the entire family," Spike said as he stood up. "Time to get some more beer. Let's go hyena boy."

"Hey," Xander snapped and stared at Spike. When did he know about the animal possession?

"I'm not talking to you." Spike stared at him and blinked. "You don't laugh like a hyena." He turned for the back door and Evil followed behind.

"I better get going too," Charley said. He grabbed his coat from where it was hanging. "I have rehearsals."

"Knock em dead," Lyra told him.

"I'll knock them deader." He gave her a small kiss.

Xander barely watched him leave. Most of his attention was driven towards the teens and Faith who were deeply engaged in the argument.

* * *

"Rarely have the kind I like," Spike grumbled as he selected a case of Shiner Bock. He took Evil to the nearest gas station to get the beer. Next time he was going to the grocery store. They had his kind of brew there. "Some Heinken for the Vixen." He grabbed another case for Faith. The last he got was several bottles of Sam Adams for Xander.

"Got our beer," Evil said. He was carrying a couple of cases of Coors.

"You and your friend drink that panther piss?" Spike asked in disgust.

"The first time we snuck some beer from my old man's fridge in High school was this stuff." His grin looked even more mischievous than usual.

"Good idea. Good for the nostalgia and not the flavor."

"Oh I am going for the flavor."

"Whatever makes you happy, mate," Spike said. He set down the bottles and picked up all the cases, including the ones that Evil had selected. "Just don't be swiping any of my bottles."

"Can I sneak some from the humans?"

"Knock yourself out, although I wouldn't try it with the former Dark Slayer. Now don't follow me, but don't stray too much either." He carried the beer to the front and set it on the counter. "Sorry about this, but I need to carry some more." When he was sired he was in his twenties. Evil was still a teen when he was turned, still under age, meaning he was to be the one buying the beer and to be paying with it, of course Evil had his ID stating his birth year, but some might think it's fake.

"I need to see some ID," the clerk said when Spike had brought up the bottles.

"No problem with that mate." Spike pulled out his wallet.

"Big party?" The clerk asked

"Different people in the house like different kinds."

"Oh I can get behind that. I-" A dart appeared in the side of his neck. His eyes closed and he fell forward.

"What the bloody hell?" Spike asked before he felt something in his shoulder. He pulled out the dart and stared at it for a full second before the effects overtook him.

* * *

The movie for Saturday evening was something that should have been made fun of on Mystery Science Theater 3000. In fact Charley was certain it was on that show. That still wasn't enough to keep _Fright Night Saturdays_ from showing it.

"Let's make sure I have everything," Charley said as he checked his attire. He was wearing his trench coat, his heavy boots. He also wore blue jeans and a black shirt. He usually wore black or red when he was in Chaz Broker mode. He was able to wear a cross around his neck due to it not being powered by faith. He also had leather gloves with crosses painted on the back and he wore a pair of dark sunglasses since vampire hunters these days either wore shades or a large hat or even both.

The last thing he needed was his copy of the script. The studio liked to mail him a copy. They also had another copy for him to use at the studio in case he forgotten his at home.

"Chaz Broker?" Someone asked as soon as Charley had stepped out of the car.

"Yes?" Charley asked. "Can I help you?"

"I know you get this a lot," the person said. He was standing in the shadows "But I'm a real big fan and just want to talk and stuff."

"I do have a few minutes." That would be how long it took until security had arrived. Charley would tell the guards that the fan was just harmless if all he did was talk but if he was a little bit aggressive then Charley would be thankful for security, not that he had anything to be afraid of. With his strength and speed he can take care of himself.

"I just want to know if you had any help on your adventures."

"You mean if I had a sidekick?" Charley asked as he approached him. "I pretty much work alone." He froze when he got close enough to see that person's face. "And you're a real vampire."

"You really are good," the vampire said as something struck Charley from behind and in the behind.

"What the?" Charley pulled out the dart that struck his butt. He felt his consciousness oozing away.

"Awesome," the vamp fan said as Charley fell to his knees and into the arms of the vampire. "I get to catch Chaz Broker the amazing…" His vice grew even more faint until everything went black.

* * *

Charley felt groggy when he came to from the effects of the tranquilizer. He had no idea where he was but it smelled musty like a basement after a good rain. He could also smell cheap cologne and hair peroxide. He was lying flat against something most likely a stone or cement ground. He tried to move and found his wrists and ankles were bound to the floor in chains and cuffs.

"No," Charley croaked. He all too well knew what the chains meant. It was time for his punishment. Regine was still alive. He had only dreamed that Lyra had killed her. The last five weeks have only been a dream. How much was also a dream? Did Lyra even exist where there Slayers here. Had he dreamt the entire thing out of sheer desperation and the worlds have remained unmerged. He really was losing his sanity.

He screamed and tried to rip himself out of the chains but they held him fast. He repeated the attempts, thrashing each time until his body wore out. Once he realized he was not going to win he broke down and sobbed.

"Jesus Brewster, pull it together," Ed's voice came from his left side. The other vampire was chained down next to him.

"It wasn't a dream?" Charley asked. "It was real. I'm free and we live together with Spike, Drusilla, Xander and Faith?"

"Yeah. You reliving your nightmare? Don't worry, man. That bitch is gone."

"This is rich," one of their captors said. He was a tall beefy looking vampire with long dark wild hair, matching facial hair and wore a black leather Harley Davidson jacket. He leaned over Charley to gloat. "Sounds like somebody forgot the safe word."

Charley glared at the vampire before he spat in his face.

"In case you guys didn't hear me the first time," Ed shouted at him. "Go fuck yourself, and where the hell is my god damned water?"

The biker vamp growled and slapped both of them in the face.

Charley felt his canines lengthen but he closed his eyes and kept his mouth shut. There was a good chance these guys did not know what he was and he wanted to keep that secret. If these vampires decide to kill their "human" hostages they would most likely do it by slitting their throats, breaking their necks or shooting them.

"Lay off, Axl," the fan boy vampire that spoke with Charley in the parking lot had grabbed the biker vamp's wrist. "I don't care what you do to the other one, but leave Chaz alone." He looked down at Charley. "Do you need to anything drink?"

"I'm fine," Charley said. "But I appreciate it if you can get some water for Ed here."

"Sure," the fan boy skipped away. "Anything for you Mr. Broker."

"Anything for you Mr. Broker," someone else said in a falsetto.

"When are we getting started?" A fourth voice asked.

"Now," a raspy voice said. It sounded like Marge Simpson when she was whispering.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Dude, your late," the fan boy vampire said.

"Sorry," the newcomer said. "I think someone was trying to follow me. I had to give them the slip."

A figure stood over Charley an Ed dressed in a large cloak. "Don't worry boys. This will not take long."

"And then what," Ed asked as the fan returned. "Are you going to let us go?" His question was met with laughter. "Doesn't have to be unscathed."

"The boss is going to take what they need and we get the rest," the fan said as he helped Ed drink his water. "I get the honor of siring Mr. Broker."

"Siring?" Charley feigned stupidity. These guys had no idea what Ed and Charley were.

"We are going to turn you into one of us," the fan explained. "I know it's kind of ironic but it might be great for your career. You will never have to worry about aging."

"Enough." The cloaked figure said. "If it is true about the servant then he is already one of you."

"Which one is the servant?" Axl asked.

"The one with the dirty mouth." The cloaked figure stood over Ed and jabbed something into his shoulder.

"Ow, hey," Ed complained.

"Essence of the servant." The cloaked figure held up the blood filled syringe. He quickly put the liquid into a vial. "And last I need is essence of the killer, or should I say one of the killers." He stood over Charley and plunged the needle into his shoulder.

Charley cringed as his blood was extracted. He glared at the figure as he filled the vial. "What do you need that for?"

There was the sound of banging in the background.

"To bring back and old friend," the cloaked figure was barely over heard the banging.

"What is that?" One of the minions asked as the banging grew even louder. There was the cracking sound of wood splintering.

There was one more bang followed by the sound of doors slamming against the walls. The place was flooded by the headlights of a large black car, even washing over the two figures that stood in front of the vehicle. It was hard to make out but even charley could see that Lyra and Faith were leading the charge.

"Who the hell are these chicks?" Axl asked.

"You don't know who they are?" Ed asked. "Oh you are so going to get your asses handed to you on a platter."

The vampire minions assaulted onto the two Slayers. Both Lyra and Faith launched their long rang weapons before the engaged in physical fighting. Behind them, Spike vaulted over them, staking another vampire upon landing before he spun around, shoved another one against the wall and staked that one as well.

Xander and Tyler followed up close behind. The more seasoned of the two attacked another wile the younger one used some of his kicks to deflect against another. The last three members of the Avengers pinned down another vampire and staked it.

The battle did not last long before all of the minions were dusted and Lyra was kneeling down besides Charley.

"Lyra," Charley gasped her name.

"I'll try to get you out of this." She grabbed some of the chain and tried to pull it apart.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked. "Can't snap a chain?" She tried to break it but had the same amount of luck as the others. "What the hell kind of chain is this?"

"Adamantium?" Lyra asked.

"Can't find a key?" Ace asked. He crouched down besides them and pulled out what looked like a multi-tool. He selected a small screwdriver head and inserted it into the hole. After a few twists and turns he unlocked it.

"Thanks," Charley said as he removed his free hand from the chain.

"One of the few tricks I know," Ace said with a smile and went to unlock the other cuffs.

"So you are actually good for something," Faith said and stomped on the loose chain. "I don't like losing, especially to a chain."

* * *

Charley sat back and opened his can of Coors. After what had happened earlier that night he could use the drink.

"Just like old times?" Evil asked before he took a sip from his.

"It certainly brings back memories."

"I still can't shake the feeling we lost in some way," Tyler said as he stirred his hot cocoa with a candy cane. Ronnie and Drusilla brewed plenty of hot chocolate for everyone who was underage.

"I see it as a win," Lyra said. She took some of the whipcream that was on top of her mug of cocoa on her finger and licked it. "We rescued our friends and we got to kill a bunch of evil vamps."

"As long as we get to kill something," Faith said. "That always makes me happy."

"Still can't shake the feeling that one guy got away," Xander said as he stared at his beer bottle.

"I wish I knew why he wanted mine and Ed's blood," Charley said before he took another sip from his beer. "That is the most perplexing thing about this. She called him the servant and I was the killer." There were a handful of people he helped kill over the years. He thought about them while he tried to figure out the servant part. He barely listened to the others.

"A spell," Rissa said. "This person needed your blood for a spell and speaking of which I can work on one to try and fix the cuff on Spike's ankle." A spell did make sense

"No need for that, love," Spike said. He was seated in one of the large armchairs and he had Drusilla sitting in his lap. "I think my biggest fan can behave himself."

"Yeah, Brewster knows where there are cows," Evil said. "We can feed off of them."

"Dandridge," Charley said as he stared at his can. "I think these are the people you were trying to warn us about." He closed his eyes. "They needed some of my blood and Ed's to bring back Dandridge and if one of them did escape…" He couldn't finish.

"We'll try to find him before they can cast the spell," Lyra said in a reassuring voice and took his hand.

"And if this Dandridge vamp does come back then we'll just kill him again," Faith said.

"There is a possibility they'll bring him back as a human," Spike brought up.

"Grandmummy," Drusilla said and frowned. "They brought back alive, but she was sick and dying. Angel couldn't save her and I became her mummy and she became a real mummy."

"Not your entire fault, love," Spike said as he brushed a finger under her chin.

Xander looked up at one of the clocks. "Getting late. As soon as you finish your cocoas it will be time for you to go home."

* * *

Abigail Rayne had succeeded again in gathering the essence. While her minions were fighting against the so-called noble heroes she had escaped out the back with the two vials. She now had everything. Now all that she had to do was reunite with her father and the two can work on the resurrection.


	27. Wingman

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 26: Wingman_

_

* * *

_

Lyra loved Christmastime. It was one of her favorite holidays and she loved the time of year. Sure she and practically the rest of the state couldn't enjoy snow like most of the other states could but there was still a nice nip and crisp in the air. People tend to be nicer to others in December. They want to help the less fortunate. There was also the holiday based treats and the flavors of the season at fast food places.

"Oooh look," Drusilla gasped in pure joy as she pointed at the children lining up to meet Santa. They had really gone all out this year. There was a fake carpet made of white fluffy material and plastic trees that were covered in glittering white frost. The throne looked like it was assembled out of giant candy canes and there was a fake castle behind him that looked like it was made out of ice. "I want to go tell Santa what I want."

"Dru, honey, that's for little kids," Ronnie told her as she grabbed the shoulder of the former vampire.

"I'm far too big." Drusilla frowned. Her enthusiasm crushed by a few words and her realization of the facts.

"You can tell Jesus what you want," Lyra told her, knowing that before Dru was sired she was religious. Drusilla had wanted to resume a relationship with God when she became human again and Xander would drop her off at Saint Francis's every Sunday. "Santa and Jesus are good friends. That was how Santa Clause became Father Christmas. He was given the gift of immortality so he could bring presents to all the good children."

"I shall ask Jesus." Drusilla seemed very pleased with that idea. A smile had returned to her face.

"Until then how about we check out Hot Topic?" Lyra asked as she gestured to the store. "We can find a gift for Spike."

"Oh yes I must get him a present. I got a present for Faith and Xandy and Eddy and Charley and when I was alone with Ronnie I got you something and when I was with you I got Ronnie something."

"I'm not sure if I like that place," Ronnie said as she eyed the so-called goth store.

"They have great T-shirts." That was the only reason Lyra liked to shop there, that and there were a few cute accessories. "That was the first place to ever have a Ravenclaw shirt." Everywhere else they could find Gryffendor and Slytherin shirts but Ronnie was unable to find a shirt for her house until they arrived at the shop.

"You have a point," Ronnie said.

Just like every other store at the Florida Mall the Hot Topic was also crowded. Lyra got separated from her friends as she tried to browse. She came across a section of posters in one large box that had a variety from past movies, even obscure ones. Lyra's eyes widened when she found one for The Kiss of Blood. She tried to suppress her squee as she pulled it out of the box and sought out her friends.

"Lyra," Ronnie nearly screamed her name.

"Sorry," Lyra said as she caught up with her friend. "Where's Dru?"

"I thought she was with you," Ronnie hissed. "I nearly got trampled."

"We have to find her." Lyra cupped her hands to her mouth. "Drusilla."

"Here I am," Drusilla said a few minutes later and ran up to them. "You found me. That was the game?"

"We weren't playing games," Ronnie said in an irritated clip. She really did not want to be in that store. "You were supposed to be finding a present for your friend."

"I did." Dru held up the key chain that resembled a silver skull with wings. "My Spike will have something special. This will hold that something special."

"Great, and what did you get, Lyra?"

"A hard to find classic horror movie poster," Lyra explained. "Charley had been trying to find this for a while and now I got it. I'm going to need to stop by Michaels or Hobby Lobby and get a good size frame for this."

"I'm going to wait outside while you two pay for this stuff," Ronnie said and ducked out the shop.

Lyra and Dru did not say much while they waited in line. They mostly talked about the shoes and the poster and a little bit about their boyfriends. Once they had paid and left the store Lyra pulled Ronnie aside.

"What?" Ronnie asked.

"Try not to get too upset with her," Lyra said. "She has a child like psyche"

"Sorry I just really hate that place," Ronnie said.

"And another thing you might want to lay off of teasing Ace. He kind of seems depressed."

"About what?" Ronnie asked.

"He doesn't feel like he is contributing to the team. Faith and I are Slayer's, Xander has this vast knowledge and experience, you are freaking genius and skilled with computers, Tyler's a black belt and Rissa has the magic knowledge, not to mention the three vampires we have on our side. He just feels like he's just the driver who can pick locks."

"He's been working on his fighting skills," Ronnie said.

"He just doesn't feel like he shines anywhere."

"All right. I'll lay off the teasing until he snaps out of this emo attitude."

"Thank you."

* * *

"This is a bad idea," Faith said. She was in the back yard of the house along with Rissa and Ace. The young witch in training was looking through spells to find something to give Ace a bit of an edge a gift that would help him fight.

"I just need you to spot us," Ace said as he glanced over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Well I'm spotting a couple of dumbasses who are about to make a big stupid mistake."

"It won't be a mistake if it is done right," Ace told her. "I have total trust in Rissa."

"That is great," Faith said in a sarcastic tone. "I mean that is sweet and romantic that you have all this trust and respect for your girlfriend. I think it's stupid, cause it is stupid, but also kind of sweet."

"Here we are," Rissa said as she opened up the book and propped it up. "The spell of flight." She had changed the color her hairstreaks to bright red and green. She wore a red leather collar with golden jingle bells.

"Flying?" Faith asked.

"You Slayers and vamps have the speed and the strength," Ace said. "Tyler has the skills, Ronnie the brains and Rissa the magic. I will be able to fly. The only danger that could happen because of me, will just happen to me. I thought this through. That's why I'm not getting any sizzling eye beams or creating force fields."

"Why not invisibility?" Faith asked. "Or being able to walk through walls or teleporting?"

"Flying is an easier spell to try," Rissa said. She had unzipped her backpack and pulled out small bowls, baggies, a piece of chalk and a few candles.

"This is still a bad idea," Faith said as she begun to pace again. "Magic shouldn't be just simply messed with like this. Magic plus lack of knowledge equals boom."

"But not a Kaboom," Ace said as he held up his arms and yelled "Kaboom."

Faith slapped him and didn't care if her Slayer strength toughened the blow to where he would pass out.

"Ouch, damn Vixen." He received another slap. "The hell?"

"First of all this is serious and second of all don't call me Vixen."

"I'm ready," Rissa said. She had drawn two circles on the cement patio. Each one had a pentacle in them. She was sitting in one. "Ace I need you to stand in the other."

"That I can do." He stepped into the circle and held out his arms.

"I just need the candles." She pulled out a match and ignited it on the little strip.

"I refuse to help you light them," Faith said. "I should be blowing them out but if I did that then you would try this again somewhere else, maybe during one of your Wicca meetings."

"Most likely," Ace said. He picked up one of the candles that surrounded the circle he was in and lit it on another candle.

"You are right," Rissa said once she had lit the other candles.

"You both are so stubborn that you won't listen to reason. Even if the spell does go right and Ace you do get to fly around. There is still a chance that you can get hurt."

"Still not changing my mind." Ace had finished lighting the candles around his circle.

Faith had enough. "You know what? Just go the hell ahead and do the damn spell. Ace you will try to fly and fall down dead and I'm not going to clean it up and certainly will not try to resurrect you."

"And now to begin," Rissa said. "I call upon the great ones of the sky and air. I call upon the wind of the north, the south, the east, and the west." She had put pinches of different colored dust into the water. "Latobius and Llmater hear my plead. Take this one born of Earth into you arms. Grant him the request to join the sky." She opened up the baggy of what looked like black fluff. She took a pinch of it and put it into the bowl. "Let him soar among the wind." The wind picked up. More of the fluff fell out of the pouch and into the bowl before Rissa pulled it back to her. The wind increased once more and blew the candles out.

"I don't feel any different," Ace said.

"Something happened," Rissa said. "I can feel it, I can smell it."

"So how does it work?" Ace asked. "Do I just concentrate and end up floating or do I have to do something else?"

"Try the first part?" Rissa suggested.

Ace closed his eyes and held out his arms even wider. After a few minutes he opened one eye and looked down. "Not working." He jumped up and down.

"Good," Faith said. "Now will you get this stupid idea out of your hard head?"

"Maybe I just need a running jump." He ran across the yard and jumped. He came down like a stone. "Damn it."

"I'm sorry," Rissa said weakly. "This is my fault. I think a bit too much ground feather ended up in the bowl."

"It's okay," Ace said as he got back to his feet. "You tried your best." He sounded defeated. What was wrong with that kid? There were a lot worse things that could have happened and he should be happy that he is still alive and walking.

"We can try the spell again at another date," Rissa suggested.

"No," Faith said. She held up her hands. "You two are going to think long and hard about this. You will sleep on it. You will both read reports about spells that have gone wrong and speak online with other witches." Damn, when did she become the responsible one?

"We'll think about it," Rissa said. She stood up and dumped most of the water onto the chalk drawings and grabbed the glob of mud and feather fluff and went to throw it away.

"You probably want us to not come with you guys during the evening patrol," Ace said once he reached the porch.

"Actually I think it might be a good idea for you both to come," Faith told him. "That way we will be able to keep you separated." She stepped through the back door. "I'll bring out the scrub brush and some paper towels but you both are cleaning this up alone." After she gave them the supplies she planned on doing sit-ups, push-ups and tai chi until the vampires woke up.

* * *

The evening had been slow that evening. It started with Charley enjoying his blood meal of the evening from his thermos. After he changed into his clothes he was ready to assist with the patrol. He was the only vampire that was going with the Avengers. Both Spike and Ed were on their way to feed off of some cows. The idea was a bit tempting to Charley but he would rather be walking around with Lyra.

It was too bad they were not alone. Ace was told to go with them and Faith explained why both Ace and Rissa needed separation and supervision. The spell that was used earlier could have gone wrong in ways that Charley could not fathom. He and Lyra both agreed to take the boy with them and Ace decided to walk a few feet behind them.

"This was what I was telling Ronnie earlier," Lyra said before she turned at an odd sound that just turned out to be a toad jumping from one part of the grass to another. "He's feeling useless and her ribbing of him was starting to get to him."

"He still shouldn't try something so risky," Charley said. "I don't even know what the consequences could be."

"He's a good friend. I just appreciate the fact that he wants to help even more. He has such a good heart."

"Your friend certainly has evolved from taking out that minion," Charley told her. He had confessed that what Lyra had thought to be a boss was actually the real boss's number one. He thought she would be a bit more pissed than she was, but then she blamed it on the thrall, even though Charley insisted he was acting on his own when he refused to tell her.

"I'm standing behind you," Ace shouted from behind. He was reaching behind himself trying to scratch at a hard to reach itch. He had complained the center of his back was itching like crazy since Charley woke up.

"Maybe you should come up here then," Lyra suggested.

"Back still bothering you?" Charley asked.

"Like hell," Ace said. "I don't want to ruin your date." He was cringing.

"Ah yes," Lyra said. "My idea of romantic evening is patrolling around cemeteries looking for demonic vampires to slay."

"To me it is," Charley said and put an arm around her. "Anything is romantic when you are with me."

"You are sweet." She stood on her toes to kiss him but hesitated.

"I can turn around so you guys can kiss," Ace grunted. His face was really twisted up. He was either in a whole lot of pain or he was jerking off.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked.

"I'm fine," Ace said. "The itching burns now and—gah." He doubled over.

"That's it," Lyra said. "We are going back.

"It's that spell," Charley said and walked over to Ace. "Do you think you can walk back?"

"Sure," Ace managed to get out. He tried to straighten up but the pain was too great. He did open his eyes. "Uh oh."

Charley looked up to see a handful of the demonic vampires as they approached them. Lyra was already fighting against them, but it was still five against one. Three of them had thought that two would be too much for her and came running up to Charley and Ace.

"Can you run?" Charley asked.

"I can try."

Charley allowed his fangs and fingernails to grow. He slashed at one of the vamps. His claws cut through the flesh on the face of one of them while he punched another in the chest. He pulled out the stake he had clipped to his belt and used it to dust the third as it had tried to run past him.

The vampire he had scratched came at him and tackled him to the ground. Charley rolled over and pinned him to the ground before he shoved his stake into his chest.

The vampire that he had punched was advancing towards Ace who was too much in pain to fight back. The poor kid was crying out in agony as two bulges had appeared on his back and were growing at a rapid rate. The bulges tore through the material of his jacket, revealing to be black fluffy growths and they continued to grow as the vampire launched himself and was knocked off to the side by one of the black growths.

Charley ran up to that vampire and staked it before it could get up again. He turned to check on Lyra and saw that she had defeated the other two vampires and was staring at them with her mouth wide open.

Ace was kneeling on the ground, but he no longer was in any pain. Instead he had two large black wings that grew out of his back.

"Ace," Lyra whispered.

"Yes?" Ace asked as he stared at his new appendages. "If it's about the wings, I'm already well aware."

"I was just going to ask how you feel."

"I feel kind of good all things considering." He did not remove his eyes from the wings. "I'm no longer itching like crazy or in a whole lot of pain."

"That's good, I think," Lyra told him.

"We should get back to the car," Charley said. "Radio the others on the way and tell them what has happened."

Xander wasn't sure he had heard right when Lyra had contacted him and told him that Ace grew wings. He was with Tyler and Rissa when he was called and so far the hunting and slaying had been pretty dull. Not a single vampire to be found. Faith and Ronnie had mentioned they found three near a crypt and they were tracking them down and they were going to head over and help them and then Faith called them back five minutes later saying that all the dead were dust. With nothing to hunt Xander had agreed to return to the car.

He wasn't sure how big the wings were when he was first informed of them. They were pretty big wings. The curved tops were about two feet above Ace's head and the bottom feathers touched the ground. They looked like they could be the wings of a crow or a raven with their black glossy feathers. Then again they could be the wings of a black swan.

"Wow," Xander finally managed to get out. He paced around the boy.

"I am not saying anything," Faith said. Xander didn't blame her. She had tried to warn the kids several times earlier.

"I will," Xander said after he took a deep breath. "What have we learned from this?" He stared at both Rissa and Ace.

"Magic should not be toyed with," Rissa said.

"Your mom is so going to kill you," Tyler told her.

Rissa rolled her eyes. "How is she going to find out? Are you going to come up to her and say 'Hey Aunt Rosalyn did you know that Rissa used a magic spell and grew wings on my friend's back?'"

"Might not want to mention that," Xander said.

"Everyone is going to see it," Faith said. "I know a lot of people are kind of stupid when it comes to all things supernatural but there is no way anyone is going to miss this."

"My fault," Ronnie said. "I shouldn't have made all those jokes and snarky comments."

"Not your fault," Lyra said. "You had no idea he was going to do something this stupid."

"Can you move them?" Charley asked. He knew of a temporary solution for the wings, but it all depended on their mobility.

"I think I can," Ace said. "I can sort of feel with them too, but they are pretty numb all over."

"Can you fold them over your back?" Charley asked.

"I'll try." Ace bit down on his bottom lip as his wings curled down and draped over his shoulders like a cloak.

"This might not cover all of it." Charley removed his coat and handed it to him.

Ace put it on over his back and wings and slid his arms through the sleeves. The bottom parts of the wings did stick out, but unless one was trying to look for them they wouldn't quite see them.

"Thanks man," Ace said. "Aren't you going to get cold?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot that."

"Time to head home," Xander said. "We will meet tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Friday," Lyra reminded him.

"Then Saturday while Charley is hosting the show. We can DVR it and watch it later."

"Can we come over Sunday after Dru gets out of church?" Ronnie asked. "We could all bake stuff together."

"Fresh baked goodies?" Xander asked. This girl was singing his song. "You don't even have to ask."

* * *

Everything was coming together. They had all of the ashes of the original plus the essence of a relative, a servant, and one of the ones who killed him. They also have the stones and the cage and the servants promised the blood of a virgin plus five more victims to feed on.

Abigail lit up a cigarette and sat back against the sofa. She was amazed that she was in the original house. She only wished she could have come by before the previous owners had moved since the sister was one of the ones who lived there. Her father had bought the place under a pseudonym since a certain branch of the military still wants him.

"You shouldn't be smoking that in here," her father came down the steps.

"It's freezing outside," Abigail said. "When are we going to do this whole resurrection thing?"

"Stroke of midnight of the new year," Her father answered. "It always has been that. Either that or the first official day of spring, but that used to be the same day until the Christians changed it."

"And after that then what?"

"Then we will have some good chaotic fun."


	28. Resurrection

**Two Become One **

_Chapter 27: Resurrection_

_

* * *

_

Lyra had a feeling she was dreaming as she wandered around in the strange house. It wasn't because it was dark. It was because everything was in black and white like an old movie. Everything moved funny like scenes skipping ahead. Her vision even had static lines and spots appear before her eyes, just like most horror movies these days.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen there was another static scene skip and a man appeared out of nowhere. He was tall, taller than her boyfriend and dressed in a suit as one would describe a gentleman of leisure, silk shirt firmly pressed pants, a nice suit coat and even an ascot or was that a scarf? She couldn't be sure. He had dark eyes and a head full of dark curls. He smiled warmly at Lyra.

"I shall be returning soon," he said.

"Who are you?" Lyra asled.

"I will want her."

"Who?"

"The one who put that there." He pointed to a pie plate on the table.

As Lyra stepped closer she could see a creamy substance at the bottom of the plate. She ran her finger over the stuff and brought it to her nose. She could smell almonds. She tasted it. It was a mix of almonds and sugar.

"Marzipan?" Lyra asked and looked up.

The man was gone. Instead there was a young woman that was about Lyra's height with light colored hair that just touched her shoulders. She appeared to have a good physique with some noticeable muscle tone. She was dressed in a tank top and what looked like black leather pants. She was the leader of the Slayer organization.

"Bingo," Buffy said.

* * *

Lyra woke up to the sound of shuffling around in her room. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her sister was wearing the pink satin like pajamas that she had gotten her for Christmas still and was heading over to the computer that they shared.

"That was weird," Lyra said

"You're weird," Lina said as she turned on the computer.

"And a good morning to you, little sister." Lyra slid out the bed and gathered what she wanted to wear that day and went to the bathroom.

As the warm jets of the shower hit her she thought about the New Years Party she was going to. It was going to be at Charley's house of course and all the Avengers were invited. She figured there would be more of that grape juice that came in bottles and soda for the kids and champagne and other alcohol for the adults. She wasn't sure about the food or what kind of activities they will be doing that night. The one thing that she did know was that at the stroke of midnight she and Charley were going to kiss.

Once she had finished showering and getting dressed, not to mention rubbing on lotion and sprinkling on a little scented powder, she returned to her room. Lina was still in front of the computer and she looked like she was at Facebook.

"Not even going to have breakfast first?" Lyra asked.

"I just wanted to see if I got any pokes," Lina explained. "I did and I'm replying to them. I don't have my instant messenger turned on."

"I'm going to check my pokes later," Lyra said. She went to her dressed and picked up the pink velvet box.

"I poked your boyfriend last night." Lina's eyes widened when she realized what she said. "I didn't mean it like."

"Please don't phrase it like that again."

"Are you going to the mall with us?" Lina asked as she typed.

"Did we get all the returns done?"

"Yeah, but we still have gift cards."

"I might not get anything yet, but it would be nice for the three of us to do something together before I leave for the night."

"New Years party?"

"Oh yeah." Lyra opened the box. Inside was a silver locket. The pendant was oval in shape with the glossy black batman symbol in the center and it was surrounded by tiny cubic zirconia's. It was her gift from Charley. She was going to wear it tonight at the party.

* * *

The blender was one of the best inventions by man. It was perfect for nearly everything. Well everything that Xander enjoyed from tasty sauces to milkshakes. Right now it was going to be used in making an assortment of dips. The only problem was that there were only three of them and he was going to have to make sure they were cleaned.

Faith stomped into the kitchen. "That can wake the dead," she grumbled before she reached for the decanter of the coffee pot and put it back in disgust. "There's no coffee."

"That's because it is nearly three in the afternoon," Xander explained as he cleaned out the last of the blenders. "Those who wake up properly can have coffee."

"I do wake up properly," Faith said as she put in a new coffee filter. "I open my eyes, sit up, make some noises, occasionally stir the soup, and get out of bed. I make sure I'm not naked when I come down stairs and I get myself some coffee."

"I can see that you can make your own coffee," Xander said as he turned the stove on. He had a variety of chopped up cheeses to melt into a nice creamy cheese dip."

"What are you are cooking?"

"Cheese dip."

"What the hell is all this?" She pointed at the three bowls that contained guacamole, onion dip and sour cream and chive dip.

"Dips," Xander explained. "I'm also going to be making some bean dip and ranch dip and even though its not really dip, some salsa."

"Chips and dip for dinner," Faith said in mock enthusiasm. "My favorite."

"There is also going to be some raw veggies to dip and I'm going to make some buffalo wings and put cheese and sausage meats on crackers, some fruit, some cookies, mixed nuts and I'll also nuke some pizza rolls."

"The all American diet."

"Also plan on making some sandwich quarters."

"Triangles or squares?"

"Both," Xander said. "I like to keep all my bases covered."

"Where's Dru?" Faith asked as she turned on the pot.

"All done," Drusilla shouted from the entertainment room. "Come and see."

"She was decorating," Xander explained. "And now she is obviously finished." He led Faith to the entertainment room.

Every table was covered in brightly colored paper tablecloth. Since they were coffee and end tables Dru had to cut the original cloth into proper sizes. There were also colorful paper plates on the tables, along with bright and colorful hats, plastic whine glasses, plastic flatware and colorful napkins were on the plates. There were also some noise makers. Balloons were put up in the corners of the room and a banner sign that said Happy New Year hung down from the center of the ceiling.

"Great job," Xander beamed at Dru and earned a smile in return.

"Looks like a birthday party," Faith said. "Except without cake and ice cream."

"It is a birthday," Drusilla said. "It is the birth of a whole new year."

"Exactly," Xander said. "Dru want to help in the kitchen?"

"I would love to," Drusilla said as she followed them back in the kitchen.

"You can make the cracker tray," Xander instructed. "There are crackers in the pantry and cheese and summer sausage in the fridge."

"You didn't ask me to do anything," Faith said. She turned to face the coffee maker and seemed to fixate on the coffee as it dripped down into the glass pot.

"Faith, would you like to help with the evening preparation?" Xander said in a fake chipper tone.

"Can't work. No coffee."

"I thought so." He grabbed the ingredients he needed for the bean dip and put it into the blender and pressed the blend button.

"That can wake the dead," Spike said as he walked in to the kitchen. "Woke up the other two. I heard them thump and complain in their coffins."

"I'll apologize," Xander said and turned off the blender.

"What's this?" Spike asked as he pointed to one of the dip bowls.

"Dip," Faith answered and she grabbed a couple of mugs and handed one to Spike.

"I know what he is," Spike said while pointing at Xander.

"Very funny," Xander said. He decided to try and ignore Spike while he prepared the food.

* * *

Paint clung to Abigail's fingers as she used the brush to make the last mark. In two hours the ritual shall begin. She wiped down the brush with a bit of paper towel and gathered up all of the art supplies that she used.

"In here," her father directed as he lead a few of the vampires they were used to. The ones with the eyes that were all yellow except for their pupils and the scrunched up foreheads. They carried the metal cage over and placed it on the center of the floor.

"The paint is not quite yet dry," Abigail said

"Doesn't have to be," her father said. "Just have to put everything in place. He opened the cage. "Now bring me the ashes."

Another vampire goon walked up to him with a large coffee can and handed it to Ethan. "We have captured eight humans."

"We will only need six," Ethan explained as he crawled half way into the cage. "Bound the one virgin in chains and separate five into one of the rooms. You can enjoy the other two." He poured the ashes into the center of the cage.

The vampire smiled as he walked up the basement stairs.

"Having these creatures as servants is a good idea?" Abigail asked.

"They will be his servants. Now go and wash up. You don't want to stain the blood with that paint."

Abigail ran into the nearest bathroom and clean the paint off of her hands, thankful that she had selected an acrylic base instead of an oil based one. Once she had finished cleaning her hands she studied her reflection. She was still wearing the old t-shirt and flannel jacket and stained blue jeans. Her brown hair was kept in pigtails. Her father said their new master would be naked when he returns and will want to wash up and put on clothes when he is fully restored. That will give her some time to wash up as well.

* * *

Charley needed a break from dancing. Just because he was immortal doesn't mean he didn't get tired. He sank to the couch and took another sip from his wine glass. He watched as Faith danced along with Spike and Ed, nearly grinding up against the two vampires. Rissa and Ace were dancing together. Ace was still wearing his new leather duster to make sure he didn't accidentally knock anything over with his wings. Lyra and Ronnie were dancing and it looked like Lyra was the better dancer of the two. Xander and Drusilla were dancing close to each other and Tyler was in the bathroom.

Charley was glad that Dru was somewhat adjusting. She had a child like whim to her but Charley could understand. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was that he was able to keep a thread of sanity and he climbed it to reach Lyra.

"Tired?" Xander asked as he sat down next to him.

"I need to catch my breath, that is if I had a breath."

"What are your resolutions? That is if you have any?"

"Not to feed off any innocent humans." He noticed the way Xander was staring at him. "I have been driven to drink from the innocent. I did not want to. I hated doing it. It wasn't just bad that I was turned into a monster. I had to act like one." He closed his eyes.

"Not your fault," Xander said.

"Yes it was. I wet my fangs on their throats. I fed until they were drained of every last drop. You can say it was because of Regine. I should have been stronger."

"These thralls are pretty powerful," Xander said. "I couldn't fight against either, but that is going to change. My resolution is not to let myself fall for any more demon girls that want to eat me."

"Here's to a new year." Charley held up his glass.

"New solutions." Xander brought up his glass and clinked them together.

"Yo boy toy," Faith marched up to them. "Countdown is about to start. You are kissing me." She grabbed Xander by his shirt and hauled him up.

"I got the remote," Evil said as he picked up the remote and turned on the television.

"Ball is about to drop," Lyra said as she sat down next to Charley. "We don't need to stand for this."

"Of course not."

"10, 9, 8, 7," several people counted down.

Charley just stared into Lyra's green eyes.

"6, 5, 4, 3-"

Lyra smiled at him while he leaned down

"2, 1, Happy New Year."

Charley's lips met with Lyra's. Her kiss was so warm, so soft. He wanted to go deeper and he pressed the tip of his tongue against her lips. Her mouth parted and he felt her tongue brush against his.

* * *

The beep of the alarm was music to Ethan's ears. He looked up at the top of the cage where his daughter was holding the chained teenage boy. "You may make the first cuts."

"Yes sir," Abigail said as she pressed her knife against the young man's abdomen and created the right kind of shallow cuts.

Ethan began to chant. The spell was complex. It required to be said three times precisely; The first in Latin, the second in Sumerian and the third in Teutonic. He recited the spell while the blood from the virgin dripped into the open slots on the top of the cage and fell onto the ashes. As he spoke the areas of the circle where they had placed the stones and the three cups containing the necessary essences were illuminated with a soft blue glow. Glowing trails sprung from the six points and traveled along the floor to the cage.

Abigail cut deeper when Ethan switched to Sumerian. The blood now fell in a trickle instead of a few drips. The color of the glow had turned to a golden yellow.

Ethan wished he could see what was happening inside the cage. All he knew was that something was happening with the glowing. He watched his daughter as he recited the spell in the Teutonic tongue. His daughter went for the final cuts. She slit the victim's throat, his wrists and made the final cuts down the femoral arteries. As the blood gushed down the glow turned from yellow to red.

Once the final word had left Ethan's lips he fell backwards and immediately sat up. His eyes were on the cage. Nothing seemed to happen for a few seconds and then the cage started to shake violently, threatening to shake Abigail off.

"Cut the corpse loose," Ethan instructed. "And drop him down the front of the cage."

Abigail unlocked the chains and threw the body down in front of the cage. The second it hit a mummified hand ending in long sharp claws grabbed the body and hauled it up close to the square shaped window in the bars. The head that appeared in the section was as equally dried out, paper dry skin clung to the skull and only a few dried strands of hair hung from the head. It was like looking at the Crypt Keeper. The creature placed it's shriveled lips against the slit throat and tried to drink.

"Bring down the first victim," Ethan called out.

Two of the vamp minions came down with a screaming crying woman. They took one look of at the cage and at Ethan.

"Give her to the Master," Ethan ordered.

They threw her against the cage into the claws of the creature. He pulled her up and grabbed her hair until she had her throat exposed. He sank his fangs into her throat and drank.

* * *

Charley watched in mock amusement and horror as both Spike and Ed were leaning against each other and singing "My Way." Both of them had a bottle of rum in their hands. They had enough of the wine and decided to switch to something harder and both were clearly drunk.

"Fun way to end the night," Charley said. He had about three glasses of wine and felt at least a sheet and a half to the wind himself. That was another good reason the kids kept to the juice and soda. They were all sober enough to drive home.

"I'll say," Ronnie said. She was also staring at the two drunken vampires. "I never knew vampires could actually get drunk."

"You seen us drink before," Charley told her.

"Yeah but I didn't know it would actually effect you."

"Getting late," Tyler said. "After one. Ace, we got to take my cousin home."

"I doubt any parents of teens are going to actually be sober enough to wait for them and see if they honor their curfews tonight," Rissa said.

"Maybe but still," Tyler said. "Get your coat."

"Worse than an older brother," Rissa said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"Someone has to wake up early tomorrow and make their hangover breakfasts," Ace explained.

"We should also be getting home," Ronnie said. "I think I danced myself sleepy."

"Want me to come over tomorrow?" Lyra asked. "I can help Dru make a nice hangover brunch."

"Unfortunately I will probably be asleep," Charley told her. "But I'm sure the humans would appreciate it." He nodded to the rest of his housemates. Dru and Faith were dancing although by the way Faith was moving was clear that she was also as or nearly as drunk as Spike and Ed. Dru only wanted one glass to ring in the new year and drank Sprite for the rest of the evening. Xander was already snoring in one of the chairs.

"I hope you have a good evening." She kissed him once more before she grabbed her coat and followed Ronnie out the door.

* * *

A dress would have been too forward and too soon. Abigail had decided instead to put on a pretty red blouse and a black velvet skirt and put flats on her feet. She removed her hair from the braids and put on mascara and bright red lipstick. She wore a gold chain around her throat and gold droplets in her ears. When she was ready she came down the stairs.

"You dressed up," her father said once she reached the bottom step.

"I should look more respectable for our new master."

"I see." The corners of his mouth turned up. Abigail had a feeling he knew what she was really after. He turned to the entrance to the basement. "Gerald I want you to meet my daughter, Abigail.

The man that entered the room was tall. His thick and dark curls were neatly groomed and he had gorgeous dark eyes and a warm charismatic smile. He wore a tan suit with a red scarf. He was just like the man in the painting.

"I am charmed to meet you," Gerald said before he turned to Ethan. "But please call me Jerry."


	29. The Rising

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 28: The Rising_

_

* * *

_

The thrill of the hunt is what drove Faith. It wasn't just the sudden burst of joy when she made the kill, it was the whole part of the hunt, from simple patrolling around to looking for any potential vampire or demon to when she stalked after, to the adrenalin rush when she ran after and fought against it all the way to when she made the kill. She did enjoy making the kill, but sometimes it was not quite enough. Sometimes it had only merely whet her appetite, made her hungry for more. There were times when she felt the simple kill would not be enough for her and worried that it might lead her down a dark path again.

No. She refused to allow her sink into her dark past and become the rogue Slayer again. She had several reasons to not go down that path and many of them had names. She had friends now, and there were times when those friends felt more like a family to her. Giles even tried to be like a father to her when they were working together before she flew to Orlando. Lyra felt like a little sister. The rest of the Avengers were like cousins. Spike felt like the goofy and crazy uncle and even Drusilla was starting to feel like a daughter to her.

Xander was a bit different. At times he felt like a brother, both older and twin and other times he was more like a boyfriend or husband. Okay she needed to stop thinking now before she grossed her self out at allusion of incest.

"Your head looks heavy," Xander complimented as he walked next to Faith while they patrolled together. The vampires were feeding from cows again and the kids were dealing with what Ace phrased as back-to-school-post-holiday-vacation blahs.

"I'm not tired," Faith said. She had been sleeping well, getting in at least eight hours, or course that was usually sometime between four in the morning and noon. At least she wasn't sleeping until three in the afternoon anymore.

"No I meant you have a lot of thoughts. Your head looks so full of them they might start dribbling out of your ears.

"First that's kind of gross," Faith said and shuddered. "And second, yeah I am. I'm throwing myself in the game, becoming the hunter after her prey and loving every second of it and it kind of scares me."

"You're afraid of turning bad again?"

"Yeah."

"There was a time when letting the darkness overtake you didn't bother you. The fact that it worries you has shown how much you grown."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"I know another reason why you will stay the course. The Avengers, not because you are part of the team but you are protective of those kids and you wouldn't want to disappoint them.

"Not as much as I want to disappoint you," Faith said softly, but not as soft as she had hoped because Xander was giving her a surprised yet appreciative look. "Hey I hear something." She ran up ahead.

Faith was not telling a complete lie when she had said that she had heard something. It was a tiny crunch that was a bit of distance away. She thought it might have been nothing but she had to get out of that awkward situation. She continued to run until she came near the bank of a large pond or small lake. It was hard to tell in this state.

There were several vampires leaning over something at the edge. One of them had a knife and they were all wearing robes. This was not a good sign.

Xander caught up with her and saw the small crowd. "About to carve out a snack for later?"

"Looks more like a sacrifice," Faith said. "Or something to do with a ritual. Can't really tell with all the night." She did not have a knife or a crossbow on her. She just had a couple of stakes and that should be enough. She ran down and slammed her stake through the back of one of the robed vampires before any of them could react.

"A private party and we weren't invited?" Xander asked as he staked another. "I'm insulted. What about you, Faith?"

"You know me," Faith said before grunts from punching, kicking and blocking various blows. "I live for a party."

"Hey where are you going?" Xander asked as one of the vampires ran away. "The fun just started." He ran after that vampire only to have his path blocked by two more.

Faith knocked another vampire back and spun around to stake another. The one she knocked back advanced on her and she struck it in the face a few times before she staked it.

Xander was not having better luck. He was not attacking the vampires but instead he was just blocking there attacks.

"No fair hogging the fun," Faith said as she pulled one of the vamps off. She kicked it back before she threw herself and tackled it. Once they had hit the ground she plunged her stake into its chest.

Xander had already dusted the other vampire. There was tiny and musical clang sound once the dust had settled. Xander leaned over the ground and picked something up.

"One still got away," Faith grumbled and sought what they were doing. Her heart fell when she saw the dead body of an alligator on the grass. "Poor gator." She wondered why they had a gator when vamps didn't care for reptile blood. When she got close enough she saw the hole in its chest.

"Faith, I found something." Xander said. He was holding up a ring.

"So have I." She pointed out the gator.

"Normally I would be freaking out if I was this close to an alligator," Xander said. "Actually check that I am freaking out. They took its heart?"

"Looks like." She looked over at him. "What's with the Cracker Jack surprise?"

"One left a ring behind," Xander said. "Usually everything they wear also turns to dust, including the stake if you are not holding it."

"That special decoder ring has it heavy on the special?"

"Looks like our Research Girl has a job."

* * *

Abigail stirred the logs around in the fireplace. She was entertained by the crackling sounds of the embers and the way the flames danced. Of course it made her want to smoke. She removed a cigarette from the pack and placed it in her mouth. She did not have to worry about her father ordering here to take it outside. Not since their new master had given her permission to light up wherever she wanted. As soon as she had lit the cigarette she turned to the direction she had last seen her father.

"I'm going to be enjoying a smoke now," Abigail shouted. "Just letting you know since you don't want to be smelling this."

"Not everyone enjoys the smell," a warm voice greeted her. "Most find them to reek actually." Jerry approached her, dressed in a bathrobe and pajamas and carrying a bottle of brandy and two glasses.

"Why did you give me permission to smoke if you don't like the smell?" Abigail asked.

"You brought me back." He smiled. "Both you and your father brought me back. I should allow you both to have some creature comforts."

"My father hates it," Abigail said before he took a drag. "You are denying my father his comfort."

"I allow him his vices." He sat down next to her. "I'm not certain if I care for that black magic he's into but I shall allow it in my house." He pursed his lips and shook his head. "Our house." He held up the bottle. "Care for some?"

"Sure." She wished she was wearing something else besides a sweater and a pair of jeans, especially a dark blue sweater with pink and white snowflakes. She could not believe how gorgeous he was and that voice was so sensual and soothing.

"It is going to take getting used to," he said as he poured the brandy into the glasses.

"The worlds merging together?"

"Not quite that. I am talking about the gap in time. Everything is different now. Everyone can carry their phone in a pocket and they have their own special ways to ring, and some you can play games on or take pictures or access the Internet. This whole Internet itself with electronic mail and programs where you can send quick messages. I am surprised and a bit disappointed with the lack of flying cars, but I should give it time."

"Cause your immortal and all." She took a sip of her brandy. The liquid was soothing and warm as it went down her throat.

"Precisely. There are a few differences in your original word that I believe I can get used to. These other kind of vampires do make good servants. I can arm myself against any demon that would give me trouble."

"There are also Vampire Slayers."

He chuckled. Even his laugh was sexy. "I have dealt with so called Vampire Slayers before and I end up being done by one who was an actor."

"No not your average vampire hunter. I'm talking about Slayers. She who is the only one who has the strength the speed and skill to take on the vampires, demons and other creatures of the night. They are girls and young women with powers and there was this one whole Slayer line where when one Slayer dies then another is called, but then Buffy did something and now there are hundreds of them."

"Buffy?" Jerry repeated the name.

"Yeah that's her name. She and her witch friend used something to make all of the potential Slayers active. My father was a little pleased with that since it did throw off the balance of the world, kinda of like when we merged the two worlds together but now they are practically everywhere. I came across two in Orlando."

"Orlando." Jerry's smile turned into a scowl. "Where Brewster now lives."

"You just say the time and we will be down there like that." She snapped her fingers.

"All in good time. Revenge is best served when it is well plotted." He paused to take a sip from his glass. "Your father showed me some of his photos. Including ones of his enemies." He pulled out a picture from his pocket. "He never told me the name of this one. Just said he was Ripper's little friend." He held the picture so Abigail could take a good look at it. It was a picture of Buffy and it looked like it was cut out from a yearbook.

"That's Buffy."

"The queen of the Slayers," Jerry said as he looked at the picture. There was a glimmer of interest in his eyes.

* * *

Faith shouted out in a feral cry when she struck the dummy with her fist. She spun around and gave it a kick to the top and to the bottom before she pulled herself behind it and pulled out a knife and brought it to the throat of the figure.

"Am I learning how to be a better Slayer or a mugger?" Lyra asked. They were in the backroom training while Ronnie was researching the ring and Xander and the boys were looking up the ring in the books. Rissa had left to get snacks.

"This is when you are fighting a demon," Faith instructed. "Not everything dies with a wooden stake to the chest."

"Okay let me try." Lyra said and selected a knife. She kicked and struck at the monster in the same manner as Faith and at the last second she dodged behind the dummy and brought her knife up against his throat.

"Not bad, but a little slow at the end," Faith critiqued. "And one of your kicks needed a bit more oomph."

"How do you define oomph?" Lyra asked.

"Like this." Faith gave the dummy a good kick and knocked the head off. "Uh, maybe not that much oomph."

"Found it," Ronnie shouted from her place in front of the laptop. She had recently gotten her hair cut and styled to where it reached an inch above her shoulders.

"What do you have for me?" Xander asked. He looked a little exhausted from going through the books.

"The ring has the emblem of the Tarasquian Knights," Ronnie explained. "They are a group of vampires who try to raise up a Tarasque and with an enchanted item try to control it."

"What's a Tarasque?" Ace asked a question that Faith and few others wanted to ask.

"I know," Tyler said as he put down the book he was reading and picked up another. "I know I saw the name somewhere around here." He flipped through the pages. "Here we go. A Tarasque is a type of wingless dragon with six bear like legs, a spiky turtle shell and the head of a lion. The creature was tamed by Saint Martha in France."

"These vamps want to summon something that looks like Bowser?" Ace asked and when everyone looked at him. "You know, Bowser Koopa from the Mario games?"

"I never did have any good luck with knights," Xander said as he had closed the book. "Does the website say how they are going to raise it or where or when?"

"Yes it does," Ronnie said as she read on. "They need four items. The teeth from a rabid bear, the eyes of a well fed wild cat, the stinger of a large scorpion and the heart of a brominating reptile. They shall combine these items of the first full moon of the new year where knights come together for knowledge."

"Tomorrow knight is the full moon," Tyler said.

"And Dru's and Buffy's birthday," Xander said. "We'll celebrate the next night."

"And they will do it at UCF," Ronnie added. "The mascot is the golden knight."

"So we have a time and place," Xander said. "We are going to need to bring the big guns."

"Actual guns?" Ace asked in a hopeful tone. It was a little too hopeful and it scared Faith a little.

"Not so fast feather boy," Xander said. "No guns for you. We will be using other weapons and by we I mean not you."

"Swords and axes?" Faith asked.

"Exactly."

"I haven't trained with an axe yet," Lyra said in a worried tone. "And I'm not great with a sword."

"You are good with it," Faith assured her. "Leave the axe to me."

* * *

The waiting and seeking is what got to Faith. She hated the idea of having to wait for something to be summoned or emerge or something. At least they were covering good range. They had divided into teams of two, or three as it were with Faith and they wandered around the almost quiet campus.

"Secret societies and knights," Charley commented as they walked around the chemistry building. "I know I keep saying that things like this shouldn't surprise me, but they actually end up surprising me."

"I'm part of this world and it still surprises me," Ronnie said. "I guess now knowing all that there is I almost want to do my own boom de yada song."

"Too late," Faith said. She remembered how she and a group of twenty Slayers decided to organize a filk of the popular Discovery channel song. It came about after several hours of researching the occult. "Already have one and please don't ask me to sing it."

"I wonder why we are in the groups that we have been divided in?" Ronnie asked. "I kinda know that Tyler wont pair of with anyone with fangs and you want to make sure there is at least one capable fighter in each group."

"Unicorn boy was either going to be with Xander, or me" Faith said. "Cause of what you said about Tyler and we want to make sure there will be some actually slaying and not lip locking."

"Now that's not fair," Charley protested. "I'm a bit too mature for that."

"You maybe." Faith pointed. "Can't say for certain about your jail bait of a girlfriend."

"We only kiss after we won the fight," Charley explained. "Extra motivation, not that surviving wasn't good enough."

"There is also the fact that I don't want to be teamed up with count dorkula and I don't like the idea of Lyra being with him, no offense."

"None taken," Charley said as he held up his hands. "I can't say I blame you."

"Guys," the voice belonged to Rissa over the intercom. "The nest has been spotted. At the library and in front of the little pool."

"We were just there a few minutes ago," Ronnie said. "Not to mention that is the most obvious place."

"They are there now," Faith said before the three of them ran towards the library but kept to the bushes and shadows. They snuck up closer and could see the two cousins hiding in the shadows.

Tyler gasped and closed his eyes. "Don't do that."

"Did they hear anything?" Ronnie asked.

"Nope," Rissa answered. "I do see the others."

Faith leaned out at just enough angle where she could see without being seen. She could see several vampires standing in front of them and wearing robes. They were chanting and throwing items in the pool. She can also see four figures across the pool near the admin building.

"Unicorn Boy, you have the rifle?" Faith asked.

"Just give me the word," Charley said as he aimed the weapon at one of the vampires.

"Ronnie, let the others know," Faith commanded.

"Done and done," Ronnie said as she picked up the radio. "We are about to fire."

"We are ready at our end," Xander's voice came through. "Ready, Aim, and Dust."

Charley fired the rifle and the stake flew through the air and into the back of one of the vampires at the right angle. It turned to dust as two other vampires have. Charley fired again while the group of vamps were looking around in confusion. Several turned to attack them while the other group ran to take on the others.

"Time to play," Faith said as she ran out with her axe swinging. She blocked the attack from while she block kicked another. A third was about to attack her when she swung the ax and took its head. She continued to swing, kick, block and chop until she was surrounded by the corpses of headless vampires.

There were no other bodies and Faith was certain she had seen more but figured they were either dusted by the others or they were burned to ash by Ronnie's water rifle.

"Evil, no," Xander cried as the idiot vampire dusted the last one. A shiny blue glass sphere fell from where it was being held by the vampire and broke upon impact with the ground. "Great. I bet that was what they used to control it."

"What's the problem?" Evil asked as he strut about. He did not see the bubbling action behind him. "We stopped them from summoning the monster right?"

"Ed," Charley gasped and pointed behind his friend at blueish purple creature that was rising.

Evil turned around as the water settled revealing a large creature. It had a bulky blue shell that was a deep blue color in the center that gradually lightened to the bottom. The edge of the shell plus the legs were more of a blue green that eventual became more of a light teal at the paws. It's scorpion like tail was also more of an aqua near the base that became bluer from each segment to a blue purple and ending with a violate stinger. The lion head was covered in blue-purple scales. It's mane was purple near the roots that grew out more of a reddish violate. It stared at Evil with bright yellow eyes before it growled.

"Shit!" Evil cried before his body turned to mist and he drifted away.

"Got you sword Little Star?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Lyra said. The poor girl was scared shitless.

The Tarasque roared before it bounded before them. It chased after Tyler and Ronnie.

"Hey come and get me." Faith called after it. "I'm not running."

The beast turned and ran towards Faith but changed direction as the last second. Faith swung her axe and the blade got caught in the side of the shell. She did not let go and was pulled along for the ride. The beast was not heading towards anyone and seemed to be mindlessly running down the street away from the campus.

Faith grunted as she grabbed onto the bottom of the shell. She used her feet to get a good grip of the handle of the ax near the base. Using her strength she boosted herself up and grabbed around one of the base of the shell spikes. She hauled her self up higher and put one foot on the edge of the shell and grabbed around another spike. When she had a good grip she reached down for her axe when she saw that it had dislodged itself and fell to the ground. After she had cursed herself for being careless she climbed to the top of the shell using the spikes as a ladder.

"Now what?" Faith asked once she had reached the top. She could hear the panting of the lion along with the sound of a motorcycle. She crawled around the top of the shell until she was able to look over the head. It wasn't chasing after anyone on a motorcycle.

Gunshot was heard from the side. Was it the police? She looked over and saw the motorcycle was driving alongside the beast and the rider was shooting at it. The rider was also wearing a black leather duster and had almost white hair. Faith did not expect to see Spike that evening. He said he wanted to stay home with Dru.

The Tarasque growled and swiped one of its large paws at Spike, knocking him off of his bike before it looked up and sniffed the air. It veered left and continued onto it's new path for a few yards before it stopped, lowered its head and ate something from the ground. It plodded ahead a few yards and ate something else.

There was no crunching or chewing sounds. The only thing Faith heard was the faint sound of someone singing.

A woman stepped out from where she was hiding. As the Tarasque made his way to her, Faith could see that it was Drusilla.

"Dru get out of here!" Faith cried out.

Drusilla did not pay any attention. She continued to sing _Amazing Grace_ and throw handfuls of something from a box at the creature.

"Leave her alone." Faith shouted as she grabbed the ends of the mane and pulled back.

The beast growled and lashed its tail forward. Faith turned around at the last second and grabbed onto the bulb like bulge of the stinger. She held onto it as the tail waggled back and forth until she could not hold on any longer and was flung from the creature.

'So this is how I'm going to die,' Faith thought as she flew through the air. Her ride ended with her impacting something soft and felt arms around her. She opened her eyes and saw that she that she was still several feet above the ground.

"Don't worry," Ace said as they slowly lowered to the ground. "I got you."

"I'm gonna save the Superman quote for another time," Faith said and looked up. She saw the flapping of the large black wings. "Holy shit, you really can fly with those."

"Took some practice and I still occasionally crash into trees," Ace explained once they reached the ground.

"Never mind me," Faith said. "That thing is about to snack on Drusilla."

The only thing that separated Dru from the monster was a couple of wolves. Both of them were biting at the beast's paws.

"No. bad boys," Dru scolded while she shook her finger at them. "Bad Charley, Bad Ed."

The beast cried and swiped at the wolves and knocked them aside before he returned his focus to Drusilla. It continued to snap at the snacks as it neared her.

"Is it me or is it getting smaller?" Ace asked. The creature seemed to the size of a one story house when it first was summoned and now it seemed somewhere in between the size of a house and an elephant.

"It does look smaller," Faith said. "But it's still dangerous."

The beast was only inches in front of Drusilla and it was making a low rumbling sound from its throat. It took only Faith a few seconds before she realized it was purring.

"All gone," Drusilla said as she dropped the empty box. "If you be a good boy you can have a nice big fish instead of a bunch of little kippers."

The Tarasque lowered it's head and licked Dru with a long and forked tongue, almost knocking the poor girl over.

"What the hell is going on?" Xander asked as he finally caught up. "And is that thing smaller?"

The beast was now the size of an elephant and continued to lick Dru. It flopped down on the street and rolled over onto it's back. Dru stood on her toes to reach up and pet its belly.

"I'm still confused."

"Bloody hell." Spike limped up them. He glared at the beast. "Is that thing getting smaller?"

Ronnie's car drove up and stopped. The doors opened and Tyler, Ronnie and Lyra got out and approached them. Lyra was holding Faith's axe.

"We found it on the side of the road," the younger slayer said as she handed it back to Faith.

"Thanks Little Star." Faith grabbed her ax and turned around to see the beast had shrunk again to rhino size. "Why is it doing that?"

"Rissa," Tyler explained. "She's shrinking it down to a more manageable size, figure it would be easier to kill, but we didn't expect to see this."

"Tyler, you remember what you read about the dragon?" Ronnie asked. "How it was defeated?"

"It was tamed by a Saint," Tyler said. "I know Drusilla is religious but she's no saint."

"Actually you are a bit wrong," Spike said. "If Angelus hadn't sired her she would have become a saint. Her purity and the visions was what made her a target to him."

They continued to watch the creature as it shrank to the size of a Clydesdale then to a Polo Pony.

"Charley," Lyra gasped as the other two vampires limped into view. They both were leaning against each other. Charley was dragging his leg and Ed was holding his arm. Both were as bruised as Spike.

"Where is that thing?" Ed demanded.

"That thing is still with Dru," Xander said and pointed to the beast now the size of a Saint Bernard. "Rissa is shrinking it."

"Good," Ed said. "It will make it easier for me to kick, or punch with my one good arm."

"I don't thin she's going to let you," Faith said. The beast was now the size of a Cocker Spaniel and was rubbing up against Drusilla.

Rissa opened the back door of Ronnie's car and fell out. The girl looked exhausted.

"Nerissa," Tyler called out as he and Ace ran to her side.

"I think it's small enough," Rissa said before she fell asleep.

"No more magic for a while," Ace said in a concerned tone.

"Agreed," Tyler said.

"The kids should go home," Faith said as she placed a hand on Xander's shoulder. "I don't know what to do with the little guy. As long as it doesn't hump my leg or claw up my clothes I'll be five by five with it."

Xander nodded. "I just hope its house broken."


	30. Dreamscape

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 29: Dreamscape_

_

* * *

_

Lyra curled up in the chair in front of the computer. She had waited patiently while her sister finished before she went on and logged onto Facebook. She didn't have to worry her parents too much with how long she was going to be staying up. It was a Saturday evening and she had just gotten back from helping Faith, Xander and Spike slay a bunch or green demons that had big beefy arms, hairy shoulders, a huge spike like growth out of the top of their head and pig like noses. They looked like orcs. She forgot what Xander called them and she decided to go with orcs.

With Slaying done she just wanted to relax. She decided to update her Facebook profile while watching _Fright Night Saturdays_. She didn't pay much attention to the movie but only turned to the screen when she new Charley was going to be on . During the commercial breaks she would look over at Lina's bed and saw that her sister still had her eyes wide open.

"Today was kind of boring," Lyra typed. "I did all of my chores, studied for my chemistry test that will be on Tuesday and worked more on my paper on Edgar Allen Poe." That paper didn't have to be due in two weeks, but she figured if she worked on it at least a page a day she would get it done in time. She already had two typed and it had to be somewhere between three and five. She would have plenty of time to proof and edit it.

"Any new friends?" Lina asked.

"Yup," Lyra said. She wasn't sure she was going to add them until she knew them. Ever since it got out that she was dating Charley Brewster half the school wanted to friend her. She only friended those that she actually spoke too and shared common interests, mostly it was her classmates and the classmates of the other Avengers.

"Talking about what you did tonight?"

"Pretty much," Lyra lied. She was not going to mention her slaying. She mentioned she went out for pizza with her friends as it had been a while since they sat down for a few slices at the Hut. Her friends did go to Pizza Hut and she probably would have joined them if it weren't for the orcs.

"Welcome back to _Fright Night Saturday's_," Chaz Broker greeted the viewers. "There are many things out there that lurk in the shadows, not just vampires and werewolves. Some come from deep within the pits of hell. Some come from beneath the sea." He pointed to the sky. "Some even come from outerspace and other dimensions. It is always best to be armed against such evil." He held up a cross. "Crosses work against demons as well and other evil spirits but make sure you have complete faith in it, or it might not work. Lets see if Timmy and his friends will know what to do."

"You are so lucky," Lina sighed.

"I am. I'm lucky to have a sister that doesn't make fun of my boyfriend or try to annoy me when he is over."

"I'd do that if he was lame, besides Tony does that."

"Used to," Lyra corrected. Tony had laid off when he got involved with Jessica. "We'll I'm done with the computer." She logged off and crawled into bed.

She watched the rest of the movie while she fought off the effects of the sandman. When it was over she turned off the TV and rolled over in bed.

* * *

Another evening of slaying had come to an end and Faith was ready to relax, not that she didn't enjoy the kill of the evening, especially since it was something else besides vampires for a change. The Klai-Haussen demons were pretty strong and very stupid. After Faith was able to out smart them and before she made the final kill she could see why people would choose astronaut over cavemen.

After they returned home she climbed into the shower and once she was clean and dressed in a pair of colorful pajama bottoms and tank top she wrapped her hair in a towel and came down stairs to nurse a beer and watch some TV.

They all watched Unicorn Boy's show. Faith bit back hard several times to keep from shouting at the heroes how they were being stupid and doing it wrong. Xander shouted a few times at the heroes as did Spike. The vampire also bitched at the villains and compared to how he was in the old days that he would never let his guard down like that.

Once the show was over Drusilla and Xander climbed upstairs to go to bed. Spike and Ed went to go feed off of the cows again and Faith stretched out on the couch and switched channels looking for something else to watch. Dru's pet climbed into her lap and she scratched him gently around the ears. She was so into the show and half asleep she barley heard Unicorn Boy come in. He went straight for the kitchen for his blood. She did not realize how tired she was until she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Faith walked around a house that she had never been in before. The lights kept dimming and she could hear an odd static sound. She had to find the source. It might be a demon, or a dark wizard or witch about to cast a spell, or a restless spirit or even a robot.

There were a lot of artistic and fancy decorations in the place. Several of those seemed to be antiques from the paintings down to the mirror. Faith walked in front of the mirror and nearly jumped back. The woman staring her in the face was not her.

"Am I in your body again, B?" Faith asked as she stared at Buffy's face. She looked down at herself and saw that she was not wearing the same outfit as Buffy in the mirror. One glance of her arm and she could see her tattoo. She was still wearing dark red nail polish on her fingers, or what hadn't chipped away yet. Buffy's was more of a beige color. Blah. Nude colors were so boring; of course she would wear that. Faith grabbed her hair and could see from the corners of her eyes that it was still the same brown color, texture and length. What was going on?

"You are not quite her," a male voice behind her said. "You wish to be her."

"Where the hell did you get that kind of idea?" Faith asked. She turned around and saw a tall man with dark curly hair and warm brown eyes dressed in a dorky suit. Somebody was taking the metrosexual movement a little to seriously.

"Mirrors show the truth." The man said.

"Well this one is broken." Faith turned around. She could see Buffy still looking back at her and no one else. The man did not have a reflection. "Except it shows the truth about you."

"It shows everything."

"I wanted to be like her once, not any more. I am me. I have a purpose." Her reflection was wiggling like the reflection on body of water. "I have friends." The image in the mirror swirled around and became even more distorted. "A family, a life. I am Faith Lehane." The distorted image became clearer, steadier. She was no longer looking at Buffy, but herself.

"I see you have it all figured out." He put his arms around her.

"Except for one detail." She threw his arms off and spun around to face him. "Who are you?"

"Ask your new friends," the man said. "They should know." He reached for Faith again only to have his hand's smacked away. "Don't make this more difficult my dear."

"You've never danced with a Slayer before," Faith said. She kicked him back and ran off to find something that can be turned into a stake.

"You're my first," the vampire said. "And you will not be my last." He shoved her against the wall and opened his mouth, revealing his long and curved fangs.

There was a crash and a door flew across the room with one of its hinges and a bit of doorframe attached. A woman in a red dress with matching heels walked into view. She had curly blond hair that fell past the shoulders and did seem kind of pretty.

"Hey," the woman shouted and looked quite annoyed. "Who said you can feed in front of me?"

"Who are you?" The vampire asked.

"Who am I?" The woman looked shocked that neither one of them recognized her. "There was a time when people knew who I was. They feared me, the respected me and they praised me." She turned up her nose. "Except that got annoying fast, like I haven't heard their little sniveling and groveling praises a million times." She sighed. "They either don't know me at first or have idiotic sugar sap spewing from their holes. I would just love to have a nice balance." She held up her hands. "You know like the little brass scales and they are just lined up right."

"You are annoying," the vampire said to her.

"Excuse me?" The woman blinked. "I'm annoying? I'm the one that is annoyed. I came here for a nice brain and instead I come across a vampire and a Slayer. I'm in no mood to fight for my meal with her." She nodded at Faith and turned toward the vampire. "And I aint sticking my fingers in a vampire, even I have standards—and what the hell is that around your neck?"

"I think that's called an ascot," Faith said.

"Ascot?" The woman repeated and laughed. "Seriously? That is kind of a funny word isn't?" The woman giggled.

"It's a scarf," the vampire said and continued to glare at the woman.

She turned back to the vampire. "You know it is kind of a pity you have a face like that." She grabbed him by the chest and threw him over his shoulder as if he were a rag doll.

"What do you want?" Faith asked.

"What do I want?" The woman repeated the question and placed two of her fingers under her mouth. "I want a lot of things. I want my own float at holiday parades. I want my own holiday to be exact. I want a pony, a plastic rocket ship but mostly I want my damn key so I can go home, as for right now I can settle on a nice tasty brain."

"I know you," Faith said as soon as it dawned on her. "You're Glory."

"Thank you," Glory said as she threw up her hands. "Finally someone gets it."

"Yeah why don't you get in touch with your inner pretty boy?" Faith rammed her fists into Glory's stomach before she kicked her with all her strength. To her surprise she was actually able to kick the god into another room.

Faith ran into the room. There was no sign of Glory, nor any sign of that vampire either. "I know this movie." She looked around in one direction. She had to be cautious or the two will attack her again.

"I know this movie too," a gravelly voice said as a white hand ending in sharp claws grab's her by the shoulder. "Except in this case the sassy brunette heroine dies."

* * *

Lyra grumbled as headed towards the kitchen for breakfast and wondered if there were pancakes and if there weren't any would she be awake enough to make them. There was no one in the kitchen, no one in the house at all but her. Looks like she was going to make her own pancakes then.

"Good morning, Lyra," a male voice greeted her. "Care to join me at the table?" The strange man from Lyra's previous dream was there at the head of the table where her father usually sat.

"What are you doing here?" Lyra asked. "Who let you in?"

"You did of course with your invite." He smiled warmly at her. "Come sit down."

"I don't remember talking with you," Lyra said as she sat down at her usual place at the table. "Not outside of dreams."

"Are you really dreaming?" The man asked. "How do you know if this is real and the other world is a dream or not."

"Are you living in the real world, or are you stuck in a dream?" A new voice asked.

"That's from the Cowboy Bebop Mo-" Lyra turned to see who spoke to her and froze.

The man sitting at the other end of the table was clearly not human or at least parts of him were not. Half his head and face was that of a human male and the other half was some green demon creature. He was like a Frankenstein type monster of a creature that also had cybernetic parts attached to him.

"There are times when the situation would call for a quote from a movie," the creature said.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked.

"I am Adam and before that I have no idea."

"At least you answer when you are addressed unlike this guy." She turned back where the other man was sitting. "Where did he go?"

"That is a good question," Adam said as he stood up. "But that will have to be answered at another time." He headed over towards Lyra.

Lyra sprung from her seat and picked up her chair. She used it to strike Adam several times with little effect until it broke. Great, her parents were going to blame her for that one. She kicked him twice in the chest that sent him back before she ran for the back door.

She entered what looked like some underground facility with several empty cages. Now she knew she was in a dream. "At least my house won't be trashed."

"You're a Slayer." Adam entered the room. "I always wanted to dissect one." A skewer shot forward from his arm.

"Too bad," Lyra said as she threw punches at kicks at the monster while she blocked his attacks. She spun around and ducked and jumped up again and grabbed him by the bone skewer and snapped it in half. "Sorry Logan, but no Slayer kabob today."

"Who is this Logan?"

"A character," Lyra answered. "I could show you the great big world of comics. We can read them, watch the movies and discuss them, or philosophy. You seem intelligent and the type to want to discuss such things."

"I do," Adam said. "But I also like violence." He smiled until there was the sound of electric crackles and his eyes widened. He fell forward.

Behind him was a pale woman dressed in black with long black hair and black eyes. She had black veins on her face. "So do I." Her eyes went completely black. "Play now."

* * *

Faith took one look at the hand that had grabbed her and reached for the wrist of her new assailant. She tried to pull him over her shoulder and throw him down hard on the ground but he was too strong.

"Now I like a good chick that can kick my ass," the creature said. "But face it. I'm stronger."

"Not as strong as you may think." She was still holding onto his arm and twisted it while she stomped down on his foot. She was strong enough to wrench away. She didn't even bother to get a good look at him before she thrashed with every fighting move she knew.

"Fierce," the creature said. He was pale white all over. His bald head, ears and nose reminded Faith of a bat. His upper lip was pinkish red. "I like that in my food."

"Your dead," Faith told him. "You and Glory both, Buffy defeated you."

"The question is can you?" The Master asked.

"I'll show you what I got," Faith said. She launched herself at the Master delivering several kicks to his chest. The force was strong enough to knock him on his back. She ran over him and to another room. She was going to need a big stake to kill him.

There was something on the floor in the third room, something red and shiny and with an even shinier blade. The Slayer Scythe was on the floor. Faith knew the stake at the bottom might be not enough to kill the Master, but she could use the blade to chop off his head.

"Nuh uh uh," a familiar voice said as soon as Faith reached for it. It stopped her cold. "You can't play with that just yet." Richard Wilkins walked into view. "Technically it is yours since it belongs to all Slayers, but you are going to have to wait your turn."

* * *

Lyra stared at the strange woman who was still holding Adam's battery. "Are you a good demon?"

"Demon?" The woman seemed somewhat amused as she crushed the battery. "I'm far more powerful than any demon. You happened to be one of Buffy's little students?"

"No I'm one of Xander's," Lyra said. As soon as she had mentioned his name the color of the woman's eyes flickered from black to blue-green for a brief second.

"Keep that up," a voice said from behind.

"Bored now," the woman said and shot bolts of energy out.

Lyra was struck head on and flew backwards into the wall, and crashed into another odd place. She was surrounded by stonewalls and there was a statue of a buff looking demon.

"You are doing it wrong," the same male voice said. "She's a friend and drunk on power. She has an odd name, shares it with a tree and a George Lucas movie."

"Tree and a Lucas film," Lyra repeated as she stood up.

"Still want to play?" The woman asked as she floated into the room. She shot another blast at Lyra.

Lyra jumped at the last second as she tried to think. The titles of the movies flashed through his head. "Of course. The poor man's Lord of the Rings." She turned to the woman. "You are Willow."

"And?" Willow asked.

"And you are a witch," Lyra said as she recalled everything that Xander had told her. "You're a good witch. You did a lot of good spells. You restored Angel's soul and brought Buffy back to life."

"Getting pretty bored with all this talk." Willow fired off more energy blasts.

Lyra kept jumping and dancing. "You don't want to do this. I don't know what kind of spell you are on, but if you hurt me, then you will hurt Xander."

Willow froze. Her eyes turned normal again and her vein's lightened, but only for a few seconds before she resumed her attack.

"Keep talking about him," the mystery man said.

Lyra continued to run around. "Xander met you in kindergarten when you broke a crayon and you cried." She had tried to remember what Xander had told her about the time Willow nearly destroyed the world. She forgotten the reason why Willow cried or what color the crayon was. "Xander was you best friend and had a crush on him, which I can understand he is pretty easy on the eyes."

"Stop it," Willow snarled and fired another blast at her.

Lyra was struck and rolled across the ground. "You guys used to date until he stole your Barbie, but you were still friends. You helped him with his homework and gave him a little bit of the lunches you packed. You used to have a crush on this Giles guy."

"Stop it," Willow repeated but now she was crying. They veins were gone from her face. "Stop it."

"Your first boyfriend was Oz and he flirted with you using animal crackers and he got you a little witch pez dispenser. You were the one who made it possible for us all to be activated. I want to be your friend and I want my friends to meet you. Ronnie is really smart and great with computers and Rissa is good with magic. She has the potential to become a good witch."

Willow was on her knees and still crying. Color returned to her face and her hair turned from black to red while her eyes turned blue again.

"Good job," the voice said and a tall man dressed in clothes similar to what Spike and Ed wore stepped into view. He was very handsome even with his hair that seemed to stick straight up. "Now I won't worry about getting that pesky little spark back." He grabbed Willow from behind.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked.

"You ask that question too much." His face vamped out and he grabbed Willow's neck and snapped it.

* * *

"Impossible," Faith said as she kept looking at Richard.

"Don't you dare say that," he said and pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer. "No little Slayer of mine is going to be easily defeated. Nothing is impossible if you put your mind to it." He squeezed a dollop of the gel and rubbed his hands together. "Now let me see your hands. They have been touching nasty and filthy things."

Faith held out her hands. "Why are you here?"

"I've been around and heard you were kicking up a fuss again." He squeezed a little of the sanitizer into her hands. "Decided to see my favorite girl and what do I see? You are playing for the other team again."

"I am my own team," Faith said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Now that's my girl. I heard you gave my new friend some trouble."

"New friend?"

"Come in here Jerry." He slapped himself up the side of his head. "Can't believe myself at times. I should have introduced the two of you already."

"Yes?" The mystery vampire asked as he stepped up beside Richard.

"Faith this is Jerry," Richard introduced. "Jerry this if Faith. I'm certain she is sorry about earlier, but I must say I'm not pleased with how you made your first impression on her. You were a little bit too forward with her."

"I'll have to apologize," Jerry said, never losing that smile. "I look forward to working with the two of you."

"Now Faith, are you going to apologize? We have to start this team on the right foot you know."

"I am sorry," Faith said and grabbed the Scythe. "But I'm over you." She slashed it down on the Mayor. He shattered like a porcelain doll upon impact. She went after Jerry and he also shattered. She came across Glory and the Master and broke them before she tore through the walls.

* * *

Faith was still thrashing with the Scythe as she felt hands grab onto her and voices telling her to take it easy. She punched someone before she sat up.

"Easy, Vixen," Spike told her. "Nightmare is over."

"I hit someone," Faith said. She saw both Spike and Charley staring at her with worried expressions, behind them was Drusilla in her nightgown. "I didn't hit Xander did I?"

"No, you hit Ed," Charley said and stared at the ground. "Knocked him out pretty hard."

"Where's Xander?" Faith asked.

"Asleep," Drusilla said. "You were screaming and I heard it in my head."

"It's over, love," Spike said. "Want to talk about it?"

"Later," Faith said as she got off of the couch. She noticed how it was getting lighter outside. "Need help getting Ed to bed?"

"The two of us can manage," Charley said. "You should go to bed if you can."

"I'll warm up some milk and tuck you in," Dru said.

"Sure," Faith told her. "I'll tell you everything at sunset."

* * *

Lyra gasped as she stared at Willow's lifeless body. She wanted to cry, but she also knew she had to fight this threat.

"Aw are you going to cry about it little girl?" The vampire asked.

"No," Lyra said as she looked around the room. She saw a sword. "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh please," the vampire said. "Buffy barely could keep up with me. What makes a junior Slayer like yourself have a chance?"

"Because I can." She grabbed the sword and ran off the vampire.

"This is just sad," the vampire said as he pulled out a different sword. "Some little girl is going to try and save the world."

"Don't you want it to be too easy?" Lyra asked as she swung her blade against his. "Cause if that is what you want too bad."

He blocked her attack and swung forward. "Of course not. Too easy will take the fun out." He tried to thrust again and was blocked. "And I like fun."

"You have an interesting definition of fun," Lyra said as she blocked his attack and struck forward.

"I'm an interesting guy."

The danced like this for several minutes. Neither one getting an upper hand, no one was being defeated.

"Not smart for you to come all alone," he said as he dodged another attack.

"I'm never alone," Lyra said. "My friends, my family all those who I love are with me in some fashion."

"I tire of that human sap." He thrust again grazing Lyra's side.

She winced from the pain. "You are tired?" She brought her fist down at the blade before he pulled back and cracked the metal. "Good, because time to sleep." She thrust it into his chest.

"Lyra?" the vampire spoke with Charley's voice. It was Charley.

"Oh god," Lyra said as she looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. "Charley I'm sorry." How did this happen. Was she fighting him all this time? What kind of sorcery was this?

"Don't be," Charley said. "Sword can't hurt me."

"No," Lyra said. She stared at the handle of the sword and saw that it was now the base of a stake. "Oh no, Charley I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt," Charley said weakly.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Close your eyes." She watched as her boyfriend fall to the ground, dead. She crumpled to the ground and cried.

* * *

"Lyra wake up," Lina was shouting at her and shaking her.

"Lina?" Lyra asked as she sat up.

"You were crying in your sleep."

"Oh god." Lyra wiped away the tears. "I just had the worst dream ever."


	31. Signs

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 30: Signs_

_

* * *

_

Faith watched as Dru simmered the milk for the cocoa. It had been hours since she fully woke and hours since she had that dream. She could not help but to wonder if it were just her subconscious trying to tell her something she had been repressing or if it was a prophetic dream. She tried to talk to Dru about the dream earlier but all she got from the former vampire was that Charley and Ed were not going to be happy when they woke up. That was all that she said. She wanted to speak with Xander about it, but he had a lot of phone calls to make and e-mails to send out. He had to stay in contact with several of the other Slayers.

Faith was not the only one to have such dreams. Lyra also had them the night before and she was so upset that she woke up crying. She told Ronnie about them and then later she spoke to Tyler, Ace and Rissa about them. The kids were now on their way over and when the vampires woke up then everyone would hear about them.

"A little bit of cocoa," Dru said as she used the tablespoon to put in three heaping spoonfuls of powder into the milk. "A little bit of sugar." She added three spoons of sugar. "A lot of bit of cocoa and a lot a bit of sugar." She put in a cup of cocoa powder and a cup of sugar. "Now for the magic bean." She put in two spoonfuls of vanilla. "And several shakes of fairy powder." She shook the cinnamon over the milk and stirred it up. "It is made."

"Good job," Faith told her and earned a smile. "I wondered what it would taste like if you added that strawberry powder they use for strawberry milk. Maybe make it taste like chocolate covered strawberries?"

Dru's eyes lit up at the idea. "Next time." She turned off the oven.

"Let me help you with that," Faith said and gathered several mugs from the cupboard.

Dru used a ladle to pour in the cocoa into each cup. With the last three cups she had to tilt it to the side to get a good ladle full and pour it in.

"Evening, Poodle, and Vixen," Spike greeted them as he entered the kitchen. He grabbed three of the travel mugs and opened the fridge. He brought out the containers of blood and poured them each into the microwavable mugs.

"Couldn't wait until we are done?" Faith asked. She put all of the mugs on a tray.

"We're all awake," Spike explained as he put one of the mugs in the microwave. "And we are hungry." He turned it on.

"I better get these out then," Faith said and carried the tray out into the entertainment room where everyone had gathered. "Good evening. We got some cocoa ala Drusilla."

"My favorite," Ace said and grabbed one of the mugs. "My thanks to you and Drusilla."

"You are very kind," Dru said as she carried out a dish full of mini marshmallows and silver tongs in one hand and a can of Reddi Whip in the other.

Everyone grabbed their mug and thanked both Dru and Faith and took their turns for the marshmallows and the whip cream. Spike came out a few minutes later with the heated up blood for the vampires and their straws.

"Who wants to go first?" Xander asked.

"Lyra?" Faith looked at the girl who was still too upset about her dream. "I'll go first then." She stared at her cocoa and watched the marshmallows melt. "I was in this house and it was full of antiques and there a mirror and I looked in it and I saw Buffy."

"You were in Buffy's body again?" Xander asked.

"Were you leading anyone on?" Spike asked.

"No," Faith answered. "It was her reflection, but still my body. I can see my hands and my hair and my tattoo when I look at myself at certain angles. There was a man there. A bit handsome but he was a vampire and he was about to bite me when Glory came inside and she threw him out."

"You dreamed of Glory?" Xander asked. Both he and Spike look a little distressed.

"Yeah but I kicked her ass and then I came across the Master," Faith continued. "I went to find a weapon and I came across the Slayer Scythe and across Richard Wilkins."

"Human or snake?" Xander asked.

"Human. I never saw him as a snake. He wanted me to work for him again and his friend, the tall vampire. I told him I was over him and I used the Scythe to kill everyone and destroy the house and then I woke up."

"I fought against three people also," Lyra said softly. She did not look up from her mug. "I first fought this demon borg guy called Adam."

"Adam?" Xander and Spike repeated.

"Did he have a skewer in his arm?" Spike asked.

"He had it until I broke it," Lyra said. "He sounded intelligent. I thought I could reason with him but he wanted to kill me. Willow took out his battery."

"Good for Red," Faith said.

"Her hair wasn't red at first," Lyra said. "Her hair was black and so were her eyes."

"What about her face?" Xander asked. "Was it all pale and veiny?"

"Exactly like that," Lyra said. "I mention your name and her eyes turned normal for a second. I reminded her of her friends and how I want to be her friend and she turned back to normal and there was this guy guiding me, but I could only hear his voice until Willow had turned back and was crying and then he snapped her neck."

"What did this guy look like?" Ronnie asked.

"He was tall and wore dark clothes and a black leather duster," Lyra described. "He was quite handsome had brown hair that stuck up a bit." It almost sounded like Angel.

"You mean all poofed up because of his hair gel?" Spike asked. He also recognized the description, as did Xander and Dru. "Did he have a bit of a caveman like forehead?"

"Well yeah."

"Bad daddy," Dru gasped. She trembled. "Don't let him kill me. I want to be good."

"Not going to let anything happen to you, pet," Spike said as wrapped his arm around her.

"Go on," Faith urged.

"We fought in this place in front of this statue of a demon," Lyra explained. He nicked my side with a sword. Then I stabbed him with a sword except when I stabbed him he turned into Charley and my sword turned into a stake." She set her cocoa down. "I stabbed him and he told me he loved me and…and…" she couldn't continue. She broke down in tears while Ronnie comforted her.

"I'm still here," Charley said.

"I don't want to hurt you," Lyra told him. "I will never hurt you."

"Could someone explain all this?" Ace asked.

"Pretty hard to see what this means," Xander said. "Faith and Lyra faced off against the enemies that we fought before."

"The ones Buffy fought before," Spike corrected. "Now Ripper was able to kill Glory and you calmed down the witch but Buffy physically fought against them all." He turned to Lyra. "Don't have to worry about a thing, Fun Size. Before Buffy put a sword through Angel he got resouled. Reason why he turned into Boy Next Door was because Buffy thought she killed the one she loved. You and the Wild Slayer experienced what she did."

"You see?" Charley asked and took her hands. "There is nothing to worry about."

"Except for that other guy," Faith said. "That one tall vampire with the scarf."

"Vampire with the red scarf you mean?" Lyra looked up at her. "Tall with dark eyes and oozed charisma?"

"That's the one."

"I dreamed about him before," Lyra said. "Weeks ago. He was in a kitchen again and there was this pie plate and it was full of marzipan and after I tasted it Buffy said Bingo."

"Marzipan, pie plate, bingo," Xander repeated and shared a knowing look with Spike. Charley and Ed also were looking at each other.

"Did he have a name?" Faith asked.

"Nope," Lyra said. "Unless it's Bingo."

"Richard introduced him as Jerry in my dream."

"Shit," Ed said. "Shit, shit damn it."

"Do I need to get a bar of soap?" Ronnie asked. "Or is there a reason for this sudden outburst of profanity?"

"Jerry Dandridge," Charley said.

"The vampire you helped kill?" Lyra asked.

"Yes," Charley said in a worried tone. "You dreamed of him because of the warning in October."

"Or maybe because he is already back," Faith said.

* * *

The move wasn't a hard one and it was technically a temporary one for Abigail, her father, Jerry and their minions. They rented a nice house that would suit their needs just fine. They blotted out the window in one room for Jerry's coffin and did everything to make the vampire feel welcome. The minions they had brought hunted down victims for their master to feed on. They brought him newspaper clippings on _Fright Night_.

Abigail went several steps further. She taught the resurrected vampire how to use the Internet and helped him select his own mobile with ring tone. She brought him up on the world news that had happened since his death and about pop culture. She thought his requests about Buffy were a bit odd. He wanted to know where she was and her most recent photos.

"You seem to have become his new favorite," Ethan said as the two of them returned home from a shopping trip. "I do worry about you becoming too close to him."

"We are friends," Abigail said. Her father worried about her way too much these days and that was a huge contrast from years ago when he barely even called her. He was more focused on black magic and chaos and hanging out with demons. Now he was making up for lost time and while Abigail's mother thought it was too little too late, Abigail didn't think so.

"I worry about you two."

"He will not attack me," Abigail assured. "He will not feed off of me, nor would he try and turn me."

"How can you be certain of that?" Her father asked as he opened the door.

"Because he knows of your power, and he does not want to risk the wrath of Ethan Rayne by harming his only daughter."

"I do appreciate your confidence in me," Ethan said as he entered the house. Abigail followed him.

Jerry was sitting on the couch in front of the television. The Nightmare Before Christmas was on the screen "Such marvelous stop motion. It's a pity that Hollywood has to use computer graphics now these days."

"You should see Coraline," Abigail said as she dropped off a few plastic bags. "Hard to believe that it is stop motion."

"I will watch that next," Jerry said. "I enjoy this Jack character. His voice is especially soothing to my ears."

"Are you forming a crush?" Abigail teased.

Jerry laughed. "I only have my heart for a special woman."

"Do we know who she is?" Abigail asked and got a stern look from her father.

"She is closer to you both than you may think."

As soon as she head heard the answer Abigail gave her father a smug smile and earned a headshake from in return.

"Put these away," her father ordered. "I have work to do."

Another evening of rehearsals was finished and Charley walked back to his car, this time with security to accompany him. After what had happened last time with the kidnapping the studio took the extra caution to make sure their employees would be safe. He appreciated the extra help and did enjoy the company. The security guard was named Rob and he also enjoyed the classic vampire movies.

"I know all the ladies are going for those dreamy vamps," Rob said as they neared where Charley parked. "That Edward or Bill and Eric from Trueblood."

"To be honest they all don't go gaga for them," Charley said. "And to really be fair Edward isn't exactly a vampire."

"You got that right," Rob laughed. "He's some sort of sparkling fairy and they all got their own special powers? That makes em mutants. Of course I can't really complain about them looking at those guys when I'm checking out Salma Hayek. I mean damn. She was so fine."

"That is true," Charley laughed along with him.

"I wouldn't mind her biting me on the neck."

"I wouldn't mind either if it's the mixing blood kind of vampire."

"What do you mean?" Rob gave him a look.

"Depends on the story. Some vampires can turn people into other vampires by just biting them. Then there are other types that have it where they have to drink your blood and then you drink their blood. If one bites me I want it to make sure it is the latter so I don't turn into one."

"Damn man," Rob said. "You really get into the work."

"What can I say?" Charley said as he turned around to face his car. "Chaz Broker is an ex-" He paused when he saw his car. The driver's side had a message written in blood. "I'll be seeing you." There was more blood on the hood. It read "Buffy."

"What the hell?" Rob asked. He brought up his radio. "Hey this is Rob. Did you not notice that someone had tagged Mr. Brewster's car?"

"Sorry," the voice on the other end said. "Must have happened when I grabbed some coffee."

"That boy is getting a stern talking to," Rob said. He stared at the car and blinked. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It certainly looks like it," Charley said. He could smell the blood and it was making him hungry. He had already drained his travel mug and the only source close to him was Rob. He closed his eyes and turned away.

"Gross you out too?" Rob asked.

"Yeah. I know we have to wait for the cops that is if they send someone out here but I want to wait a little bit away from here."

"Just go on a little bit aways," Rob said as he motioned for him to move. "I'm going to call this in."

Charley walked a few feet away until he could no longer smell the blood and sat down at the edge of the curb. He buried his head in his hands. He hated being tempted to drink from humans. He hated being a vampire, but until another Mohra demon was captured he was going to have to stay this way.

Once he got his mind off of the blood he thought about the message. Whoever had put it there had targeted him. He had a good theory that is was someone working for Jerry Dandridge. Jerry was either in town or on his way. He also wanted Buffy for some reason. He had no idea if his old enemy knew what he was. That part didn't matter. What did was the fact that he had to inform his friends.

* * *

The lack of having something to hunt was getting to Faith again. There was nothing to kill the previous evening either. She wanted to find something, whether it be a vampire, a demon, or a rabid dog and track it down, kick its ass and kill it. She wouldn't mind finding a freaky message like Unicorn Boy did the previous evening.

That was odd, not odd for them, but pretty odd in general and pretty creepy as well. It wasn't just the message that was written, but the fact that it was written in blood. Both Charley and Ed agreed with the idea that the source of the message was this Jerry Dandridge person, but the thing Faith couldn't figure out was why was he interested in Buffy?

"You have fleece in your fingers, pet," Spike said as he walked along side her. He and she were one team while Ed went with Xander and Lyra and Tyler were the third. The rest of the Avengers were safely at home and Charley was at another rehearsal.

"What?" Faith asked as she looked at her fingers. There was nothing in them.

"An expression," Spike said before he took another drag from his cigarette. "Actually a variation of an expression about gathering wool."

"Huh?"

"It means you are daydreaming." He shook his head. "What did they teach you in school?"

"I dropped out at sixteen."

"All right," Spike sighed. "I just want to know what you are thinking about."

"How boring this is."

"Now here I thought you would have been thinking about the messages that appeared on Boy Next Door's car."

"It was, but it was mostly about how we been out here for hours and found nothing."

"I'll give you that," Spike said. "Has Xander said anything about contacting Buffy?"

"He doesn't want to worry her," Faith relayed the gist of what Xander had told her earlier. "He also doesn't want to play into their hands. If Buffy does come that would be giving the enemy what they want."

Spike nodded. "Good advice. I tell you what. We finish this leg and it will be the end of the night."

"Sure, Fine, Whatever," Faith said.

They continued on their path barely talking except for the weather and about the Slayer organization. They were looking at each other and almost didn't notice the small group of vampires until they were about to literally bump into them.

The trio did not all assume vamp face. They looked human and Faith thought it was a small gang of teens that were tagging the side of a building. It was what they were using to tag the wall was what made them stand out. Instead of using cans of spray paint they had a small bucket of blood and were painting the words.

"Now why are you three going to do a stupid thing like that?" Spike shouted at them. "Perfectly good food going to waste. You know there are starving vampires in Ethiopia who would kill to have a bucket of blood?"

The faces of the trio all vamped out as they ran away. Faith chased after one and kicked his legs out from under him before she tackled him to the ground. Once she had him staked she looked up and saw that Spike had killed the other. The third had gotten into their car and drove away.

"Two out of three's not bad then," Spike said as he wandered back to the building.

"Damn it," Faith shouted as she followed him. "I'm losing my game." She went to kick the bucket of blood but Spike had snatched it at the last second. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He stared into bucket. "Only about an eight full and it smells human." He took a sip. "It is human."

"Not going to look," Faith said as she turned her attention from Spike to the message. This time it said. "Brewster, where are you?" She stepped backwards from the wall. "Getting really serious now." They had to phone in the others and when Charley returns home fill him on what is going on.

* * *

Ethan dismissed the minions for the evening. They have done their job well. They spread out the messages asking for both Buffy Summers and Charley Brewster. Ethan did not have any dislike for the horror host but he knew how Dandridge detested him. The vampire that he had brought back also seemed interested in Buffy for some reason. Ethan would like to have a few good blows with the girl as well as Ripper for getting him sent to that military prison in Nevada, but he had no idea why Jerry wanted her. He was only interested in her when Ethan showed him a picture of the girl.

Ethan knocked on the door to Jerry's private chamber. "Master, may I come in?"

"You may," Jerry said.

Ethan entered. "The minions have returned with more of the messages spread. I don't think it will be enough to lure your enemy out and I doubt even more that it will bring the Summers girl to you."

"I want to unnerve Charley Brewster," Jerry said. His voice took on an acidic tone when he mentioned the celebrity's name. "Throw him off his game." He was looking at something on the wall.

"That will either have the effect you seek or it might make him more prepared to face you." Ethan could not help to hide his curiosity. "What are you looking at?"

"One of my many loves," Jerry explained. "I fell in love and turned her in Italy in 1344. This painting was done in 1505. She was killed by a mob two years later."

Ethan stared at the painting. The woman had dark hair and piercing blue eyes but she looked almost exactly like the Summers girl.


	32. Confrontation

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 31: Confrontation_

_

* * *

_

Charley sat up inside his coffin. Spike had told him the sun was coming up minutes ago and he usually waited an hour or two after dawn before he would retreat to his coffin. His nature allowed him to fall asleep but there had been times when he took a book with him and read a few chapters before he would close the lid and fall asleep, but the past few days had been different. Every time he went out on patrol or to rehearsals or even a date with Lyra he would somehow either come across a message written in blood or hear about it. It had been in the news and everyone was talking about it.

"Ready to hit the dirt?" Ed asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"Not quite yet," Charley said. He remembered how scared he was when he was still a teenager and was living next store to the vampire. He could still hear Jerry's voice as he threatened him and feel his hand holding onto him and raising him up several feet.

"Dandridge has got you freaked man," Ed. "I'd say you were so scared you are white as Spike's and mine hair, but your' naturally that pale."

"I shouldn't be afraid. I killed him before."

"You can kick his ass again. Remember you are stronger now. Back then you were just a human and you only had Vincent on your side. Now you're also a vampire and you got me and Spike and your girlfriend's a Slayer and the whole kick ass team of Avengers. It might even be a little bit of overkill."

"Lyra's the reason I'm afraid," Charley said. He did not want her to get involved. "I don't want him to hurt her."

"Dude he's jonsing for this Buffy chick. He doesn't want your woman."

"Stop living in the 80's Evil," Charley tried not to roll his eyes. "He may not have any interest in her but when he knows about how we are in love with each other he is going to make her a target."

"Did you forget the part where your girlfriend is a Slayer? She can kick his ass."

"Not if he puts her under his thrall. Regine put me under some kind of hypnosis before she even turned me."

"Happened before," Evil said and nodded towards the door. "Spike told me about how Dracula put Buffy under his thrall and she was still able to resist at the end and she staked him."

"That is rea—wait Dracula is real?"

"Spike met him before. He says the count owes him eleven pounds for a book he destroyed. He has this magic thing he got from Gypsies. He's more like us with the fangs but not bumpies, can change into a bat, wolf or mist. He was even able to resist being staked."

"There really is a Dracula in this world," Charley said and sat back. That amused him for a few seconds but only for a few seconds. "That isn't important now. Dandridge is back, somewhere close and he wants me dead and he will hurt those who I care about to either get to me or if they get in the way."

"I think you are paranoid," Evil said as he climbed into his coffin. "The only one he wants to kill is you." He closed the lid.

Charley stared at his friend's coffin before he glanced around the room for a few seconds. He still couldn't sleep.

* * *

Jerry Dandridge smiled as he opened up his coffin. He noticed a few of the vampire minions with their deformed faces just standing in front of him.

"Do you have anything to report?" Jerry asked.

"Everything is coming along," one of the vampires said. "Some of us wonder why you sleep like that."

"This is how my kind sleeps," Jerry explained. When he had first learned about the two worlds merging and a different kind of vampire he wanted to learn everything there was to learn about them. He found out they don't turn into bats or wolves or mist and crosses hurt them without someone holding them. He also learned they don't sleep in coffins. "I was wondering where does your kind sleep?"

"Wherever we want."

"I got another question," another vampire said. "Why do you want this specific Slayer to come here? There are two of them in town."

"This Slayer is very special, very specific," Jerry described as he stared at the portrait of his Lucinda. She had returned to him. She was not reborn in his world but in another world. Ethan's spell of merging the two worlds was a blessing. "She is their leader and I want the queen of the Slayers to come to me."

"So she can kill you?"

"I will overpower her. Weaken her with my charms and she will fall to me."

"You talking about killing the leader of the Slayers?" One of them asked in awe.

"I take it means a lot to be able to kill one of these Slayers?" He waited for them to nod. "How many of your kind has been able to turn a Slayer?"

"I heard it's impossible," one of them said. "It's never been done."

"Then it is a challenge I shall be up for," Jerry said as he climbed into his coffin, closed the lid and locked it from the inside. "Enjoy your day, Brewster. Because tonight I'm making a call."

* * *

People were running around the studio changing a few of the props. It was practice for when they changed between takes for both the movie and the commercials. Charley had most of his lines memorized and he had been practicing them in his head.

"Not going to be nervous?" Lyra asked. She was given a full access backstage pass. She didn't come too often because of school and slaying but she was here tonight and Charley was glad she came by.

"I'm pretty much an old hat at this," Charley told her.

"Mr. Brewster," his assistant came up wit two cups of coffee. "I have you coffee for you and for you miss."

"Thank you," Charley said as he accepted his cup and blew on the steam. He didn't want to make the poor kid run all out for a fancy mocha latte with extra shot of whatever, not when there was perfectly good coffee machine in the studio. He just wanted it with two spoons of sugar.

"Thank you, Matt," Lyra said as she accepted her cup. "When did you start working here?"

Matt blinked. "Oh yeah. You're Lyra Dougherty, one of Ace's friends. I started a few weeks ago."

"I didn't always need an assistant," Charley said. "The studio's say I'm a star and must be treated like one, but on the other hand it creates a new job for someone and that's always good."

"Don't you just love how humble this guy is?" Lyra asked.

"He's great to work for," Matt said. "Do you need anything else, Mr. Brewster?"

"Not right now," Charley said. "Just want to talk with my friend before I rehearse."

"No problem." Matt gave them both a smile and a nod before he ran off.

Charley took a sip from his cup before he turned to Lyra. "I'm glad you came tonight."

"If it's because of those messages?" Lyra asked.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. I know it shouldn't bother me, but it has." He opened his eyes when he felt her hands on his and he stared into her pretty green eyes.

"You have been through so much. You were probably terrified when you faced off against him."

"I was at first, but then I became more determined. I became braver, toughened up." He knew another reason why he was afraid of Dandridge. "I guess I'm also afraid of because what happened last time I helped defeat him. Regine came after me and she won."

"She's not going to come back unless Jerry brings her back," Lyra told him. "And if it's the same spell that brought him back he is going to need the essence of who killed her." She held up her hand. "My blood, and there is no way he or any of his minions or going to come get it."

He couldn't help but to smile at that. "You certainly are brave."

"I have to be. I'm a Sla—student at Dr. Phillips."

Charley turned to see why she made such a switch and saw Matt was running up to them. "Hey Matt."

"Sorry to bother you two," Matt said.

"You don't have to apologize for doing your job," Charley told him.

"Thank you," Matt said. "You have a call." He held up the phone. "Someone called the studio and wanted to speak with you. I said it we were in the middle of rehearsals but you were on break."

"Did they say who it was?" Charley asked.

"They said they were an old friend of yours. Do you remember a J.D?"

"J. D." Charley repeated. If his heart could pump blood it would be running cold by now. He felt Lyra take his hand again. "Yes I do." He accepted the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Charley," there was no mistaking that voice. "It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Dandridge," Charley hissed the name.

"Are you surprised to hear me?"

"I've seen your calling card all over town. How many innocent people did you kill to get enough of your special paint?"

"Charley Brewster, still the boy scout."

"Answer the question."

"Four or five I take it. We just cut off their heads and squeezed out the fluid. Their blood was also quite delicious."

Charley made a gag like sound that he hoped Dandridge would take as disgust. In reality the sound of the fresh squeezed blood actually sounded quite good to him. As soon as he was finished with the call he was going to take a sip from his thermos.

"Do I disgust you, Boy? I shouldn't be calling you that since you are a man now. How has life been for you? Are you married to Amy? Do have several little children running around?"

"You will not threaten my family."

"Your family does not concern me. It is your blood that I want."

"Where are you?"

"I'm calling you from the International House of Pancakes that's near the prison. I want just you, No friends, No police. Your assistant told me you were rehearsing. Finish your rehearsal. You won't be around for the live show." He hung up.

Charley nearly dropped the phone.

"What does he want?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing he just wanted to taunt me even more." He was not going to tell her the truth. She would insist on coming with him and it didn't matter how many times he told her no she will still find someway to follow him.

"Two more scenes," the director called. "Charley we need you on stage."

"Aw damn," Lyra said. "I'll be right back. I need to use the little Slayer's room."

"Not a problem just a rehearsal." A part of him was confident enough that he will be around for the live shooting of the show. Dandridge didn't know that he had been turned.

* * *

As soon as rehearsals had ended Charley drove Lyra home. He tried to get a conversation going because prolonged silence would be suspicious. He talked with her about school and movies and even about Slaying. He even brought up Ace's flying which was improving. They also talked about how Drusilla was gathering up the shed skins from Mr. Tribble and how she had sent them to Willow. They were not certain what for but made the safe guess that it would be used for a spell. As soon as he finished walking her to the door of her house he hopped back into his car and drove towards the IHOP.

As soon as he had parked the car at the pancake house he looked around for Dandridge. He didn't see the vampire anywhere or figure out what kind of car he drove. He was probably inside.

"Hello," the seating hostess greeted. "Would it be just one tonight?"

"I'm looking for someone," Charley said as he adjusted his sunglasses. "He's about this tall." He held up his hand. "Dark curly hair. He goes by J.D. or Jerry."

"Oh yes. He was expecting you." She grabbed one of the menus. "Follow me."

She led him through the restaurant to near the back. Charley felt rigid when he saw the back of Jerry's head. He paused for a few seconds. 'Come on Brewster,' he told himself as he forced his feet to walk again. 'You were able to kill him before. He doesn't know what you are.'

"Here you are sir," the hostess said as she set the menu down.

Dandridge raised his eyebrows when he saw Charley. He looked the same and still was a dapper dresser. He was halfway through some type of specialty pancake plate.

"I'm not really hungry, but I would appreciate a cup of coffee," Charley said as he sat down across from Dandridge. His eyes never left his enemy.

"I'll let your server know."

Neither one of them said a word to each other. Charley just glared at him through his sunglasses while Jerry continued to eat.

"You never were one for manners," Jerry said finally. "Not even a hello?"

"Never changed. You are still one cocky son of a bitch."

"Charley, please," Jerry said as he loaded up his fork again. "You shouldn't be using language in a family place like that."

"When do you want to do this?" Charley asked. He wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

"All in good time. I want to enjoy this."

"You don't even eat human food."

"I do enjoy the taste of apples. It has been dulled but I love them. I couldn't pass up a chance for some apple topped pancakes."

Charley heard the sound of someone approaching. He kept his tongue still as a waitress came to their table and set a cup down in front of coffee. She filled his cup with the warm dark liquid.

"Here you go," the waitress said. Cathy was printed across her name tag. "Would you care for some cream?"

"No thank you," Charley said.

"Are you certain you don't want anything else?" Jerry asked him.

"The coffee will be enough." He opened a sugar packet and dumped the contents into his cup.

"I would like to see the check," Jerry said.

"I'll be right back with it," Cathy said and walked away.

"You don't have to worry about the cost, Charley," Jerry said. "I'm paying for everything."

"I do not care about the cost." He took a sip from his cup.

"You should have ordered something, since it would be your last meal."

"I'm not eating now, because I know there will be more in my future," Charley said in an assured tone. He took another sip from his cup.

"We will see. When do you want to do this?"

Charley took a long drink from his cup. "Now."

"Nah ah ah." Jerry waved a finger. "Not until I have paid our bill and tipped our waitress."

Cathy walked up a few minutes later with their bill. "Here you go." She walked off to take care of her next table.

Jerry paid with cash. He placed the money into the billfold and put a few more dollars down in the center of the table for the tip. "Now shall we?"

As soon as they walked outside Jerry looked up at the stars. "Are they not beautiful."

"They certainly are," Charley said as he kicked a small pebble or possibly a chipped piece of cement. "You are certain of yourself. That is why you keep stalling, or maybe it's because you are afraid that I will kill you again."

Jerry laughed as they walked into the shadows and towards a tree. "Don't be so sure of yourself. You are alone. Your hero has been dead for quite some time. There is no one to help you this time."

"Just me and it will be enough."

"Just you and you are not the young teenager you used to be. You have had years added to your belt." Jerry grabbed him. "Not as spry as you used to be." He threw Charley several feet.

Charley hit the ground hard and grunted. His sunglasses were knocked off his face upon impact. He tried to get up but Jerry was immediately next to him and picked him up again.

"You see, Charley?" Jerry asked as she shoved his back against the tree. "Things are different this time. You have changed."

"You certainly are right," Charley said as he felt his fangs lengthen and his eyes glowed. "Things are different and I have changed."

Dandridge's face fell and his eyes widened. "How?"

"Your sister did this to me." He made his claws grow and lashed at Jerry's arm before he freed himself from his grasp.

"She turned you into the one thing you hate the most. How does the blood of the innocent taste?"

"I wouldn't know." He punched Dandridge.

"Then how do you feed?"

"I only feed off of animals and those who are not innocent."

Dandridge shook his head. "Still care for those lesser creatures? When you live as long as I have you will see them as no more than cattle."

Charley snarled as he lashed out at him. His face shifting to his ghoulish third stage. He clawed at Jerry and knocked him across the lot before he was instantly on the older vampire.

Jerry snarled back. His face had also turned all the way and he swiped at Charley with his own claws. Every time he swiped at him, Charley would swipe back. They punched at each other and threw each other across the lot.

"This ends," Charley hissed as he pulled up Jerry by the collar.

"No," his enemy said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "This is just the beginning," and shoved something through Charley's hand.

Charley screamed in pain as he stared at the pencil that was embedded through the middle of his hand. He didn't even notice that Dandridge had him by the collar again.

"You know what they say, Charley," the older vampire said as he pulled back for another punch. "But payback's a bitch." He never threw that punch. Someone was holding him back.

"I guess that makes me a bitch," Lyra said as she held onto Jerry's wrist "I can live with that." She pulled him off of Charley and socked the thousand-year-old vampire in the stomach.

"Lyra, what are you doing here?" Charley growled. He had softened his face but his fangs were still extracted and he knew his eyes were still yellow. He tried to ignore the pain in his hand.

"I knew something was up when you dismissed that call," Lyra explained. She was still looking at Jerry. "You were so scared when you were talking to that." She pointed at Jerry. "I lied about going to the bathroom. I called Ronnie. She was waiting on my street with the lights off. As soon as you drove away I got into her car and we followed. You did manage to lose us for a little bit but we eventually found you."

"Who is this?" Jerry asked.

"Leave her alone," Charley warned.

"My name is Lyra the Vampire Slayer, and you are?"

Jerry laughed. "You're friends with a Slayer. Does she know what you are?"

"I know," Lyra said. "And I still love him."

Dandridge laughed. "This is quite a show. This is what romance novels are made out of."

"You shouldn't be here," Charley told her. "Neither should Ronnie." He realized the other girl was also still here.

"Not just the two of us," Lyra said. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh Charley, what did he do to your hand?"

"Just the beginning," Jerry said. "As I promised."

"Do you even go here?" Lyra asked and rolled her eyes when Jerry looked like he didn't get it. "Don't try anything tall dark and creepy," Lyra turned around to face him, more pissed off than she was before. "You don't just have a Slayer to deal with but also her team of Avengers. That team includes a computer genius, a ninja, a witch and a skilled fighter with wings." She pointed to the one Kia behind Dandridge. The four kids stepped out and walked in front of the vehicle.

Jerry turned around and saw the four . Ronnie held up a cross. Tyler pulled out his double stake nunchukus. Ace flexed out his wings while Rissa just raised her hand and gave a little wave.

"Just the begining," Jerry said before he jumped up in the air and shifted into bat form.

"Should I follow him?" Ace asked.

"Save your wing strength," Lyra said as she approached Charley. "We got to get him home."

* * *

Xander watched in concern as both Lyra and Drusilla treated Charley's wounded hand. He had been informed that Charley faced off against the vampire known as Jerry Dandridge alone and during the fight had a pencil shoved through his hand. The pencil had been extracted during the ride and they used nearly everything to blot the wound.

"Jesus," Ed had said when he saw Charley's hand. "That's what you did to him."

"Yeah," Charley grunted out as Drusilla cleaned the wound with warm water and soap.

"What did he say about Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Didn't bring her up."

"Here." Spike approached the wounded vampire with a bottle of gin. After he removed the cap he shoved the bottle into Charlie's mouth. "For the pain."

Charley looked like he was about to protest but as Lyra blotted the holes with a damp cloth soaked in medicine he swiped the bottle from Spike and chugged.

"Should I try a healing spell?" Rissa asked only to be verbally turned down by her cousin and Ace.

"Vampires have a heightened healing ability," Ronnie said. "It will probably healed up within a day or two."

"Mean man stuck you," Dru said as she placed a wad of cotton on the top of the hand and used one of the large square band-aids to keep it in place. She did the same for the palm.

"Don't worry Dru," Lyra assured her while she wrapped Charlie's hand in gauze. "He's going to get his. Nobody hurts the man I love and gets away with it." Her hands had curled up into fists

"You both will," Dru said.

Lyra relaxed and turned back to Charley. " I do have to admit when you were fighting him all vampy was kind of hot."

Charley pulled the bottle from his mouth. "I was kind of grotesque."

"I guess that means I need help."

"That does sound familiar," Xander said and remember how even when she had a temporary vamp face, Xander thought Buffy was beautiful.

"I hate to say this," Faith said. "But I think it's time we call B."

Xander nodded and took another look at Charley. "I agree."


	33. Face Off

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 32: Face Off_

_

* * *

_

Xander dialed the number trying to reach Buffy for the sixth time. "Come on and pick up, Buff." He kept chanting to himself over and over. He was still only halfway certain that they should be calling Buffy. Faith was persistent in her prodding him to pick up the phone and make the call. They were both driven when they saw what had happened to Charley when he faced against Jerry alone. He finally decided when he asked everyone else what he should do and they agreed with the phone call.

"You have reached the line of Buffy Summers," the recording started.

"Damn it," Xander said as he shut the phone off.

"Is she on an assignment?" Faith asked.

"She could be," Xander said as a shrill beep came from his phone. He looked at his phone and LOW BATTERY was across the screen. "And I'm low on juice."

"Did you leave a message?" Spike asked. "Or did you just shut the phone off in anger?"

"Not now," Xander snapped at him. He wanted to kick himself. He should have left the message any of the other times he had tried to call her. "I need to plug in. Faith I need to borrow your phone."

"Don't have one," Faith said and looked as if Xander had asked him the stupidest question ever.

"You don't have one?" Xander asked.

Faith blinked and stared at him. "Have you ever seen me with one?"

"Not really." How could have not really taken any notice of that. "Let's see another phone." He looked around the living room. The kids had gone home Spike was shaking his head and Ed had gone on another beer run. Charley was passed out on the couch from the gin and Dru was gently brushing her fingers across his head while she cooed at him.

"You can try the land line," Faith suggested. "I know it means you will have to take a step back but they still work."

"I'll try the phone again tomorrow," Xander said as he yawned. "I'm going to go and try to get some sleep." He stood up and turned to Drusilla. "Don't stay up too late Dru."

"She will come," Drusilla said as she took a step back away from Charley. "She will fall but not to worry."

"Let's go to your room Dru," Faith suggested. "We can go watch a Disney movie and eat cake and tea."

"I wish to see Beauty and the Beast." Dru said.

"You take the movie up to your room and I'll get the treats."

"It will be an enchanted evening. Come Mr. Tribble." She climbed the stairs and was followed by her Tarasque.

Xander climbed the stairs after her and went to his room. He plugged his phone into his charger and opened his laptop. He might not be able to reach Buffy on the phone that he can try it with the written word or in this case typed. He turned on the computer and removed his shirt and pants and put on a wife beater and pair of pajama pants. Once it was booted up he logged onto his e-mail and typed out the letter.

Buffy, got some resurrected vampire here who has a boner for you. Has ordered his minions to write out your name in various locations in blood. He also is after the guy that killed him twenty five years ago. He managed to fight with Charley and injured his hand badly. Please call me when you get this message.

Xander read it over and then sent it out and also to Willow, Giles, Vi, Andrew, Rona, and Robin. He altered the message a bit and ending it with him asking to send the message to Buffy.

"That's over," Xander said and climbed into bed.

* * *

"Ronnie, remind me again," Lyra said as she and Ronnie were about to enter the campus. "Which class did we have a test in today?"

"I don't think I have any tests today," Ronnie said. "So it must be one of the classes you have that I'm not in."

"Oh good, then that mean's its not American History." Lyra was certain she had a test in one of her classes, but she forgot and didn't study much for it. She also didn't get much sleep the night before because of what happened to Charley.

There was a crowd of students gathered around for some reason. She could also see the police tape. Ace and Tyler were amongst the group along with a few of their other friends. A few of the teens were trying to run away from the group and once they were able to hit soil they bent over and threw up.

"Oh god," Ronnie gasped. "Maybe we shouldn't get too close with your blood phobia."

"It's minor and I'm getting better," Lyra said. She wasn't even certain if she would call it a phobia and more of just a fear since it never was extreme in the beginning. "We have to find out what is going on." She ran up to Ace and Tyler.

"Hey," Tyler greeted "You two are not going to like this."

"How gross is it?" Ronnie asked.

"Nothing we haven't seen before," Ace said. He was still wearing his leather coat despite that it was more of sweater or light jacket weather. He had o found a way to fold up the bottom part of his wings. He was also getting better at flying.

"Just because we've seen it doesn't mean it won't be gross," Ronnie said.

"It's a dead body," Tyler said. "Hasn't start to bloat and the skin didn't retract but it's pretty grayish blue."

"Ugh," Ronnie socked him in the shoulder. "Don't use pretty to describe a dead body."

"Any marks?" Lyra asked and cringed. "I can't believe I just asked that." She has changed a lot since she first learned she was a Slayer.

"Bite marks," Ace said. "On the neck, thigh and wrist and the name Buffy had been carved in the stomach."

"Multiple bites might mean the demonic kind," Lyra said. "Don't have to worry about it rising." She knew they shouldn't be talking like this in front of everyone. She motioned to her friends to follow her and ran until she found a nice empty and quiet corner. "Now we can talk."

"What if there were more?" Ronnie asked as soon as she had arrived. "They could have killed more people like this poor…I don't even know if it's a guy or a woman, but all I know was that they were just minding their own business and they become food and now a calling card for this leader of our organization."

"Our organization?" Ace asked.

Tyler shook his head. "We are part of a Slayer team we are part of the Slayer organization. I think." He looked at Lyra for confirmation.

"If I'm part of this organization then I guess we all are," Lyra said. "I guess Xander and Faith has the final says, but if they say you are not then I am not. We are the Avengers. We are in this together and this Buffy better answer soon because of this vampire has attacked not only my boyfriend but people in my city."

"Man when did get so take chargy?" Ace asked.

"Just now," Lyra said. This morning she had to worry about a test, and now she wished that was all that she had to worry about again.

* * *

"This is stupid," Faith complained as she took on the crane position in front of Tyler. "Not going to be finding any vampires in this fashion." They had divided themselves into teams of two and were taken to various locations, different cemeteries and parks to look for vampires and or demons.

"Haven't found any in the past few nights," Tyler said. "This is supposed to help us relax, refocus our energy and clear our minds."

"You know what clears my mind?" Faith asked. "Beating the snot out of the undead." Her Slayer Lust had been increasing and it made her more angry and destructive than usual. She tried to relax at a bar. There was a fight between a couple of drunken men that she helped break up by beating up the two until they were unconscious. It still wasn't enough. She tried to satisfy it by exercising in both the training room and in the back yard and even sex with Xander wasn't enough, although she did enjoy it.

"Too much negative energy," Tyler said as he shook his head. "You need to detox your mind."

"What's your deal?" Faith asked. "When I first met you you just wanted to kill every kind of vampire out there, even the good ones with a soul and now you have gone all Splinter."

Tyler sighed. "I was crippled by anger. I loved Cheryl more than anyone or anything. It was going to be hard to tell her my plans for after graduation."

"Going to be going out of state?" Faith asked. She had heard he story before from other people she had come across. Highs school sweethearts promise to be with each other always even after they graduate, even after they go to different colleges, trade schools, join the military, backpack across Europe, or something along the lines of join the peace corps. It rarely worked out that way. They ended up meeting someone else or something else crops up that causes them to break up.

"I was going to spend a year in Japan."

"We got a Slayer cell in Tokyo."

"Not in the cities but in the countryside. I was going to work more on my karate skills and learn some more of ninjutsu. I would meditate with monks. Seek a deeper state of being."

"Now what are you going to do?"

He shrugged. "I might keep the plans if there isn't a Big Bad that is becoming a new threat. Now you need to get back into position. What I have read plus meditating has helped me alleviate my anger it might even help you."

"I doubt it," Faith said as she posed in the same fashion.

"Take a deep breath," Tyler instructed. "Hold it for a few seconds and let it out. Good now repeat."

"I know how to breathe."

"This is to help you clear your head."

"Clear my head," Faith grumbled. "Okay stop thinking."

"And stop talking."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She cleared her head of all thought and only pictured empty space in her mind. She thought of nothing but what she saw. Sometimes it would switch with expanse of pure white. She wondered how long she should do that, until she realized what is the source of her anger or her power?

Her mind switched to the darkness again and she saw a crypt with what looked like empty beer cans surrounded it. It would be the perfect place for a few vampires to hang out or it could be place for regular teens or even a gang. The image shrank, no it was getting farther away like a camera zooming back and more gravestones and crypts appeared until she could no longer see the crypt but was able to see herself and Tyler.

"It worked," Faith said when she opened her eyes.

"You feel a little better now?"

"I actually do. I still feel like I got a lot of energy. Are you in the mood to run?"

"Sure," Tyler said. "But where are we going?"

"Follow me." She took off running in the direction of that crypt she saw. As soon as she saw the crypt she slowed down.

"What are we doing here?" Tyler asked as soon as caught up with her.

"When I cleared my mind this place appeared," Faith explained as they walked up to the crypt. She pointed at one of the beer can. "Someone has been camping out here. Now why would there be beer cans around a crypt and why would it appear in a vision caused by your Jedi mind games?"

"Good point, but shouldn't we be whispering?"

"You whisper and I'll stay silent." She dropped to the ground and crawled up against the crypt. Once she reached the wall she threw her back against it and slid her body against the surface until she was next to an opening. Tyler was right next to her. She held up a hand for him to stay silent and listened in.

"What are we going to do?" someone on the inside asked. "Are we going to join up like the others?"

"No way," another said. "Some strange vampire shows up with his minions and a wizard and he expects us to serve after him?"

"Didn't hear what some of the guys from Jason's gang said?" A third voice asked. "This one was a thousand years old and he was killed by sunlight twenty five years ago and was recently brought back to life."

"I still don't see why we should work for him," a female voice said.

"I agree with Lindsey. Have you seen what he has his minions do? They spread graffiti with blood. They leave drained victims with messages carved in their bodies."

"About those messages. What the heck is a Buffy?"

"I heard she's a Slayer."

"That's the name of one of the Slayers we have down here?"

"A different Slayer."

"Why would this guy want a different Slayer?"

" I heard She's different. She was The Slayer before all the others were called at once."

Faith nodded at Tyler before she rolled into the crypt. "Actually your wrong." She kicked out the legs of one of the vampires and struck another in the face with her fist. "There were two The Slayers before everyone was called." She felt another one reach behind her and try to grab her from behind and she threw him over her shoulder. "A light one and a dark one." She grabbed the lone female and pinned her against the wall and aimed her stake at her heart. "Guess which one I am."

"You're Buffy?" The female vampire asked.

"Guess again," Faith said. "Now call off your goons."

"I'm not the leader," the girl said. "Why would you think that?"

"Cause women are better leaders," Faith said.

The vampire smiled. "That was what I said but-" she was still talking when Faith shoved her stake into her chest.

Faith spun around as two more vampires advanced on her. She kicked one back and staked the other. She could see Tyler was doing well against two more and she twisted around to stake a third. There were still two more.

"Gotcha," one vampire said as he tackled from above. He tried to force her to the ground. "Get her legs."

Faith tried to wrench her arms free from the vampire that held her down. She felt another one pin down her legs and she tried to kick and thrash. She spat in the face of the one that got a jumped on her.

"Your blood is going to taste good."

As he opened his mouth for the bite Faith felt the weight removed from her legs. She kicked her legs up and disrupted the vampire on her back. She wrenched an arm away and punched him hard. She managed to pull out her other arm and threw him off. She got to her hands and feet and pinned down the vampire.

"He's the last one," Tyler said. He had to have killed the two vampires he was fighting and staked the one that was on his legs. "He is all yours."

"Thanks," Faith said and held up her stake over his heart. "Are you the leader?"

"I am now," the vampire said.

"I'm going to do something different. I'm going to give you some mercy. Answer some questions and we will let you go."

"Uh I'm evil."

Faith spun her stake and struck the vampire in the face with the blunt end. "And I'm a sadistic bitch. Now answer the questions."

"Sure I get it. Ask away."

"How many of your kind are working for Dandridge?"

"Who?" that question was answered with another strike of the stake.

"I'm the one who asks the questions."

"Dandridge is the name of the thousand year vampire," Tyler said. "Now answer her question."

"I don't know for sure," the vampire said. "More than twenty at least. The numbers are still increasing."

"Not. Good. Enough." Faith finished each word with another punch.

"Easy," Tyler said. "You are not going to get any answer if you beat up all the parts that talk."

The vampire spat up some blood. "I don't know for certain. I just know that several gangs are working for him."

"Where is he?" Faith asked. That was the most important question

"I don't know. I seriously don't know. They don't bring anyone to his place unless they agreed they are going to work for him."

Faith wanted to kill him but a better idea came across her mind. "Guess what. You are going to work for him, and you are going to take this message to him. The message is that we are going to face off. He wants B, but B is too caught up doing her own thing. So he is going to face me. The Dark Slayer."

"Where will we uh do this fight?" The vampire asked as he stood back up.

"The parking lot across the street at Wet N Wild," Tyler said.

"And we will fight at ten at the first of March," Faith added. She will discuss the details later with Xander.

"Now get lost," Tyler said. He took a deep breath and jabbed two of his fingers into the arm of the vampire as fast as lightening.

"I'm going," the vampire said and ran off. He wasn't swinging his arm that Tyler had attacked. "Hey I can't move my arm."

"You won't be able to move period if you don't deliver the message," Tyler threatened. "Now get out."

Faith watched as the vampire ran off before she turned to Tyler. "How did you do that?"

"I struck the right nerve point."

"Either that or you just made his arm numb from constantly striking him. Whatever you did we are going to need it on the first."

* * *

Xander checked his watch. It said there were three minutes to go till ten. He checked his cell phone. According to it there were two more minutes to go and there was no sign of Dandridge or of any of his minions. He knew this was a bad idea but Faith had already let that one vampire go with the message.

"Are they going to even show?" Rissa asked. She was sitting with her legs folded. A handful of tarot cards in her hand. She was laying them out before her.

"If they don't then we know they are cowards," Ed said as he made a fist. "Right?"

"A lot of my kind likes a good challenge," Spike said as he used a knife to whittle away a piece of wood into a stake.

"But your kind are working for Dandridge," Charley said. "He will not just show up because you gave him a deadline."

"Good point," Spike said. "I'll tell you what. If he or any of his stooges doesn't show up in about fifteen minutes we break into the water park instead and ride the slides."

"I'm up for that," Ace said as he flexed out his wings. "I've got my water wings."

"Not funny," Ronnie said as she gave him a light smack in the shoulder.

"I want to see if these babies can float," Ace said.

"Quiet," Xander said as he held up a hand. "We need to stay alert for any sign of vampires." He wished he could of gotten a hold of Buffy.

"There is only one person Dandridge wants," Lyra said. She was in her Slayer Star costume. "And she isn't here. She won't even listen to her friends."

"She would listen if we could reach her," Xander said. He did manage to reach Vi, Willow and Andrew.

"How do you know B just doesn't think what we are doing is worth her time?" Faith asked.

"Buffy won't abandon us," Xander said.

"Why we abandoned her before," Faith said. "Didn't she just up and leave once because she felt she was abandoned and oh don't forget how she was just kicked out of her own house by everyone, including her own sister."

"Guys," Ronnie said. "Can we not argue? Not when it's starting to get foggy?"

"Fog?" Xander asked and saw they were surrounded by a thick white mist.

"This aint no mist," Ed said and yelped.

Xander felt hands on him and heard the familiar growls of vampires. He tried to fight him but with his limited depth perception and the fog he couldn't see them.

Rissa shouted something in Latin and suddenly there were several glowing blue lights running around.

Xander reached for one and grabbed him. He was able to shove a stake through the heart before he ducked another attack and stabbed another in the chest. He was grabbed by let another but when he tried to stake that one he was grabbed by another.

"Dandridge, stop playing your games," Charley shouted. "Leave them alone. It's me you want."

The mist thickened and reformed into a tall vampire with dark curls. "You are no longer the one that I want, Charley Brewster. Seeing you as a bloodthirsty immortal is enough a punishment for you." He walked over to where a group of minions were holding Lyra. He snatched off her mask. "She is quite lovely, but her beauty will be as fleeting. She will grow old and die, unless you turn her, but of course you won't."

"So you're the poncy one who gave my friend a hard time," Spike said.

"Interesting look," Dandridge complimented. He examined each one of them. His smile grew when he recognized Ed. "Hello Edward."

"Screw you," Ed said. "You aint my master any more. I'm my own master."

"Good for you Edward." He held up a finger. "You need to watch your tongue of course." He walked away. "There is only one I want to see."

"She isn't here," Faith said. "You are going to have to deal with us."

"I believe I already have," he said. "Don't worry. There will be no harm to you if she comes."

"Leave them alone," Charley said. His eyes had turned yellow again and his fangs were pronounced.

"Or you'll what?" Dandridge asked and raised an eyebrow. "We out number you and your friend's, boy."

"I've killed you before."

"Ah yes you have." The resurrected vampire walked around in a circle. "And what did that bring you? It made my little sister quite angry with you. Decided to give you quite a fitting punishment. And you would still be suffering if it were not for your new little friends here." He turned and glared at Xander. "Which one of you killed her?"

"I did," Lyra said in a proud tone. "Shoved a stake right into her chest."

"Now he shows concern for his sis," Spike said. "No messages asking for the whereabouts of her murderer hmmm? All you want is a certain blond Slayer and the bloke that did you in."

Jerry strode straight up to Spike and slapped him up the side of his head. "Don't you dare insinuate that I did not care for Regine." A forlorn look graced his face. "We loved each other. We looked out for each other."

"How well did you love each other?" Spike asked and was answered by another slap that caused blood to spurt out of his mouth.

"Leave him alone," Ed said. "He's just asking because of experience. He had to stake his own mother because she tried to bed-"

"That's enough mate," Spike told him and turned back to Jerry. "If you loved your sis like you said you did then you would try to bring her back."

"Another time," Jerry turned away from the two and approached Charley again. "This is all your doing. If you just simply forgot about me like I asked then none of this would have happened. All I wanted was to live peacefully. You had to spy on me and call the police on me. You couldn't leave well alone."

"You were killing innocent people," Charley said.

"I had to eat. You understand that now."

"I don't eat people."

"You say that now, but sooner or later you will realize that you are above the mortals, or you will simply slip and give in to your cravings. Who will you feed off first?" He turned towards Lyra. "Perhaps it would be your girlfriend."

"Leave her alone," Charley snarled while his eyes glowed.

"Maybe I will do her a favor and have you killed. I'll tie you up and leave you outside and when the sun rises it will burn you into-"

"You sick asshole," Lyra thrust forward and broke away from those who held her. She ran straight for Dandridge and was a couple of feet away from him before she was pounced on by her captors.

"Strong and determined," Jerry said. "I need to do my homework on these Slayers." He smiled before he turned back to Charley. "Perhaps I'll let this romantic tragedy play out. You give in to your bloodlust and try to feed on her and in self defense she will stake you."

"Seriously?" Faith asked. "You might be all worldly with your knowledge but when it comes to Slayers you are just stupid."

"Well hopefully I will learn from the one that I want. That is if she does come."

"That's good," a familiar voice behind a small group of minion vampires.

Eight of the vampires exploded into dust and three had their heads chopped off. Behind where the vampires stood where eight Slayers, all of them were armed with stakes.

"Because I'm here," Buffy Summers said as she lowered the Scythe.


	34. The Queen of the Slayers

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 33: The Queen of the Slayers_

_

* * *

_

Xander stared in awe as Buffy had set the scythe down. "Great timing as always." He had no idea when she got the message and had no idea how she was able to know where they were. He was certain he didn't mention that when he sent her e-mail and he wasn't sure if told Giles or the others where they were going to face off against Dandridge and his cronies.

The other vampires were circling Buffy and the other Slayers. The ladies were already in a defense stance. Buffy herself was not staring at the demonic vampires. She was glaring at Dandridge.

"Buffy Summers I presume," Dandridge said and held up his hand. "Back off everyone. Stand away from Miss Summers and her entourage and release the others."

The other vampires did not like that idea but they did as they were told. They continued to glare and snarl at Xander and the others as they released them.

"No Staking," Xander instructed. He knew they were soulless demon human hybrids but he had to show them who was the better people, and if they do disobey Dandridge's orders then the Avengers and the Slayers will be able to take care of them all.

"You lead well Alexander," Dandridge said to him. He turned back to Buffy and smiled warmly at her. "I have heard so much about you."

"I've only heard a few things about you Jerry Damage," Buffy said. Good ole Buff. Some things about her would never change.

"I believe you may have misheard my surname," Dandridge said. "You can simply call me Jerry." He took a step closer to her.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked as she pointed the blade at Jerry.

"I only simply wanted to meet you." Jerry said as he seemed to be drinking up Buffy with his eyes. "You are even prettier than your pictures, and your voice is as equally lovely." He placed a finger on top of the blade. "The stories about you say you have stopped the world from ending several times."

"First of all it wasn't just me," Buffy said as she lowered the scythe. "Xander helped several times. In fact he did it all by himself once."

Xander couldn't help but to feel proud at the words.

"I can see why he is the leader here," Dandridge said. He was looking deeply into Buffy's eyes as he talked. "Now let's talk more about you."

"What is this?" Buffy asked. "Are we meeting at a bar and secondly I didn't get to my main secondly yet. Where did you get pictures of me?" She narrowed her eyes at the direction of Spike.

"Not me this time pet," Spike said. "And if Angel wasn't busy being a tosser I'd accuse him."

"I got it from an old friend of yours," Dandridge said.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Buffy asked.

"You are the queen of the Slayers."

"We have no queen," Buffy said "We just have an organization and they look at me as a leader."

"A leader," Dandridge said as he walked around her. "A mere leader is not a name worthy to bestowed upon you. You are more than a leader."

"So maybe we should come up with an official title of leadership," Buffy said as she stared back into his eyes. "Once I'm done here we will brainstorm for official names, pick the ones we like the best and then have a vote on it."

"This isn't good," Charley said. "He's putting his control on her."

"Buffy stop staring into his eyes," Xander shouted and was silenced when a hand was placed over his mouth.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do," Dandridge told her. "It is your choice what you do." He reached out to stroke her hair.

Buffy smacked away his hand. "Do those lines ever work?" She picked up the scythe and pointed it at the ancient vampire. "Sorry Jer, but you should try your charms on someone who hasn't already done this dance before."

"I see it is going to take a lot to win you over," Dandridge said.

"More like nothing," Buffy said. "No more words."

"If you insist," Dandridge said as he snapped his fingers and threw something on the ground. More things were thrown on the ground and black smoke swelled around them.

"Rissa," Xander shouted. "Do that spell again." The same spell as before was shouted and several glowing blue lights were retreating. "Attack the lights." He ran after one of the glowing lights and staked the vampire from behind.

The smoke drifted away and Dandridge was gone as was several of the other vampires. There were cars screeching away and other vampires jumping into the other vehicles.

"That's right," Spike shouted after him. "Keep on running like the bloody cowards that you are."

Xander didn't look at the retreating vampires. He only looked at Buffy who seemed annoyed. "Buffy, thank the lord you are here."

"Xander," Buffy said. She handed the scythe to Rowena and ran up to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Xander said as he embraced her

"Nice timing B," Faith said.

"Faith," Buffy pulled away from Xander. "We don't hug do we?"

"And we are not going to start," Faith said as she held up her fist. "But we can bump."

"Bumping is fine," Buffy said as she bumped her fist against Faith's.

"What are we going to do now?" Lyra asked. She sounded pissed off and she seemed to give Buffy the stink eye for some reason.

"We are going to go back to the house," Xander instructed the Avengers. "You kids go on ahead. The rest of us will catch up." He turned back to Buffy. "How did you find out where we were?"

"Drusilla told me when we arrived at your place," Buffy explained. "And we kind of borrowed the limousine." She pulled the keys out of the pocket. "I hope the owner doesn't mind."

"We should ask him," Xander said and turned to Charley. "Charley, do you mind that Buffy and her team borrowed the limo?"

"No problem," Charley said with a wide smile.

"That settled," Xander said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Jerry landed in front of his house after shifting forms. He finally was able to meet with the enchanting Buffy and she was Lucinda reincarnated. She even sounded like her past self.

"I take it everything went well?" Ethan asked. He was waiting outside the door with a bright shiny green apple.

"Everything went quite well," Jerry said as he snatched the apple out of Ethan's hand. "She was everything you said she would be." She was and she was much more.

"You have met her?" Ethan asked in a worried tone. "Buffy Summers is here?"

"She is indeed." He took a bite from the apple. "The plan is so far set into place." He walked in and saw Abigail sitting on the floor. "Is it set up?"

"Everything has been set," Abigail said as she stared at the stones in front of her. "Depends on if the minions have tagged any of the friends of the teen slayer."

"We won't know for certain until it has been activated." He took a bite from the apple.

Abigail hovered her hands over the crystals and chanted one of them started to glow with a violet light.

"One of them has been tagged." He had instructed one of the minions to place a tiny gemstone one of the teenagers and to make sure they get it on exposed skin. The crystal will stay even if they scrub the area for several hours and act as a homing signal for them.

"Everything is set into place," Abigail said. "We have hired the human goons. I will go with them tomorrow."

"Good and has the plane tickets been purchased?" He took another bite from his apple.

"They have."

He smiled. It won't be long and he will be reunited with his Lucinda.

* * *

By the time Charley's group had returned to the house he could see that the teens were already seated and drinking either soda or warm cups of tea or cocoa. Lyra was still in her costume although she had removed her gloves and did not put her mask back on.

"Welcome home," Dru said when she looked up. "What would you care to drink?"

"Just more blood," Charley requested as he sat down next to Lyra. "How are you?"

"Good and tired," Lyra said before she yawned. "It is a school night."

"That's right," Charley said. He wasn't sure when the high schools in the area were going to hold their spring break. "How did you convince your parents?"

"I snuck out the window," Lyra explained. "I managed to bribe Lina to help her cover for me. I didn't tell her the truth though. She thinks we are together." She blinked. "On a date together, not facing off against a bunch of vampires together."

The door opened and the group of Slayers entered the house, all following Buffy who was arguing with Spike.

"Here you are," Dru said as she handed Charley his cup of blood and went on to play hostess to the Slayers.

"Maybe if you weren't so stubborn-" Spike had started but was immediately cut off by Buffy.

"Spike, it's late," Buffy said. "I had a horrible flight. I nearly thought Willow's disguise spell on the scythe was going to fail at check in. I'm suffering from a bit of jet lag and I had some arrogant vampire try to seduce me. I do not want to hear about it." She spun around and nearly bumped into Dru. "Sorry, Dru, I didn't see you there."

"What would you like to drink?" Drusilla asked.

"Just a glass of water would be fine," Buffy said and walked up to the Avengers who were introducing themselves to the other Slayers. "Let's see a bit tall, strawberry blond hair and carries around nunchuck stakes. You must be Tyler."

"Good evening Ms Summers," Tyler greeted.

"I want to personally thank you," Buffy said.

"Thank me?" Tyler blinked and pointed his thumb at himself.

"Your ideas for some of the weapons you helped make," Buffy said. "They are quite genius and impressed a lot of us. We have made our own Ninja crosses and Holy hand grenades."

"Thank you, or should I say your welcome?" Tyler asked.

"I understand what you are trying to say. I think." She turned to Ace. "You have to be Ace. I hope you learned your lesson."

"I have," Ace said. "Hard to sleep at night, chairs are not quite comfortable anymore and hard to explain to my mother why she finds large black feathers in the house. Although the flying almost makes it worth it."

Buffy just stared at him. "I'll forget the last part if you forget the fact that I was temporarily wowed at your being able to fly."

"Deal."

Buffy turned to Rissa and Ronnie. "Willow wants to speak with both of you on the net. Rissa, you have impressed her with your magic skills, you should still listen to your friends when they tell you a certain spell might be too risky."

"What if I have to do it though?" Rissa asked. "What if it's a do or die, all or nothing, save the day or else kind of spell?"

"Consult with Willow," Buffy told her. "And Ronnie, Willow wants to speak with you about your hacking and computer skills."

"Just give me her e-mail, instant messenger handles, Facebook page, Myspace page, blog, Deviant Art name, Fan fiction account names, Gaia Online name and everything."

"Her Gaia account is Geeker Joi," Spike shouted. "With Joy spelled with an I."

"How would you know?" Buffy asked. She shook her head. "Never mind. I just hope you two will contact her." She approached Charley and Lyra. "The costumed Slayer."

"The leader of the Slayer Organization," Lyra said coolly.

Buffy was taken aback by her attitude. "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," Lyra said.

"If you are worried that I'm going to force you to come back to Scotland with us when this is over you have nothing to worry about. I can see how connected you are to this place and to your friends. When there was only one Slayer in the world at a time it was just them and their Watcher and they didn't live long. I think the reason why I have lived as long as I have is because of my friends." She paused. "Granted I died twice, but my friends brought me back. Lyra, your friends are an important part of the team. You don't have to be with a Slayer cell to be a part of the organization and you don't have to be a Slayer."

"The Avengers can join?" Lyra asked. Her tone of voice had softened.

"Yes they can. In fact I feel as they already are."

"What about Charley?"

Charley held up his hand to say hello as he continued to sip his blood.

"We have other Vampiri Draculae in our ranks," Buffy said as she smiled at him.

"What?" Charley and Lyra asked.

"Giles felt like there should be an official classification between the two vampires," Buffy explained. "The ones that Slayers are used to fighting are called Vampiri Demonica and the new kind are Vampiri Draculae."

"That does sound fitting," Charley said.

"A vampire and a Slayer in love with each other," Buffy said. "I have sung this song before, twice in fact. I wonder if I should start asking for royalties." She turned to Lyra. "Not to say I can't blame you when a dashing mystery guy who is an incredible piece of eye candy." She glanced at Charley. "Or in your case the whole eye dessert cart, not that I'm trying to hit on your or anything."

"I understand," Charley said and was thankful he couldn't blush.

"I do feel sorry for you," Buffy said to him. "As soon as we can catch another live Mohra demon we will send you the blood."

"Thank you," Charley said. "I'm not sure how it would effect the Draculae kind though."

"We still have to try," Lyra said.

"I do like the costume thing you got going there," Buffy said as she pointed at Lyra. "I'm surprised none of us ever thought of something like that although I kinda want to make a no capes joke, but I really should go to bed before I say something stupid."

"There is plenty of room," Charley said. "Even if you have to bunk two to a room there is still plenty." He turned to Lyra. "You and the rest of the team should go home. You have school tomorrow."

"And it's Early day," Lyra said.

"They start classes earlier that day?" Buffy asked. "That's insane, that's un-American."

"No, we get out of school an hour early," Lyra explained. "Good night."

"Good night," Charley said to her and kissed her.

* * *

Good thing it was a Wednesday. Lyra wasn't sure if she would be able to make it through any other day and she barely made it through today. She kept drifting off through first period and since Ms. Noxon played a movie about the first World War in history class, Lyra took a nap.

"What are we doing today?" Lyra asked as she and Ronnie walked home.

"Fighting Dandridge wise or what?" Ronnie asked as she scratched at the back of her neck. She had been scratching that spot all day and Lyra wondered if she had a rash or if something had bit her.

"Whatever."

"Do some homework," Ronnie said. "Send an E-mail to Willow, meet up in the training room, return home for dinner, don't think I'll be helping out with any patrolling tonight."

"Sounds about right," Lyra said in between yawns. "First I'm taking a nap."

"Yeah. I think I will do that too."

"Buffy does seem kind of interesting," Lyra said after a few minutes. "Now with all of these extra Slayers we are more than a match for Dandridge."

"What do you think he wants with Buffy?" Ronnie asked.

"Probably the same thing Regine wanted with Xander." There was no doubt in Lyra's mind with what Dandridge wanted to do with Buffy. The look he was giving the older Slayer was the same look Regine had cast on Xander.

"Buffy's too smart and too tough to fall for his tricks," Ronnie said. "Slayer resistance is awesome."

"You can say that again."

"Slayer resistance is awesome."

"We are so fatigued." She yawned again just as a car pulled up to the curb.

"That's her," a man said as he jumped out of the car. He and another ran up to Lyra and Ronnie.

"Hey," Lyra shouted as one of the men shoved her to the ground.

"Lyra!" Ronnie shouted as the other man grabbed her.

"Ronnie," Lyra gasped as she sprung up.

The man that pushed her socked her hard in the nose before he jumped for the car.

"No you don't." Lyra ignored the pain in her nose the blood that was trickling out and jumped at the man. She grabbed at the bottom of his shirt as he slid in the car and it started driving.

"Slam the door," one of the other men said.

The man that had attacked Lyra punched her hard in the arm and closed the door when she let go.

Lyra cursed herself and continued to run after the car. Her eyes were focused on the license plate as she chased after it and didn't stop until the car was too far away. She closed her eyes and cried as she reached for her phone.

* * *

Charley woke up to the sound of knocking on his coffin. "I'm up." He grumbled as he unlocked the lid and pushed it open. He blinked as he stared at Spike who was knocking on Evil's coffin. There would only be a few reasons that the older vampire would be knocking on their coffins like that and they all meant the same, trouble.

"What's going on?" Ed asked after he had opened his lid.

"Drink up as fast as you can," Spike said as he handed them their mugs of blood. "Ronnie's been kidnapped."

"What?" It was a good thing Charley wasn't drinking when he had heard the news or else he would have spat some of the blood out in shock.

"You heard me the first time," Spike said as he rushed from the room.

Charley didn't even take a sip and ran with his mug out of the room and into the living room where everyone had gathered. He ran straight up to Lyra who was crying hysterically.

"I called the police and told her parents," Lyra said between sobs. "I'm pathetic."

"No you are not," Faith was trying to console her. "You did everything you could."

"It's not good enough," Lyra said. Her nose looked slightly swollen

"Lyra what happened exactly?" Charley asked. He had only taken one sip from his mug. "Tell me everything."

"Ronnie and I were walking home," Lyra tried to explain. "All of sudden this car pulled up. One of them shoved me and punched me in the face and the other one grabbed Ronnie and pulled her into the car. I tried to rescue her but the other guy punched me in the arm and I couldn't hold on. I couldn't hold on." She buried her faced into his chest.

"Shhh," Charley said in a comforting voice. "You did more than other people would have done in your situation."

"Obviously weren't vampires," Ed said and took a drink from his mug.

"She already told the police and gave them the license number of the car," Tyler said in a low tone. He was pissed.

"They already caught the driver," Ace said. His wings were rustling. They did that whenever he was tense.

"What did they find out from him?" Xander asked.

Ace took a deep breath. "He said they don't want ransom money cause they were already paid when they dropped the girl off. He also wasn't going to rat out his employer or his associates."

"Dandridge is the employer," Charley said. He was sure of it.

"Why does he want Ronnie?" Ed asked. He had a blood mustache.

"He doesn't want her," Faith said as she spun her stake around. "He wants B."

"Jerry Dandruff is going to be in a bit of a surprise then," Buffy said

Drusilla walked into the room. "Charley, someone is calling for you."

"I think I know who it is," Charley said. He kissed the top of Lyra's head before he separated from her. "Thank you, Dru." He stormed straight up to the phone. "Hello, Jerry." He told the studio to give the home number to J.D. in case he called again.

"You were expecting me after all, Charley," Jerry answered.

"Where is Ronnie?"

"She's safe. Still human and has yet to be bit by anyone," Jerry said. "Of course her safety depends on if I get what I want."

"I know who you want."

"It would be a simple exchange. I'll send the car to the pancake house where you showed me your immortality. She gets in and comes here and I will release the girl."

"Do you know what you are getting into?"

"This is not your place to ask such a question," Jerry said. "The car will be there in an hour. If Buffy Summers is not there I will have the girl killed."

"Let me talk to him," Buffy said and held out her hand.

"Here," Charley handed the phone to her. He wasn't certain how Buffy was going to talk her way out of this one.

"Hi Jerry it's me, remember how I threatened you the other night?" She frowned as she listened. "I don't know when or how you got this little crush but get over it. It just won't work between us." She was silent for a while. Her scowl melted away and was replaced with worry. "No weapons and no friends?" She was quiet again. "You're right I don't have a choice. I'll be there."

"What are you doing?"

Buffy sighed before she hung the phone up. "I'm giving him what he wants"


	35. Ransom

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 34: Ransom_

_

* * *

_

Faith had watched as Buffy walked towards the nearest landline phone that was held in the hallway. She had a theory of who called the house and she was sure B also thought the same. She would be surprised if it wasn't Dandridge and if it was she knew B was going to want to talk to him. She knew that she would have done the same thing.

"Nobody else follow," Faith instructed as she followed after Buffy. She stopped in the doorway and leaned against the side as she watched B take the phone and have a conversation with the vampire. As B grew more worried so did Faith. She knew that in case there was no way out with words.

"I'm giving him what he wants," Buffy had said after she hung up.

"No B," Faith said as she stepped into the room. "You can't."

"I don't have much of a choice," Buffy said. "If I don't then Ronnie will die. I can't let that happen."

"You have no idea if he will keep his word," Faith said.

"I can't take that chance," Buffy said. "Not for Ronnie's sake."

"What if he turns you?" Faith did not like the idea of having to stake B.

"Hard to turn a Slayer, and besides he's the same kind of vampire that Charley is. I'd end up being like them."

"You would be under his power," Charley said. "He could force you to do things that you would later regret."

"I still have to be at this pancake place," Buffy said.

"I'll take you there," Charley offered.

"I'm going too," Faith said.

"No," Buffy held up her hands. "He said no friends and no weapons."

"Well good cause we aint always been exactly friends and you just met Unicorn Boy here."

"Tell them we will be waiting for Ronnie," Charley said. "I think the weapons are only for you, but we will not attack."

Buffy took a deep breath. "I'll explain that I needed a ride and that you will be there to wait for Ronnie. I'll tell them to drop off Ronnie at the same location. I just need to get one thing." She ran towards the direction of the stairs.

"I can't believe we agreed to do this," Faith said as she walked around. She rubbed the top of her head. "I still can't."

"Neither can I," Charley said.

"I don't negotiate. My style of negotiating is the same as the Australian kind in those beer commercials. I'm all action and very little words."

"I wonder if we should tell the others."

"No. They will all want to come." She paused in her pacing. Was B telling the others? "I wonder what she is doing."

"I'm ready," Buffy said. She had grabbed a small purse.

"Did you tell anyone?" Faith asked.

"Just Xander and Spike." She turned to Charley. "Let's go"

* * *

"This is still a bad idea," Faith said as Charley pulled into the parking lot. She had been silent through out most of the ride. She tried to think of other ideas that would be better than what B was doing.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Buffy asked. "Because my ears are like Dumbo."

"Good then maybe you can fly away," Faith said.

"I agree with you Faith, that this is a bad idea," Charley said as he pulled into a space. "But there are no other options when it comes to saving Ronnie."

"Except now we are going to have to be saving B," Faith said.

"That is what I am counting on," Buffy said as she looked through the windshield. "I still can't see where they might be."

"Still have about twenty minutes," Charley said after he had checked his watch. "We will try to look for them in about ten minutes."

"Screw this," Faith said. She stretched herself out in the backseat. "You two can talk amongst yourselves. I'm done speaking." She placed her ear buds in and listened to her ipod. She knew this wasn't going to end well and B refused to listen, but she was right there wasn't any other choice.

After three songs she turned it off and sat back up. "Okay time for talking about me is over."

"So is my time," Buffy said as two headlights were illuminated across the lot. "Faith promise me you will keep the scythe."

"Don't talk like that, B," Faith said.

"Promise me," Buffy said as she looked into her eyes.

"I promise."

"Thank you." Buffy pulled out a small bottle of green liquid and chugged it down. She handed the empty bottle to Faith and stepped out.

"What was that?" Charley asked.

"Midori," Buffy said and closed the door.

"Midori?" Faith repeated. "She had a bottle of Midori on her and didn't offer me any?"

"Why would she carry that around in her purse?" Charley asked.

"You don't think she had a drinking problem?"

"No I don't. I just hope that didn't mean that she had lost all hope."

"B doesn't drink when she loses all hope. She just goes in charging, willing to fight for the death." She sniffed the bottle. She didn't smell anything that smelled like Midori. It didn't smell like anything with alcohol. "That wasn't Midori."

"She's going to the car," Charley said.

They watched as Buffy walked up the mystery car. Someone got out and opened the door for her. She cast one more look their way before she got inside.

"Now what?" Faith asked in a soft voice. She did not know why she was whispering.

"We wait."

* * *

As soon as Buffy sat down in the backseat of the car she looked at those who were in the vehicle with her. There was a vampire in the front passenger side and another woman in her twenties that was in the back with her. She wasn't sure if it was a vampire or not since her face was not in vamp mode.

"We got the Slayer," the woman said in a English accent once the driver closed the door. "Return to the house immediately."

"My friends dropped me off," Buffy said as soon as the car had started and they pulled away. "They are not going to follow. They just want you to return Ronnie to the same location. If that is possible."

The woman shrugged. "Sounds reasonable. We were just going to drop her off where we got her, but since she will be drugged it would be better and safer to drop her off with someone."

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"Abigail," she answered and waved her hand in front of the rear view mirror. She had a reflection. "I'm here to make sure these guys do not try to snack on you."

"Why are you working for Dandruff?" She shouldn't have said that because Abigail narrowed her eyes at her.

"That is Dandridge," Abigail corrected. "My father and I brought him back."

"Why?"

"He is a powerful creature. He has lived so long and in that time he refined himself educated himself. He has such charisma and they way he speaks."

"Okay you can marry him," Buffy said and sat back. She could tell the girl had a huge crush on the vampire. Buffy almost felt sorry for how she was deluding herself and she knew Abigail would not listen to reason.

"Marry?" Abigail chuckled. "He would not go for something so mundane as marriage."

Buffy shrugged. "Well whatever he does then you can do it with him and I'm aware of what I just said, but I think you might actually jump at that."

"Jump is not a word that I would have used." Abigail said as she sat back. "It was a Siren Seed Crystal."

"Huh?"

"That was what put on the girl. No bigger than a sesame seed and sticks to the skin, no matter how much you scrub and no matter how much you scratch."

"You used it like some sort of homing device?"

"Exactly."

Buffy breathed deeply and sat back. She didn't feel any different from drinking the potion. She didn't feel tired, or caffeinated, she didn't fee light headed, or agitated or queasy although according to Willow she will feel queasy a week later. She hoped the potion would do its job in case she feared the worst would come true for her.

"And here we are," Abigail said when the car stopped in front of the house. "Step out now we can't disappoint our master."

Buffy got out of the car as soon as a vampire tried to grab her arm she wrenched away. "I do not need to be led anywhere."

"Hands off," Abigail ordered. "Two of you can be in front of her in and I will follow behind."

Buffy held her breath as she entered the house. There were lights but they were dim and she could see more vampires around. There was also a man sitting on a couch with someone leaning against him. As she stepped closer to him she felt blood rise to a slow boil.

"Ethan Rayne," she nearly growled the name. "You got tired of turning people into their costumes, teenagers and demons?"

"You can say that," Ethan said as he stroked the head of the girl. It was Ronnie and either she was drugged, drunk, under a spell, sick or weak from blood loss. Buffy didn't see any bites on her neck. "My first resurrection. I'm quite proud of myself with that one." He smiled at Abigail's direction. "I don't know if I would have been able to do it without my little Abigail."

"Father, please," Abigail said and rolled her eyes.

"Ethan Rayne is your father?" Buffy asked her.

"Gets most of her looks from her mother," Ethan said.

"You also decided to sink low into kidnapping," Buffy said as Ronnie moaned and opened her eyes half way. Buffy grabbed her and pulled her away from Rayne. "Ronnie, are you okay?"

"Who?" Ronnie moaned out and tried to stare at Buffy. "Buffy right?"

"What happened?"

"Took me, stuck me with something."

"She will sleep that off in a few hours," Rayne said.

"I knew a military cell wouldn't be enough to hold you," Buffy said.

"When did your camo wearing old flame say I escape?" Rayne asked.

"I'm not sure," Buffy said. When did Riley say Rayne had escaped again? Why was he bringing up that subject now and why was she even thinking about it. "Over a year."

"And Two months exactly before the worlds merged."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Who do you think caused the worlds to merge?" Ethan asked and raised his eyebrows.

"You did all of this?" Buffy asked. She wasn't sure if she should be astonished or if she should be pissed. She decided to go with being pissed off. "You merged two different dimensions together and you didn't care about the ramifications that it might have caused?"

"Why would I worry about that?"

"You are insane."

"Many others also believe that theory," Rayne said as he stood up. "I'll be taking the girl now."

"No," Buffy said as she held Ronnie closer to her. "She is not going anywhere with you."

"Let her go," the voice of Jerry said as he walked into the room. His eyes were on her. "Let them both go."

Buffy felt her hold on Ronnie slip as she stared into Jerry's warm and dark eyes. "No." She blinked and shook her head. She was not going to let him work his mojo on her.

"Deke," Abigail cried out. "Drive them back to the IHOP."

"You have done well, Abigail," Jerry said to her. "There is only one more job for you to do."

"I will do it quickly," Abigail said before she ran off to another room.

Jerry turned to the crowed. "Except for the ten that I personally hand picked the rest of you are dismissed for the evening."

Buffy watched as most of the vampires left the house and saw Rayne as he carried Ronnie out the door. "Ronnie." Buffy shouted and was about to go after them when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing," Jerry said to her. "Why don't you sit down and have a drink with me?"

"I don't drink people."

"I was talking about a nice pinot." He turned to one of the servants. "Bring the wine."

"You put something in my glass." She knew he was going to drug her so he could bite her.

"How could I have?" Jerry asked as a servant brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "I haven't even poured it yet. Now please have a seat."

Buffy felt her knees buckle and she lowered herself to the couch.

"I should have asked if you preferred red or white," Jerry said as he uncorked the bottle.

"I'm not much of a drinker." She wanted to look away from him but she had to keep looking to make sure he didn't do anything to her glass.

"I hope you like this brand," Jerry said as he filled their glasses. He handed her one.

"Why are you doing this?" She sniffed the glass and only detected the scent of wine. She took a tiny sip, only allowing a few droplets to pass into her mouth.

"I want to get to know you." He took a sip from his own glass.

"You know you could have just asked me out for coffee or a drink at the bar." She took another sip this one a little bit bigger.

"You know that I am a vampire, and you are the queen of the Slayers." He took another drink.

"Just because I slay em don't mean I don't date them, as long as they have souls of course. My standards aren't too high." She took another sip. "And from what I heard, Charley and Lyra have a great relationship."

"Tell me about you." He stared deep into her eyes and stroked the top of her hand.

"Me?" Buffy wasn't sure why he would be interested in her past. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"I was born on January 19th 1981 in Los Angeles. My father is Hank Summers and my mother was Joyce and I have a sister named Dawn." She decided to leave the part about Dawn once being Glory's key out.

"You said was about your mother?" He almost sounded concerned.

"She died from an aneurysm," Buffy explained. "She had a tumor and they removed it but the stupid hospital let her go to early. I had to take care of my sister since my father doesn't want to be in our lives anymore."

"But there were others."

"My friends and Giles." She took another sip. She did feel loosened up but she wasn't sure if that was the wine or Willow's potion or Jerry's thrall. She just knew that it felt nice.

"Who is this Giles?"

"He was my Watcher. Those are the ones who seek out potential and newly activated Slayers. They told them their destiny's and trained them. Giles was my second Watcher and the librarian for my high school in Sunnydale." She wondered what the next question would be when she felt a sharp prick in her arm.

"Forgive me my dear, Buffy," Jerry said. "But we have a flight to catch."

"What?" Buffy asked as he pulled the needle out of her arm.

* * *

It had been an hour since Buffy had told Xander and Spike what she had planned on doing, and it had been an hour since Xander took to comforting Lyra. Her friends took turns to assuring her and each other that Ronnie was going to be all right. Xander had no idea if the knew that Buffy was basically handing herself over to them. The only other person she told was Spike.

"Xander?" One of the Slayers addressed him. It was Giang, a Slayer from Vietnam. She always seemed to wear a headband in her hair and kept it cut so that it was an inch above her shoulder. "We want to know if we should patrol?"

"Not tonight," Xander told her. "Where is Rowena?"

"She is speaking with Tracie and Fadwa," Giang said. The only thing Xander really knew about those two Slayers was that one was from Vancouver and the other from Jordan.

"Tell her I wish to speak with her," Xander told her. He looked down at Lyra and saw that the poor girl had cried herself to sleep. He should ask Ace to take her home. He heard a trill and looked down to see Dru's Tarasque looking up at them.

"You wish to see me?" Rowena asked.

"I want you to tell everyone not to patrol tonight, or tomorrow evening," Xander said. "We will train in the afternoon in the yard."

"I'll tell the others," Rowena said as she adjusted her favorite cap. "Is she going to be all right?"

"Buffy?"

"No, this young Slayer." She pointed at Lyra. "I know Buffy will be all right. She always is. She's Buffy."

"Lyra will be fine," Xander said as the phone rang. "She has several things in common with Buffy."

Rowena nodded before she ran off to organize the others.

"Why aren't we going out there?" Tyler asked. "We should be looking for Ronnie and Where is Faith?"

"Charley and Buffy aren't here either," Ace said.

"They were in that hallway," Rissa said as she pointed to the nearest landline. "Talking about a phone conversation. Buffy went to speak with Xander and Spike, grabbed her purse and that was the last I saw of her."

"Oh?" Tyler asked and narrowed his eyes at Xander. "What did she have to say?"

"I shouldn't," Xander said as Lyra stirred.

"Tell me," Tyler demanded.

"Leave him alone," Rissa said as she grabbed her cousin by the shoulders.

"What did Buffy say to you?"

Xander sighed. He knew he wasn't going to shake him off. "Buffy is going to trade herself for Ronnie. Charley and Faith took her to a meeting point."

"What?" Lyra asked as she sat up.

"She's doing that?" Tyler asked as his anger softened for a few seconds. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because she asked me not to," Xander said. "She didn't want anyone to go after her and try to talk her out of it."

"Why didn't you talk her out of it?" Rissa asked.

"I'm still asking myself that question," Xander said. He wondered why he didn't ask Buffy that. He remembered saying "Wait what?" And that was about it before she ran off.

"Wonderful news," Drusilla sang as she walked up to them. "Charley called. They have Ronnie and are at the police station."

"Thank god," Lyra said. "Which station?"

"I wrote it on the shiny board," Drusilla said. "By the phone." She was referring to the dry erase board that was hung up next to the phone in the hallway.

"Thank you, Dru," Xander said. "Were going to the station now."


	36. Bitten

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 35: Bitten_

_

* * *

_

Lyra was the first out of Xander's car when they have arrived at the police station. She raced up the walkway and through the doors. She couldn't wait for the others. She had to see if Ronnie was all right and she also had to see Charley and talk to him and Faith about what had happened. She was barely awake when she heard that Buffy was willing to exchange herself to Dandridge in order to save Ronnie.

"Hey sunshine," the woman at the desk greeted her in a bored tone. "Where's the fire?"

"My friend was brought here," Lyra said. "My friend is Veronica Porter. She was kidnapped earlier today right in front of me but some of my other friends brought her back, and they all came here."

"I think I just told her parents a few minutes ago," the woman said as she read though her paperwork. "Yup. I'll call someone to bring you down to them." Her eyebrows rose. "Brought more friends with you?"

Lyra looked over her shoulder and saw Xander and the others have caught up. "Yes, we are all together."

"Just wait in the chairs," the woman said.

"What are we waiting for?" Ace asked as he sat down on the bench that had no back.

"Someone to take us to see Ronnie," Lyra said as she sat down in a chair.

"Is it safe to leave all those girls home with Spike and Ed?" Tyler asked as he sat down.

"They're all Slayers," Rissa said. "Unless you are asking if it is safe for those two."

"They'll be fine," Xander explained. "They know about Spike. He helped train a large group of New Slayers back when they were still potentials." He looked up at the receptionist as she answered a phone. "Didn't even offer any coffee or donuts?"

"Donuts are already all eaten I bet," Ace said and received a small smack from Rissa. "I feel Xander's hunger pain."

"Not really hungry," Xander said.

"I thought you were always hungry," Ace asked.

Lyra leaned back in her seat and ignored their conversations. All she wanted to see was Ronnie again and make sure she is all right and once she is with her best friend and seen Charley and Faith she would worry about Buffy.

"Lyra Dougherty?" A familiar voice asked for her.

Lyra opened her eyes and looked up to see Detective Calders looking down at her. "Detective Calders, they sent you to come get us?"

"Detective Calders?" Ace repeated the name. "The Vam-" He was interrupted by a slap on the shoulder from Tyler. "Detective Lyra had met."

"He's the one-" Rissa said and did not finish her sentence.

"You friend is doing okay," Calders said in a reassuring voice. "Come with me."

"How have you been, detective?" Ace asked. "You been drinking, I mean eating well?"

"How many of your friends know about me?" Calders asked in a cautious tone.

"Just those in the Slayers organization," Xander told them. "We have some of your kind in the organization."

Charley and Faith were standing in front of the room where Ronnie was located. Lyra ran to her boyfriend and embraced him.

"How is she?" Lyra asked.

"She's going to be fine," Charley said. "She's been drugged but is slowly coming out of it and she is trying to tell another detective everything she knows."

"We already gave them our dispositions," Faith said. "I hung out in the shadows when their car returned and while one of the goons was handing her to Charley I got the numbers of their plate."

The door opened and Mr. And Doctor Porter walked out while leading Ronnie who looked like she was half asleep.

"Ronnie," Lyra gasped as she threw her arms around. "I was so afraid. Thank god you're all right."

"Lyra, I'm fine," Ronnie said in a dazed tone. "I just want to sleep."

"We're going to take her home," Mr. Porter said.

"Ronnie I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

"You did everything you could," Mr. Porter told her.

"How's your face?" Dr. Porter asked and gently grabbed Lyra by the chin. "Swelling has gone down and there are barely any bruises. Let me see your arm."

"Here." Lyra rolled up a sleeve The swelling she had before was gone and the bruises were more of a greenish yellow and brown color.

"You seemed to heal pretty fast from that."

"I've been taking a One A Day," Lyra explained.

"You can come over tomorrow to see how she is," Mr. Porter said. "She won't be going to school tomorrow, could you bring her homework?"

"I don't think I'll be in tomorrow either," Lyra said.

"We understand," Mr. Porter said as he led his wife and daughter out of there.

"She's my pediatrician," Lyra explained when they left. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Charley's.

"You should go home and get some rest." He turned to the rest of the Avengers. "So should the rest of you."

"The three of us will try and figure out where Buffy is," Xander added.

* * *

Jerry climbed up the stairs carrying the tray and the tea set in one hand. Behind him were a few minions carrying up wooden platters of food. The drugs that he had put Buffy under will have a few side effects such as dry mouth and hunger when she wakes up.

"Set it down on the floor," Jerry instructed once he opened the door. He entered the large bedroom as Abigail was setting up the record player. "Has she been groomed?"

"I gave her a bath as instructed," Abigail said as she selected the cassettes that Jerry wanted and set them down next to the player. "I also put her in the dress you chose." She stood up. "May I ask why you are so interested in her?"

"What is the best way to get rid of an enemy?" Jerry asked as he set the tray down on a table. "By turning them into an ally."

"Wouldn't it be more simple just to kill her?"

"I do not go for the simple," Jerry said as he approached the side of the bed that Buffy was laid out on. "She is also the leader of the Slayers, by turning her she will be under my control."

"And you will be in charge of their organization?" Abigail asked. "I'm certain if they have those who have fallen in such a way they would be staked."

"Only if they were turned by one of them." He turned and pointed at the minions as they left. "Not by my kind." He stared down at Buffy.

She was still sleeping off the drugs. She was dressed in a white empire waist dress that reached her ankles and had a wide scoop neck top. Her damp hair was strewn out around the pillow. She looked like an angel.

"When shall she awaken?"

Jerry turned away from his reincarnated love. "Soon." He walked over to the small tray and removed the lid. "We shall prepare for her." He picked up the teapot and filled three cups. "How much sugar do you prefer?"

Abigail did not say anything. She was staring past Jerry.

Jerry turned around and saw a pissed off Buffy standing behind him. "You have awa-" the slap across his face cut him off midway. "I may have deserved that."

"May?" Buffy asked. "There is certainly no May about it. You drug me, take me to the airport, fly me off somewhere, take me to this place, remove my clothes bathe me and put me in this dress?"

"Abigail was the one who bathed and dressed you."

"Where the hell are my clothes, Abigail?" Buffy demanded.

"In the laundry," Abigail said as she sat down on the floor next to the wooden platters. "Are you hungry?"

"That is not your concern," Buffy said as a small noise came from her stomach. She placed her hands over it. "Where did you get this dress?"

"It was on sale," Abigail said as she held up a bunch of grapes. She plucked one of and placed it into her mouth.

"This is exactly like the dress I had when went to the May dance in my sophomore year." She was slowly approaching the food. "This is the dress I was in when I died the first time." She snatched the grapes out of Abigail's hands and bit into them. After she had eaten several she set it down and grabbed several slices of cheese and ate them. What a fitting dress since she was going to die in it

"Eat as much as you want," Jerry said as he selected an apple slice. "Let me get the tea." He placed a single sugar cube into each cup and brought two over to the ladies.

"Thank you," Abigail said as she selected hers.

Buffy said nothing as she grabbed hers and gulped down the tea. She set the cup down and tore off a chunk of the crusty bread and started to eat it.

Jerry said nothing as he filled her cup some more and added more sugar. He watched Buffy as she ate while he only selected a few pieces of fruit. He had to refill her cup two more times while only refilling both his and Abigail's once. Finally it was time.

"Abigail you are dismissed," Jerry said. "You may come back in for the trays in an hour."

"As you command," Abigail said as she left.

Jerry kept his eyes on Buffy as she continued to eat and selected an opera record. He turned on the player at set the needle down on the proper groove.

Buffy looked up when she heard the music and stared right into his eyes. She slowly rose to her feet and stood there for a few minutes before she turned to the door.

Jerry was by her side instantly. "Just one dance."

"I'm not dancing with you," she said. "The moonlight isn't pale enough."

"The moonlight is perfect." He took her hands into his and guided her to the center of the room. He stood behind her and stretched out her arms and ran his hands down her sides, just hovering above her actual body before he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked.

"A long time ago." He pulled her close. One hand took hers and the other was placed behind her back. He swayed to the music while he stared into her eyes. "You are so beautiful, but your spirit is so breath taking. I have been waiting several life times for you."

"Like I haven't heard that before," Buffy said. She was still resisting but gradually giving in.

"I will give you everything you want." He removed his hand from her hand and brushed her face. "We were meant for each other."

"I was meant for…for…for no-"

"Me," Jerry finished for her.

"You," Buffy whispered. Her eyes were halfway closed.

"I'm in love with you." He kissed her. The feel of her lips were just as he had remembered when he had kissed Lucinda.

"Barely know me," Buffy said when their lips parted. "And I barely know you."

Jerry kissed her again, deeper and with more passion. She tried to pull away but he pulled her back and their kiss lasted several minutes. He trailed down her face with his lips, kissing her chin and then her throat while she moaned. He kissed towards her shoulder and stopped. His lips brushed against a scar but he didn't care. His fangs lengthened and he bit her. Her blood was warm and sweet. Jerry had never tasted blood like hers before, not even Lucinda tasted this good.

His eyes opened after a few sips and he lifted his lips and fangs from her. "Rest now." He whispered as he guided her back to the bed. He laid her back down. Crimson wounds stood out on her neck. "I'll find you someone to eat."

* * *

It was hard enough to try and find out the owner of a certain car on the Internet. It was even harder when there was someone stomping around behind you. Xander chose to try and ignore Faith while he was trying to find the owner of the car and if they were able to find the owner then they could find the address and then they could rescue Buffy. Xander was not having luck finding it and time was fading.

"Have you thought of contacting Willow?" Faith asked. "You told me she was able to find a trio of super geeks that way."

"I've tried," Xander said. "I gave her the number in the e-mail. Last I heard she was on assignment with a few Slayers and witches in Munich."

"We are running out of time," Faith said.

"You don't think I don't know that?" He tried something else and typed in the number. He did not get through. "Damn it."

Faith stomped her foot and nearly put her foot through the floor.

"Ask Rowena if some of the other Slayers have found anything," Xander said. "Better than destroying the floor."

"Fine," Faith gasped and marched out of the room.

Xander waited until he was sure before he banged his head against the table and buried his face into his hands.

* * *

Buffy woke up feeling hot and was gasping. She could hear her heartbeat at a rapid pace. Was this what happens before you become undead? She opened her eyes and everything was still the same. Just one lamp was lit giving a moderate amount of light. If it were turned off would she still be able to see well? She turned her head from side to side. She was alone in the room.

"Am I dead?" She asked between gasps. "Am I undead?" She sat up and wiped away the sweat from her forehead and chest. She ran her finger over the bite marks. "I don't feel different." She grabbed her hair and noticed it had changed. It was longer and darkened to a dark brown that was almost black.

She was no longer panting. Her breaths were coming in slow and calm. It was time to get out of bed. She rose to her feet. She still didn't feel too different and wondered if it was because of the potion or if it was because of her being a Slayer.

"Am I even turning?" Buffy asked as she walked across the room to the door. Everything had been cleaned out. She stared at her hands again. Her fingernails were the normal length and when she ran her tongue over her teeth she did not feel any fangs.

"Nice hair," a vampiri demonae said when she opened the door. "Feel any different, Slayer?"

She punched him. "No, I'm still annoyed." She walked down the stairs wondering where Jerry was, She wondered if she could just walk out the door and no one would notice.

"Looking a little pale there," another stupid said.

"Feeling thirsty?"

"I had plenty of tea," Buffy said. She was surprised she didn't have to go to the bathroom unless that was one of the signs she was changing.

"Buffy," Jerry's voice carried through the house. "You are awake."

"I am," Buffy said as she turned the corner and froze.

"There you are," Jerry was holding a young man against his will. "Come here." A brief red glow flashed in his eyes.

Buffy felt herself approach the two. "Who is he?"

"Nobody," Jerry said and bent back the man's head and exposed his neck.

Buffy felt a strange craving as she stared at the neck. She felt both hungry and thirsty at the same time. She opened her mouth and licked her tips. She blinked when she felt the sharp points of her lengthened canines.

"Do not resist my dear," Jerry said as he stroked the man's throat. "Come and drink."

The craving turned into a burning desire. Buffy closed her eyes and turned around.

"Why make this so difficult?" Jerry asked.

"I'm not like you. I will not allow myself to be like you."

"You need to satisfy your thirst."

"No." She hugged herself.

"Then I shall make this easy." There was a sick snapping sound.

Buffy turned around and saw that the man was no longer standing and was leaning against Jerry. His eyes were like glass and his head was at an odd angle.

"It won't taste as good," Jerry said as he cut into the man's neck and held up a blood stained fingernail.

Before Buffy knew what was happening she was holding the man's body and buried her fangs into his neck. The first few drops were so delicious. She could not believe what she tasted, only that she had to get more. She sucked in a mouthful and swallowed. She drank in some more and more and continued to drink until she had drained the corpse.

She opened her eyes as the revelation hit her. "No," her voice squeaked as she dropped the corpse on the ground. She jumped backwards and landed on her knees before she backed into wall and buried her head into her arms and cried.

"Buffy," Jerry's voice was soft as he spoke to her.

"Leave me alone," Buffy said between sobs.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Jerry said and stroked her arm.

"You did this to me."

"I could not resist you. I love you."

Buffy lowered her arms and stared into his eyes. "You don't even know me."

"I did in your previous life. You were once Lucinda. You were staked and I thought I would never see you again but you were reborn."

"In another dimension?" She could not believe she was hearing this. She had only dreamed about him once and that was a prophetic dream of facing him. The only dreams of the past she had encountered was from past Slayers.

"Anything is possible." He stroked her chin.

"What will I do?"

"Live forever and I will be honored if you would do it by my side. I have loved you in the past I will love you now."

She looked deep into those gorgeous brown eyes. "Help me."

"Let me help you up." He stood up and held his hand for her.

She grabbed his hand and let him help her up.

"Sunrise my love." He picked her up and carried her out of the room and downstairs to the basement.

"Where will I sleep?" Buffy asked.

"In your own coffin," Jerry answered as he opened the lid. "Soil from Los Angeles." He laid her down.

"Great," Buffy groaned. "Now I really am going to need a shower when I wake up."

"It locks from the inside," Jerry told her.

"Should I say good night or good morning?"

"I usually say sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams," Buffy said as she closed the lid and locked it. She suddenly felt extremely tired and as she closed her eyes she hoped that Willow is right about the potion and that Xander and the others would find her before the time was up.

* * *

Xander woke when he felt a smack at the back of his head. "What?" He sat up and saw that he was staring at his laptop screen.

"We failed," Faith said. "The sun has risen. If B has been turned then there is no going back."

"No," Xander yelled. He rose out of his chair so fast he knocked it down. "God damn it no." There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He snapped.

"It's me," Charley said from the other side.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Faith asked.

"I will," Charley said. "I know it's too late for her but she will be free when we kill Dandridge and-"

"And you what?" Faith asked. "You want to be there for her, help her through this. Guess what undead one you can go to hell."

"Faith shut up," Xander told her before he turned to the door. "Charley, it would be best if you go to bed. I think we all should try and get some rest."

"You are just going to go to bed?" Faith asked him.

"We all are," Xander said. "Now get the hell out of my room."


	37. The Search for Buffy

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 36: The Search for Buffy_

_

* * *

_

"Sandwich time," Lyra said as she left her room and made way through her empty house. It was noon and she was hungry and there was no one home but herself. Both of her parents were at work. Lina was in middle school and Tony had recently left to attend classes at the Valencia West Campus. Lyra convinced her parents to let her stay home from school. They agreed that since she did go through a bit of a traumatic experience she should be able to stay home.

When she had returned home the previous evening she went straight to her bedroom and straight to bed. She could not sleep and went to the bathroom to try and contact Xander on her cell to see if they were able to find anything. Her Watcher told her he hadn't found anyone and told her to get some rest. When she woke up and after she had breakfast she tried to contact Xander again and was told by Drusilla that everyone worried themselves out to the point they couldn't stay awake.

"They didn't find her?" Lyra asked in a worried tone. If they hadn't found Buffy by sunrise then that meant that she was either dead, or she had been turned into a vampire.

"She's not alive," Drusilla said. "But she isn't gone. She'll be back in a week."

"Not alive," Lyra said. She had feared the worst and tried to decipher the rest of what Drusilla had told her. She wasn't gone, that meant she was a vampire and she will return in a week. "We will find her in a week?"

"You will find her before that, but everyone is looking in the wrong place. She's at the beginning."

"We will keep searching. Ronnie and I are staying home and we will be trying to find the place where they had taken Ronnie."

"She's not there, I'm trying to tell you. She is where it all started."

"Thank you. Please ask Xander or Faith to call me when they wake up, or be online."

"I will give them your message."

Lyra had thanked her and hung up.

That was hours ago. After she had spoke with Dru she called Ronnie. Ronnie had told her that she was going to be doing some researching and hacking and asked for her to call back after twelve since she did not want to be disturbed. Lyra took the time to get some homework done. She did the math homework for yesterday and she did what she assumed would be the math homework today. She also worked on her German. Since Spanish was a second language to her she wanted to take a different language. It wasn't her best subject, nor her worst.

"This should do," Lyra said as she took her sandwich, chips, apple, cupcake and soda to the living room. There was nothing much on television. What news clips she did see was about the mysterious messages written in blood had stopped, and there was talk about Ronnie's kidnapping and everyone sounded relieved that she had been found.

"I wonder if I should let her know," Lyra said to herself as she dialed the number to Ronnie's phone.

"Lyra?" Ronnie almost sounded surprised to hear her.

"Hey Ronnie," Lyra greeted. "How do you feel?"

"Good. I've uncovered a lot."

"Just a sec," Lyra said as she turned on her computer and put the Blue Tooth in her ear. "I'm keeping my messengers open so I can keep contact with Avenger Central."

"Good idea," Ronnie said.

"What have you found?" Lyra sat down in front of the computer.

"A lot of dead ends," Ronnie explained. "I managed to get some information from the police. The car that took Buffy and dropped me off belonged to Enterprise."

"A rental car," Lyra said as she clicked on the icon for her favorite browser. "Where you able to hack into their records?"

"Didn't need to when the cops pretty much have that information."

"You didn't hack into police headquarters did you?"

"Of course not but let's just say I'm not going to reveal my sources at this time."

"Deal." Sometimes it would be best to just not know how Ronnie works her Internet Mojo. "Where is the address?"

"Dead end number one," Ronnie said. "They gave a false address. It wasn't made up because you can't really do that when you want to rent a car. The place is owned by an elderly couple."

"What about the name?" Lyra asked as she got an instant message from someone named Rowena. Wait, that was one of the other Slayers. "HQ has contacted me." She typed in what Ronnie had told her and hit send.

"Earl Showers," Ronnie said. "And it's fake however it did sound something similar to a name I heard last night. I just remembered it earlier. Everything last night was foggy and bits and pieces are still drifting in."

"If it's too hard for you to go through this I understand."

"Nothing is too hard for me and besides this is my way of getting back at the bastards."

"What name did you hear?" Lyra asked.

"Buffy called one of them Ethan Rayne and she knew him. I think he was from England. His voice is coming back to my memory and he sounded British."

"Let me send the info," Lyra said as she typed everything up and sent it to Rowena. The reply came back a few minutes later. Lyra's eyes widened as she read what the other Slayer had sent her. "Ronnie this Ethan Rayne is dangerous. He's a dark wizard, worships Chaos. He nearly got Buffy and Giles killed a few times. The military captured him and had him in a rehabilitation center but he escaped over a year ago."

"Something else is coming back about this guy," Ronnie said. "I think I heard him tell Buffy that he was the one that caused the two worlds to merge."

"He sounds pretty powerful." Lyra sent another message to Rowena.

NOT SURPRISED, the message that came from Rowena had said. ASK RONNIE TO DO A CREDIT CARD SEARCH ON ALL ALIASES.

"Rowena wants you to do a credit card search on all of his aliases."

"I doubt he used a card," Ronnie said but Lyra could hear her type anyway. "No credit history."

"Another dead end," Lyra sighed.

"I am trying something else," Ronnie told her. "Hold on." She was quiet for several minutes. "And got it."

"What is it?"

"I figured he would use hard cash so he would have to make some withdrawals from a bank or two. He made a big one at the Chase off of Colonial."

"Where will that lead us?"

"Close to where he is," Ronnie answered and was heard typing. "The false address is in that area."

"That's a pretty vague narrowing," Lyra said as she let Rowena know. A message came back a few seconds later. "Look for rental houses or recently rented or bought houses in the area."

"I'm on it," Ronnie said. She continued to type. "Small list but we can try to narrow it down from there."

"Just give me the names," Lyra said. She will type out each one. She had a feeling Xander and the other Slayers would try and investigate each one.

* * *

"There is only one other house on this list," Xander said as he pulled up along the curb in front of a rental house that was from the list of addresses they got from Ronnie and Lyra. They split the list in half and one group went with Rowena and a few other Slayers went with Xander and Faith. Rowena's group borrowed Spike's car. The vampire didn't mind, as long as nobody touched his bike.

"Why isn't Little Star with us again?" Faith asked as Xander turned off the engine.

"Didn't want to be truant," Xander explained. He noticed there were several cars in the driveway.

"Isn't she that already?" Faith asked as undid her seatbelt.

"She and Ronnie have legitimate excuses." He stared at the house. So this was where that chaos-worshipping bastard was staying at, or a possibility. He and Buffy just had to be at one of these houses. It was the only thing they had to go on. Their only direction and if Buffy wasn't in one of these then they have no idea where she could be it.

"So just me go and check?" Faith asked as she opened the door.

"Rayne would recognize me and we don't want to rouse too much suspicion."

"And we don't want to freak out the civis," Traci added.

"That means you have to keep it simple," Aihe said. She was the Maori Slayer. She was always asking for the crossword puzzles in the newspapers. "No barging in and throwing people outside to see if they combust."

"All right," Faith sighed. "I may have over did it."

"May have?" the three Slayers in the back asked.

"Easy girls," Xander said as he held up his hand. "Just talk to whoever answers the door."

"Talking," Faith said. "I can do that." She got out of the car and walked up the house.

As Xander watched he reached up to his ear to touch the Blue Tooth. "Lyra, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear commander Fury," Lyra answered.

"I love it when we are on the same page," Xander said. "We are at 1515 Tennant Street. Faith is at the door and knocking." He watched as the door opened and he could not believe it but it looked like Rayne was answering the door. "Rayne is here."

"Uh oh," Giang said as Faith instantly punched Rayne and stormed inside the house.

"We got the location," Xander said. "Don't know how many vampires are in the house so you let Rowena's team know."

The door two the house opened and two people were thrown out they started to smoke and were set aflame before they even hit the ground. They were completely burned up a few seconds later.

"Ladies ready your weapons," Xander instructed. "We got a house storming to go to." He grabbed the stake rifle and made sure had another stake on him. "We go in firing. Who has the water gun?"

"I do," Aihe said.

"Good," Xander said as he got out of the car. He said not another word and ran up the door and opened it.

He could not see Rayne or Faith in the house. He did see several vampires running around. He fired several stakes at them while Giang and Traci used their stake guns. Several vampires were taken out by the bolts but more pooled around them.

"Now, Aihe," Xander shouted.

Aihe pumped the water gun and showered several vampires with holy water while Giang and Traci used their hand held stakes to dust a few others.

Xander dusted another. He heard Faith scream. He followed the sound until he came into a room where Faith was being held down by four other vampires. He used he rifle to stake two of them. Another one came running for him while Faith grabbed the fourth and threw him through a window.

Xander tried to stake the vampire he wrestled with only to have the tables be turned on him and he was pinned down. He stared into the menacing yellow eyes of the vampire before the whole body turned brown and he faded into dust.

"Thanks," Xander and Faith said at the same time.

"You okay?" Faith asked. She had a fresh bite wound on her neck and one on her wrist.

"I'm okay?" Xander couldn't believe she asked him this. "You were the one that was about to become a buffet table."

"I still tossed one out the window," Faith said in a proud tone.

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk about how you came down with a bad case of defenestrating."

"Is that your word of today?"

"Is that all you got or do you have more energy for more vamps?"

"Aim me at the next vamp you see."

They both ran back to where the action is, or in this case was. There were only three vampires left and they were each being pinned down by a Slayer and staked.

"I guess it's over," Faith said. "Action wise that is."

"Where's Rayne?"

"Is he the old guy in the corner with the black eye and nose bleed?" Traci asked as she pointed to where Rayne was slowly getting back on his feet.

"That would be him." Xander marched right up to Rayne and pinned him against the wall. "Where is she?"

"I'm sorry if I have no idea what you are talking about," Rayne said. "I just woke up from a bit of a concussion?"

"Would you like another one?" Xander asked.

"You must be one of Ripper's friends," Rayne said. "I think I know you, except you had two eyes back then."

Xander pulled Rayne by the collar and slammed the back of his head against the wall. "Now you have three options. One you can answer my questions. Two I beat the crap out of you, or three Faith beats the crap out of you again."

"Although I think I can handle the second option I should go with the first," Rayne said.

"Smart," Xander told him. "Now where is Buffy?"

"She isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"Xander?" Traci shouted. "You have to come and see this."

"Go look," Faith said as she grabbed Rayne. "I'll play."

Xander ran towards the room that Traci was in. "What is it?"

"Just look." She pointed to a painting on the wall. It looked like something from the Renaissance. The man in the painting looked a little like Dandridge and the woman looked like Buffy.

"Buffy?" Xander asked

"You think that might be why he wanted her?" Traci asked.

"Could be." Xander walked back to Rayne but stopped. He could have swore he heard a siren in the distance. "Faith we have to go."

"We don't know where B is," Faith said.

"Cops are coming lets get out of here." He and the others retrieved their weapons and they raced towards the car. Xander didn't bother to wait until the doors were locked or the seatbelts were buckled. He tore out of there.

* * *

Xander paced around the living room. He was waiting for Charley and Ed to awaken and for Tyler to return with Ronnie. He was the one to offer to pick her up after she identified her kidnapper. One of the main things he was worried about was Rayne telling the police about Xander and the Slayers being there. As soon as Rissa had arrived at the house she offered to perform a forget spell on Rayne.

"You didn't tell me anything," Spike said as he walked in from the vampire room. He had already delivered the warmed up mugs of blood to Ed and Charley. "Where is Buffy?"

"She wasn't there," Xander said.

"I didn't ask where she wasn't," Spike said. "I asked where she is."

"I don't know."

"How could you not know?" Spike asked. His hands had balled into fists. "How could you not know?"

"He wouldn't tell us," Faith said. She stood in between Spike and Xander while Dru held the vampire's arm. "Xander had to make sure we got out before the cops arrived."

"I told you she won't be there," Drusilla said. "She's not at the bad man's house. She's at the beginning."

"She keeps saying that," one of the Slayers said. "She won't be specific." She glared at the former vampire. "Why won't you just tell us?"

"Leave her alone Pink Ranger," Lyra said. She had originally wanted to be there for Ronnie but told Xander that Ronnie convinced her to go to the house instead.

"What's up?" Ed asked as he and Charley entered the room.

"One Eyed Willie hasn't found Buffy," Spike explained.

"She's at the beginning," Dru said as she stared at Charley.

"Beginning?" Charley blinked. "What beginning?"

"We are not really sure," Lyra said and turned to Xander. "You knew her the longest."

"That still can be a lot of places," Xander said as he tried to think. "The beginning of our friendship was in Sunnydale, but that place got swallowed in. She started slaying in L.A. The first Slayer was created in Africa."

"Still not helping," Spike said.

"Shut up." Xander finally had it. "We are doing everything we can to find her. You have done nothing but make stupid and snarky comments. The rest of us have done far more than you have."

"There might have been something there," Charley said softly. "A hint or a clue. We can go over there if the police are not around."

"There might be more vampires," Ed brought up. "But all of us can take em,:

"The only thing we found was that painting," Traci said.

"It gave me a good creep," Xander said.

"What kind of painting?" Lyra asked. She was staring at her phone,

"Old painting," Xander described. "It had both Dandridge and a woman that looked like Buffy."

"Whoa he got around," Ed chuckled. "He got one of Brewster's old girlfriend, emphasis on the old now."

"Ed," Charley held up his hand. "Wait. That's how it started. He wanted Amy because she looked like a woman from his past."

"The Beginning," Drusilla said.

"My beginning," Charley said. He blinked. "I know where Buffy is."

* * *

Buffy stared at the drained corpse with revulsion. She still couldn't believe that she was the one who fed off the poor woman. There was still blood on Buffy's lips. A part of her wanted to lick it off but the other part wanted her to wipe it off. She went for the latter.

Her other hand held onto a small stake she had made from a tree in the yard. She had used it to dust a few of the minions. The other kind won't even go near her now.

"What are you going to do with that?" Abigail asked as she pointed at the corpse.

"You are going to get rid of it," Buffy instructed as she licked the back of he hand and paused when she realized what she was doing.

"I am not going to clean up your leavings."

"I'll go and tell Jerry then," Buffy said.

"Fine," the English woman said icily. "I don't know what he sees in you. I went to all lengths to help bring him back. He should be with me."

"Too bad for you he has standards," Buffy said in her most haughty tone she could imagine. She went back to the old pre Slayer Buffy and tried to hone in her inner Cordelia.

"Your just a fling. Once he's done with you he will see me."

"He does see you but he looks at me." Buffy twirled around. "Why do you think he buys me these new pretty clothes?" She modeled the pink blouse and skinny jeans that Jerry had Abigail buy for her. "Because I'm his true love. Don't worry we'll hire a gardener and maybe he might be interested in someone like you."

"You little bitch."

"What was that?" Buffy was in front of her in an instant and held her up by the throat. She could feel her eyes glowing and her fangs were out. "Don't you dare threaten me, human. I could suck you dry. But I'm pretty full and I don't eat the help." She dropped the woman. "Now run along and get rid of that corpse."

She ran up the stairs feeling like crap. She remembered why she abandoned that attitude long ago and never wanted to act like that. "Come on guys." Her friends had to find her. They would bring her back and she would wait out the days before the absorption potion will run its course.

"Buffy, could you come in here?" Jerry's voice came from one of the bedrooms.

"Yes," Buffy entered the room. She wanted to shove the stake into Jerry's chest but instead she slid it into a pocket. She knew that she was still under his control and he just had to give the right word to keep her from staking him. She just had to pretend to be in love with him.

"I have another gift for you." He held out a jewelry box.

"You are spoiling me," Buffy said and opened the box. Inside was a necklace that looked like it was made out of real pearls. "It's gorgeous."

"They are real. Let me put it on you."

Buffy held up her dark curls while Jerry wrapped the new necklace around her neck. Her whole body tingled from the feel of his fingers. She opened her eyes and saw something out her window. She thought she saw someone was standing in front of the window in the house across the street.

"Is something wrong?" Jerry asked.

"I thought I saw someone," Buffy said. The person appeared in front of the window again. "Someone is watching us."

"Don't worry," Jerry assured her. "Probably some young teenager looking where they shouldn't be looking." He closed the window. "I should speak to his mother about that." He walked over to her. "I believe I will only leave that necklace on."

"Oh?" Buffy asked before Jerry kissed her. She kissed him back. She could feel his kisses trace across her neck and up to her ear.

"Just the necklace," he whispered. "And everything else off."

"I like that," Buffy whispered as Jerry licked her ear.


	38. The Plan

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 37: The Plan_

_

* * *

_

"I know where she is," Charley said. He wished he could say that he was surprised, but he wasn't. Jerry did come off as somewhat as traditionalist. His sister was certainly one. Charley did wander how many women were in Dandridge's life and how many more modern women would resemble those he once loved. "He took her back to the old house, back to Wallace, Iowa."

"Iowa?" Spike looked like he was in shock. "Why the hell would he want to take anyone there?"

"Hey," Charley said and stared at him.

"Come on Brewster," Ed told him. "The place we grew up sucked. Still sucks to this day."

"But to insult the entire state?"

"It's Iowa," Spike. "Land of corn and plain flavored soldier boys." He paused. "Not saying there is any corn flavored soldier boys, just the plain ones."

"We get the point," Xander said and turned to Charley. "You know exactly where she is?"

"Drusilla said the beginning. She means my beginning." Charley turned to Drusilla. "Am I right?"

"She is there," Drusilla said and nodded. "I tried to tell you."

"Sorry about this lot, Poodle," Spike said to her while he caressed her face. "They don't know how to listen."

"If you knew what she meant then why didn't you say anything?" Xander asked him.

"Cause you didn't ask." Spike pointed at him.

"You just don't want to admit that you didn't know what she meant either."

"Oh bollocks."

"Not tonight," Xander growled. "I don't want to deal with your attitude, your stupidity, your Spikeness, Pratt."

"Ixnay on the astnamelay if you know what's good for you."

Charley jumped in between the two the same time Lyra did to keep them from fighting. Ed and Drusilla held Spike back while Faith and Ace were holding onto Xander.

"This is not helping Buffy," Lyra said.

"She's right," Charley said as he stared at everyone around the room. "We need to develop a plan on how to rescue her."

"Good you do that," Spike said as he slipped out of the grasp from Evil. "I'm going out for a smoke, care to join me, Vixen?"

"I'm not in a need of a fix," Faith told him.

"Fine then," Spike headed for the foyer.

"What if Buffy has already killed him?" Rissa asked.

"She would have called by now," Faith said.

"We may have to face the inevitable," Xander said. "There is a good chance that Buffy might have been turned."

"Hello," Spike said loudly and opened the door, revealing Tyler and Ronnie stepping back for each other. "Sorry if I interrupted your snog."

"Excuse me?" Ronnie asked while Tyler just walked in clearly embarrassed.

"Not what you think it means," Spike said before he stepped out.

"Sorry we're late," Ronnie said as she joined the group. "What did we miss?"

"Not as much as us," Lyra said as she hugged her friend. "But that's not important right now. How are you?"

"I'm good," Ronnie said and hugged back.

"She identified Rayne as the one who ordered the kidnapping," Tyler said. "He's the law's problem now."

"Good," Xander said and several of the Slayer's echoed his sentiment.

"Buffy may be a vampire now," Charley said. "She still has her soul since she is the kind I am. That does mean that she is under the control of Dandridge. We kill him and we free her."

"I'll still follow her," Rowena said.

"So will I," Traci said.

"Me too," Fawha said. The other Slayers agreed.

"I'm with B," Faith said.

"So am I," Xander said. He closed his eyes and inhaled. "We will see it through. It's what we're always here to do. Some of us will be going to Wallace, Iowa. Charley and Ed know the area and will lead us through."

"I'm coming," Faith said.

"So am I," Lyra volunteered.

"Uh Lyra?" Xander stared at her.

"Charley's going and so am I," Lyra said. "Buffy sacrificed her humanity for Ronnie."

"You're still in high school," Charley reminded her. He wanted to have Lyra to come with him, but he couldn't ignore the facts.

"We'll figure something out," Lyra said.

"We could leave after school on Friday," Ace suggested. "We can get a flight."

"What about your parents?" Xander asked.

"We'll just tell them a weekend road trip," Tyler said. "Ace and I are seniors and I turned eighteen back in December."

"I'll be eighteen in a couple of weeks," Ace said. "Not to mention my parents really don't care what I do."

"Lyra, you and I are still sixteen," Ronnie said.

"Well we can always say we are sleeping at each other's houses," Lyra said. "Yeah that doesn't always work."

"Can sleep at my place," Rissa said. She had a small smile and Charley could almost hear the wheels turning in her head.

"First of all you are not coming," Tyler told her. "Second of Ronnie's folks don't know you that well."

"But Ronnie does," Rissa said in an annoyed tone as she frowned at her cousin. "Ronnie stays back with me. I and one of the Slayer's sleeps over at Ronnie's."

"How is that going to work?" Tyler asked. "You going to have one wear a wig and dress like Lyra?"

"Oh no," Xander said. "You are not going to use a spell to magically disguise one of the Slayers to look and sound like Lyra."

"Dude," Ed said and grinned. "Polyjuice potion." He noticed the way everyone was looking at him. "Read a book."

"That would work," Lyra said. "Rissa you are genius."

"No," Xander shook his head. "You are not going to do that."

"Not by myself," Rissa said. "I need to get in contact with my Wicca group and we can do it together."

"I don't like the idea," Xander said.

"I think it could work," Faith said and turned to the other Slayers. "Which one of you wants to volunteer?"

"No one." Xander grabbed her by the shoulders. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Leading the Slayers," Faith answered as she removed Xander's hands from her shoulders. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"And I'm the leader of the whole operation here."

"Really?" Faith blinked. "I think we should put it to a vote."

"That's a bad idea. Remember the last time people voted you in charge?"

"I didn't have enough experience at the time."

"And you do now?"

"Hey!" Tyler shouted. "Can you two not fight?" He shook his head. "I'm not in the mood to relive my parents divorce this evening."

"How are we supposed to rescue Buffy if you two have to squabble over who is going to be leader?" Rowena asked.

"Xander said that Charley was going to lead this mission," Rissa brought up.

"Yeah he did," Ace added.

"Me in charge?" Charley asked as he pointed at himself. He looked at Ed who nodded. "I did defeat him before."

"Show us the details when we get there," Faith told him. "So what's your position on the spell?"

"We do know what happens when magic goes wrong," Charley said as he pointed at Ace's wings. "Rissa has gotten better since then and is more careful and she will be having a lot of assistance."

"Exactly," the young witch said.

Charley turned to her. "Are you positive you can do the spell."

"Absolutely one hundred percent completely positive."

Charley nodded and turned to Lyra. "Are you certain you want to come?"

"There have only been a few sure things in my life," Lyra said. "This is one."

Charley closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Try not to pack too heavy and you might want to leave your costume here so that your decoy can wear it."

"If I can wear the costume then I want to volunteer," Inez said. She had a distinct Swedish accent and curly blond hair that toppled past her shoulders.

"You like the costume?" Lyra asked.

"Ja, it inspired me to get my own," Inez said.

"Ronnie did most of the work making it," Lyra said.

"When you spend the night we will work on the details," Ronnie told her.

"We got our decoy," Ed said as he ticked off details on his finger. "We got Brewster and me to show you around, we mostly know who is going and staying. What else do we need?"

"Tickets," Rowena said. "I'll purchase them." She ran to the room she was sharing with another Slayer.

"Make sure it is as close to Wallace as possible," Xander told her. "And make sure the flight will be after dark."

"Also need to figure how many Slayers are going," Faith said. "Rowena will be in charge until we return. Since we trashed their nest the local vamps have scattered so patrols need to be kept up."

"What about sleeping arrangements?" Ed asked. "For Charley and me?"

"We'll put some soil in some sleeping bags," Charley told him. They were also going to need to bring an extra sleeping bag for Buffy, but he didn't want to say that now.

"What about the rest of us?" Tyler asked. "Where are we going to sleep?"

"Call this a crazy notion," Xander said. "But I was thinking we would sleep in hotel beds."

"Spike has a better idea," Drusilla said. Charley nearly forgot she was there.

The door opened and Spike came back. He had a cell phone in his hand. "Got everything all sorted out have we?"

"Rowena is purchasing our plane tickets," Faith told him. "You want to come?"

"I'd be going if you hadn't asked me," Spike said. "I was on the phone with someone who has a place in the Wallace area."

"We'll be crashing at their place?" Faith asked.

"Gave me the go ahead."

"Anyone we might know?" Xander asked.

"You certainly know him," Spike said.

"Riley?"

"No. Someone who actually annoys me more than him," Spike answered. "And another friend you haven't met."

"I'll let Rowena know not to purchase any hotel rooms," Faith said as she walked off to the room.

"So we know who is going and how to get there," Charley said as he brushed his fingers on Lyra's shoulder. "And when we do we will work on a plan on fighting Dandridge."

* * *

Lyra didn't have too much trouble trying to convince her parents to let her spend a few nights at Ronnie's. She mentioned it was her friend's idea and that Ronnie had trouble sleeping and having a friend over would be good considering what she went through. Her parent's called the Porter's and agreed that Lyra can attend the small slumber party.

As soon as Lyra got home from school she packed everything that she needed for the few days she would be out. She packed her clothes, toiletries her MP3 player, a few school books and a few of the latest issues of the Avengers, along with some Hellsing graphic novels.

Not long after she had everything packed Tyler dropped by to pick her up.

"Ready?" She asked him as soon as she got into the car.

"As ready as I will be," Tyler said. "Do you think we will be enough?"

"Five Slayers, three vampires, a martial artist, a guy with wings, and another guy with a buttload of fighting experience? We'll be enough. Spike's friend might be a fighter as well."

"Should we trust Spike's friend?" Tyler asked.

"We should at least give him a chance," Lyra said. "Have you ever been to Iowa?"

"Nope."

"Me neither," Lyra said. "Never really been up North when it's technically still winter."

"Hoping to see a little snow?"

"Yeah," Lyra said. She pictured herself throwing a snow ball at both Tyler and Ace and maybe get into a snowball fight involving all of team Slayer Avengers. They could do it at night so Charley would be involved. "I read about the weather said it will be overcast and snowy."

"Remember why we are going."

"I don't think I will ever forget."

After they pulled into a parking spot in front of the bookstore they went inside. Tyler greeted his relatives and they went into the back room.

"You're late," Rissa said. She was seated at the table. Several other people were sitting along with her. Three of them were guys. A few members of the group were dressed in either a goth or emo fashion, a couple of them punk style, some were bohemian hippies, a few looked nerdy and geeky and one looked like a prep.

Inez sat away from them. She was dressed in a similar outfit as Lyra, dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a plain black vest. She had sneakers instead of ankle boots though. That didn't really matter. Rissa's parents were not going to notice the shoes.

"There was no specific time," Tyler told her as he set down Lyra's luggage.

"Well everyone is here," Rissa said. "And we are on a specific time table."

"Not exactly," Lyra told her. "The flight doesn't leave to Iowa until Midnight. Don't have to be at the airport until eleven." She looked at her watch and read the time as 4: 19. "We got about six hours before we have to leave."

"She needs something to be bossy about," Tyler said.

Rissa chose to ignore him. "Lyra do you have some dead hair on a brush?"

"Yeah." It was an odd request but Lyra figured it had to do with the spell. She pulled her brush out of the purse and removed a few hairs. "Here."

"Thanks," Rissa said after she grabbed it. She put a few into a small bowl and balled up one hair and placed it in a locket. "Tyler help Inez with this." She held out the locket.

Tyler took the jewelry from her and placed the necklace around the Swedish Slayer.

"Now for the potion," Rissa said. She and few of the others gathered at the table put different things into the mortar and Rissa mixed and ground it together with a pestle while everyone was chanting.

Lyra felt a hand grab her arm and looked up at Tyler. She knew he was uncertain about the spell while she was hoping it worked. She wrapped an arm around him and hugged him.

Rissa set the pestle down and grabbed the hands of the two people closest to her. The rest of the table also linked their hands together and chanted. Their eyes were closed and their voices almost sounded as one.

A soft white glow surrounded the group and illuminated the bowl. Lyra took notice of it for a few seconds but her focus was immediately grabbed by Inez. The other Slayer's hair changed length color and the curls softened. She shrank a few inches and her face changed shape until she looked exactly like Lyra.

"Wow," Lyra gasped when the spell was complete. "You look exactly like me."

"Do I sound like you?" Inez asked. She did sound like Lyra. "Even my accent is the same as yours."

"Full transformation," Tyler said. "Holy cow, Rissa."

"Not really a transformation," Rissa said. "It's still an illusion of the eyes and ears as long as she wears the locket."

"I will not take it off," Inez said in a determined tone.

"Ace should be here soon," Tyler said. "Once he gets here he will take Lyra to Xander's place and I will take Rissa and Inez, I mean 'Lyra' to Ronnie's."

"Sounds good," Lyra said as she removed her vest and put it in her suitcase. She put on a bright red sweater. She tied back her hair and put on a hat and a pair of sunglasses. Now she won't have to worry about confusing Tyler's uncle and Aunt.

* * *

Charley felt his skin tighten as Spike drove the Sienna towards Wallace. If he had a pulse it would be racing. The only thing that seemed to be keeping him calm was the fact that Lyra was right next to him, sleeping while leaning against him. The only sounds were the loud snores from Ace in the back and Ed humming along to the music.

"Keep to the right up here," Ed said as he stared at the directions the he got from Google. "Our exit is coming up."

"I'm on it," Spike said as changed lanes.

"What's going on back there, Brewster?" Ed asked and turned to look at them.

"Not too loud," Charley said softly. "Everyone is sleeping back here."

"Mortals are so lame," Ed said before he turned back to face the front.

"How about you stay focused and watch where we are going?" Spike asked. "And they are not nearly as lame as your brain. "Just read the directions."

"We keep at this for thirty miles and we will be in Wallace," Ed said.

"So this friend of yours," Charley decided to change the subject.

"Oh he isn't a friend of mine," Spike said. "Unless you mean the real owner. Yeah that one is all right in my book."

"I'm confused," Charley said. He was sure Spike said they were going to see was the owner of the place they were staying at. "I thought your friend owned the place."

"My friend does. He's just going to be out of town for a few weeks and this other guy is house sitting for him."

"And the other guy is the one you talked too?"

"That would be him. He's not exactly liking the idea of me being in town but he understands the situation."

"What is he like?" Charley asked as Lyra stirred.

"If you want my honest opinion. He's a tosser, quite arrogant, has no sense of fun and constantly has a stick up his arse."

"Great," Charley said as he sat back.

"Sounds like you, Brewster," Ed said before he laughed.

"Uh?" Lyra opened her eyes.

"Good job, Evil," Charley told him.

"If I weren't driving I'd reach over and slap you," Spike said. "Only open your mouth to tell me were are we going, Idiot Ed."

"We turn a right at Colombia," Ed said. "Then a we go through two traffic lights and on the third we make a left."

"Almost there?" Lyra asked.

"Almost," Charley said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Go back to sleep."

The rest of the drive was in silence except when Ed told Spike to turn. The highways turned to streets and into a neighborhood. They pulled up onto the driveway next to another car and the SUV that Xander drove behind them pulled up the curb.

"Wake up everyone," Ed shouted. "We are here."

"Gah," Ace jolted up and nearly smacked Fahwa in the face with his left wing.

"I better let him know we have arrived," Spike said as he jumped out of the vehicle.

"Better get the stuff out," Charley said and opened the side door. He helped Lyra out and the two of them walked around to the back and opened the doors. They were joined by Ace, Ed and Fahwa as they gathered their luggage.

"Come on in," Spike shouted.

"Think we'll win this one?" Ed asked as he grabbed the sleeping bags.

"For Buffy's sake we have to," Charley said as he watched Lyra walk into the house. He grabbed a few things and stood up, just as he heard Lyra scream.


	39. Breaking In

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 38: Breaking In_

_

* * *

_

Charley dropped the luggage and ran towards the house as soon as he had heard Lyra scream. To his relief she was all right but seemed startled. He pulled her close to his chest and turned to see what she had seen.

"Sorry if I scared you," the tall man said. His hair seemed to stick up from too much hair gel and he had a good-sized forehead. He also wore a long black leather coat.

"Don't worry about him, love," Spike said. "He scares a lot of people. I think it's the hair."

"Oh god," Lyra gasped as she pointed at the strange man. "You were in my dream and you were evil. You killed Willow."

"It's okay," Charley said as he rubbed the back of her head. "I don't think he's evil now."

"I still have my-" the man was cut off.

"Angel?" Xander asked as he and Faith ran up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked as if the town was the worst place ever to be in.

"Angel moved to Wallace Iowa?" Xander asked.

"Why would he move here?" Faith asked in the same tone as before.

"You know this place isn't that bad," Charley said in an annoyed tone. He was getting tired of people constantly putting it down. "This was where _Fright Night_ started before Universal bought it."

"I didn't move here," Angel said as he held open the door to let Evil inside. "Lorne did. This is his place. I'm just watching the place."

"Lorne?" Xander asked. "That was the green demon that can read your future when you sing?"

"That be the one," Spike said. "Nice bloke. Now he is someone who knows how to have fun."

"This is the tight ass with no sense of fun?" Evil asked as he pointed at Angel.

"My ass isn't tight," Angel said as he glared at Spike. "And why would you be looking at it?" He didn't notice Faith was staring at his backside.

"I said stick up his ass," Spike said and turned to scowl at Ed. "Not tight ass."

"And I know how to have fun," Angel said.

"Please," Spike said as he rolled his eyes. "You don't allow yourself to have fun. You think fun is just staying at home and watching a movie on the telly."

"What's wrong with that?" Xander, Lyra and Charley asked.

Angel held out his hands. "Even Xander agrees with me."

"Well of course Droopy Boy is going to agree with that."

"Are you three going to fight all night?" Faith asked. "We got a situation here."

"She's right," Xander agreed. "Lets just get the rest of the stuff inside."

It only took a few more minutes for everyone to get everything inside and put in an appropriate location.

"You brought a good crowd," Angel said to Faith as soon as they were done. "Some of them are a bit young, and one has wings." He looked up at Ace. "How did this happen?"

"Magic," Ace replied. "And a whole lot of stupidity."

Angel nodded. "Makes sense." He turned back to Faith. "How many Slayers did you bring?"

"I brought three of B's," Faith said. "Lyra insisted on coming."

"The one I scared," Angel said and turned to Lyra. "I'm still sorry about that."

"Don't blame yourself because my subconscious made you all evil and scary."

"You dreamed about Angelus?" The tall vampire asked in a worried tone.

"She and the Vixen dreamed about all the big bads that Buffy had fought," Spike explained. "You and the Fun Size were at the mansion with Acathla."

"How much did Spike tell you?" Xander asked.

"A resurrected vampire that was originally from a parallel world forced Buffy to go with him and he may have turned Buffy into a vampire."

"That's the gist," Charley said.

"And Willow told me she will be human in less than a week," Angel said, and drew everyone's attention to him.

"How?" Xander asked. "If Buffy had been bitten then she's been changed." He pointed at Charley. "Their kind it's possible to turn back but you have to kill the sire within a certain time." He pulled down his collar and showed the bite marks he received from Regine. "I was lucky. Buffy wasn't."

"When did Willow contact you?" Faith asked.

"Last night," Angel said. "Right after Spike had called. She told me about the potion." He looked confused. "She didn't tell you?"

"We had a hard time trying to contact her," Xander said and looked betrayed. "She called you but did not return my call."

"What kind of potion?" Lyra asked.

"Hard to pronounce the name," Angel said. "But it's a curse bonding potion. Some of the ingredients include holy water, charcoal, and a powder made from the scales of a tarasque and a few other things."

"That's why Dru kept the skin's it sheds," Spike said.

"Charcoal?" Ace asked.

"The kind used to treat poison victims," Angel explained. "Except the poison in this case is vampirism. The potion will stay in Buffy's system for a week and then she will throw it up."

"And if she pukes she'll be human again?" Faith asked.

"Exactly," Angel said.

"This potion is green right?" Charley asked. Now he knew what Buffy had swallowed when she left the car.

"I knew that wasn't Midori," Faith said.

"While the potion is still in her she will still be a vampire," Angel said.

"And she will be under Dandridge's control," Charley said. "Kill Dandridge and she will be free."

"I got several things earlier this evening," Angel said.

"When are we going to get B and stake this guy?" Faith asked.

"Tomorrow evening," Charley said. "Dawn is getting too close."

* * *

It had been a while since Jerry had a good flight in bat form. He missed soaring through the night flapping his leathery wings. Tonight was a good night to do so and it was a good night to teach his new bride how to achieve the form.

She was wary at first but he just told her to believe and when she balked again he grabbed her hand and jumped out the window with her and changed. She shifted her form along with him and the two of them flew through the night. After a couple of hours the circled back to the house and shifted back once they entered a window.

"That," Buffy said after she had regained her human form. "That was intense."

"I can never tire of that myself," Jerry said. "Your wolf and mist form are quite similar."

"Not sure about the mist thing," Buffy said as she found a chair to sit in. "I don't want to lose myself."

"You will not lose yourself," Jerry told her.

"How could you be so sure?" Buffy asked as she looked up at him.

"Because I will hold on to you and never let you go." He helped her up to her feet.

"I never want to leave you." She embraced him.

"And you never shall. We will always be together." He held her close and twirled her around the room. He remembered how they once danced so long ago. He remembered the ornate balls they would attend while pretending to be human and when the balls were over they would find stragglers who were so drunk that they could barely stand up to feed on.

There was a cough behind them. "I'm not disturbing you am I?" Abigail asked.

"A little," Buffy said and sneered at her. "Shouldn't you be preparing our coffins, girl?"

"I just came here to let you know that your coffin has been prepared," Abigail said and frowned. "The flower petals and potpourri have been added."

"Thank you, Abigail," Jerry said. "You are dismissed.

"By your leave sir," Abigail said and closed the door behind them.

"Ugh," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Can I eat her?"

"She has been quite helpful," Jerry said. "You should be more kind." He remembered having a similar conversation with Lucinda. "Speaking of killing the servants you need to stop staking those other kind of vampires that work for us."

"I'm sorry," Buffy said and stared at her hands. "I guess a part of me will always be a Slayer."

"You can kill those of us who are not working for us that includes killing those to drink." He had been snapping the necks of humans he brought for her to feed on. She felt like she couldn't.

"I can't hurt the innocent."

"They are beneath us, beneath you." He ran his fingers through her hair while he stared into her eyes. "They are animals."

"I protect the innocent."

"You will not be strong if you continue to feed on those who are already dead. You will need blood from a live victim."

"I can't kill an innocent."

"What about those who are not innocent?" Jerry asked. "The criminals? The murderers and the rapists?"

"I can feed of those," Buffy said. "I've killed a bad man before."

"That will be a start," Jerry said and kissed her.

* * *

Charley loaded the stakes into the rifle as he listened to Xander's instructions. He had been awake since sunset and got a good amount of sleep in his sleeping bag. He looked over at Lyra. She also appeared to have been well rested and was putting stake bolts into her hand held.

"We will arrive in front of the house," Xander said. "Charley, how many entrances are there?"

"A few," Charley answered. "There is the front door, the back door, and the basement."

"You can enter through the first floor windows?" Xander asked

"They are like normal windows," Charley said. "I also lived at that place for several years."

"Good," Xander said and looked towards Spike. "Looks like you get to break a few windows after all."

"The fun just keeps on getting better," Spike said with a grin.

"We will be four teams," Xander said as he paced in front of him. Charley had to wonder if the guy had any military training. "There will be one vampire and at least one Slayer on each team." He looked towards Charley and Lyra. "Obvious you two will be part of a team."

"As obvious as you and Faith will also be a team," Lyra told him.

Faith blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh why would you say that?" Xander asked. He was blushing for some reason. He scowled at Spike when the British vampire started to chuckle.

"You two work together real well," Lyra said. "The both of them are good fighters and teachers."

"Ah," Xander said. "Of course we would make a good team them." He cleared his throat and he still seemed to be flustered about something.

"That's not the only reason," Spike said.

"Oh yeah," Evil said and started to laugh. "Because of you know."

"Spike," Xander said in a low tone.

"They still are," Spike added and in turn set of Evil to an even louder laugh.

"You really need to shut up now," Faith told him.

"Nothing to be ashamed about," Spike said. "Then again it's Xander, so I would feel ashamed."

"You guys are in love?" Ace asked as he pointed at Faith and Xander.

"No," the Slayer and Watcher said at the same time.

"Not love," Spike said. He made his index and thumb into a ring and used his other pointer to poke through it.

"Friends with benefits," Evil said between laughs.

Xander's face was red as a tomato and Charley wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment or anger. Whatever the emotion was it as at the point where Xander and Faith ran over towards the bleached vampires.

Charley, Ace, and Lyra jumped in between them and Tyler, Dessaree and Angel held back Faith and Xander.

"This is not getting us anywhere," Charley said. "Spike you an Ed can knock the immaturity. We are here to take on Dandridge and rescue Buffy. We are not here to act like eighth graders, talk about everyone's sex life, or attack each other." He turned to look at Faith and Xander. "I know you two are pissed but can you not kill some of the team this evening."

"He's right," Angel said. "It might be best if I'm with you two."

Xander nodded. "I was going to talk more but I did put Charley in the lead."

"Thank you," Charley said as he stepped in front of the crowd. "We already got two teams here." He turned to Ace. "You are with Lyra and me." He turned around to face Spike and Ed. "Spike you Dessaree and Tyler will make up the third and Ed you are with Fahwa and Thera."

"How are we to attack?" Thera asked. The Colombian Slayer's English was not the best and Lyra had offered to translate for her but she was determined to work on improving it.

"We go in through each side," Charley instructed. "Xander's will take the front, Spike's will take the right, Ed's will be from the left and mine will be through the basement. Stake them all but Buffy."

"I have a question," Tyler said. "What if there is a human living there. How would you fangy ones get in?"

"Crap," Charley grumbled. He hadn't thought about that. He and the other vampires might have trouble getting in.

"I bet the place is crawling with vampires," Faith said. "If there is a human there they may have given a universal invitation to all vampires and if not." She paused to crack her knuckles. "We'll convince them to let you guys in."

"Then it is settled," Charley said. "We will leave at once."

* * *

Charley crouched down between the trees and up against the fence that separated the two yards. They climbed over the gate of the house behind the Dandridge house and were as quite as the night when they made their way through the yard, climbed that fence and slid down to survey the back.

There were plenty vampire in the back just relaxing. Some were drinking beer and a few were smoking. None of them had even noticed Charley's group, not even with the loud crunching and munching sound that came from Ace.

"Ace could you not eat so loudly?" Charley whispered to him.

"Sorry," Ace said after he swallowed. "I was hungry."

"What are you eating anyway?" Lyra asked. "We didn't bring anything edible except for the communion wafers. Oh no. You are not."

"Ace," Charley groaned and turned to the boy.

"Sorry," Ace said. He had a half eaten wafer in his hand.

"We need those," Lyra pointed at him. "And how can you eat those. They are duller than plain rice cakes."

"They are actually not bad," Ace said. "They would probably be good with hummus." He popped the rest of the wafer in his mouth.

"Could you not think with your stomach?" Lyra asked.

"Shhh," Charley whispered and held up his hand. He watched as three of the vampires were walking towards the bushes diving the property between the house and the house where Charley grew up in. They had to have heard Spike's team.

There was a crash of glass breaking coming from the left and several more vampires ran off in that direction.

"Time to move," Charley instructed. He ran towards a few vampires that decided to hang back and fired the rifle at them. He was able to take out two of them and missed the third one. Lyra shot it with her gun.

He ran towards where Spike's team was while Lyra and Ace went after the vamps on the other side. Using the gun he was able to fire after two of the vampires but could not find the third.

The sound of hammer banging against wood was heard and Charley turned to see someone actually hammering a stake into the chest of a vampire one the ground. The hammer slammed down again while the vamp turned to dust.

"That wasn't messy," the teenager said as he stood up. "The stake is gone though."

"With that kind you have to hold onto the stake," Charley explained as he checked out the kid to see if he was hurt. "If you don't hold it then it will disintegrate along with the vampire."

"You know they exist," the boy said. He looked like he was somewhere between fifteen and seventeen. His light brown curly hair was styled in a neat cut. He stared up at Charley with bright green eyes. "Nobody believes me when I said there are vampires living next door."

"I believe you and that is why I'm here. What is your name?"

"Kyle," the teen said. He blinked his eyes. "You're Chaz Broker."

"Are you hurt?" Charley asked him. He should have figured this kid would have been a fan of his

"Just a few scrapes."

"Kyle, you listen to me. I have a team of vampire hunters with me. We will take care of them. You need to go home and stay there where it is safe."

"But Mr. Broker I can help," Kyle said. "I know everything there is to know about vampires."

"This isn't a movie, Kyle. This is real."

"I know. I got to kill one."

"What is a Slayer?"

"A Slayer?" Kyle asked.

"You don't know. A Slayer is a young woman, most likely a teenager who upon a certain age gets their powers. They are stronger than vampires. They run faster than normal humans. They have the agility and skills to kill vampires and demons. I didn't know at first either. Go home where it's safe. You can watch from your window."

Kyle clenched his fists at first but he turned around and went through the bushes to his house.

"Too much like me," Charley said as he ran to join up with Lyra and Ace. "Don't want him to get involved."

* * *

"That was the last one," Spike said as Deesree finished staking a vampire.

The Kenyan Slayer exhaled through her nostrils as she stared at where she had dusted the vamp. She wore four earrings, two in each ear, and a yellow shirt because yellow was her lucky color.

"Better get a move on before others arrive," Tyler said as he climbed through the window.

"You mean before more arrive inside?" Spike asked. Their trying to break in through the window did not go exactly as planned. Tyler and Spike both tried to break in through the glass in silence but none of them had a proper glasscutter and made a loud crash sound.

"Talk about this later." Tyler climbed through the window and was grabbed from behind.

Spike jumped through the window and the second he had landed he felt two people advancing on him. He struck one in the gut while he shoved the other one away and stepped aside and pulled out his stake. As soon as another one came for him he struck him the face.

"What are you?" The vampire asked.

"One of you," Spike said as his face shifted. "But only better." He slammed the point of the stake into the vampire's chest and spun around to dust the other one in a similar matter.

He could hear more ass kicking and dusting going around him and out of the corner of his eye he could see Deesree fighting hand to hand with two other vampires.

Spike felt an extreme burning and heat on his arm. It had caught on fire. Spike screamed and dropped to the ground and rolled around until the flames were smothered.

"You are one of us," another vampire laughed at him. "Burn just like us as well."

"Little shit," Spike snarled as he advanced on the vamp.

"Spike!" Tyler shouted.

Spike looked up to see a young woman with brown hair past her shoulders and dressed in a red dress. She held her hand raised and was saying something in Latin. In front of her was dozen pencil thin wooden stakes floating in the air. The woman said another word and the stakes flew toward Spike.

* * *

Lyra and Ace were at the entrance to the basement. Lyra was tearing away at the wood while Ace was standing guard over her with the stake gun in his hand. He was a bit too nervous and aimed the weapon at Charley when he approached them.

"Oh good," Ace said when he realized who it was.

"I think we can squeeze in here," Lyra said when she had ripped off half of the boards.

"I'll go first," Charley said as he walked down the stairs. To his surprise there were no vampires down there waiting for him. There were two coffins. He lifted the lid of one and saw that there were flowers and what smelled like potpourri in it. "Not his."

"Then this is the one," Lyra said as she opened the other lid.

"You and Ace make a large cross out of the wafers," Charley said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll keep watch."

"How many did you eat?" Lyra asked as she opened the box of wafers.

"Only three," Ace answered.

Charley listened to them as the pulled wafers out of the box. He did not remove his eyes from the door.

Two vampires came in through the door and ran down the stairs. Charley shot them both with the bolts. A third came running. This one was a big beefy vampire with long wild hair.

Charley tried to shoot it but the rifle had jammed. He tried to jam it into the vampire's chest but the big demon snatched it out of his hands and broke it in half.

"Now what?" The big vampire asked as several more were pouring in.


	40. The Final Standoff

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 39: The Final Standoff_

_

* * *

_

Charley stared at the beefed up vampire as he laughed. His eyes darted towards the stairs as more vampires were running down. He could hear a lot of action going on the floor above him and knew the others were in the house and fighting the other vampires that were inside.

"Humans have nowhere to run," the big guy said.

"That is where you are wrong on several points," Charley said as his fangs lengthened. "First, I'm not human." He tackled the big vampire while the big guy was still in a state of shock. "And secondly we have plenty of room to run." He shoved his stake into the big vamp's chest.

He looked up as two vampires advanced on him Charley grabbed one by the arm and threw him over his head while he kicked another away with his foot.

Lyra picked up another vampire that was about to grab Charley and threw him aside and staked another.

"The wafers?" Charley asked as he struck his fist into a vampire's face.

"Ace is finishing up on them," Lyra said as she used some back kicks on a few other vamps. "And by finishing I mean putting them in place in the dirt and not eating them." She shoved her stake into another's chest. "I thought you could use a hand."

"You are always so thoughtful," Charley said as he slammed two more down on the ground.

"I'm just glad you saved some for me."

"Don't mention it," Charley said as he stepped onto the vampires to hold them down. There was only one left and Lyra was taking care of it. He used two stakes to dust the demons.

"Get off," Ace shouted as he was wrestling with another vampire. He jumped back from the demon and as the bloodsucker advanced on him he used his wing to strike the vampire on the head. Ace brought up his foot and kicked him the crotch as hard as he could and used his stake on him.

"That was pretty good," Charley complimented the teen.

"Wings," Ace said as he stretched his out. "Not just for flying."

"Still more going on upstairs," Charley said as he pointed to the basement roof. "Ace did you finish the cross?"

"Finished," Ace said. "Can I have the rest that are in the box?"

"Let me see." Charley opened the lid and saw the cross shape in the dirt. He couldn't stare to long. The sight of it made him feel uncomfortable. "After we kill Dandridge you can knock yourself out on the box."

"You are going to the third level of hell," Lyra told the boy.

"Because these things are good snack food?"

"The third level is for gluttons," Lyra said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever read?"

"I did my last book report on the Hobbit, thank you very much and why are you riding my ass?"

"Someone has to fill in for Ronnie."

"Enough you two," Charley said. "The others need us."

* * *

Spike dove for the floor just as he had grabbed the vamp that was laughing at him and threw him over to where the flying stakes where. Several of the wooden projectiles speared the vamp until he had turned to dust. The rest continued to fly through the room until they hit the back wall and another vampire that Deesree had held in the way.

The vampire was only pinned to the wall and not dead. He was no longer Spike's concern.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Spike asked.

"Someone who is going to kill you," the woman said in a soft tone. She did not see Tyler skulking around in the shadows behind her. Spike didn't even see the boy until he was right behind the witch.

"Are you human?" Deesree asked.

"Smells that way," Spike said after he got a good whiff. "What's a bird like you doing in this house?"

The woman blinked and shouted out another word in latin. She only managed to get out just one word before Tyler shot out his hand and struck her several times in the same spot on her left arm.

The woman's arm went limp. "What have you done?"

"This," Tyler said as he shot his hand out again and struck her in the right arm until it fell by her side. "Now do you want this to happen to your legs?"

The woman screamed and ran for the door.

"Looks like she does." Spike said as he jumped in front of her.

Tyler sighed before he struck her in the thigh using the same style of hits.

"No," the woman cried out as her leg went limp and she fell, only to be caught by both Tyler and Deesree. "I failed him."

"Who?" Deesree asked. "This Dandridge that we are trying to fight? Why were you working for him?"

"One word," Spike explained as he held up a hand. "Money. She was being paid."

"You bonehead types don't understand," the woman cried. "Never understand. I did this all for him. I was going to kill you all and then he would see. He would see me and not her."

"Sounds more like she was in to him," Tyler said in a disgusted tone.

"That slut doesn't love him," the woman continued to cry. "She never did."

"Watch your tongue." Spike pointed at her. He knew whom she was talking about. "Where is Buffy?"

"Up stairs with him." The tears continued to stream down the woman's face. "Where I should be."

"How long will she be like this?" Spike asked.

"A couple hours," Tyler answered.

"Can't take any chances and we can't baby-sit her."

"We could tie her up," Deesree suggested. She ran to the window they all climbed through and pulled down one of the curtains.

"Good thinking," Spike said. "You two bind her and catch up when you are done." He couldn't wait. He had to find Buffy.

* * *

Xander watched as Faith broke into the front of the house. He turned around to look at Angel. "If you can't get in, we'll find a way." There was one way to make certain Angel could get into the house but he didn't like it. The humans that served Dandridge might not have caused any physical harm, however they might have also brought victims for him to feed on.

"Knock, knock," Faith shouted. "Avon calling. I have something to give your face a nice blue, gray, purple and violet coloring." She headed towards the stairs and turned to face them. "Guess we have to play hide and seek."

Two vampires jumped out from their hiding spaces behind her and jumped on her. Faith shook one off and turned around to kick another one. She thrust her elbow against one and ducked when the other one tried to grab her.

Xander ran ahead and grabbed one of them. The second that vampire turned around he rammed his stake through the heart.

"Is that it?" Faith asked in a disappointed tone.

"Can't be," Angel said.

He was right. Several other vampires came running from the rooms except one. Xander heard a scuffle inside and knew that one of the other teams was fighting whoever or whatever was in there. There was the sound of glass breaking and a few vampires that came running from that room turned around and ran back in.

"Just six for us," Angel said as he took on his vamp face.

"Good," Faith said. "Four for me and one for each of you." She ran up to two vamps and kicked at both of them.

Xander ducked from the assault from one and punched another in the gut. The vamp didn't budge. He punched again and again.

"Is that all you got?" The vampire asked.

"Nope," Xander said. "I got some of this." He punched him again, this time with the stake in his hand and in the chest. "I think his brain died when his body did."

"Guess what?" A voice asked as a pair of hand's grabbed Xander's shoulders. "We aint all that stupid."

"But you are that strong?" Xander asked, knowing it was a pretty stupid question to ask.

"Yup."

"Thought so." He tried to pull away from the vampire but had no success.

"Invasion," a female vampire cried from the top of the stairs. She and several more came running down.

"Some of you need to come with me," a big beefy vampire said with long scraggily hair. "We got to make sure they didn't destroy the master's coffins."

Xander took a deep breath. He made his shoulder's slack and using all of his strength he slouched and ducked, slipping from the grip of the vampire behind him. Once he was freed Xander spun around and staked the surprised vampire.

"Two for me tonight," he said and turned to face the stairs and three vampires that were on the stage. "Perhaps three more." He ran up toward them and while he tried to stake one he was grabbed and overpowered by the vampires. He tried to spin out using the same techniques he used before but only managed to wrench one of the vampires towards the bottom step.

That one vampire turned to dust.

"Knock em down and send them to me," Faith said as she brought down the scythe at the right angle and sliced off a section of one of their heads. She grabbed the vampire that she wounded and pulled it down before she chopped it some more.

"I guess then just one for me," Xander said as he dusted the third. He didn't see any more vampires and he turned around to look down. Spike's team had finished what they were doing in one of the other rooms and had joined the fray. The two Slayer's that were with Ed had also come into the room and were fighting. Charley's group were coming up from the basement.

Xander felt someone remove the stake from his hand. He spun around and was face to face with Dandridge.

"That was very rude," Dandridge said as he tossed the stake over his shoulder. "Coming into my house uninvited with all of your friends."

"It's a surprise party," Xander explained as he pulled out a cross. "Surprise!" He held it up in front of Dandridge's face.

"You have to have faith for that to work."

Someone ran up behind Xander and grabbed the cross from his hand. "Hi. I'm Faith." She smacked the crucifix in Dandridge's face with enough force to send him back.

"I don't think you can get more complete than that," Xander said.

"Nope," Faith said as she hauled up the scythe. "Time to end this for B."

There was a growl coming from the top of the stairs. A large golden wolf was snarling as it stared down at them with glowing red eyes.

"Hello Buffy, my dear," Dandridge greeted the wolf with a smile. "Tell your friends you are happy they are here, but be gentle with them."

"B?" Faith asked.

"Buffy if that is you it's us," Xander said. "It's me Xander. You are one of my best friends."

The wolf growled once again and bounded down the stairs. She jumped and pounced on Faith knocking her down to the bottom of the steps.

"Faith," Xander did not care about Dandridge. He turned and ran down the steps. "Buffy stop it." He tried to grab the wolf.

Buffy turned around and snapped at him, nearly taking off a finger and forcing Xander to land on his bottom.

"Buffy I remember seeing you on your first day at Sunnydale," Xander said as he stared at the glowing eyes. "I thought you were the most beautiful person in the world. I still think you are beautiful." He ignored Charley yelling at Dandridge and the people that ran up the stairs after the vampire. "I still think you are gorgeous even as a wolf."

The Buffy wolf placed a paw on his chest. Her form shifted back to Buffy's human form while her paw turned into a hand. She had her eyes closed.

"Buffy?" Xander wondered if he had gotten through to her.

Buffy's eyes opened revealing scary yellow eyes. Her mouth was opened wider than a Cheshire cat's and was full of sharp drooling teeth.

"Wow B," Faith said as she staggered to her feet. "I always knew you could be a real bitch."

Buffy ignored her and leaned down to bite Xander.

"Buffy stop," Angel shouted and grabbed her from behind. The Slayer turned vampire's face shifted back to normal as she turned to look at Angel. "I know you don't want to do this."

"Angel?" Buffy asked as she blinked.

"What has he—I know what he has done to you," Angel said. "Willow told me about the potion. What is he making you do?"

"Angel," she sounded more relieved. "I don't want to do this. I tried to stall. I staked several minions until he told me to stop." She closed her eyes. "Faith, Xander I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Angel said as he let Buffy cry into his chest.

"Where did that smug vampire go?" Faith asked.

"Boy Next Door chased him up the stairs and into one of the rooms," Spike said. He and the rest of the team were no longer fighting anyone. Everyone was dead except for some young woman that Evil was holding.

"Kill her," the woman said as she cried. "Don't kill him. Kill her and he will see me."

"One of the other Slayers and the kid with wings followed them up there," Angel said.

"Which Slayer?" Xander asked.

"Fun Size," Spike answered.

* * *

Lyra watched in shock as the wolf knocked Faith down the stairs. She looked up at Dandridge who was gloating and then down at the bottom of the steps where Xander was coaxing the wolf, who really was Buffy.

"Dandridge!" Charley shouted.

The tall vampire blinked and ran up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

"Don't you run from me, coward!" Charley snarled and raced up the stairs after him. He moved so fast he was like a blur.

"Charley, wait," Lyra said and ran up after him as fast as she could.

"Don't forget me," Ace called after her.

"What are doing?" Lyra asked him.

"The three of us are a team," Ace said.

Lyra waited a few seconds for Ace to catch up before they stormed into the room and nearly had to jump back as the two vampires fought against each other.

Both vampires had their faces at stage three. Their eyes were glowing red and their claws were out. They only sounds that came from them were snarls and hisses.

"This turned you on?" Ace asked as he also stared at the violent display in awe.

"Just my boyfriend," Lyra said. She shouldn't be finding him this attractive in this state but she did. When his claw's raked down Dandridge's face she felt her heartbeat increase.

"What about now?" Ace asked.

"I need something for the drool."

"You're right. You do need help."

Dandridge grabbed Charley and lifted him above his head. "You have been a thorn in my side for too long, boy."

Lyra raced forward with her stake in hand. She was ready to stab the tall vampire in the heart.

Dandridge hissed and threw Charley at her, knocking down on the ground. A jolt of pain radiated up from her backside. She tried to ignore her pain

"Lyra," Ace shouted and was by their sides in seconds.

"Never mind me," Lyra groaned. "Get Dandridge."

"Right," Ace said. He stood back up as Charley got to his feet.

Dandridge glowered at them. "Come on Charley, do you think you can catch me?" He turned around and ran to the window and jumped out.

Charley growled as he followed the older vampire through. After he had jumped there was a whoosh sound followed by the chirp of bats and that was followed by screeching.

"Wait," Lyra said as she stood up. She cringed as she tried to get to her feet. She had landed on her tailbone and she wondered if she had cracked it. "Ace follow them."

"You're hurt."

"Just follow them," Lyra ordered.

Ace climbed out the window. He spread his wings and jumped. Another whoosh sound followed.

"Come on Slayer healing," Lyra said as she tried to ignore the pain as she ran towards the window. She looked out and saw nothing. She heard the screeching from over head.

Two large bats were fighting each. They were bumping into each other, trying to slash each other up with their talons. The larger of the two bats struck hard at the chest of the smaller bat and snapped at one of the wing's making the smaller bat fall.

"Charley," Lyra shouted as Ace jumped off from the top of the roof. She watched as her friend caught Charley and landed safely on the mist covered ground. She let out a sigh of relief. She stepped back away from the window. The window that seemed to be sucking in the cloud of mist.

She felt like she wasn't alone and turned around just as Dandridge placed his hand over her mouth and grabbed her wrist that held the stake.

"You are supposed to be a Slayer?" Dandridge asked.

Lyra tried to scream for her friends but her voice was muffled. She also tried to pull away but he held her firmly. She was supposed to be stronger than vampires.

"Your name is Lyra correct?" Jerry asked as he squeezed her wrist harder, making her drop the stake. "Such a pity that someone has pretty as you is going to die. The other kind of vampires holds others of their kind who have killed Slayers in a high regard. I have already turned your leader into my kind now I shall kill one."

Lyra pulled away with all of her strength and kicked the vampire. Her toes struck him in the knee. It was enough for his grip on her to loosen and she was able to wrench herself away.

"You lost," Lyra said as she scanned around the room for something to use as a weapon. "You know you have lost. All your minions are destroyed. You are just trying to hurt Charley through me." She noticed a little bit of mist was drifting in through the window and pooling in behind Dandridge.

"Better me than him," Dandridge said as he approached her. "You are naïve girl if you think your love will last."

"Why because I will grow old and he won't?"

"No, because he will slip. His thirst will get the better of him. He will not always be able to control him and he will lose control and feed off of you." He grabbed her by the throat. "It would be better if it was me." He did not see the thick column of mist that formed behind him.

"Are you wondering why I'm not trying to fight you?" She asked as the mist solidified into Charley.

"Because you know it would be a waste?"

Charley grabbed Dandridge from behind. He spun him around and shoved him into the wall.

"Because you are about to get your ass kicked by the both of us," Lyra said as she snatched up her dropped stake and jammed it into Dandridge's heart.

"You two are both doomed," Dandridge choked.

"Not as much as you," Charley said as he also grabbed the stake. Both he and Lyra used their combined strength to shove the stake all the way through Dandridge and pinned him into the wall

"Doomed?" Lyra asked. "Seriously?"

"I agree," Charley said. "That is cliché."

"Not as cliché…as star crossed…lovers," Dandridge choked out. Blood spilled out of his mouth. "One of you…will kill…the other."

Lyra wanted to turn away but she held her ground. The blood that he was coughing up was not as bothering her as much as it used too.

"Taking too much time to die are we?" Charley asked.

"Won't he just shut up?"

The door opened with a slam and Buffy walked in carrying the weapon that Faith called the Slayer Scythe. Lyra wondered why they were calling an axe a scythe but they insisted that it was the proper name of the red weapon.

"Buffy," Dandridge gasped.

"Where is Faith and Xander?" Lyra asked. She had no idea if Buffy was still under Dandridge's thrall.

"Downstairs," Buffy said as she glared at the dying vampire. "They're fine. This one isn't."

"My…love," Dandridge croaked out.

"Shut up," the older Slayer snapped. "You didn't love me. You didn't know me. You never did. You were in love with Lucinda, and you may have loved her so long ago, but I'm not her. You just wanted me because I looked like her and you used your special magical mojo thrall to make me feel like I wanted you and I wanted you, but the love wasn't real." She paused and blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "None of it was real. There are two vampires downstairs that are in love with me and their love is real and they would never do what you did to me. There may have been a time when you did fall in love but you have long forgotten what that felt like. I don't. I still know what it really feels like." She raised the scythe. "Goodbye Jerry." She sliced Dandridge's head off.

"Buffy?" Lyra looked at her as the older Slayer dropped the weapon.

Buffy stood their crying. Tears were streaming down her face and her whole body shook. Charley put his arm around her shoulder and guided her to lean on him. Lyra picked up the Scythe and put her arm around Buffy.

"It's over," Charley said

"Are you going to be okay?" Lyra asked.

Buffy nodded. "Let's go tell the others the good news."


	41. Return Home

**Two Become One**

_Chapter 40: Returning Home_

_

* * *

_

Charley was one of the last ones out of the house. He felt tired. He was also sore and worn from fighting with Dandridge. He had scratches in on his stomach from where the older vampire had scratched him while they were in bat form. He also had a bite wound on his arm from when Dandridge bit him. There were a few other scrapes and bruises from his fight. He was certain he didn't suffer the worst.

Faith was bruised, had a few bleeding cuts and was limping from when she was tackled by Buffy. She might have broken something, at least sprained something in her foot or leg but she dismissed anyone's concerns for her and kept saying she was five by five, whatever that meant.

Ace had sprained an ankle when he landed after catching Charley. He at least admitted it. He also limped but didn't mind getting help to move around from Tyler who had a bleeding wound on his temple. Ace had also insisted on getting a container so he could get at least a handful of soil from Buffy's coffin for her sleeping bag. Spike had insisted on getting it himself.

Charley was mostly concerned about Lyra. She said she had fallen hard on her backside and said she cracked her tailbone but she still could get around. He had offered to carry her, but she told him she can walk fine on her own but they could lean on each other.

The concern for everyone's injuries was the first on everyone's minds. They wanted to get back to Angel's, or rather Angel's friend's place where they could patch everyone up and talk about what they all had gone through. The second concern was for the one human in the house.

"Can't I eat her?" Ed asked as he dragged the tied up and gagged woman from the house. "She's not a good person."

"No one is eating anyone," Angel said.

"She's the one that kidnapped Brewster and me," Ed said. "She deserves it."

"She's the one?" Lyra asked as she pointed at the girl.

"Yup," Ed said as he glared at the woman. "I was curious as to how she recognized us and I made her spill the beans."

"That is all I needed to know," Lyra said before she backhanded her.

"Lyra," Charley gasped along with a few others.

"Sorry, but no one hurts my boyfriend."

"We are all tired and sore," Xander said. "Let's get back to Angel's and we'll talk."

* * *

The drive back was almost in silence. There was little talking and some munching sounds from Ace. The boy had managed to retrieve the container of communion wafers.

"Don't drive too fast," Charley said to Spike. "And be careful of the bumps."

"Didn't have a problem before," Spike said as he slowed down.

"We weren't injured before," Charley said. He didn't want his girlfriend to feel a lot of pain on their way back to the house.

"Do you think Buffy will be okay?" Lyra asked.

"It won't be easy," Charley told her. "She is no longer under his control but she still feels regret from attacking her friends. She is with the ones that care about her the most-"

"Not all of em," Spike interrupted.

"She's lucky she ingested that potion before she was bit. She's very lucky."

"Lucky she has Angel," Spike said in a sour tone. "She didn't see me."

"Yeah she did," Ed told him. "She was all 'Spike you also came.' And she was happy as a teenage boy in the Playboy mansion to see you before she took that axe thing and ran up stairs."

"Not the same," Spike said. "Doesn't see me the same as she sees Angel."

"You are one of the two vampires that loves her?" Lyra asked. "I thought you were in love with Drusilla."

"I do love her. She will always be my Poodle. I fell in love with her when I first laid eyes on her."

"You feel conflicted because you also love Buffy?" Charley asked.

"Yes and it's not fair to Dru." He slammed his fist on the dashboard. "I have to do what's best for the both of them." He turned the car onto the street the house was located on.

* * *

As soon as they walked inside there was a raid on all medical supplies. Charley set a cushion on the floor for Lyra to sit on and gave her some Advil for the pain. She ordered him to take off his shirt so she could patch him up.

"I thought I could be strong," Buffy said as she sat down close to where Charley and Lyra were sitting. "I thought I could resist his thrall."

"Harder to resist once you have been turned," Charley said and cringed as Lyra applied some medicine to his chest and stomach.

"B you are a Slayer," Faith told her while Fahwa wrapped an ace bandage around her ankle. "You are not frikken Supergirl. I know you feel like you have to be that strong all the time but you don't. Everyone knows that you are not perfect but they still think you are pure concentrated awesome and look up to you."

"You are just saying that," Buffy said to her.

"Why do you think I wanted to live as you?" Faith asked. "I was envious of you and there was a reason."

"Even caught the eye of The Immortal," Spike said as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes. "Course knowing that bastard he just dated you to piss us off."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy stared at him.

"I'll let Captain Hair Gel talk to you about that," Spike said walked out the door.

"What's his problem?" Faith asked.

"He has issues to work out," Lyra said. She placed some cotton pads and placed them over the scratches and used medical tape to hold it in place.

"Spike doesn't just have issues," Angel said. "He has a whole subscription."

"That speaks volumes," Xander said, earning a few chuckles and groans.

"I understand you moved on," Angel said when he turned back to Buffy. "I guess I wasn't there when you were fully baked."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy just stared at him.

"You and the Immortal," Angel said. "Unless it was just that one time while you were there in Italy."

"Oh that." Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head. "That wasn't me. Sometimes I have decoys and Andrew suggested she go on a date with The Immortal."

"He was lying?"

"It was his idea of a joke."

"That was not a funny joke," Tyler spoke up. "Especially if he knows it would hurt the ones that love her." He turned to Ace. "If that is a joke then it makes you look like Robin Williams."

"God I hope not," Ace said. "Bad enough I have noticeable wings, but can you imagine if I'm covered with that much hair?"

"Who is The Immortal?" Lyra asked.

"Call me crazy," Ace said. "But I think he just might be immortal."

Charley chose to ignore him. "Bad guy or a good guy?"

Angel shrugged. "Don't know. I do know he likes to be a pain in the ass."

"I read about him," Xander spoke up. "And I read his book, very deep reading. He also spent a 150 years in a Tibetan monastery, climbed Mount Everest several times, swims with great white sharks once a year, killed a shadow dragon of the Mordrith clan, and sailed from the North Pole to the South Pole."

"What I want to know," Ace said after Tyler finished treating his ankle. "Does he also drink Dos Equis?"

"Not funny," Tyler told him.

"You are wondering if I'm done baking yet?" Buffy asked. "I think I might be, but I'm fresh out of the oven."

"Meaning?" Angel asked.

"I need to cool," Buffy told him. "You don't want to burn your mouth on bubbling hot chocolate chips. I had no idea you were in town. I knew everyone would come for me. I tried to take out as many vampire minions as I could but I couldn't stop myself from attacking my friends and you snapped me out of that."

"I'll keep on doing that."

"I know." She cringed and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you hungry? I have food, or blood," Angel sat back. "I can't believe I'm offering you blood."

"I can't believe I'm actually drinking it," Buffy said. "At least until I throw up the potion. Faith, Charley you remember the time?"

"Nine fifty," Charley said. "It was around that time."

"I have to be locked in the bathroom at that time," Buffy said. "I was told it was going to be gross."

"Throwing up usually is," Xander is.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up right now," Buffy said as she stood up. "I slept with him."

"Not your fault," Angel told her. "My feelings for you are still the same and true."

"I know. I just want to know where you will be when I cool off."

"When Lorne returns I'll be back in L.A."

"Thank you," Buffy said and kissed him on the cheek. "Right now I need a bath."

"I'll draw you one, B," Faith offered and tried to stand up but she was pulled down.

"You stay there and rest," Xander told her.

"Xander, could you draw me a bath?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, sure," Xander grinned. "I'll make it nice and warm and leave before you get with the nakedness."

Angel waited until the two of them left before he turned to Charley. "Is it all right if you and I have a talk?"

"Sure," Charley said. He had no idea why this particular vampire wanted to speak with him. "I just have to wait for Lyra to finish."

"Almost done," Lyra said as she held the cotton on his arm and wrapped more gauze around it to hold it in place. "There."

"I won't be long." He kissed her on the side of the head and followed Angel into another room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"A few things," Angel said. "How is Drusilla?"

"She's fine," Charley said and wondered why he was asking about her. "In a few weeks she will be working on her garden."

"She's happy," Angel sighed. "Good. After what I did to her she deserves a second chance at life."

"What you did to her?" Charley asked.

"I was the one that drove her insane. I turned her into a vampire. Every form of pain and torture she inflicted on others is my fault. Everyone she had killed was because of me."

"You can't blame yourself for everything," Charley told him.

"I can and will."

"It wasn't really you who did that. Not the true you. Some demon hijacked your body and made you perform all those heinous acts." He sighed. "I still had my soul and I killed people."

"You were under the thrall of your sire. Buffy was under the thrall of Dandridge. He made her sleep with him."

"I did that with Regine," Charley closed his eyes.

"Hurts to talk about that?"

"You don't know the half of it. What she did to me. I had given up all hope and then the worlds merged and we moved to Orlando and I met her."

"Lyra," Angel said. "You fell in love with a Slayer."

"I didn't know at the time when I first saw her." He smiled at that memory. "She was there on her bike. Her brother was one of the movers and he forgot his wallet and she brought it and there was this aura that was so pure. She had this most beautiful-"

"Heart?" Angel asked.

"And soul. I think fate wanted us to be together cause we kept meeting. You are right her heart is the most truest out of anyone I met and she had it out for everyone."

"And you wanted to protect it so it wouldn't get broken. You wanted to warm it with your own and keep it from being bruised?"

"Exactly." He stared at him. "You know in the wrong sense that can be quite gross."

"I've been told that."

"They are flying back tomorrow because of school. Lyra, Ace and Tyler. The rest opted to stay in case we didn't rescue Buffy this weekend but now that she is safe we can get the tickets."

"I'll help you with that."

"We have to be back before the eleventh."

"Why?"

"Cause that's Lyra's birthday. She's going to be seventeen."

"Just promise me you won't turn evil."

"I have no intention."

* * *

They were able to get a flight out on Tuesday evening. Everyone woke up early with an hour to go until sunset to make sure they had packed up everything and to also pack up the sleeping bags. When it was safe for the vampires to leave the house they jumped into the minivan and Angel's car. Ace drove the teens back in the SUV a couple days prior.

Charley sat back in Angel's car, along with Buffy and Xander. He had been thinking of seeing Lyra and was worried about her injury. He had nearly healed from the scratches and bite

"What are you going to do now, Xander?" Buffy had asked on their way to the airport.

"Not sure," Xander said. "When I first flew down here my goal was to find Lyra, convince her of accepting her role as a Slayer and fly back to Scotland, but now things are different. I don't think Lyra wants to leave her home or her friends, but she still wants to fight the good fight."

"She doesn't have to officially be a part of a Slayer cell to be a part of the organization," Buffy told him.

"What about you, Angel?" Charley asked. He grew to like the two hundred and fifty something vampire in the past few days.

"Still trying to work on Abigail," Angel said. He kept Abigail Rayne tied up in a chair and been speaking with her about redemption. The poor girl was a mess. She had convinced herself she was in love with Dandridge and since she did not resemble any past lovers he had no interest in her.

"I think she might be a lost cause," Buffy told him.

"I know," Angel said. "That is why I'm going to have some witches come and bind her magic and when Lorne returns we are going to arrange to send her back to her mother. She's seventeen."

"Like Lyra will be," Charley said. He didn't care if he sounded like a sap.

The wait at the airport wasn't too long and the flight wasn't horrible nor was it great. Charley was too eager to get home to actually notice or care.

On the drive back to their home they continued the discussion of where they were all going to go. Buffy said that after she has her humanity restored she was going to go back to Scotland with her team of Slayers. Faith said she was going to return to working with Giles and Spike mumbled something about taking motorcycle trip to figure things out.

"Still don't know about what you are going to do, Xander," Buffy said as the walked up to the door.

"Still deciding," Xander said. "There are a lot of Slayers that I need to help train, but I feel an attachment to these kids. Maybe I could convince Lyra's friends to become Watchers."

"Always a possibility," Buffy said.

Charley opened the door and the second he stepped inside Lyra jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Now that is a welcome home," Xander said.

"I missed you," Charley said. "Even though it was only for a few days."

"It's a miracle," Lyra said. "In the fridge."

"What is in the fridge?" Charley asked.

"Mohra demon blood," Ronnie said. The whole team of Avengers and the other Slayers were there waiting for them.

"What?" Charley could not believe his ears. "When did it come?"

"Yesterday," Rowena said. "In the mail."

Charley wasn't sure if he wanted to wait until everything was put away or to try and cure his vampirism at that moment. "We should wait to get settled."

It took only a few minutes for everyone to put their luggage in the rooms and grab a few glasses to drink and a few warm mugs of blood. Charley chose not to drink any. He was about to become human again and that meant he no longer needed blood.

"Evil, I need you to scratch me," Charley said as he held out his hand.

"Sure you want to be mortal?" Evil asked.

"Positive."

Ed scratched the back of Charlie's hand and Dru used a paintbrush to dab some of the demon blood into the scratch. Charley waited to feel something but he didn't. He could not feel his heartbeat and he did not feel the need to breath.

"Did it work?" Ace asked.

"Not sure," Charley said.

"Here," Lyra handed him the compact he gave her.

Charley flipped open the lid and stared into the mirror. He could see the back of the couch and the wall and decorations, but he did not see his face.

"Maybe the blood has to be fresh from the demon," Lyra said softly.

"Or maybe my kind is not affected." He sighed. He shouldn't have put his hopes up. "There is still enough for Spike."

"Hold on," Spike held up his hands. "I'm not interested. Not now at least."

"Put it back in the fridge," Charley said. "Never mind I'll put it back." He grabbed the blood. He could save it for later for Spike or find some way to get it to Angel.

"Charley, wait," Lyra stood up behind him.

"It's late and a school night. You should go to bed."

"This didn't work but there is probably something that would," Lyra said.

"Go home," he snapped. He charged into the kitchen. He was angry at himself for biting her head off but right now he wanted to be alone. He placed the blood in the fridge, went to the pantry and grabbed a bottle of rum.

* * *

Charley wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up on the couch in the entertainment room. All he knew was that he felt queasy, his head hurt and his mouth felt like he had been licking the bottom of an ashtray. He could not remember the last time he had been that hungover.

"I feel like hell," he groaned as he rubbed his head. He didn't drink much blood last night. He only had the one mug when they were packing in Iowa. His liquid diet of the previous evening was one created by Captain Morgan. He should nuke himself another mug, except the idea of drinking it made him want to throw up. As he rose to his feet he knew that he couldn't keep whatever it was in his stomach.

Charley raced to the nearest toilet and threw up. Once he couldn't produce any more he walked to the sink and splashed his face with cool water. After the third splash he looked up.

A sick looking young man in his late teens or early twenties looked back at him. Brown eyes widened in realization and he smiled.

"I look like hell." He placed his hands over his chest and felt his heart beat. "I look like hell."

"Of course you are going to look like hell," Faith was outside the bathroom. "You practically spent the entire night in the bottle."

"You don't understand," Charley said. "I can see that I look like hell." He opened the bathroom door and pulled her inside. "Look." He pointed at the mirror.

"Oh my god," Faith gasped. "It did work."

"I guess it just needs more time," Charley said and ran out to the front door. He opened it and let some light fall onto his hand. He felt nothing. He took a step outside and he breathed deep. "I'm alive." He ran out until he was on the front lawn and laughed.

* * *

"This is almost as good as sex," Charley said as he took another bite of pizza. It had been so long since he was able to eat foods that contained garlic. He took his time to admire the slice and inhale it before he bit into it.

"Not even that good," Lyra said as she ate along with Charley. "It's just the Hut."

"When you have been as undead as I have you appreciate everything," Charley said before he took another bite. He had apologized to Lyra when he picked her up at school. The shock of seeing him out in the sunlight was enough for to her to forget how he snapped at her the night before but he wanted to verbally apologize.

Lyra sighed as she stared out the window. "Now we can enjoy watching the sunset together."

"Yeah, maybe on the weekends we can watch the sunrise, or at least when you turn eighteen." He watched as the last sliver of sunlight slipped below the horizon.

"I just have to wait a whole year."

"Some things are worth the wait." He took another bit of pizza. For some reason this part of the pizza was hotter than the rest. It was too hot. He had to spit it out. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked.

"Not certain," Charley said. He felt queasy again and ran to the bathroom. For the second time that day he threw up. When he went to wash his hands he stared at the mirror in horror. His reflection was gone. "What? No." He wanted to cry. Instead he left the restroom and went to tell Lyra the bad news.

* * *

"It only temporarily works on my kind," Charley said when he returned home. He dropped Lyra off and went straight back to his house. "I wonder if I should dab on some more into a new wound."

"No," Drusilla said and placed her hands on his. "You were just half cured."

"Half cured?" Charley asked.

"Restored by dawn," Dru said

"I still don't get it," Charley said.

"I'd listen to her," Spike said as he was about to leave the house with a suitcase in his hands. "I don't know when and if I will return." He brushed his hand under Dru's chin. "There will always be a place in my heart for you."

"Go and find yourself," Dru said and gave him a kiss. "I'll wait."

"Well it's been fun," Spike said.

"Wait," Buffy shouted. "Spike, you don't have to leave."

"I do, love," Spike said softly. "I don't want to be standing in the way. You need to cool and you will be needing to get to the loo soon." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the house.

Buffy was about to walk out but was held back by Faith.

"Don't B," Faith told her. "This will just hurt everyone."

"I know," Buffy said. "We still need to figure out what's going on with Charley."

"I may have to keep on taking demon blood injections." He went to the kitchen to warm himself a cup of blood.

* * *

For the second night in a row Charley had fallen asleep on the couch. He woke up to Mr. Tribble licking his face. He rolled over and felt a small paw touch his back. He tried to ignore it, but he felt a hand poke him.

"I'm up," Charley yawned. "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning," Drusilla said.

"Why am I not in my coffin?" Charley asked. He remembered the events of the evening. He chatted a little with Lyra on instant messenger and told her that no matter what he was going to love her. He remembered Buffy spending nearly two hours in the bathroom and that was followed by the need to drink regular fluids and eat some solid foods. He also remembered watching TV until he fell asleep

"You are alive," Drusilla said. "Come, the dew the fairies left are just now leaving."

"What?" He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. He felt for his pulse and it was there. He ran to the nearest mirror and saw his reflection. "What is going on?"

"Halfway," Dru said. "You are alive now but when the sun goes to sleep so does your pulse."

"Are you saying that I'm human during the day and a vampire at night?"

"The sun wants you alive." She smiled and nodded.

"I-I think I can live with this. No pun intended." He took another deep breath. "Go wake up Xander. We can get some breakfast from the arches. I'd love to try a Mcgriddle."


	42. Epilogue

**Two Become One**

_Epilogue_

_

* * *

_

"I really appreciate you getting us these," Xander said as he held his all access backstage pass in his hand and stared at it.

"Don't thank me," Lyra said as she lead the group through the studio. "Thank your housemate."

"Can't believe you didn't want to watch the show before," Ronnie said. She was still holding her postcard she received from Tyler. A few weeks after graduation Tyler hopped on a plane to Japan and had been backpacking it while he gathered his chi, honed on his Zen or whatever it was he was doing. Xander wasn't sure it was the proper terms, but it sounded cool in is head.

"I've been busy," Xander explained. "Gotta get everything set up for the newbies and everything." He had decided to stay in Orlando, not just because he felt a good big brother type of bond with Lyra but also because she asked him to stay and be her Watcher. He had flown back to Scotland for a week and spoke with Vi and put her in charger of his Slayer cell. Xander had decided to not only be Lyra's watcher but also train new Slayer's. The large house did have several rooms for new Slayers to sleep and there was plenty of yard to train in as was the backroom of the bookstore.

"You still think I could be a Watcher?" Ace asked. He was still wearing a large leather jacket to conceal his wings. He had one arm around Rissa who was leaning against him.

"You have the potential," Xander told him.

"If by potential you mean fun loving goofball slacker who loves to eat and crack jokes," Ronnie said.

"Also known as a younger version of me," Xander informed her.

"See Ace, you do have the stuff," Lyra told him.

"Do you think it's safe to leave Carla and Josephine alone with Ed?" Rissa asked.

"He knows better," Lyra told her. "They may have just discovered they are Slayers but they still can kick his ass."

"Harmony when she was still human can his ass," Xander said. "Naw I take it back. Harmony as of now can kick his ass. Human Harmony can kick the other vampire Ed's ass."

"Shhh," Lyra held up a finger as they neared the set. A few people recognized her and smiled.

The stage was set up to look like a graveyard. There were fake dead trees, tomb stones, a realistic looking mausoleum in the back ground and a fog machine at full force. Charley was dressed in his Chaz Broker get up. He smiled when he noticed Xander and the others but his smile faded when he saw the director was giving directions.

"Show is about to air," Lyra whispered and made the zip the lips motion with her hands.

"Five, four, three," the director shouted as he counted down the numbers.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Charley said. "And welcome to another edition of _Fright Night Saturdays_. Tonight we will have a treat that you will be sure to die for. We have shown the undead legions known as zombies. Tonight we will have the granddaddy of all zombie movies. The one that had broke the mold; the original and classic George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead."

"Cut," the director said as he held up his hand. "And go to the movie. That was great as usual."

"Thanks," Charley said as he stepped off the set. "I mean this is a major classic. I wasn't sure if I did the set up right for something like this."

"I think you did great," Lyra told him. "But then again I've got girlfriend bias."

"I'm not a girlfriend but I still think that was great," Xander told him. "You gave it justice."

"Will you show the others?" Ace asked. "I mean the original versions and not the cheesy remakes."

"Uh the original versions were kind of cheesy," Ronnie reminded him.

"Yeah but the cheddary goodness that oozes from those movies are what makes them great," Ace said. "It makes them classics that should not be tampered with."

"You know that movie The Thing?" Charley asked. "The one by John Carpenter? That was a remake."

"What?" Ace looked poleaxed.

"I've heard about the original," Rissa said. "Wasn't it a plant monster?"

"I've think I seen it once," Xander said.

"A classic movie that is a thing of beauty," Charley said. "Not scary at all by today's standards and not nearly as creepy as the remake but still a classic. In fact that will be next week's movie."

"I've got to see that," Ace said.

"Might be another addition to Lina's library when she sees it," Lyra said.

"I have something special for you, Lyra," Charley said and pulled a small jewelry box from out of his pocket. "It's been a year since we first met."

"I have never been so thankful that Tony forgot his wallet," Lyra said. "I didn't get you anything."

"Seeing you here is enough of a gift."

"But I'm supposed to remember special dates," Lyra said as she opened the box.

"Whole new century girl," Ronnie told her. "Things shift and change."

"I see," Lyra said. Her eyes widened at the star shaped earrings in the box. "These are pretty."

"Faith called you Little Star," Charley said. "You are my star. I saw your light and it shone and you saved me."

"I can't take all the credit," Lyra said. "I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did without my friends and Xander and Faith taught me everything."

"When the worlds first merged I dreamed of a princess that rescued me," Charley said as he held her hand. "You are my princess."

"You will always be my Tuxedo Mask." She looked into his eyes and the two kissed.

"I need an insulin injection," Ace said and was slapped by Rissa and Ronnie. "Aw come on you two and Rissa you always said this type of stuff was too sappy for you."

"For me yes," Rissa said. "But not for them and they should enjoy it uninterrupted."

"Yo Charley," someone on stage shouted.

"Gotta go," Charley gave Lyra another small kiss on her forehead before he ran off.

Lyra sighed and sat down.

"You are one lucky girl," Ronnie told her.

"All three of us girls are lucky," Lyra said.

"Did I just receive a compliment?" Ace asked.

"Sometimes it isn't about you," Xander told him. "But yes you did."

"I guess I'm lucky," Ronnie said and shrugged. "I wish Tyler were here, but this was something he planned on doing. This is what he wanted to do and I think it will be good for him. He writes me long letters and I get more of them and postcards from everyone."

"Not to mention he will get your really nice gifts," Xander told her. He knew he would have gotten something really special for Anya and Renee if he were spending a year in Japan. "The rest of us will get the typical souvenirs."

"I wish I knew when he was returning," Ronnie sighed. "All I know is that he said he was going to be away sometime between the whole summer and a whole year." She turned to Rissa. "Did he tell you when he was coming back?"

"You're his girlfriend," Rissa said.

"But you're his cousin."

"He didn't tell me anything more than what he told you," Rissa said.

"The next time he calls me…" Ronnie trailed off and shook her head. "No this is something he had to do for himself. I should be pleased. How many girls can say they are dating a ninja?"

"As many girls who can say they are dating a guy with wings," Xander said. "Or as many that are dating uh semi vampires? We really need to get an official name here."

"Especially since their numbers are growing," Lyra said. Charley had convinced Ed to use the demon blood since Ed would still have his vampire abilities at night. They also gave the cure to detective Calvers and Willow's two vampire friends have received it.

They were quiet while Charley was filming cuts for the commercial breaks. As Charley was on stage Xander thought about all that had happened in the past year. He found Lyra, informed her of being a Slayer showed her the world of vampires and other evil creatures. He met Lyra's friends and they became involved. He met Charley and Regine, learned there were different kinds of vampires and nearly became one himself. He found out that vampires can be turned back into a human, or at least be a human by day depending on what kind of vampire they are. A powerful vampire was resurrected tried to turn Buffy and was also defeated. Somewhere in there Faith become part of his life.

"I miss her," Xander said. The movie and show as about an hour in and he and Ace were hanging out together and enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Faith?" Ace asked.

"How did you know?"

"You two had something special together, and I don't just mean the sex. The was this spark this thing and well it was special."

"You actually defined it."

"Call me Mr. Definition," Ace said and took a sip from his cup. "Have you called her?"

"She still doesn't have her own cell," Xander said.

"What about this Giles guy?" Ace asked. "He's got a phone right? You call him and ask to speak to her or send her an e-mail or better yet you send her a nice hand written letter and mail it the old fashion way."

"I should do that."

"Yeah you should."

"You are getting more and more insightful," Xander stared at him. "Are you sure you are not ready to be a Watcher?"

"Well maybe I can start learning," Ace said. "I can learn while I take a year off from school and get a part time job and then the following year I can still learn about being a Watcher while I attend Valencia. Tyler will be back and Lyra and Ronnie would be done with high school. The four of us can attend together."

"What about Rissa?" Xander asked.

"She just finished her Sophomore year," Ace said. "She would be a senior by then."

"Are we interrupting you lovebirds?" Spike was heard from behind them.

Xander turned around to express his annoyance at the vampire but didn't. He could see Drusilla leaning against Spike and he was holding her. They both were wearing the same passes the others were wearing.

"You guys are late," Ace told him.

"Would have left sooner," Spike said. "The two of us were preoccupied."

"Pony ride," Dru said as she continued to smile at her lover.

"I'll give you all the rides you want, baby," Spike said before the two of them kissed. Spike had returned to the house two weeks after he left to find himself, and to Dru's arms.

"You are going to do that in front of everyone?" Xander asked.

"Xandy is right," Dru said. "Not proper and our love should be special and cherished. It should be private, just for the two of us"

"I love the way you phrase things," Spike said and pulled away from her. "I wouldn't miss the show tonight, especially tonight."

"Why?" Ace asked. "What's special about tonight."

"You'll see," Spike said.

"The message will be heard by all," Drusilla said. "You can't stop the signal."

"Now now pet," Spike waved a finger at her. "Don't want to ruin the surprise." He turned back to Xander. "I've also been thinking about what I want to be."

"You want to be more than a pain in the ass?" Xander asked.

"Yes, no, wait." He closed his eyes and held up his hands. "About what creature I want to be. I was thinking it would be better for Dru and me if I took the cure."

"You are serious?" Xander asked. He always thought Spike loved being a vampire and did not want to change that aspect about himself.

"Very," Spike said. "I get cut on one hand, get the blood on it and then have Boy Next Door or the Hyena sire me and then take the cure again." He pulled Dru close to him. "I can be with Dru all the time. I can see the beautiful garden she is working on during the day and still be able to fight at night."

"You think that would work?" Ace asked.

"It might," Xander said. "We might want to wait just to see if when you do get bit again that you wouldn't already be a day walker."

"Good point," Spike said as he held up his finger.

"You think that other vampire might be interested?" Ace asked. "The one that helped us in Iowa?"

"Angel?" Spike blinked. "Oh sure he would like to be human or half human, but he has to do things the hard way. Feels he has to Shanshu and work hard before he would be rewarded justly. Still has to brood and pine while helping the helpless and redeeming everyone like that bird."

"Abigail," Xander repeated. The last he heard about her was that she had her magic bound and sent to her mother but Angel had told him he had gotten through, or at least he felt like he had gotten through.

"I want to watch Charley's show," Drusilla said. "Can't miss the surprise."

The four of them regrouped and watched Charley on stage. When he was asked what the surprise message was he had said nothing. Just have to wait until the end. It took nearly a whole hour for them to reach the end of the show and Charley took the stage for the last time that night.

"A wonderful movie," Charley said. "That is the one that set the stage for many zombie movies." He pulled out a small card. "Before we end tonight I have a special message that needs to get out. Some people are saying that what we once thought was make believe is now real. The monsters and fears and things that go bump in the night are not just movies and stories and there are those that fight em like me but this message is for young women who are between fifteen and thirty. "

"What's he doing?" One of the cameramen whispered.

"I think it's a public service announcement," someone else whispered back.

"Do feel things are different," Charley said. "Have you noticed a difference in yourself? Have you gotten stronger, faster and able to do things that you haven't done before? If so then there are those that can help you please call the following number"

"He's sending out a message to all possible Slayers," Xander said. "We were talking about doing something like this. Andrew, Vi and I."

"As a commercial?" Ronnie asked. "In the days of DVR and mute buttons?"

"Yeah this might get a larger audience."

"And end show," the director said as he held up his hand. "Charley what was that?"

"Public service announcement," Charley said as he walked off stage and headed straight towards Lyra.

"That was great," Xander said. "And thank you."

"Don't mention it," Charley said as he pulled Lyra into an embrace and kissed her.

Xander glanced at the others. Rissa and Ace were also staring at each other. Ronnie was looking at her post card from Tyler and smiled. Dru and Spike were deep in another kiss. Xander pulled out his phone. There was one person he needed to call, not just about his feelings but also about the show. Their work was going to increase.


End file.
